DE HOLLYWOOD A LIVERPOOL
by kikicullenswan
Summary: Edward Cullen el actor de moda. Bella Swan la dulce desconocida que le robará el corazón. ¿Qué sucede cuándo tu novio es tan famoso como para que todos hablen de él y de ti? ¿Podrá su amor sobrevivir a la distancia y los rumores?TH -M por futuros lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer

**DE HOLLYWOOD A LIVERPOOL**

**CAPITULO 1**

Y aquí estaba nuevamente, en una ciudad diferente, un hotel diferente, intentando personalizar en algo la habitación que sería su hogar por los siguientes cinco meses, que podrían ser seis o siete si el rodaje se alargaba, ya fuera por causa del clima, o porque la perfección del director llevase a que hubiera que repetir demasiadas tomas.

Este era su tercer viaje a Londres por cuestiones laborales. Estaban grabando la secuela de "London Bridge"; una película de espías y romances, que hacía tres años se había convertido en su mayor éxito de taquilla, convirtiéndolo en uno de los actores jóvenes más famosos de estos últimos años.

Cuando el director londinense Garret Sheperd le había visto cinco años antes actuando en la obra juvenil "Leaving or living London", intentó varias veces persuadirlo para que actuara con él, hasta que dio con el guión de London Bridge que definitivamente atrajo su atención.

Y tuvieron éxito. La película llegó a la cabeza de las listas de las más vistas en la semana de su estreno, tanto en Inglaterra como en los Estados Unidos. Participó en los principales festivales de cine con excelentes resultados, y las ofertas de trabajo comenzaron a llover sobre él a la par que las entrevistas tanto para la prensa escrita como audiovisual.

Eran un reparto bastante joven, y estaban comenzando a destacar en el mundo del cine. Si bien Edward siempre había preferido el teatro, no podía rechazar las oportunidades que se le estaban presentando.

Ahora, a sus 24 años, su vida había dado un giro de 180º en los últimos tres años. Había filmado cuatro películas que eran grandes éxitos, había obtenido incontables premios, su cara había salido en todas las revistas de moda y las que no eran de moda también. Sus relaciones eran analizadas en todos los programas de la prensa del corazón y destrozadas de la misma forma. No podía salir a la calle sin que alguien le parara para pedirle un autógrafo o tomarse una foto con él.

Intentaba ser amable y mantener el trato cordial, pero a fin de evitarlo, se estaba convirtiendo en un ermitaño. Odiaba salir, ya no iba a cenar con su familia, no salía de fiesta con sus amigos, no sabía lo que era ir a ver un partido de béisbol, un concierto, una obra de teatro. Últimamente las reuniones con los amigos eran en su casa, unas pizzas, cervezas, películas, partidos en la play, y a eso se reducía su vida social.

Su familia se preocupaba por él, su hermano Alec intentaba rescatarlo de lo que él llamaba "el pozo de la fama" y buscaba hacerle disfrutar la posibilidad de tener a la chica que quisiera, acceder a todos los salones VIP de la ciudad y que el mundo se rindiera a sus pies. Pero él lo odiaba; odiaba saber que a nadie le importaba él de verdad, no les preocupaba lo que Edward Cullen podía sentir o pensar, sino lo que el hecho de estar cerca de Edward Cullen les podía reportar.

Así que aquí estaba ahora, instalándose en el Hilton de Londres, y desempacando en la gran suite que sería su hogar por los próximos 5 meses que durara el rodaje en la ciudad.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Llegaba tarde. Otra vez llegaba tarde. Alice la había entretenido. La había arrastrado al centro comercial con la excusa de enseñarle una nueva tienda de arte, sabiendo que no podría resistirse, y ahora llegaba tarde. Lo bueno de trabajar para Aro, era que no le hacía problemas si se retrasaba un poco. Además contaba con que Angela se quedaría en el bar hasta que ella llegara. Con Angela mantenían una excelente relación, era una buena amiga y siempre se cubrían mutuamente en el trabajo ya que con los horarios de la universidad, a ambas les resultaba difícil ajustarse a horarios muy estrictos. Pero de todas formas, odiaba llegar tarde, y más si era por culpa del centro comercial.

Aro, su padrino y única familia a todos los efectos prácticos, tenía la concesión de la cafetería y bar del Hilton, y cuando los padres de Bella habían muerto cuatro años antes por culpa de un conductor ebrio, Aro, el mejor amigo de su padre, se había convertido en su tío y jefe. No es que necesitara el trabajo por razones económicas, ya que sus padres le habían dejado un buen colchón económico, además de los ingresos que recibía por la productora cinematográfica que había heredado de su padre, la cual el mismo Aro se ocupaba de dirigir y administrar. Pero no quería utilizar ese dinero si podía evitarlo, tomaba lo necesario para pagar la universidad, pero el trabajo en la cafetería, sumado a los alquileres de las distintas propiedades que había heredado, le permitían pagar todos sus gastos.

Le gustaba ese trabajo, pagaban bien solo por estar tras la barra del bar, servir cafés y bebidas a grandes ejecutivos y gente importante. Solo le pedían discreción, y Bella para eso era muy buena, ya que su despiste general hacía que muchas veces no supiera quiénes eran los que se sentaban frente a ella.

Pero este día estaba previsto se instalara en el hotel el equipo de "London Bridge" y estos sí sabía quiénes eran. Había visto esa película cientos de veces. Emmet la adoraba y una de cada tres noches de películas tocaba verla. La escena de la explosión en el puente, que hace volar por los aires a John Rourke era la favorita de los chicos, mientras que cuando Alice, Rose y Bella veían al guapísimo Edward Cullen en su papel de John rescatando a la rubia Leslie que interpretaba Lauren Mallory, el corazón se les saltaba un latido.

Y ahora estaban rodando la secuela que ellos esperaban ansiosos. Estarían en la ciudad po meses, y los actores que no vivían en Londres se instalarían en el Hilton. Esto había llevado a que se reforzara la seguridad del hotel ya que éste estaba rodeado de periodistas. Y los empleados del hotel debían ser muy discretos, hasta habían firmado contratos de confidencialidad.

De todas formas estaban ansiosos. Solo pensar en tener dando vueltas por el hotel a chicos guapísimos como el mismísimo Edward Cullen o Mike Newton les tenía excitadísimos, pero… debían ser discretos.

Comenzaban meses difíciles…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer

**DE HOLLYWOOD A LIVERPOOL**

**CAPITULO 2**

Este había sido un día agotador. Sin dudas, el peor desde que comenzaran el rodaje tres semanas antes. Una persecución por el centro de Londres que habían tenido que repetir seis veces. Todo bajo los constantes chorros de agua helada que les proporcionaban cuatro camiones de bomberos. Lauren se pegaba a él todo el tiempo, quejándose incansablemente, del frío, del agua, de los extras, del equipo, en fin, de todo. Y Edward, intentando ser amable con ella, ya que según los productores, era necesario que mantuvieran la buena química entre ambos para que sus roles de "pareja del año" resultaran convincentes en la pantalla.

Cómo podría ser convincente, si cada vez que la escuchaba hablar, Edward pensaba en pedir a los guionistas el suicidio de su personaje. Era difícil pensar que tres años atrás hubiera podido creer que podían tener una relación…

A lo duro del trabajo cabía agregar su tristeza del día por no haber podido asistir el fin de semana al tercer cumpleaños de Heidi, su adorable sobrinita, la hija de su hermana Jane. Había hablado con su familia y ahora que debía volver a la soledad de la enorme suite del hotel, su humor estaba por los suelos.

Así que decidió acercarse al bar de hotel para intentar distraerse un poco. El bar era un lugar agradable, tranquilo. No había mucha gente, solo 3 mesas ocupadas. Una pareja que se miraba tan dulcemente como si fuese la primera vez; un grupo de ejecutivos discutiendo sobre la economía del país y el mundo, y en la tercera un chico de estilo bohemio pero con un ordenador portátil de última tecnología que contrastaba con lo descuidado de su vestuario.

Prefirió sentarse a la barra esperando que le atendieran, cuando una de las dos chicas que estaban allí hablando animadamente se acercó para tomar su pedido.

- Hola, qué te sirvo? – le dijo con una sonrisa amable, y él no pudo responder. Tenía los ojos más dulces, profundos y expresivos que había visto o siquiera imaginado alguna vez. Una voz tan suave que le hacía sentir que podría sentarse a escucharla leer el listín telefónico de la A a la Z y temblaría de emoción. No pudo decir nada, solo se sumergió en la profundidad de su mirada y sintió paz; al fin había encontrado su lugar en el mundo, el lugar de donde nunca querría salir.

La chica enarcó una ceja interrogante y sonrió esperando que él dijera algo. Su sonrisa le deslumbró y al fin despertó

- Una cerveza – dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió

Bella puso un botellín de cerveza delante de él sin dejar de sonreír y se giró hacia la otra chica que se despidió y marchó.

Edward estaba reclinado sobre la barra, y no podía dejar de observarla. Se encontraba tan agotado física y emocionalmente que no tenía fuerzas para darse cuenta que no quitaba sus ojos de ella. Bella se movía detrás de la barra, ordenaba botellas, organizaba tazas y vasos en el lavavajillas y él era incapaz de mirar hacia otro lugar. Cada vez que se giraba lo encontraba observándola, se sonrojaba levemente y continuaba con sus tareas.

En un momento que se acercó donde Edward estaba para guardar unos vasos, le sonrió y le habló.

- Día duro, eh?

- No sabes cuánto, y lo es más si pienso que la semana acaba de comenzar.

- Entiendo. Supongo que el fin de semana acaba muy pronto – era una pequeña charla. Solo por cordialidad, ella solamente buscaba alejar su atención, pero él no podía pensar que dejara de hablarle. Su voz le daba paz, era un bálsamo para su abatimiento y Edward no podía imaginar dejar de escucharla. No tenía idea qué decir, pero no podía permitirle marchar, así que intentó buscar cualquier tema de conversación, no importaba qué dijera pero debía decir algo.

- Tú no estás aquí el fin de semana – aseguró

- No, solo de lunes a viernes, pero también se me hace corto el fin de semana – era una conversación trivial pero no podía dejar de oír su voz

- Y hasta qué hora estás aquí? – necesitaba saber cuánto tiempo podía estar con ella

- Generalmente marcho a las 7, pero esta semana cubriré el horario de Angela de la noche y me quedaré hasta las 11 – sonrió

Siguieron hablando mientras ella trabajaba, atendía sus clientes, limpiaba las mesas, repasaba la vajilla.

Edward no podía alejarse de ella. La veía caminar entre las mesas, contoneándose inocentemente. Tenía una belleza increíble, no era exuberante, pero sus curvas delicadas le ponían muy ansioso. Su cabello largo y castaño recogido en una coleta invitaba a pasar los dedos por él. Y su piel clara se veía cremosa, invitando a besarla, acariciarla y respirarla.

Entre charlas tontas sobre nada en especial pasaron las tres horas que quedaban hasta las 11, que era la hora que el bar cerraba.

Recogió lo último que quedaba y le dirigió una sonrisa entre apenada e interrogante.

- Creo que llegó la hora que yo debería marcharme – se sonrojó apenado

- Lo siento, pero yo también debo marcharme. Si no llego pronto a casa Félix me abandonará – dijo entre sonrisas mientras el mundo de Edward se venía abajo pensando en el tal Félix que la esperaba en casa

- Mmm, debería ser muy tonto para dejarte ir – pensó en voz alta

Ella sonrió ampliamente y con voz resignada dijo:

- Ya sabes, así son los gatos, si no les pones comida, se van a buscarla a otra parte. Y Félix ha resultado ser muy glotón. Es el gato de mi vecina Marie, ella está de viaje y yo lo cuido estos días – rió y él no pudo más que corresponder su risa sintiendo un profundo alivio.

Caminaron juntos hasta el vestíbulo del hotel y se detuvieron frente a los ascensores.

- No sé tu nombre – dijo y se giró hacia ella

- Bella. Bella Swan – respondió extendiéndole su mano

- Encantado, Bella. Yo soy Edward, Edward Cullen.

Ella sonrió, se acercó a él y susurró:

- Debo confesar, que ya sabía quién eras – y con la misma sonrisa subió al ascensor y presionó el botón que la llevaba al estacionamiento subterráneo.

Se despidió con la mano mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban dejándolo con una sonrisa tonta en la cara y la certeza de que no sería capaz de resistir volverse adicto a Bella Swan.

Al fin llegaba el viernes. Esta semana se le había hecho larga, ya que había estado cubriendo a Angela en la cafetería, y acabar todos los días a las 11 la había agotado.

Las mañanas en la Universidad le habían resultado más largas de lo habitual, salía a las 2 y corría al hotel para cumplir con su horario y el de Angela, y todos los días igual hasta las 11. Volver a casa, pasar por el departamento de Marie para alimentar a Félix y regar las plantas, una ducha y a la cama. No tenía fuerzas para nada más. Pero, por suerte, hoy Angela volvía a su horario habitual y ella podría marchar a casa a las 7.

Temprano a la tarde le había llamado Alice para comentarle los planes que tenía para la noche. Gracias al cielo, eran tranquilos. Vendrían con los chicos a su departamento a ver algunas películas; traerían pizzas, ya que ninguno tenía ánimos para cocinar y tendrían una noche tranquila de películas y juegos de mesa.

Como cada día de esta semana, aunque un poco más temprano, sobre las 5 de la tarde, Edward se presentó en el bar y se sentó en su lugar habitual en la esquina de la barra.

Bella no pudo ocultar su sonrisa cuando se encontró con sus hermosos ojos verdes mirándola divertido, mientras la veía luchando con la tapa de un bote de azúcar que estaba atascado. No pudo evitar sacarle la lengua y él se echó a reír.

Desde que había estado allí el lunes, había vuelto cada día. Él decía que lo hacía buscando compañía pero Bella sentía que la compañía era para ella.

Hablaban mucho. Él le contó lo duros que eran sus días de rodaje, le habló sobre su familia y sus amigos, le enseñó todas las fotos de su pequeña sobrina, que guardaba en su teléfono, dejándola ver como brillaban sus ojos cuando hablaba de la pequeña y hermosa Heidi. Pudo ver lo solo que se sentía en este país y lo largos que le resultaban los meses de trabajo, lejos de su familia y sus amigos y prácticamente sin poder salir a la calle, ya que los periodistas y los fans lo perseguían sin tregua.

- Buenas tardes, señorita. Me pondría un café, por favor? SIN azúcar – sonrió divertido haciendo alusión a su pelea con el bote

- Muy temprano para la cerveza, caballero? – se burló ella, ya que en esos días se había hecho costumbre servirle una cerveza cuando se sentaba allí

- Es que hoy he venido bastante más temprano que lo habitual

- Es verdad – normalmente se aparecía sobre la – y eso a qué se debe? Ningún guión para estudiar?

- En realidad sí, pero sé que hoy no te toca cubrir a Angela y tu turno acaba a las 7, así que si vengo más tarde no te veré – confesó

- Mmm, eso es un cumplido encubierto… - rió Bella mientras le servía su café

- Supongo que lo es – dijo Edward sonrojándose. Era delicioso verlo apenado. Nadie creería que un chico como él pudiera avergonzarse ante situaciones como ésta, pero era muy dulce ver su cara más tímida.

- Y qué planes tienes para el fin de semana?

- Mmm, no muchos en realidad, supongo que estaré en mi habitación, pediré palomitas en la tienda de golosinas del hotel, veré alguna película, leeré algún libro, quizás conectarme a Internet para comunicarme con mis amigos, qué sé yo, nada muy divertido – sonó más triste de lo que quiso demostrar y en un impulso poco común le invitó:

- Sé que tal vez no sea un gran plan, de hecho no es un gran plan, pero si quisieras podrías pasar el fin de semana conmigo y mis amigos – al momento que lo dijo se sintió una tonta y se sonrojó furiosamente

- Mmm? – él enarcó una ceja esperando que ella dijera algo más

- Bueno, he quedado con mis amigos para hoy a la noche, es viernes de películas en mi departamento, ya sabes, películas, pizzas, palomitas. Uno o dos viernes al mes toca un "viernes de películas" y hoy es el gran día, aunque entenderé que no te parezca muy interesante y tal vez no sea…

- Eso sería genial – cortó su nervioso parloteo entusiasmado, pero al momento se retractó – a tus amigos les parecerá bien que yo vaya?

- Te aseguro que les encantará, aunque probablemente Emmet te cuestione sobre algunas de las escenas de London Bridge. Es fanático de esa película – confesó ella.

Rió, se acercó a ella y le susurró:

- No crees que tu amigo Emmet preferiría que invitaras, no sé, a Tanya, o a Lauren quizás – ofreció recordando a las hermosas protagonistas de la película

- Ja, Emmet quizás lo prefiera, pero su novia Rosalie podría dejarlo un mes sin sexo si se atreviese a insinuarlo, así que creo que estará de acuerdo con que seas tú quien venga.

Entre risas llegó el final de su turno. Edward fue a su habitación para hacer una pequeña maleta, ya que Bella le había ofrecido dormir en su departamento y pasar con ellos el sábado en la barbacoa de Rose y Emmet, y él había aceptado encantado. Llevaba un mes en Londres y este sería el primer fin de semana que no se quedaría en el hotel. No tenía amigos en la ciudad y no era muy dado a salir con el resto del elenco de la película, ya que a él verdaderamente le molestaba que los persiguieran todo el tiempo. Mientras sus compañeros disfrutaban bastante de la fama, él era demasiado tímido y prefería pasar desapercibido. Por ello no frecuentaba mucho los sitios de moda y prefería quedarse a resguardo.

Bella solo esperaba que se divirtiera con ella y sus amigos; sabía que así sería ya que los chicos eran los mejores. Nunca había llevado a nadie que se hubiera sentido incómodo, pero esta vez realmente quería que funcionara. Edward era un encanto de chico y ella estaba cada momento más encantada con él.

Esta vez realmente quería que funcionara.

Edward se sentía como un niño de 6 años en la mañana de navidad. Bella le había invitado a pasar el fin de semana con ella y sus amigos. Sus amigos que él sabía eran su familia. Y estaba ansioso, ansioso y excitado. De pie frente a su petate los nervios del momento no le dejaban pensar qué debía meter dentro. Un par de camisas, unos vaqueros, un pantalón deportivo, el pijama que no solía utilizar y un neceser con lo indispensable y ya estaba de pie en la puerta de la cafetería esperando que Bella saliera.

Se encontraron en el vestíbulo del hotel y bajaron al estacionamiento de empleados. Nadie les vería salir desde aquí así que no corrían peligro de que alguien los siguiera. Tenía que recordar esta salida para el futuro, aunque de todas formas se calzó sus gafas oscuras y su gorra de los Yankees.

Subieron al coche de Bella, un divertido Mini Cooper azul y salieron rumbo a su departamento.

Bella vivía en uno de los departamentos que habían dejado sus padres cuando murieron cuatro años antes. El departamento estaba ubicado en Kensington, un barrio bastante elegante del sur de Londres. Era un sitio realmente acogedor. Se sentía como un verdadero hogar, muy parecido al departamento de Edward en Nueva York, pero en los últimos tres años él solo había estado allí unos pocos meses y todos de paso. Entre las grabaciones en distintas ciudades y países, las presentaciones, estrenos y entrevistas alrededor del mundo, su casa se dividía entre hoteles y cabinas de aviones; sus pertenencias estaban siempre dentro de pequeñas maletas, y sus recuerdos eran simples fotos en el teléfono móvil.

Pero el departamento de Bella, era pequeño y acogedor, había marcos con fotos sobre los muebles, cuadros y flores frescas en los jarrones. Se sentía como un hogar y a Edward le gustaba estar ahí.

El salón tenía unos enormes ventanales que daban a una amplia terraza. Una puerta a la izquierda comunicaba con la cocina y un pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones y un lavabo. Había 3 habitaciones, la de Bella, la de invitados que sería la que utilizaría él por este fin de semana, y una que Bella utilizaba como estudio, donde tenía lienzos, pinturas y caballetes.

- Si te apetece cambiarte o ducharte, hay toallas en el baño y todo lo que necesites – le dijo ella mientras le enseñaba el baño que había en la habitación y le dejaba allí para ir a cambiarse.

Se puso pantalón de deporte y una camiseta y se encontró con ella en la cocina. Bella llevaba unos pantalones cortos, que dejaban a la vista unas largas y bien torneadas piernas, y una camiseta de tirantes azul profundo que resaltaba el color cremoso de su piel y se adhería a sus pechos pequeños. Se le cortó la respiración el verla, pero ella estaba distraída organizando la cocina por lo que no lo notó y él evitó un nuevo sonrojo.

- Te ayudo?

- Mmm, no hace falta. Te apetece una cerveza o una copa de vino?

- Vino estaría bien

- Genial. Tú lo abres – dijo entregándole una botella de vino tinto y el descorchador.

Sacó dos copas y se fueron al salón.

Conectó su ipod, puso música clásica y se sentó en el sofá subiendo sus pies descalzos en una pose despreocupada que a él le resultó muy sexy.

cuéntame de tus amigos

- Te gustarán – afirmó y por alguna razón él no pudo dudarlo – ellos y Aro son mi familia. Conozco a Alice desde el colegio, tenía 10 años cuando la conocí y desde entonces somos inseparables, es la más hiperactiva de todos, ya la conocerás, suele dejarnos agotados pero nunca te dejará colgado – sus ojos brillaban cuando hablaba de sus amigos. - Rosalie y Jasper Hale, sus padres eran grandes amigos de mis padres y por ellos los conocí. Cuando mis padres murieron nos hicimos muy cercanos, ellos vivían en Escocia, donde aún viven sus padres por eso cuando se vinieron a estudiar a Londres empezamos a vernos mucho, tanto que Jasper y Alice se enamoraron. Por último Emmet, es el novio de Rose desde hace 3 años y es como un hermano mayor para todos nosotros.

- Realmente tengo ganas de conocer a tus amigos

- Pero bueno, qué hay de ti? Cuéntame algo de ti

- qué quieres saber?

- lo que sea, pero del Edward de verdad, no el que sale en las revistas. Qué es lo que te gusta hacer cuando no trabajas?

- Buff, en realidad desde que mi cara es tan conocida, creo que lo que más me gusta es pasar desapercibido. Con mis amigos ya no podemos salir a tomar unas copas en paz, al principio era divertido, a ellos les divertía, pero ya no; tomarnos unas cervezas en un pequeño bar se convierte en una odisea, la gente viene a por fotos, autógrafos, o simplemente se sientan demasiado cerca que no podemos hablar de nada que queramos mantener en secreto.

- Ya, supongo que debe ser duro, cuando mis padres murieron, hubo bastante revuelo durante un tiempo y era insoportable, así que me imagino cómo será para ti – el padre de Bella había sido un productor cinematográfico bastante importante en su tiempo y su muerte había sido bastante mediática – si no hubiese sido porque Aro estuvo allí para sacarme de Londres no sé si lo hubiese podido soportar

- cómo lo superaste?

- no sé si lo superé – sus ojos brillaban aunque intentó restarle importancia – pero ahora puedo vivir con ello. Cuando ellos murieron Aro me llevó a vivir un tiempo con su familia en Roma, estuve 1 año allí hasta que cuando quise volver a Londres, me ofreció trabajo en el Hilton, me ayudó a organizar la herencia de mis padres y a entrar en la universidad.

- y ahora estás a punto de terminar tu carrera.

- aún me queda un semestre pero si todo va bien para finales de febrero podría graduarme, y quiero trabajar en la productora de mi padre.

El sonido del timbre les interrumpió, mientras Edward sólo podía pensar que no estaría ya en Londres cuando Bella se graduara y eso le hacía sentir una opresión en el pecho.


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer

**DE HOLLYWOOD A LIVERPOOL**

**CAPITULO 3**

- Isabella Marie Swan! Dónde te metes? – la estridente voz de Alice irrumpió en la habitación mientras entraban – Hemos estado esperando toda la semana que tuvieras unas horas libres para acompañarnos a elegir los arreglos para las fiestas del Bank Holiday que Rose está organizando – Rose era organizadora de eventos y le habían contratado para organizar las fiestas de la primavera que se llevarían a cabo en las oficinas del Lloyd's Bank. Y cuando se trataba de elegir pinturas siempre requería de la opinión de Bella para aconsejarla sobre pintores de calidad a bajo costo.

- Qué dices Al? Qué planes tienes, Rose? – dijo Bella entrando a la cocina detrás de Alice y Rose, llevando las pizzas que los chicos habían traído; mientras Emmett y Jasper se iban presurosos al salón, para ver el final de un partido de fútbol entre el Chelsea y un equipo alemán del que ellas no sabían ni el nombre.

- No había pasado ni un minuto cuando los chicos volvieron sobre sus pasos con los rostros pálidos

- Bells, en tu salón hay un tío igual a John Rourke – susurró Emmett dubitativo, haciendo alusión al personaje de Edward en su peli favorita.

No pudo aguantar una carcajada, las chicas se voltearon hacia la puerta con caras incrédulas, mientras Edward entraba tímidamente detrás de los chicos.

- Hey chicos, he invitado a un amigo este fin de semana. Espero que no os importe, creo que os gustará. – se acercó a Edward mientras veía desencajarse las mandíbulas de sus amigas – Chicos, él es Edward. Edward, estos son Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Rose.

- Tío, eres igual al de "London Bridge" – dijo Emmett al tiempo que Rosalie le daba un golpe en la cabeza y los demás reían

- Sí, ya me lo habían dicho antes – se burló Edward aunque Emmett no parecía entender qué era lo gracioso.

- Vamos, iros a ver el fútbol e ir poniendo la mesa – ordenó Bella entregándoles vasos, platos y bebidas.

Cuando se volvió para sacar del refrigerador los ingredientes para preparar una ensalada, se encontró con las caras de las chicas que pedían a gritos una explicación. Las ignoró expresamente y se le lanzaron encima.

- Qué hace aquí Edward Cullen?

- De dónde lo conoces?

- Por qué nunca lo habías dicho?

- Habla de una vez Isabella!

- Vale, vale, - levantó las manos pidiendo calma – qué queréis saber?

- T.O.D.O. – Alice separó los letras formando cuatro palabras

- Bueno, sí – comenzó intentando ignorar sus miradas expectantes – es Edward Cullen, está alojado en el Hilton, no tenía planes para el fin de semana y pensé que podía divertirse con nosotros, eso es todo.

Alice golpeaba el suelo con su Jimmy Choo azul, mientras Rose, con sus brazos en jarras la miraba amenazante.

- Está bien, qué más queréis saber? – se rindió

- Desde cuándo sois amigos?

- No somos amigos, Rose, solo ha estado estos días en la cafetería y hemos hablado un poco. Hablábamos de los planes del fin de semana y él sólo pensaba quedarse en el hotel. Pensé que era una injusticia que no tuviera planes y lo invité a venir con nosotros. Eso es todo. Contentas?

- En absoluto. Pero deberías habernos avisado con tiempo. De haber sabido que iba a conocer a Edward Cullen me habría ocupado un poco más de mi aspecto.

Era increíble, Alice era diseñadora de modas y vestía siempre como una modelo de pasarela; era imposible que pudiera arreglarse más, pero por alguna razón ella pensaba que necesitaba algo extra. Y Rose. Rose ya era exquisita aunque vistiera hábito así que la falda corta que llevaba y la camisa roja que se ajustaba a sus curvas, sólo podían hacerla verse espectacular.

- Qué dices Alice? Me has visto a mi? Has visto a Edward? No es que estemos especialmente "arreglados" – dijo pensando en la ropa que llevaba aunque debía reconocer que Edward podía ponerse un saco de patatas e igual seguiría resultando "comestible".

- Exacto, a eso me refiero – Alice podía asustarla – tienes a Edward Cullen sentado en tu sofá y estás hecha un desastre, eso debemos solucionarlo

- Wow, no, no, ni se te ocurra pequeño demonio, aléjate de mí – dijo saliendo de la cocina llevando la ensalada.

Las chicas la siguieron al salón. Dejaron las pizzas y la ensalada sobre la mesa, y se sentaron. Jasper estaba en una de las butacas y Emmett en la otra. Edward en una esquina del sofá. Bella se sentó a su lado entre él y Rosalie, a la vez que Alice se acomodaba grácilmente en la alfombra.

- Cómo van? – Bella señaló el televisor mientras repartía los platos para que cada uno comenzara a servirse.

- Bah, un desastre – se quejó Emmett. El Chelsea, su equipo, perdía por 2 contra 1 contra el Bayer Munich. – estos malditos teutones nos han robado el partido

- De qué equipo eres Edward? – preguntó Rosalie

- En realidad no soy mucho de fútbol, sigo más el béisbol, aunque hace siglos que no voy a ver un partido.

- No es posible – discutió Emmett – La semana próxima te llevaremos a ver fútbol y podrás apreciar lo que es un buen equipo

- Ja – Rió Bella – hablas del Chelsea? Edward ya está viendo qué tan buen equipo es...

- Ah, no, seguro que preferirá "tu" equipo

- Venga ya, otra vez discutiremos si es mejor el Chelsea o el Liverpool – se quejó Alice que odiaba que Bella se enfrascase en una discusión según ella, tan poco femenina como lo era el fútbol

Comieron viendo el juego y planeando ir a ver el partido la semana siguiente. Hablaron sobre la semana; Rose les explicó sobre sus planes para la fiesta del Spring Bank Holiday que estaba organizando y Edward les contó algunos detalles sobre las últimas fiestas a las que había asistido por trabajo pero donde había detalles que le podían servir.

La noche fue divertida. Edward y los chicos congeniaron perfectamente y Bella estaba feliz. Cenaron y bebieron margaritas que Jasper preparó. Jugaron trivial, monopoly y pictionary. Las chicas los vapulearon en una partida de pictionary chicos contra chicas, por lo que tuvieron que soportar el baile de la victoria de ellas sobre el sofá, y como castigo les tocó lavar los platos.

A las 3 de la mañana los chicos se marcharon. Después de una noche muy agradable, estaban solos en su departamento, Edward Cullen, el chico del momento, y ella.

Había sido una noche espectacular. Los amigos de Bella eran muy divertidos. Después de pasada la sorpresa inicial, cuando llegaron y encontraron a Edward sentado en el salón, se relajaron con su presencia y la noche estuvo muy bien. Edward se divirtió como hacía años no lo hacía.

Rieron mucho, le contaron muchas de sus aventuras de los últimos años, y a Edward le asombró ver lo unidos que estaban todos. Él tenía esa relación con sus amigos de la infancia, pero desde que había llegado al cine todos los nuevos "amigos" que había hecho no eran muy sinceros en el ofrecimiento de su amistad, y duraban demasiado poco.

Cuando se fueron a las 3 de la mañana, quedaron solos Bella y Edward en el umbral de la puerta.

Bella se giró hacia él y su mirada lo embriagó. Quería besarla, no sabía cómo resistirse a hacerlo. No quería arruinar la amistad que estaban creando. Sabía que Bella no era como las otras chicas, sabía que no le interesaba ni su fama ni su nombre; pero, y si en realidad él sólo le gustaba como un amigo? Y si solamente quería que fueran amigos? Él sabía que en unos meses se iría de Londres; lo mejor que podía hacer era no arruinar una buena amistad.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos por lo que pareció una eternidad. La electricidad del ambiente hacía saltar chispas, y un calor creciente los invadía por dentro. Bella bajó la vista ruborizándose.

- Deberíamos irnos a dormir, o mañana podríamos perdernos las hamburguesas de Emmett

- Sí, creo que será lo mejor – no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría estar a su lado sin lanzarse sobre ella y besarla.

Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y se fueron cada uno a su habitación. La habitación de Edward le resultaba muy acogedora, pintada en distintos colores marrones, tenía una cama doble con un edredón en los mismos tonos, bajo el ventanal había un chaise longue de piel negra y a su lado una estantería llena de libros. Bella amaba los libros y eso se respiraba por todo el departamento; en cada rincón había libreros repletos de ellos.

Edward se dio una ducha rápida y se fue a la cama. La noche era silenciosa pero él juraría que escuchaba la suave respiración de Bella en la habitación al otro lado del pasillo. Aún creía sentir su embriagador aroma a fresias. Daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía su sonrisa, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios finos y rosados, mientras ella los mordía suavemente con gesto pensativo. Era inevitable pensar en ella, pero cuando más lo hacía, más excitado se sentía. Una corriente cálida recorría todo su cuerpo, concentrándose en su sexo. La deseaba, la deseaba mucho, necesitaba tenerla, la imaginaba tibia entre sus brazos, retorciéndose de placer y deseo; podía verlos jadeantes, sudorosos, besándose ávidamente y recorriendo sus cuerpos con los labios. Necesitaba probarla pero sabía que no debía hacerlo; ella era mucho más y prefería mantener su amistad antes que destruirla sólo por no saber ponerse límites. Esta sería una noche muy larga.

Del otro lado del pasillo, Bella no podía dejar de pensar en el chico de cabello cobrizo que dormía bajo su mismo techo. Había visto en sus ojos el deseo que sentía por ella. Cuando despidieron a los chicos en la puerta supo que él deseaba besarla, casi tanto como ella deseaba que lo hiciera, pero él se había alejado dejándola anhelante. Al fin y al cabo era de esperarse que no lo hiciera. Él podía tener a la chica que quisiera; actrices, modelos, chicas hermosas que morían por estar entre sus brazos. De hecho se rumoreaba que mantenía un romance con Lauren Mallory. Por qué iba a querer besar a una chica tan simple como Bella Swan? No había razón para que así fuera, pero aún sabiéndolo Bella no podía dejar de sentir esa electricidad recorrer todo su cuerpo. Sentía por él un deseo que nunca había sentido por nadie, ni por Jacob. Ni cuando aún creyendo que Jacob la amaba había pensado que podía entregarse a él. Había sentido miedo entonces, pero ahora sabía que no había sido por temor que no había sido capaz de hacerlo con Jake, sino porque Jacob no había logrado forjar en ella ninguna de las sensaciones que Edward era capaz de generar solo con mirarla y dedicarle su sonrisa torcida. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó dejar la mente en blanco para lograr dormir, pero solo podía verse desnuda entre los fuertes brazos de Edward, mientras él la recorría con sus manos y la besaba llevándola hacia lugares donde nunca había estado.

Cuando finalmente se durmió las mismas imágenes se presentaron en sus sueños, impidiéndole descansar y haciendo que despertase agotada y excitada. Eran las 8, demasiado temprano para un sábado pero sabía que no podría volver a dormir. Intentando despejar su mente de tantas emociones se metió en la ducha. Cuando acabó de ducharse fue a la cocina, Edward aún dormía, por lo que ella se preparó el desayuno y se sentó a desayunar mientras leía el periódico y revisaba su correo electrónico en el laptop.

El olor a café recién hecho y una suave música lo despertaron. Miró la hora en el reloj que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche. Pasaba de las 11. Hacía bastante que Edward no se levantaba tan tarde pero no lo era tanto si consideraba cuánto había tardado en dormirse la noche anterior, agobiado por las recurrentes imágenes de Bella en su cabeza.

Salió de la habitación y se la encontró sentada en el desayunador. Todavía en pijama leía el periódico con una taza de café en las manos.

- Buenos días – dijo con la voz más somnolienta de lo que esperaba

- Buenos días, dormilón – sonrió iluminando su mañana. Cómo era posible que su sola sonrisa lo excitara tanto – Has dormido bien?

- Excelente, no me di cuenta que era tan tarde

- Tranquilo, no es tan tarde, es sábado. Siéntate, te prepararé unos huevos con bacon. – ofreció mientras le entregaba una taza de café

- No te molestes, ya me los puedo preparar yo mismo

- Ni hablar. Eres mi invitado, lo preparo yo – le dijo ella al tiempo que comenzaba a batir unos huevos en un cuenco – ya cocinarás tú cuando yo sea tu invitada

- Me encantaría cocinar para ti, pero en mi suite en el Hilton no tengo dónde cocinar – cómo le hubiera gustado poder invitarla a su casa, cómo deseaba tener una vida normal. En su rostro se reflejó el desconsuelo y Bella intentó animarlo.

- Hey! Que no te librarás de mi tan fácil, eh! Ya me ocuparé yo de que me puedas invitar algún día

- Nada más lejos de mí que querer librarme de ti. – nada podría decir que fuese más cierto.

Desayunaron riendo con las historias de la noche pasada. Se prepararon y a las 2 salieron rumbo a casa de Emmett y Rose. Pararon en una pastelería donde Edward compró un pastel de crema y limón que Bella aseguró era el favorito de Emmett.

Cuando llegaron ya estaban allí Alice y Jasper. Bella se fue a la cocina con las chicas y Edward con Emmett y Jasper se quedaron en el jardín preparando el fuego de la barbacoa.

Emmett le entregó una cerveza.

- Y…? qué tal con Bella? – preguntó al tiempo que Jasper le daba un golpe en la cabeza y Edward se sonrojaba furiosamente

- A qué te refieres? – contestó Edward haciéndose el desentendido aunque dejaba entrever el temblor de su voz

- Dije que "qué tal con Bella"? – repitió sarcásticamente

- Déjalo Edward – lo excusó Jasper – es solo que hacía mucho tiempo que Bella no traía a nadie al grupo y, ya sabes, es como una hermana pequeña…

- Y nosotros cuidamos de ella – a Edward no le quedó muy claro, pero el comentario de Emmett sonaba levemente amenazador

Jasper buscaba restarle hostilidad a los comentarios de Emmett

- Ya sabes, ella no nos había hablado sobre ti, y nos sorprendió conocerte

- y todos sabemos que el círculo en que tú te mueves no es el más normal, y no nos gustaría que Bella lo pasara mal…

- Ya, ya, chicos, los entiendo, pero os estáis confundiendo – qué podía decir si en realidad ni él mismo tenía la respuesta a la pregunta de "qué tal con Bella" – sólo somos amigos, en realidad, estamos empezando a ser amigos. Nos conocemos hace nada, 1 semana, nos caemos bien, nos divertimos y somos amigos, nada más

- Ya, y porque sois amigos la miras con esa cara todo el tiempo… - se burló Emmett

- A qué te refieres? Con qué cara la miro?

- Tú sabes, como si desearas saltarle encima

- Tranquilo Emmett, no pienso saltarle encima. No te diré que no crea que es una chica muy linda, además de inteligente y dulce; pero no tengo otras intenciones, no estoy buscando una relación de pareja con nadie, y Bella creo que puede ser una gran amiga. De hecho, me gustaría poder tener con ella la conexión que todos vosotros tenéis. Añoro demasiado tener una amistad así, y me gustaría mucho poder ser parte de vuestro grupo

- Ok, ya puedes considerarte parte de este grupo, pero obviamente, no puedes hacerle daño a Bella

- No hace falta que lo digas Emmett, no pretendo hacerlo, me cae demasiado bien

- Nunca es demasiado – puntualizó Jasper dando por finalizada la charla

En la cabeza de Edward daban vueltas los comentarios de sus nuevos amigos. "Hacía mucho tiempo que Bella no traía a nadie", "la miras como si desearas saltarle encima", "no puedes hacerle daño a Bella"; no sabía qué pensar, por un lado le gustaba mucho saber que Bella lo había llevado a él y a nadie más en mucho tiempo, pero aunque sabía que hubiera deseado "saltarle encima" como había sugerido Emmett, no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo sin hacerle daño, por lo que prefería mantener la distancia aunque requiriese de un autocontrol extra, uno que no estaba seguro de poder conseguir. Esa chica se le estaba metiendo bajo la piel, y él no debía permitirlo, o ambos podrían salir heridos.

* * *

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEIS LA HISTORIA


	4. Chapter 4

**********Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer

**DE HOLLYWOOD A LIVERPOOL**

**CAPITULO 4**

Las chicas preparaban las ensaladas y acompañamientos para las hamburguesas que Emmett preparaba en el jardín. Alice ya no soportaba la incertidumbre, pero estaba claro que Bella no sería quien sacara el tema a colación, así que no tenía más alternativa que preguntar.

- Y bien, cómo fue con Edward ayer?

- Mmm?

- Qué pasó ayer con Edward? Cuando nos fuimos – repitió Rosalie

- Nada – respondió Bella desanimada – simplemente nos fuimos a la cama, cada uno a la suya, y nada más

- Nada? – preguntó Alice incrédula – No entiendo, no te besó? Se veía en su cara que se moría por hacerlo

- Ya, yo también lo pensé. Creí que él lo deseaba casi tanto como yo, pero no, ni siquiera lo intentó. Y os puedo asegurar que no me hubiera negado en absoluto – confesó con tristeza

- Je je, ya me lo imagino – se burló Rosalie

- Pero debí suponerlo, estas semanas he visto a Lauren Mallory en el hotel, y teniendo a una chica como ella quién intentaría algo con alguien como yo – se lamentó Bella

- Tonta Bella, crees que si él quisiera algo con esa tal Lauren Mallory habría aceptado pasar el fin de semana contigo? Ese chico está loquito por ti, será que es tímido o tiene miedo a que lo rechaces, pero te aseguro que está loco por ti, y ya sabes, nunca apuestes contra mi – aseguró Alice, intentando alimentar las esperanzas de Bella, que cada vez veía más lejos la posibilidad de estar con Edward

- Chicas, la carne ya está lista – dijo Emmett asomándose a la puerta dando por terminada la charla sobre Edward que tan nerviosa dejaba a Bella.

Luego de comer se acomodaron en el jardín a jugar cartas mientras disfrutaban de los últimos rayos de un bastante infrecuente sol primaveral. No era habitual en Londres, poder disfrutar de días cálidos al aire libre a comienzos del mes mayo, por eso cada vez que tenían un día así lo aprovechaban al máximo.

- Ayer hablé con el irlandés – comentó Emmett despreocupadamente, haciendo sonrojar a Bella a la vez que los demás quedaban en silencio, mientras Edward los miraba confuso de uno en uno – Parece ser que piensa volver a Inglaterra, está mirando ofertas de trabajo en la ciudad y me llamó para preguntarme si había vacantes en la agencia – dijo sin quitar la vista de las cartas que tenía en sus manos.

- Ya se podría quedar en Irlanda – dijo Rosalie molesta. Bella bajó la vista hacia sus cartas e intentó seguir con el juego.

- No tenía un "gran trabajo en la mejor agencia de Dublín"? – preguntó Jasper sarcástico, tomando a su vez una carta del montón que había sobre la mesa

- No resultó ser lo que esperaba

- Qué raro! – se quejó Alice con ironía – para Jacob nada resulta ser lo que esperaba – Bella no levantaba la vista de su regazo – y qué ha sido de Leah?

- Alice... – Jasper le llamó la atención suavemente haciendo que Bella los mirara con los ojos húmedos

- Lo han dejado. – Edward seguía la conversación sin entender el claro malestar de Bella. Jugó sus cartas en silencio mientras Emmett continuaba hablando sin percatarse de la tensión que había invadido el lugar. – Ella quería algo más serio pero él no estaba preparado aún

- No sé por qué pero no me extraña de él...

- Ya – cortó Rosalie – podemos dejar esta conversación para más adelante? Quizás dentro de... no sé... veinte años? – Emmett la miró intrigado y al observar a Bella se dio cuenta de su error al comenzar esa conversación.

- Lo siento, Bells. No pensé... – comenzó a explicarse

- Está bien, Em, no te preocupes. Por mi está bien. Lo que haga Jacob con su vida no es de mi incumbencia

- Sí, lo sé, es que...

- Tranquilo Emmett, venga, juega tus cartas, o es que solo buscas distraerme para que no te gane como siempre – se burló Bella con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos

- Eso nunca, pequeña, esta partida es mía

Al caer la noche volvieron al departamento de Bella deteniéndose a comprar comida china en un pequeño restaurant que Bella definió como "el mejor restaurant chino del sur de Londres". Edward seguía intrigado por el tal Jacob. Sabía que tenía algún tipo de relación con Bella pero no sabía cómo abordar el tema sin incomodarla, ya que estaba claro que ese tema no le agradaba.

Cuando por fin se sentaron en el salón para cenar, mientras en la pantalla plana reponían "Notting Hill", preguntó casualmente.

- Bella... puedo preguntar quién es Jacob? – observando el perfil de Bella pudo distinguir claramente como empalidecía.

- Mi ex novio – tardó un momento en responder sin quitar la vista de la televisión

- Todavía te afecta?

- No en realidad, pero no se portó muy bien conmigo

- Puedo preguntar qué sucedió? Si no te incomoda, claro...

- No, está bien. – sabía que ya no estaba enamorada de Jake, y no volvería con él, estaba claro, pero aún le dolía su forma de actuar para con ella – lo conocí hace 3 años, cuando volví de Italia y empecé la universidad. Él estaba en el último año de la carrera de publicidad y producción junto con Emmett y coincidimos en algunos talleres de fotografía e historia del arte. Nos llevábamos muy bien y en unos pocos meses nos hicimos inseparables – se estremeció al recordar cuánto le tomaban el pelo sus amigos diciéndole que ella y Jacob eran los nuevos Brangelina – Tardamos bastante pero al final empezamos a salir. Llegué a creer que nunca nos separaríamos. Estábamos perdidamente enamorados, o al menos yo lo estaba. Fue mi primer novio, el único en realidad. Le entregué mi corazón y mi vida, realmente lo amaba, o eso creía en ese entonces. Supongo que podría haberle entregado más pero en ese momento no estaba preparada y agradezco haberlo hecho así, luego me di cuenta que en realidad él no se merecía más. Pero él no era tenerme a mí lo que en realidad quería…

- Y qué era? Qué más podía querer?

- Swan Corporation, la productora de mi padre. Empezó a presionarme para que le quitase la dirección a mi tío Aro. El puesto que Aro ocupa en la empresa, digamos que está basado en la confianza y el amor que nos tenemos; tal vez no estaba todo lo legalmente formalizado que debería, pero ese puesto es suyo más de lo que lo podrá ser de nadie más. Jake intentó convencerme de que él era el más idóneo para ese lugar y que manejaría la productora mejor que Aro. Cuando me negué a darle la dirección de la empresa y despedir a Aro, su amor por mí se esfumó. Dijo que no esperaba eso de mi, que mi falta de confianza en él, en que él quería lo mejor para mi, no era lo que esperaba de nuestra relación, así que se acabó. Se fue a Irlanda y al cabo de un mes ya estaba viviendo con Leah, la prima de Emily, la prometida de su mejor amigo Sam.

- Qué canalla – la rabia que Edward sentía al ver los ojos llorosos de Bella le hacían desear conocer al tal Jake para poder decirle algunas verdades. Estaba claro que Bella había sufrido mucho por su causa y Edward quería borrar todo el dolor que ella hubiera podido sentir. Se acercó a ella para rodearla con sus brazos. Besándole la coronilla le susurró – Lo siento mucho cariño, lamento que ese cerdo te haya hecho daño.

- Estoy bien, de verdad que ya no me afecta. Pero en ese momento me sentí una tonta. La única persona que me había importado realmente y solo se había acercado a mí por la empresa de mis padres. – Bella intentaba quitarle importancia – Pero ya lo he perdonado, hace un tiempo hablamos y él se disculpó conmigo, dijo que había sido infantil y no había estado a la altura de nuestra relación. Me pidió perdón y se suponía que seríamos amigos, aunque no creo que lo seamos en realidad. Estoy segura que sabes lo duro que es que la gente se acerque a ti por lo que pueden obtener materialmente

- Sí que lo sé – y vaya si lo sabría. Hacía tiempo que Edward no confiaba en nadie que se le acercara, no tenía más amigos que los que lo eran desde antes que se hiciera famoso. Solo confiaba en ellos y su familia. Pero nunca había puesto tantas expectativas ni tanto amor en alguien que lo defraudara de esa forma. Nunca se había entregado a nadie como Bella lo había hecho. Nunca había estado enamorado y las pocas personas que le habían llegado más hondo a su corazón nunca lo habían tratado de esa forma, así que en realidad no estaba seguro de entender cómo se sentía Bella. Pero el dolor que se reflejaba en los ojos de ella, le hacía sentir tal angustia que dudaba que se pudiera sentir tal dolor.

Se quedaron en silencio, abrazados sobre el sofá, mirando la televisión sin verla en realidad. Edward subía y bajaba lentamente su mano por la espalda de Bella, ella, recostada sobre el pecho de él, iba perdiéndose en los brazos de Morfeo, sintiendo una paz y una calidez que hacía tiempo no sentía.

Los rayos de sol que se filtraban entre las cortinas la despertaron. Se sintió extraña. No recordaba en qué momento se había ido a la cama. Poco a poco fue volviendo a la realidad para percatarse de que lo último que recordaba era estar en el salón, entre los brazos de Edward, que la acariciaba reconfortándola luego de que le contara su relación con Jacob.

Retiró las mantas y se encontró en ropa interior. Sus vaqueros doblados sobre el sillón que había en su habitación bajo la ventana. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta que Edward debía haberla llevado a la cama y quitado la ropa. Alice y Rose se burlarían durante siglos si les dijera que Edward Cullen le había quitado la ropa y ella no se había percatado.

Se puso un short y una camiseta y salió rumbo a la cocina, para encontrarse a Edward preparando el desayuno. Una dulce sensación la embriagó. Cómo desearía que cada día fuese como ese, levantarse para encontrarse al chico de sus sueños cocinando para ella.

Edward se volvió y la encontró mirándola soñadoramente.

- Buenos días, preciosa. Qué tal has dormido?

- Mmm, como nunca. Estaba agotada

- Me di cuenta – sonrió él sirviendo los huevos revueltos en dos platos – te dormiste en el sofá y ni te enteraste cuando te llevé a tu habitación

- Lo siento – dijo avergonzada – Supongo que no soy una gran anfitriona

- Tonta. Eres la mejor. Este es el mejor fin de semana que tengo en... no sé... mucho tiempo

- Me alegra que sea así, porque espero que quieras repetirlo

- Hey! He recibido una invitación para ver fútbol el próximo fin de semana – le recordó divertido

- Ajá! Pero que sepas que no podrás gritar contra Liverpool o tendré que hacerte desaparecer – le dijo amenazándolo con el tenedor

- No hay problema! Me gusta Liverpool. Me gustaban The Beatles

Después de desayunar, Edward le dijo que debía estudiar un guión por lo que Bella lo llevó al hotel. Se despidieron prometiendo verse al día siguiente.

Sabían que así sería porque ya eran adictos uno al otro.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS. ESPERO MÁS PARA ESTAR SEGURA QUE OS GUSTA LA HISTORIA**

**BESITOS**


	5. Chapter 5

**************Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer

**DE HOLLYWOOD A LIVERPOOL**

**CAPITULO 5**

La semana transcurrió sin sobresaltos. Bella iba a la universidad por las mañanas y a la tarde a la cafetería hasta las 7.

Era jueves y no veía a Edward desde el lunes. Ahora que ella había vuelto a su turno habitual Edward no todos los días llegaba a tiempo para estar un rato en el bar con ella. El lunes solo había podido estar con ella por media hora y el resto de la semana cuando llegaba ella ya se había marchado, así que ni se molestaba en pasar por el bar. Ambos se echaban demasiado de menos.

Sobre las 5 el teléfono de Bella comenzó a sonar.

- Alice... – respondió al ver el identificador

- Hola cariño! Una pregunta, sabes qué día es el sábado?

- Mmm, sábado...

- Tonta. Es 13 de mayo. Sabes qué significa?

- Que esta vez nos libramos del viernes 13? – no entendía nada de esta conversación

- Tengo en mis manos una de estas revistas de chicas y aquí dice que el 13 de mayo es el cumpleaños del actor del momento. Te suena de algo?

- Edward? – preguntó dubitativa

- Obviamente. Imagino que él no te ha dicho nada, o sí?

- No, claro que no, sólo dijo que el domingo iríamos a ver fútbol

- Ok. Entiendo que intenta pasar desapercibido, así que organizaremos una fiesta. Pregúntale sus planes para el fin de semana e invítalo para el sábado

Cuando acabó su turno se quedó a esperarlo en el vestíbulo del hotel. Sentada en un sofá leía cuando lo vio entrar con Mike Newton y Lauren Mallory. Los tres reían de algo que decía Mike, cuando ella se acercó a ellos.

- Hola Edward – le llamó en voz tan suave que parecía un susurro

- Otra de tus admiradoras, Eddie – dijo Lauren despectivamente mientras los 3 se giraban

- Wow – susurró Mike con una voz que intentaba ser sexy

- Bella! – respondió Edward con entusiasmo acercándose a ella para girarla por los aires haciéndola reír – Chicos, ella es Bella, Bella ellos son Mike y Lauren – los presentó dejando su mano en la cintura de Bella.

- Encantado – Mike estiró su mano a la vez que Lauren se volteaba con gesto enfurruñado y se dirigía rumbo a los ascensores. Mike se despidió y fue detrás de Lauren.

- Qué bueno verte! Te he echado mucho de menos – la tomó de la mano y la guió a la cafetería – Ven, tomemos algo

- Yo también te eché de menos – le dijo cuando se sentaban en una mesa bastante escondida. Le pidieron dos cafés a Angela que los miraba de manera cómplice. – Te estaba esperando porque quería saber qué planes tenías este fin de semana.

- El domingo fútbol, recuerdas? – sonrió

- Ajá, y el sábado? – él se sonrojó nervioso

- Mmm, ninguno de momento

- Alice estaba organizando algo y me pidió que te invitara

- Oh, oh, Alice está organizando "algo". Eso suena peligroso – se burló

- Lo sé; de cualquier forma, te apetecería venir?

- Claro, pero tendrá que ser por la tarde, a la mañana debo hablar con mi familia

- Oh claro, por la tarde, puedo venir a recogerte si quieres – le ofreció Bella y se pusieron de acuerdo en que ella lo llamaría por la mañana para decirle la hora.

El sábado llegó y Alice tenía todo organizado para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Edward. En el departamento de Alice y Jasper, había montado una fiesta de cumpleaños que rememoraba sus fiestas infantiles, había una piñata llena de golosinas que colgaba en el medio del salón, globos de colores en las paredes. En el vestíbulo había 6 colgadores de ropa con disfraces para cada uno de ellos con sus nombres. Había organizado una gincana para que Edward encontrara sus regalos y varios juegos infantiles. Y no podía faltar un gran pastel azul con 25 pequeñas velas de colores.

Estaba todo listo para la fiesta cuando Bella fue a recoger a Edward al Hilton, sobre las 7 de la tarde.

Al llegar al departamento, Edward no sospechaba lo que sucedía dentro, ya que ni tan siquiera le había contado a Bella que fuese su cumpleaños. Al abrir la puerta, los cuatro chicos estaban esperándolos. Alice les entregó los disfraces que les correspondían. A él le tocó un traje de payaso y Bella iba de hada. Rosalie ya estaba vestida de mariposa, Emmett era un oso panda, Alice una bailarina y Jasper un arlequín. Edward no daba crédito a lo que le estaban diciendo, debía vestirse de payaso antes de pasar al salón y aún no entendía por qué.

Pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando, ya con sus disfraces entraron al salón. Del techo colgaba un cartel que rezaba "Feliz cumpleaños Edward". Sus ojos se humedecieron, aquí, a kilómetros de distancia de su casa, de su familia y de sus verdaderos amigos, había encontrado un grupo de personas que no lo conocían de nada, solamente desde hacía una semana y le habían organizado una fiesta de cumpleaños como hacía años no la tenía.

Los últimos años sus cumpleaños los había pasado en alguna habitación de hotel, siendo saludo por su familia vía telefónica o por chat. Y ahora estaba rodeado de 5 casi desconocidos a quienes no les importaba su fama ni su dinero, sino solamente él, su persona.

Bella se giró hacia él para abrazarlo y desearle un feliz cumpleaños plantándole sendos besos en sus mejillas. Se abrazaron durante más tiempo del socialmente aceptado. Edward sentía que ese era su lugar, donde debía quedarse, donde siempre querría estar, pero el carraspeo risueño de Emmett los sacó de su ensoñación.

- Venga ya Bells, nosotros también queremos saludar al homenajeado

- Lo siento – se disculpó Bella alejándose de Edward ruborizada

Los chicos uno a uno abrazaron a Edward y Alice dio por oficialmente comenzada la fiesta.

Edward fue buscando las pistas hasta encontrar sus regalos. Bella le regaló una camiseta del Liverpool para que usara al día siguiente cuando fueran a ver el fútbol. Emmett por su parte le compró una bufanda del Chelsea, ya que quería que Edward fuese del mismo equipo que él. Esto generó la típica disputa entre Bella y Emmett, mientras los demás reían ante la encrucijada a la cual habían llevado a Edward. Rosalie le regalo una caja de madera con diferentes tipos de té típicamente ingleses. Alice le compró una camisa blanca con el logo del Underground inglés y el dibujo de las líneas, para que aprendiera a viajar en metro en Londres, ya que se negaba a conducir un coche por la izquierda y Jasper dos vasos de pinta con el logo del Midnigth Sun, el pub del Soho al que siempre solían ir.

Jugaron juegos infantiles, rompieron la piñata, Edward sopló las velas de su tarta luego de pedir su deseo, y acabaron la noche entre risas e historias de su niñez.

Pasaron la noche los seis en el departamento de los chicos, Jasper tiró colchonetas para todos en el salón y con sacos de dormir para todos durmieron todos juntos.

Bella estaba recostada de espaldas a Edward que le pasaba un brazo por la cintura y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella. Mientras acariciaba su mano las mariposas en el estómago de Bella vivían una revolución. La electricidad que recorría sus venas iba despertando todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. La sentía en lugares donde nunca creyó que pudiera sentir. Sólo con el simple tacto de Edward en su mano, con el mero calor que emanaba del cuerpo de él, Bella se iba embriagando de placer. Su respiración era irregular y por mucho que intentara calmarse, no podía ignorar la presencia de Edward a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo. Quería voltearse de frente a él, besarlo, tocar su pecho fuerte, sentirse rodeada y protegida por los fuertes brazos del chico que estaba desbaratando su paz mental. Pero mientras todo su cuerpo y su corazón le pedían que se acurrucara en sus brazos y se fundiera en su cuerpo, su mente le decía que no era correcto, que eso no era lo que él quería de ella, él quería una amiga, una amiga con quien salir los fines de semana que le quedaban en Londres, una amiga que se tomara un café con él cuando volvía del rodaje. Él no quería nada más, y ella lo quería todo. Intentó desterrar estos pensamientos, intentó dejar de imaginarse entre los brazos de Edward, besándose, tocándose, reconociéndose y amándose. Enterró su cara en la almohada que Jasper le había dado, pensando que si dejaba de sentir el olor de Edward, tal vez, y solo tal vez, sería capaz de dormir.

Edward sentía su cuerpo arder mientras el olor a fresas del cabello de Bella se colaba por su nariz. La necesitaba, la deseaba, como nunca había deseado a nadie. Esa chica se le había metido en el corazón y el alma. Y él sólo quería entregarle su cuerpo, porque todo lo demás ya se lo había robado. Una dura batalla se libraba en su interior. Por un lado la necesidad de tenerla, de poseerla, de hacerla suya de todas las formas humanamente posibles. Quería besarla, recorrer todo su cuerpo con sus labios, besar y lamer toda su intimidad, saborear todos sus secretos; necesitaba tocarla, pasar sus manos por la cremosa piel de ella, con sus dedos reconocer cada rincón del cuerpo de Bella, introducirse dentro de ella, de su más dulce, tibia y húmeda intimidad. Ansiaba su calor para lograr calmar la erección que experimentaba por el simple e inocente contacto de sus manos. Pero del otro lado estaba la necesidad de hacer las cosas bien, correctamente, porque no podía siquiera pensar en lastimarla. Él no podía ofrecerle una relación de verdad, no la que ella necesitaba y se merecía. Su vida era un constante cambio y él no podía ofrecerle estabilidad; cómo hacerlo si tan solo le quedaban 4 meses en esta ciudad, 5 como mucho, luego se iría y ni siquiera sabía a dónde. Tal vez cuando su vida se estabilizara podría volver a buscarla, pero cómo saber cuánto tiempo podría pasar antes de ese momento. Intentaba encontrar la forma de poder tenerla y ofrecerle lo que ella merecía, pero no la encontraba; de momento solo podía disfrutar esta amistad que tenían y esperar que ella no saliera lastimada. Era todo lo que podía darle y tendría que conformarse.

El domingo fueron al estadio como tenían previsto. Tenían que estar en Liverpool a las 4 de la tarde así que sobre el mediodía salieron en la van de Emmett. Prepararon unos emparedados para comer por el camino ya que era un viaje largo pero valió la pena. El ambiente en el estadio de Anfield y sus alrededores era muy animado y divertido. Edward llevaba sus gafas de sol y su gorra para evitar que lo reconocieran, pero luego de dar unas cuantas vueltas por los alrededores, se dio cuenta que nadie lo miraba, seguramente no creían que alguien tan famoso como él pudiese estar en un partido de fútbol actuando como un chico cualquiera, y estuvo mucho más tranquilo.

Fue un partido bastante entretenido. Liverpool ganaba por 1-0 y Bella estaba eufórica. Gritaba las jugadas más importantes y sufría cuando veía que el otro equipo dominaba el juego. Edward no podía dejar de mirarla, disfrutaba verla tan metida en el juego, y reía cuando gritaba discutiendo las decisiones del árbitro. Emmett estaba enfurruñado y eso divertía más a Bella. Rose intentaba consolar a Emmett restando importancia al partido, y Alice y Jasper solo seguían el juego y se burlaban de la desazón de Emmett.

A cinco minutos de acabar el partido un penal pitado a favor del Chelsea desató la locura. Bella discutía chillando indignada, Emmett gritaba emocionado mientras los demás reían. Gol para el Chelsea. Edward se encontró abrazando a Bella confortándola mientras Emmett se burlaba frente a ella haciéndole su baile de la victoria.

Al acabar el partido las aficiones de ambos equipos se dispersaron entre los bares y pubs que había en los alrededores del estadio. Los chicos se quedaron bebiendo unas cervezas recostados en la van que habían aparcado frente a un bar.

Pasadas las 11 de la noche, Emmett dejaba a Edward en las puertas del Hilton para llevar a los demás a sus respectivos hogares. Habían pasado un fin de semana excelente como hacía tiempo que Edward no los vivía. Su vida volvía a cambiar sin que se lo esperara y para mejor. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba disfrutando de sus meses de trabajo lejos de casa. Y todo se lo debía a la dulce castaña de profundos ojos chocolate.

Edward estaba sentado desayunando en la cafetería del hotel repasando su guión para el día de hoy. Lauren y Tanya lo acompañaban mientras hojeaban una revista de modas. Mike y Tyler sonrientes se sentaron a su mesa. Cada uno traía en sus manos un periódico.

- Qué tal el juego de ayer? – preguntó Mike con una sonrisa burlona

Edward levantó la vista y lo miró sin comprender. Tanto Mike como Tyler le pusieron delante las ediciones que tenían de los diarios The Sun y The Daily Mirror, llamando la atención de las chicas.

- Así que eres fan del Liverpool? – señalaron la foto que aparecía en la portada. En ella se veía a Edward abrazando a Bella. Ambos llevaban camisetas del equipo de Bella. La foto había sido tomada luego del gol del Chelsea. El titular del The Sun rezaba "De Hollywood a Liverpool" y tras una breve reseña del partido comentaban el hecho de que Edward estuviese allí. Había algunas fotos de Edward con los chicos bebiendo cervezas de pie junto a la van, y alguna dentro del estadio.

- Es la chica que te esperaba el otro día en el hotel, no? – preguntó Mike

- Sí – contestó Edward sin dejar de leer el artículo del periódico. Tanya le quitó el otro periódico y también se puso a mirarlo

- Quiénes son estos, Edward? – su voz denotaba curiosidad

- Son unos amigos

- De dónde los has sacado? – dijo Lauren con voz molesta – Pensé que no tenías amigos en Londres – dijo escéptica

- Ahora sí los tengo – respondió cortante. Se levantó de la mesa y se marchó llevándose los periódicos.

Ya en su habitación llamó a Bella por teléfono. Después de cuatro timbres, cuando ya se disponía a colgar, escuchó la voz de Bella agitada

- Diga?

- Bella

- Edward?

- Te desperté?

- No, estaba saliendo de la ducha. Cómo estás?

- No has visto los periódicos aún, o sí?

- No – respondió dubitativa – alguna noticia importante?

- No, en realidad no, solo tú y yo en primera plana, abrazados en el estadio – explicó molesto

- Oh Edward, lo siento mucho – se disculpó apenada, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho al darse cuenta cuánto lamentaba él que le vieran abrazado a ella – de verdad lo lamento, entiendo que esto debe ser un problema para ti

- Hey, cariño, claro que no, no me preocupa por mi

- No? – susurró Bella – pero y Lauren?

- Lauren? – dijo sin entender – qué hay con Lauren?

- Bueno, tú sabes, vosotros tenéis una relación, no?

- Bella, creía que estaba claro que Lauren solamente es una compañera de trabajo, nada más, ni siquiera es una amiga

- Ah, pensé que como estabas tan molesto por lo del periódico...

- Claro que me molestó, pero no por mí, yo estoy acostumbrado a lidiar con estas cosas, pero sí por ti. Si esto ha salido en periódicos deportivos, no quiero imaginar lo que pueda verse en las revistas de prensa rosa. No me gustaría que te pudiera causar problemas

- Tú crees?

- No lo sé, pero supongo que es posible. Es verdad que no saben quién eres pero si lo averiguasen podría ser un problema

- Tranquilo, podré con ello. Sólo lamentaría que tú te arrepintieras de haber venido con nosotros.

- Bella. Espero que sepas que NUNCA, pero realmente nunca me arrepentiré de los mejores fines de semana que he podido pasar.

- Gracias Edward. Espero que sepas que yo me siento igual

Edward estaba en lo correcto y esa semana las fotos de ellos eran portada en las revistas del corazón. Algunas de ellas habían sido tomadas desde ángulos que intentaban mostrar situaciones más comprometedoras de lo que en realidad habían sido.

Había fotos que mostraban a Edward mirándola con adoración, otras en las que era Bella quien le miraba a él; había fotos del grupo entrando al estadio, sentados hablando durante el entretiempo, bebiendo fuera del estadio, subiendo al coche. Habían captado cada momento de la tarde sin que ninguno de ellos lo percibiese. Pero se hacía énfasis en las fotos de ellos dos juntos, buscando mostrar una relación que no era precisamente de amistad.

La revista OK! titulaba la ya famosa foto del abrazo con la pregunta "Y qué dice Lauren?" para luego incluir comentarios de que Edward había cambiado a la famosa actriz norteamericana por una joven inglesa fanática de los Reds.

El jueves por la tarde Aro pasó por la cafetería para ver a Bella.

- Buenas tardes, mi niña – la saludó sentándose en la barra

- Tío Aro! – se emocionó ella al verlo – Creía que seguías en Roma.

- Llegué el martes a la noche

- Cómo te ha ido? Cómo está tía Renata? – Renata era la mujer de Aro a todos los efectos prácticos, si bien nunca se habían casado ya que la familia de Aro nunca la había aceptado. Lo habían obligado a contraer matrimonio con Athenedora, una italiana perteneciente a una familia muy poderosa de Verona, con quien había tenido dos hijos James y Laurent. Aro nunca había olvidado a Renata y cuando sus padres murieron, dejó de vivir con Athenedora para mudarse con Renata. Para Bella era ésta la verdadera mujer de Aro y por ende a quién ella consideraba su tía. Era con ella con quién había vivido el año que murieron sus padres y ambas se adoraban.

- Muy bien, aunque tu tía Renata está un poco preocupada por ti

- Por mi? Por qué?

- Hoy me ha llamado para pedirme que comprara unas revistas que ella había encontrado muy interesantes – Bella se ruborizó imaginándose de qué revistas hablaba su tío – no tienes nada que contarme? – preguntó cómplicemente

- No es lo que tú crees

- Y qué es lo que yo creo?

- Imagino que crees lo que dicen las revistas, y no es cierto. Somos amigos, nada más. – Aro no dijo nada esperando que Bella continuara – Nos conocimos aquí mismo, él estaba bastante solo y yo le presenté a los chicos. Ya sabes cómo son mis amigos; sólo sale con nosotros como uno más, pero no hay nada más, las fotos de las revistas hacen ver las cosas de una forma que no es la real.

- Cariño, no me debes explicaciones a mí, ya lo sabes. Solo me preocupa que alguien pudiera lastimarte. No me gustaría que volvieras a sufrir como cuando Jacob se fue.

- Ya lo sé. Pero Edward no es como Jacob – Aro alzó una ceja interrogantemente y Bella se obligó a rectificarse sonrojándose – y la relación que yo tengo con Edward no es del mismo tipo que la que teníamos con Jake. Jake era mi novio y Edward solo un amigo.

- Y lo que tú sientes, qué es? Qué dice tu corazón? – Aro la conocía muy bien

- No lo sé – se lamentó escondiendo la cara entre sus manos – Creo que me gusta

- Lo crees? – le preguntó escéptico

- Lo sé. Y también sé que soy una tonta, me he venido a enamorar del chico más deseado del momento. Él, que puede tener a cualquier chica consigo, cómo podría fijarse en mí con otro interés que no fuese amistad? Lo sé, soy una tonta

- No eres una tonta, cariño, solo estás enamorada y el corazón nunca mira de quién se enamora. Tonto es él si no puede ver la magnífica chica que tiene delante

- Gracias tío, pero tú lo dices solo porque eres mi tío

- Lo digo porque te conozco, porque sé quién eres, porque te he visto crecer y salir adelante, te he visto luchar contra toda la injusticia que la vida te puso delante y saliste adelante sin perder tu gran corazón, ni tu alegría, ni tu amor. Si él no puede ver eso, no se merece que pierdas ni un minuto pensando en él. Cariño, solo prométeme que no dejarás que te haga daño

- Lo haré, claro que lo haré. Pero él es un buen chico y se que no hará nada que pueda lastimarme

- Mejor para él, - sentenció Aro – si te hace sufrir, me contactaré con la camorra italiana, y te aseguro que parecerá un accidente – su tono serio hizo estallar en risas a Bella

* * *

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS.

HE ADELANTADO BASTANTES CAPÍTULOS, ASÍ QUE AQUÍ LES SUBO OTRO CAPI PARA QUE OS ENGANCHÉIS

ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE TANTO COMO A MI


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer

**DE HOLLYWOOD A LIVERPOOL**

**CAPITULO 6**

Ya había pasado más de un mes desde que las revistas de Inglaterra habían tirado la bomba de que Edward podría tener un romance con la chica inglesa. Pero si bien lo habían intentado seguir, no habían tenido oportunidad de volver a fotografiarlos y al poco tiempo el tema había quedado olvidado.

Edward seguía pasando casi todos los fines de semana con los chicos, salvo los que había tenido que salir de la ciudad. Bella y él estaban cada vez más unidos y la tensión sexual por momentos era tal que se podría cortar. Pero ambos reprimían las ganas de devorarse. Edward porque no quería manchar esa bonita amistad que habían creado y Bella porque entendía que eso era lo que Edward quería.

Esta semana Bella había tenido su último examen de la universidad y ya se encontraba oficialmente de vacaciones. Hasta finales de septiembre no volvía a clases por lo que ahora estaba más descansada. Y este fin de semana se irían a Bournemouth, a pasar unos días en la casa que los padres de Emmett tenían allí. Unos días de playa y de descanso merecido para todos.

Bella le había pedido a Angela si podía cubrirle parte de su horario el viernes, para poder marcharse temprano ya que a las 5 salían hacia la costa en la van de Emmett.

Edward llegó a la cafetería con su maleta y Angela le sirvió un café mientras esperaba a que Bella terminase su horario. Cuando estuvo lista recogió sus cosas y en su mini se fueron a su casa donde Rose y Emmett los esperaban junto a Jasper y Alice.

El viaje fue animado, aunque Bella se durmió a los pocos kilómetros de haber salido. Cuando estaban entrando en Bournemouth se despertó. Se ruborizó violentamente al darse cuenta que estaba durmiendo sobre el pecho de Edward que la sostenía por la cintura. Se incorporó y le pidió disculpas a lo que él simplemente le sonrió satisfecho.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa, bajaron las maletas y se dispusieron a instalarse, para luego salir a cenar.

- Solamente hay 3 habitaciones así que espero que no les moleste compartir habitación – dijo Emmett dirigiéndose a Edward y Bella. Edward no estaba seguro de poder compartir habitación con Bella sin perder el último atisbo de autocontrol que le quedaba, pero no iba a negarse.

- Claro que no hay problema – asintieron ambos. Bella sabía que Edward no intentaría nada con ella y eso en lugar de dejarla tranquila le generaba una gran desilusión.

Subieron las maletas a sus habitaciones y se arreglaron para salir. El plan de Alice era ir a cenar a una pizzería italiana que estaba muy de moda y no llevaba mucho tiempo de inaugurada. Y luego irían a tomar algo al St. Patrick's, un pub irlandés al que acostumbraban ir cuando estaban en la ciudad.

Alice insistió en que debían estar muy guapas ya que la ciudad estaba llena de turistas que se congregaban para darle la bienvenida al verano. Bella llevaba una falda vaquera que apenas llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos y una camiseta roja con un profundo escote. Rosalie se había decantado por un vestido palabra de honor verde oliva tan corto que Emmett se negaba a dejar que saliera así. Alice por su parte unos pantalones negros tan ceñidos que parecía que no podría respirar, a los que acompañaba un top azul de tirantes. Los chicos llevaban vaqueros oscuros que Emmett acompañaba con una camiseta azul, Jasper una camisa azul y Edward una camisa blanca que quitaba el hipo.

Bella calzaba unos tacones de vértigo, por lo cual Edward, conociendo su aversión a este tipo de zapatos y su facilidad para tropezar, la tomó por la cintura para llevarla hasta el restaurant al que irían andando.

Cuando llegaron a "La Bella Italia" las cabezas de todas las chicas del lugar se giraban para mirar a Edward, al que reconocieron al instante.

- Debería ser delito mirar así a alguien – le susurró Bella haciendo que él se girara hacia ella para dedicarle una sonrisa que le cortó la respiración

- Sólo me interesa la mirada de una persona – le correspondió mientras ella bajaba la mirada tímidamente

Los llevaron a su mesa donde las camareras se desvivían en atenciones hacia ellos y en menos de dos minutos ya les habían tomado el pedido y traído las bebidas

- Tío, nunca me habían atendido tan rápido en ningún lugar – se rió Emmett – venir contigo es garantía de comer rápido y bien

Cenaron entre risas e historias, lo que ya se había convertido en una rutina en sus salidas. Edward tuvo que firmar algunos autógrafos y acceder a tomarse fotografías con algunas de las chicas que estaban allí.

Luego de la cena se fueron al pub que solían visitar, porque como ellos decían, Edward no podría dejar Bournemouth sin pisar el "St. Patrick's". El lugar era un típico pub irlandés, pintado de verde. De las paredes colgaban cuadros y trastos de todo tipo. La luz tenue, una gramola con una amplia selección de discos de blues, rock y música celta.

Las chicas buscaron una mesa en una esquina del lugar mientras los chicos traían desde la barra jarras de Guinness para todos. Llevaban más de una hora allí y el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente. Emmett estaba contándole a Edward sus anécdotas de cuando había estado en Irlanda en casa de Sam, un amigo de la universidad con el que había pasado un verano en su casa, cuando una voz profunda sonó a sus espaldas.

- Cuida muy bien lo que dices de los irlandeses, inglés

- Sam! – gritó Emmett poniéndose de pie mientras todos sonreían – Qué haces en Bournemouth?

- Vinimos a casa de la familia de Emily para celebrar el compromiso – señaló a la guapa chica morena que los observaba desde lejos sonriente mientras hablaba con otra chica muy parecida a ella.

Sam se acercó a saludar a los demás y le dio un afectuoso abrazo a Bella. Siempre le había tenido mucho cariño a la castaña, y se había sentido muy mal cuando Jacob la dejó y comenzó su relación con Leah. Leah era la prima de su prometida y Sam se sentía en parte culpable por haberlos presentado alguna vez.

- Cómo estás Bells? Cómo va todo por Londres? Ya acabas la universidad?

- Sólo me queda un semestre

- Mmm, en poco tiempo te convertirás en una dura competencia... – le contestó riendo – deberemos darnos prisa para no dejarte ningún contrato por firmar – le guiñó un ojo

Sam acercó una silla a la mesa de los chicos y se sentó con ellos. Les estuvo contando lo que había estado haciendo. Trabajaba en una productora de cine que muchas veces resultaba ser un fuerte rival para Swan Corporation. Hablaron de cine ya que varios años atrás Edward había participado en un corto que produjo la compañía para la cual trabajaba Sam, y eso era un nexo entre ellos.

Bella se acercó a la barra a por cervezas para ella y Edward, cuando oyó a sus espaldas una voz que hacía tiempo no escuchaba.

- Belly! – se giró lentamente para encontrarse con los profundos ojos negros de Jacob que sonreía radiante – Cuánto tiempo sin verte! Cómo me alegra encontrarte aquí!

- Jacob – fue todo lo que pudo decir

- Cómo estás, hermosa?

- Qué tal, Jake? Qué haces aquí?

- Estoy en Inglaterra de vuelta. No te dijo Emmett?

- Algo escuché – confesó en voz baja

- Volví a Londres hace dos meses y Sam me invitó a pasar el fin de semana con ellos aquí. – se acercó a ella haciéndola retroceder, pero Bella de inmediato chocó de espaldas contra la barra – Quise buscarte, hablar contigo, pedirte perdón

- Ya me has pedido perdón, Jacob – le cortó ella – y creo que ya te dije que te perdonaba

- Lo sé, hermosa, pero esto es algo que tendríamos que hablar con tranquilidad – acercó su mano a la mejilla de Bella pero ella movió la cara lentamente para evitar su contacto – Estoy muy arrepentido de lo que sucedió Belly, no sé cómo pude portarme así contigo, con todo lo que te he amado.

- Pronto se acabó tu amor. No pasó un mes y ya vivías con Leah – le recordó

- Eso fue un error

- Igual que lo fue salir conmigo, según recuerdo tus últimas palabras – sus ojos se nublaban por el coraje que le provocaba escucharlo hablar con tanto cinismo

- Hermosa, todo lo que dije fue por despecho, claro que no era cierto, tu sabes bien cuánto te amaba

- No Jacob, yo sé cuánto te amaba yo. Sí que creí que tú también me amabas a mí pero a tiempo me di cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba

- No Belly, no es así...

- Bella? – Edward, que había estado observándola desde la mesa, se acercó al notar el malestar de ella – va todo bien? – dijo mirando a Jacob

- Sí, Edward, todo está perfecto – le entregó una de las cervezas que llevaba y tomándolo de la mano se despidió de Jacob – Adiós Jacob, espero que estés bien

- Fueron rumbo a la mesa pero antes de llegar Edward tiró de su mano para que ella se volteara hacia él. Ella se giró y lo observó con los ojos llorosos

- De verdad estás bien, cariño? – le preguntó con dulzura acercándose a ella

- Sí, pero creo que quisiera salir de aquí

- Vamos – le respondió decidido y tiró de ella rumbo a la puerta.

Salieron del pub y fueron a la playa que estaba al otro lado de la calle. Caminaron por la arena y se sentaron a la orilla del mar. Varios grupos de jóvenes se juntaban riendo y cantando alrededor de las muchas hogueras que habían montado para dar la bienvenida a la estación estival.

La luna llena se reflejaba en la negra superficie, dibujando un camino de plata ondulante. Estuvieron un largo rato en silencio, sumidos en sus pensamientos mirando las pequeñas olas romper a sus pies. Tenían sus vasos de cerveza que bebían en silencio.

Edward la observaba impaciente por conocer los pensamientos de Bella. Temía que ella hubiera descubierto que seguía enamorada de ese perro. Sabía que existía la posibilidad de que ella decidiera volver con Jacob, y el solo pensarlo le rompía el corazón.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que tenía que hacer algo, que no podía dejarla marchar, que no podía perderla ahora cuando por fin la había encontrado. Llevaba toda su vida buscándola sin siquiera saber que lo hacía y ahora que al fin la había encontrado no podía perderla.

Tal vez no fuera Jacob, pero en algún momento sería alguien, Jacob o alguien más, pero algún chico se la llevaría de su lado y sería demasiado tarde para él. No podía dejar que eso sucediera, ahora que había descubierto lo fácil que era que se la arrebatasen, descubrió que no podía permitirlo. Tenía que hacer algo, lo que fuera, pero no podía perderla.

Bella se recostó en el hombro de Edward pensando en lo triste que había sido cuando Jacob la dejó. En ese momento creyó que se le quebraba el corazón, pero ahora había descubierto que éste aún estaba sano, lo que dejaba más en claro que sería Edward quién se lo llevara con él cuando marchase; y no sabía cómo hacer para impedirlo. Tendría que alejarse de Edward ahora que todavía creía estar a tiempo, porque sufriría muchísimo si él se iba más adelante.

Edward le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le acarició suavemente la mejilla.

- Qué piensas Bella? – susurró

- Cuántas veces se puede romper un corazón y volver a sanar?

- No lo sé. Temes que Jacob vuelva a romper tu corazón? – el solo hecho de sospechar los sentimientos que Bella podría sentir por Jacob estaba matándolo

- No – le contestó ella con seguridad – Jacob no podría hacerme daño. No siento nada por él, ya no puede lastimarme

- Entonces? Por qué lo dices?

- Es que temo que cuando Jacob se fue, tal vez me haya dejado rota. A veces, cuando miro a Alice o Rose, y veo cuánto las aman Jazz y Em, siento miedo de que jamás alguien me ame de esa forma. Tal vez sea que yo no estoy entera y por esa razón nadie pueda amarme así. Eso me entristece – le dijo mientras una lágrima silenciosa rodaba por su mejilla

Edward puso un dedo bajo su barbilla y levantó su cara para mirarla. Le pasó los dedos por la mejilla secando sus lágrimas

- Nunca pienses eso – le dijo en voz muy suave – No existe nadie tan adorable como tú. Nadie tan perfecta, nadie a quien pudiese amar tanto como a ti – le confesó haciendo que las lágrimas desbordaran los ojos de Bella.

Se acercó muy suavemente a ella y besó sus mejillas borrando las lágrimas. Dejó suaves besos sobre ellas para acercarse a los labios de Bella y dejar un delicado roce. Se alejó un instante observándola, buscando la reacción de Bella que lo miraba con emoción. Volvió a acercar sus labios para besarla con ternura y todo el amor que había estado acumulando durante estos dos meses. Pasó su lengua suavemente por los labios de Bella, pidiéndole permiso para entrar. Ella los entreabrió ante el íntimo toque y acercó su lengua a la de él, comenzando la danza más sensual e íntima que dos bocas pudiesen bailar.

* * *

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS.

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA. INTENTO PUBLICAR PRONTO

BESITOS


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer

**DE HOLLYWOOD A LIVERPOOL**

**CAPITULO 7**

Edward puso su mano sobre la nuca de Bella, mientras con su otra mano le acariciaba la espalda, y la acercó a él para profundizar el beso. Bella rodeó su cuello enredando sus dedos en los cobrizos mechones y se entregó completamente a las sensaciones que durante tanto tiempo había estado intentando contener.

Se besaron dulcemente sin decir nada; cuando el aire faltaba, se alejaban un instante para darse pequeños besos en toda la cara, antes de fundir sus labios nuevamente. Se besaron y acariciaron inocentemente pero poniendo por delante todo el amor que ambos sentían.

- Hace tanto tiempo que deseaba hacer esto – susurró Edward con los ojos aún cerrados

- Hace tanto tiempo que deseaba que lo hicieras – le confesó ella provocando en él la sonrisa de lado que ella tanto amaba.

La abrazó pegándola a su cuerpo y suavemente la recostó en la arena. Se recostó a su lado sobre su costado para observarla mientras con sus dedos recorría eróticamente su cara, descendiendo por su cuello, sus hombros y sus brazos.

- Estoy loco por ti, Bella. Lo sabes, no?

- Ahora lo sé – le dijo ella en voz muy baja

- Nunca había sentido esto por nadie y era un sentimiento que me daba mucho miedo

- Ya no le temes?

- Ahora sólo temo perderte. No puedo siquiera imaginarlo. Siento que se me desgarra el alma de solo pensar que puedas marcharte de mi lado, que alguien te arranque de mi vida.

- Nadie puede quitarte lo que es tuyo. Y yo soy tuya como nunca podría serlo de nadie más.

- Te amo, Bella. No podía identificar este sentimiento porque no lo conocía. Pero ahora sé que es amor. En estas semanas te has ido metiendo poco a poco dentro de mi alma. Te has instalado aquí – dijo señalándose el pecho – y es aquí donde quiero que te quedes.

- Yo también te amo, Edward. Te amo como no creí que fuese posible amar. Tienes mi corazón, mi alma y mi vida. Ahora son tuyas y soy muy feliz de poder decírtelo.

Edward se recostó sobre ella y la besó. Comenzó un beso tierno que poco a poco fue volviéndose más demandante y lleno de pasión. Las chispas que había en su interior fueron avivándose y el fuego empezó a arder. Sus caricias lentamente se fueron tornando más sensuales. Se besaban con pasión. Las manos de Edward recorrían el cuerpo de Bella dejando pequeñas descargas eléctricas allí donde tocaban su piel desnuda. Las manos de ella se paseaban por su pecho excitándolo. Él se recostó entre sus piernas mientras su mano levantaba una de ellas acariciando su muslo. Su erección se apretaba contra ella encendiendo un fuego devastador entre sus piernas. Bella sentía el húmedo palpitar en sus genitales a la vez que iba perdiendo la razón consumida por un deseo que era completamente nuevo para ella.

Edward le acarició un pecho por sobre la blusa endureciendo sus pezones. Ella buscando calmar su ardor movía sus caderas contra él en un baile sensual que solo lograba encenderlo más, excitándolo y poniéndolo cada vez más rígido.

- Cariño, - le susurró jadeante – si sigues haciendo esto no voy a poder detenerme

- No creo que quiera que te detengas

- No quiero hacerte el amor en un playa atestada de gente – dijo observando la muchedumbre que se concentraba alrededor de las diversas hogueras en la arena

- Podríamos irnos – sugirió Bella vergonzosa provocando una risa sensual en Edward que se puso de pie rápidamente.

- Ok, vámonos – le tendió una mano y la ayudó a acomodar su ropa cuando ella estuvo de pie. Se pasó las manos por sus pantalones limpiándolos de arena.

La levantó de la cintura para darle un sonoro beso en los labios y cogidos de la mano remontaron la playa para volver al pub donde esperaban encontrar aún a los chicos.

Éstos estaban de pie fuera del local, hablando y riendo con Sam y Emily. Al verlos acercarse tomados de la mano Rose alzó una ceja interrogante; Bella solo pudo sonrojarse bajando la mirada haciendo que Rosalie le diera un disimulado codazo a Alice, que se volvió curiosa para sonreír sinceramente al ver la cara de Bella.

- Hey! Tíos! Os habíais perdido! – gritó Emmett cuando los vio – Ven, Bells, explícale a Sam lo del retiro del viejo Eastman – Eastman había sido un profesor de Emmett y Sam en la universidad que había trabajado para Swan Corporation. Se había retirado luego de haberle ganado una demanda millonaria a un actor que había trabajado para ellos en un cortometraje. Lo había demandado por maltrato psicológico y había ganado. Se había retirado a sus 58 años para irse a vivir a Costa Rica montando un chiringuito en la playa.

Estuvieron allí por una hora más hasta que Emmett propuso bajar a la playa para unirse a un grupo de hippies que tocaban música celta alrededor de una hoguera.

- Yo creo que prefiero irme a la cama – se excusó Bella consiguiendo una mirada cómplice de parte de sus amigas

- Ni hablar! – repuso Emmett – vamos a la playa

- Emmett, Bella ha tenido una semana bastante larga con los exámenes y el trabajo – defendió Edward

- No se irá sola a la casa – contraatacó el moreno

- Yo puedo acompañarla – le contestó tímidamente – de todas formas también estoy agotado

- Ya, ya – Rosalie les ofreció una ayuda – Iros a dormir y ya mañana podremos salir hasta más tarde – dijo empujando a los demás hacia la playa.

Alice se acercó para abrazar a Bella y le susurró al oído

- Quizás necesites algo que tal vez encuentres en el cajón de la mesita de noche – sonrió cómplice ante la mirada incrédula de Bella.

Edward la tomó por la cintura y la encaminó rumbo a la casa de Emmett. Cuando llegaron a la casa, subieron a su habitación. Edward cerró la puerta apoyándose en ella y atrajo a Bella hacia sí. Ésta le rodeó el cuello apretándose contra él.

- Creí que Emmett no nos dejaría marchar nunca – suspiró enterrando la cara en el cabello de Bella y aspirando su perfume

- Mmm, Emmett no suele ser muy perspicaz – reconoció ella sonriendo

- Ya te echaba de menos – se acercó a besarla con sus manos recorriéndole la espalda. Bella se apretó contra él suspirando mientras las manos de Edward se colaban por debajo de su blusa.

Se besaban con pasión y necesidad. Las manos de Edward treparon por la espalda de Bella hasta alcanzar el broche de su sujetador. Lo destrabó haciéndola temblar por la anticipación. Sin dejar de besarla llevó sus manos al frente y acarició suavemente los pechos de Bella que se endurecieron ante el suave contacto. Bella comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa rindiéndose ante sus caricias. Cuando la hubo desabotonado por completo recorrió el firme torso con sus manos hasta llegar a los hombros para empujar la camisa y hacerla descender por los fuertes brazos masculinos. La camisa cayó al suelo y a ésta le siguió la camiseta de Bella que Edward le quitó lentamente, haciéndola sonrojar. La apretó contra sí para sentir el suave contacto de sus senos contra él. Mientras la sujetaba fuertemente por la cintura con un brazo, su otra mano descendió hasta el dobladillo de la falda levantándola, para aferrarse a sus glúteos y atraerla hacia su erección.

Bella sintió la cálida humedad que recorría su centro. Se apretó contra él frotando sus caderas en la entrepierna del chico que la estaba enloqueciendo. Él gimió ante el roce y su pene creció un poco más dentro de sus pantalones. Sin soltar sus nalgas acercó su mano libre al frente de la falda para desabotonarla y dejarla caer al suelo. Bella gemía junto a él vestida solamente con unas pequeñas braguitas de encaje blanco y sus brillantes tacones rojos.

La levantó por los glúteos haciéndola entrelazar las piernas en su cintura, mientras dejaba caer sus zapatos. Sin dejar de besarla y tocarla se acercó a la cama y la tumbó sobre ésta. Se acostó sobre ella y recorrió su torso con los dedos erizando su piel allá donde tocaba.

- Eres tan hermosa – le susurró con devoción sin dejar de acariciarla

- No es verdad – se quejó ella entre gemidos

- Claro que lo es, y no puedes imaginar cómo me haces sentir

Ella llevó sus manos a la cintura de los pantalones de él y comenzó a desabrocharlos. Él jadeaba de excitación haciendo que las manos de ella se enredasen por la urgencia. Edward se alejó un momento y se puso de pie para quitarse los pantalones y los zapatos y volvió a acostarse sobre ella.

Acercó la boca a un pecho de Bella y comenzó a lamerlo acariciando el otro con su mano. A la vez que sus pezones se endurecían sentía cómo se mojaban sus bragas. Eran demasiadas emociones que no sabía ni quería controlar. Necesitaba apagar el fuego que amenazaba quemarla y para ello restregaba su pelvis contra él alzando las caderas, y sollozando por la necesidad.

- Tranquila, cariño – le dijo él suavemente al oído sin dejar de acariciarla

- Mmm - se quejó – no puedo. Te necesito, Edward – rogó

- Y me tendrás, cielo. Claro que me tendrás – la tranquilizó besándola.

Mientras su lengua recorría desde el oído de Bella hasta el valle de sus senos, lamiendo su cuello y hombros, su mano descendió hasta ese lugar secreto que amenazaba con hacerla enloquecer si no era acariciado pronto. Metió un dedo entre el elástico de las bragas haciéndola retorcerse bajo él. Le quitó las bragas notando la desesperada excitación de Bella y empezó a acariciar los suaves pliegues de su feminidad. Ella abrió sus piernas instintivamente y él introdujo un dedo en su vagina haciéndola gemir. Con el pulgar rozó suavemente el pequeño botón del placer mientras ella se retorcía jadeando. Con esa caricia tan íntima introdujo otro dedo dentro de ella y empezó a moverlos suavemente. Sin dejar de besar su pecho, la observaba disfrutar metiendo y sacando sus dedos de esa cálida y húmeda cueva.

- Más – pidió ella y él obedeció. Incrementó el ritmo dándole lo que ella le demandaba.

Siguió penetrándola con sus dedos con suaves movimientos circulares, hasta que sintió que su interior se apretaba en torno a sus dedos. Un cúmulo de jadeos y gemidos surgió de los labios de Bella que levantaba las caderas contra las manos de Edward a fin de profundizar el contacto. Cuando el orgasmo más dulce que podía imaginar explotó en su vientre, intentó ahogar su grito mordiendo sus labios. Se dejó caer sobre la cama sin abrir los ojos y sonriendo satisfecha y avergonzada.

- Eres hermosa – repitió él retirando sus dedos y llevándolos a su boca para saborear el dulce néctar de la chica. Ella lo miró con los ojos llorosos de placer

- Tú lo eres – contradijo – y yo te amo.

- Y yo a ti – le dijo besándola.

El beso se hizo más profundo y Bella bajó sus manos hasta la cintura del bóxer de Edward. Él le tomó las manos para detenerla y apenas separándose de ella le explicó

- Cariño, no tengo preservativos – Bella se detuvo un instante y una sonrisa curvó sus labios cuando recordando la frase de Alice algo hizo clic en su cabeza

- Tal vez Alice hubiera dejado algunos en el cajón de la mesita

Edward se separó y la miró sonriente enarcando una ceja. Acercó su mano a la mesa y abriendo el cajón encontró una cajita de preservativos. Tomó uno y rió besándola

- Deberemos agradecérselo a Alice

- Ya lo creo – le respondió acercándolo a ella para besarlo.

Volvió a bajar sus manos hacia la única prenda que aún llevaba puesta Edward y esta vez no la detuvo. La ayudó a quitarle la ropa, y se separó levemente de ella. Abrió el paquetito azul y tomó el preservativo que desenrolló sobre su firme pene.

Se recostó nuevamente sobre ella besándola, con una mano le separó las piernas para acariciar su clítoris. Bella sintió nuevamente el calor que la invadía y levantó su cadera ofreciéndose a él.

- Estás segura, amor? – le preguntó sin dejar de acariciarla. Ella asintió tímidamente. La besó con suavidad. – Tranquila, seré gentil, iré despacio. Confías en mi?

- Claro que sí

La besó con calma y se acercó más a ella. Gimió al sentir el fuerte miembro abriéndose paso entre sus pliegues. Muy suavemente Edward fue colándose en su interior mientras sus paredes se iban cerrando en torno a él. Sintió la delicada resistencia de su virginidad y se detuvo un momento para tranquilizarla. Le acarició la cara y la besó con delicadeza, suavemente empujó un poco más. Bella gimió por el leve dolor

- Quieres que me detenga?

- No, por favor – susurró

Empujó más y finalmente la embistió, las lágrimas rodaron desde los ojos de ella. Cuando por fin estuvo dentro de ella completamente, se detuvo para mirarla, esperando que su cavidad se adaptara a su intromisión.

- Eres tan cálida, tan suave y tan estrecha. – la besó – Y eres mía

- Soy toda tuya, sólo tuya, para siempre tuya – le prometió separando más sus piernas.

Esta fue la señal para que él comenzara a moverse, primero suavemente, y poco a poco con un ritmo más fuerte. Con fuertes embestidas la llevó al borde del abismo. Jadeaban y gemían sus nombres a la vez que Edward entraba y salía de su cuerpo. Cuando la sintió contraerse sobre su miembro, metió una mano entre sus cuerpos para acariciar el dulce botón con suaves toques. Este roce tan íntimo fue lo único que ella necesitó para explotar ciñéndose alrededor de Edward, a la vez que gritaba su nombre. A su vez Edward, con la excitación que le provocaba sentir el éxtasis de su mujer, se derramó en su interior alcanzando el orgasmo más intenso que había sentido jamás.

Se tumbó de espaldas saliendo de ella con delicadeza y la atrajo hacia él. Besándola en la frente movió la manta para cubrirlos.

- Te amo, pequeña. Y esta ha sido la noche más maravillosa de mi vida – dijo acariciándole la espalda – Gracias por darme este hermoso regalo.

- Y yo te amo a ti, Edward – repitió somnolienta mientras las suaves caricias la relajaban y la llevaban a un dulce sueño.

* * *

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS.

ES BUENO SABER QUE OS GUSTA MI HISTORIA. ESPERO SEGUIR ASÍ POR LO QUE ESPERO MAS REVIEWS...

NOS LEEMOS

BESITOS


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer

**DE HOLLYWOOD A LIVERPOOL**

**CAPITULO 8**

La luz del sol se filtraba entre las cortinas y daba directamente a su cara despertándola. Se sentía muy relajada y poco a poco fue recordando los detalles de la noche anterior. Se removió en la cama sintiendo en su cintura el peso del brazo de Edward que dormía con expresión plácida. Se giró para observarlo y el movimiento lo despertó. Abrió los ojos muy lentamente para encontrarse a la mujer de su vida que lo miraba sonriendo.

- Buenos días, preciosa – dijo con voz ronca

- Buenos días – se acercó para besarlo tiernamente

- Cómo has dormido?

- Excelentemente – aseguró – qué tal tu noche?

- Qué parte? La parte que dormí o la que no? – ronroneó divertido

- Ambas – le dijo acercándole sus caderas provocando un gemido de parte de él

- Mmm, la que dormí estuvo muy bien, muy relajada al saber que tú estabas entre mis brazos, pero la que no dormí... mmm... fue inexplicable – se lanzó a sus labios para besarla con avidez

Sus manos empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Bella acariciándola sensualmente y poco a poco ella fue reaccionando ante sus caricias. Sus pechos se endurecieron y sus pezones se irguieron para dar paso a una tibia humedad que se depositó en su sexo. Sintiendo la erección de Edward golpear suavemente su muslo sus piernas se separaron para dar acceso a la mano de él que se deslizó lentamente entre los pliegues de su feminidad.

No pudo reprimir un gemido de placer cuando los finos dedos alcanzaron su clítoris que se inflamaba violentamente reclamando su atención. Sin dejar de besarla se colocó entre las piernas de ella mientras su mano la estimulaba haciéndola humedecerse más y más.

Bella tomó un preservativo de la cajita que habían abierto la noche anterior y ante la sorpresa de él lo desenrolló delicadamente sobre su masculinidad. El jadeó de placer e introdujo la punta entre las piernas de ella.

- Estás bien, cielo? – asintió, excitada y necesitada alzó las caderas para que él entrara más profundo, cuando por fin él empujó más adentro, dos golpes en la puerta los detuvieron.

- Chicos – llamó Alice inoportunamente – Arriba, levantaros que los esperamos para irnos a desayunar a la playa

- Enseguida vamos – contestó Bella con la voz ronca

- Venga, son las 11, se hará tarde

- Ahora vamos – le respondió con el hilo de voz que pudo rescatar de su interior

Edward suspiró dejándose caer sobre Bella pero sin salir de dentro suyo.

- Edward, cariño, te necesito – le rogó

- Lo siento, pequeña, no sé si pueda – se lamentó él ante su miembro que empezaba a descender.

Bella empezó a mover sus caderas para volverlo a poner a punto. Empezó a moverse suavemente contra él, a la vez que se acariciaba los senos seductoramente, excitándolo. Podía sentir como él volvía a crecer dentro de ella mientras seguía moviéndose cada vez más rápido. Edward se giró sobre su espalda y la dejó a horcajadas sobre él. Su mano viajó a su clítoris provocándole mil sensaciones nuevas y llevándola al borde del orgasmo. La tomó por la cintura ayudándola a impulsarse sobre él hasta que la sintió apretarse a su alrededor mientras gemía y jadeaba, llegando al clímax. En un rápido movimiento la giró quedando encima de ella para darle cuatro embestidas impacientes antes de seguirla a ese paraíso donde volvieron a encontrarse cuando él derramó su semilla en su interior.

Cayó sobre ella jadeante buscando aire. La besó antes de separarse.

- Creo que deberíamos levantarnos antes que Alice vuelva a buscarnos – sonrió él

Bella corrió al baño que daba a su habitación. Se dio una ducha rápida y se envolvió en una de las enormes toallas blancas que encontró allí. Cuando volvió a la habitación se encontró a Ed- rd que la observaba embelesado. Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta ella. La besó mientras deshacía el nudo de la toalla dejándola caer. Se apartó para observarla.

- Hermosa – sentenció y dándole una palmada en el trasero se metió en el baño para ducharse él también

Cuando salió 5 minutos después se la encontró vestida con unos pantalones muy cortos rasgados y una pequeña camiseta negra. Llevaba unas sandalias negras planas que dejaban ver el pequeño anillo plateado que descansaba en el dedo de su pie. Se cepillaba el cabello sentada frente a un espejo, y cuando él pasó por detrás de ella no pudo dejar de observar su reflejo desnudo.

Él se vistió con unos pantalones pescadores y un polo blanco. Se calzó su ya familiar gorra de los yankees y tomó sus gafas de sol.

Bajaron de la mano y se encontraron a los chicos sentados en el salón. Emmett y Jasper jugaban una partida al Need for Speed en la Play Station. Rosalie atendía la carrera quejándose de que Emmett nunca pudiera ganarle a Jasper y Alice hojeaba una revista de modas. Al escucharlos entrar al salón, las chicas alzaron la vista hacia ellos sonriendo al verlos tomados de la mano. Jasper los observó un instante saludándolos y Emmett dijo hola sin quitar la vista de la pantalla.

- Bueno – dijo Alice, cerrando la revista y lanzándola sobre la mesa – nos vamos?

- Un momento, enana – pidió Emmett ensimismado en la partida.

Bella y Edward se sentaron en el sofá al lado de Alice que los miraba con una sonrisa cómplice.

- Habéis descansado? – preguntó con ironía haciendo que Bella se ruborizara y Edward sonriera

- Ajá – fue la simple respuesta de la castaña

- Y vosotros qué tal? – preguntó Edward para desviar la atención

- Oh, muy bien, finalmente no nos volvimos tan tarde, a las 3 ya estábamos en casa, ya que "alguien" había bebido demasiado – dijo mirando a Emmett, quien sin quitar la vista del televisor se defendió

- No es verdad, solo me cayó mal algo de lo que comí en esa pizzería... No! – gritó lanzando el mando de la consola sobre la mesa, mientras Jasper sonreía por haber vuelto a ganar – Tío, no sé cómo lo haces. Me darás la revancha cuando volvamos – y poniéndose de pie se giró hacia los demás – Nos vamos? Muero de hambre – fue entonces cuando se percató del brazo de Edward que descansaba sobre el hombro de Bella mientras ella se recostaba en el pecho de él – No estáis demasiado cerca? – les dijo señalándolos con ambas manos

Ellos se miraron sonriéndose y todos sonrieron excepto Emmett que nunca se enteraba de nada a la primera

- Eh? – insistió

- Tonto Emmett – le regaño Rosalie – Acaso no ves que están juntos? – les sonrió

- Qué tan juntos?

- Bella y yo estamos juntos – dijo Edward mirándola de frente – porque aunque, ahora que lo pienso, no lo he preguntado directamente, pero sí que quieres ser mi novia, verdad? – preguntó dubitativo

- Claro que sí, tonto. No hace falta que lo preguntes, no te librarás tan fácil de mi – le respondió echándole los brazos al cuello

- Era hora – dijo Jasper arrancando carcajadas de cada uno de ellos

Alice y Rose los abrazaron felicitándolos y Emmett le recordó a Edward su charla de dos meses antes en la barbacoa, sobre que estaba prohibido hacerle daño a Bella.

Fueron al "Mouth", un bar sobre la playa que hacía los más completos desayunos de todo Bournemouth. Allí se juntaba a comer toda la gente joven de la ciudad ya que servían desayunos y almuerzos a toda hora. Era ideal para cuando habían salido por la noche hasta altas horas de la madrugada y no se despertaban muy temprano.

Se sentaron en la terraza y comieron hablando de los planes que había hecho Alice para el fin de semana. Cuando terminaron bajaron a la playa. Alquilaron unas tumbonas y organizaron allí sus toallas y mochilas. Se quitaron las ropas quedándose en bañador mientras Emmett y Jasper delineaban el terreno para el partido de Rugby que jugarían.

Se dividieron chicos contra chicas. Ellos les darían una leve ventaja en el marcador para contrarrestar el físico de Emmett. No contaban con que las chicas eran mucho más listas y ellos mucho más sexuales. Y ante los movimientos provocativos que ellas hacían para distraerlos ellos perdían toda su atención y el marcador iba muy igualado.

Bella corría para marcar el último tanto mientras Rose y Alice eran interceptadas por sus respectivas parejas. Ella intentaba huir de Edward pero éste fue más rápido y cuando solo quedaba un metro para alcanzar su meta, Edward se abalanzó sobre ella tomándola por la cintura y haciéndola caer. Se giró con él encima de ella y ambos se olvidaron del partido. Se acercó y la besó y la playa pasó a un segundo plano. Solo estaban ellos dos, tocándose, besándose, explorándose. De pronto un cubo de agua les cayó encima.

- Tíos, necesitáis una habitación! – se burló Emmett empapándolos

Ellos rieron y se levantaron yéndose a dar un chapuzón. Estuvieron nadando bastante rato y jugando en el mar. Cuando Bella comenzó a sentir frío salieron para ir a secarse a sus toallas.

Al acercarse a sus tumbonas se encontraron con un grupo de chicos que hablaban animadamente con sus cuatro amigos.

- Hey! Bella! – gritó una chica morena y se acercó a ella para darle un fuerte abrazo – Hace años que no sé nada de ti! – al momento vio a Edward que la llevaba de la mano y la miró interrogante

- Claire! Qué gusto verte! – y señalando a Edward – Claire, este es Edward, mi novio. – qué agradable sonaba esa palabra para definir a Edward – Edward, ella es Claire, nuestros padres trabajaban juntos. Su novio Quil es el primo de Emily. – y dirigiéndose nuevamente a Claire – Y qué estáis haciendo en Bournemouth?

- Ya sabes, Emily y Sam han organizado un fin de semana en casa de Quil para celebrar su compromiso y hemos venido casi todos – Bella entendía que ese casi todos incluía a Jacob, y al desviar la mirada levemente lo vio de pie entre el grupo más alejado. Él la observaba con atención deteniendo su mirada en ella y Edward alternativamente.

Jacob lentamente se acercó a ellos sin quitar la vista de Bella.

- Bella – la saludó antes de dirigir su mirada a Edward. Extendió su mano hacia él y se presentó – Jacob Black

- Edward Cullen – respondió éste con seriedad. En ese momento, Quil que se acercaba a ellos, extendió su mano a Edward también

- Quil Ateara – se presentó y sonrió – Eres el Edward Cullen del cine, no?

- Sí – le contestó Edward visiblemente incómodo estrechando sus manos

Quil se giró hacia Bella y la abrazó cariñosamente

- Hey, pequeña, serás la envidia de todo el país – rió contagiando su sonrisa a Bella.

Jacob no dejaba de observar a Edward fijamente y la situación se estaba tornando incómoda. Quil y Claire hablaban con Bella que pegada al pecho de Edward intentaba ignorar la presencia de Jacob. Sam se acercó a ellos al percibir la tensión que los rodeaba y se llevó a Jacob tirando de su brazo.

- Venga Jake, vamos a buscar unas cervezas que hemos de organizar la cena – y dirigiéndose a los demás – Nos vemos luego, chicos

Poco a poco los grupos se fueron dispersando y solo quedaron ellos seis. Estuvieron un rato más tumbados al sol antes de volver a la casa para arreglarse para la cena.

Alice había hecho una reserva en un restaurant de moda. Tenían la reserva para las 7 y aún no eran las 5. Alice creía que no tendrían mucho tiempo para prepararse así que los obligó a ir a sus habitaciones para ducharse y vestirse, pero Edward tenía otros planes. Entró a la habitación detrás de Bella cerrando la puerta, se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura desde atrás, haciéndola estremecer.

Acercó sus labios al oído de ella para susurrarle

- Te ayudo a desvestirte?

- Mmm, creo que si lo haces tardaré demasiado – se burló ella

- Tienes prisa? – le preguntó bajando sus labios por su cuello hasta sus hombros

- No mucha – ronroneó ella girándose entre sus brazos. Deslizó sus manos hacia la nuca de él y lo besó apretándose contra su cuerpo.

Sonrió al sentir la erección de Edward golpear contra su abdomen.

- Te necesito tanto, Bella – murmuró Edward con los ojos aún cerrados

- Aquí me tienes – dijo ella caminando de espaldas hasta chocar con la cama.

La alzó por la cintura y la depositó suavemente sobre las mantas y se recostó sobre ella sin dejar de besarla. Comenzó a recorrerla con sus manos por sobre la ropa a la vez que ella metía las suyas bajo la camisa de él para acariciar su espalda y su pecho.

Muy lentamente Edward le desabotonó el pantalón y lo fue bajando despacio. Con mucha delicadeza también le quitó las braguitas del bikini mientras ella temblaba de excitación. Con sus dedos recorrió sus piernas muy suavemente despertando todas las terminaciones nerviosas de Bella. Comenzó a deslizar sus labios desde sus pies, subiendo por sus piernas y sus muslos para detenerse en sus ingles. Bella gemía anticipando los movimientos de Edward. Él besaba el valle de su sexo con sus manos acariciándole los glúteos.

- Edward... – gemía sin saber qué era lo que en realidad estaba pidiéndole

Él sonrió separándole las piernas con suavidad para pasar la lengua sobre los íntimos labios de ella. Arrancándole un jadeo le separó los pliegues de su sexo para introducir su lengua más íntimamente. Bella se retorció bajo su caricia sin dejar de gemir. Edward siguió moviendo la lengua y los labios en el sexo de Bella, introduciendo la lengua en su vagina, y chupando y sorbiendo el pequeño botoncito que poco a poco se hinchaba reclamando su atención. Bella jadeaba, gemía y se retorcía de placer. Sus manos apretaban con fuerza las mantas bajo su cuerpo, mientras Edward la llevaba a la locura. El sabor de su piel lo estaba enloqueciendo, lo excitaba increíblemente el dulce néctar de su sexo. Los suaves jugos de su centro lo endurecían más y más. No podía dejar de lamer aquel delicioso manjar, y el escucharla jadear, y suspirar su nombre entrecortado, lo descontrolaba. Continuó lamiendo y chupando dando pequeñas mordidas en el centro de su placer, mientras ella se retorcía en un éxtasis que nunca había conocido. Introdujo dos dedos entre las paredes de su vagina para succionar una vez más el clítoris escondido y con un fuerte gemido sentirla cerrarse en torno a sus dedos a la vez que alzaba las caderas para empujar aún más la penetración.

Un huracán de fuego se desató en su vientre, desde las paredes de su sexo. Con leves espasmos se retorció bajo los labios de aquel amante perfecto para dejarse caer sobre la cama, exhausta, buscando oxígeno. Satisfecho y feliz por ver lo que era capaz de provocar en la mujer que se había convertido en el centro de su existencia, se acercó a ella y se recostó a su lado recorriendo su cara con sus dedos en un sensual contacto.

- Edward... – susurró – te quiero dentro mío...

- Tranquila, cariño, descansa – sabía que ella quería ofrecerle a él el mismo placer que le había dado, pero él se sentía feliz sólo con tenerla así, relajada entre sus brazos.

- No – le discutió – quiero hacerlo – pidió bajando la mano a su erección. Metió sus dedos bajo el bañador de él para pasar sus dedos por el fuerte miembro. El le tomó la mano deteniéndola

- Tranquila, cariño, yo estoy bien – mintió cerrando los ojos y acercándose a besarla. Ella se zafó de su agarre, y le bajó los pantalones acomodándose debajo suyo y acercando sus caderas hacia él

- Quiero hacerlo... – volvió a pedir sugerente. Tomó fuertemente con sus manos el pene enhiesto y lo dirigió hacia la puerta de su sexo consiguiendo un fuerte gemido de parte de Edward. Abrió más sus piernas y lo introdujo dentro suyo. Edward gimió embistiéndola con premura. Luego de algunas embestidas se separó de ella que lo miró con desconcierto.

- Protección – fue todo lo que pudo murmurar saliendo de ella para tomar un preservativo y colocárselo con urgencia. Volvió a entrar en la que ya era su casa, y arremetió fuertemente contra ella. Sin poder detenerse continuó sacudiéndose dentro de ella, entrando y saliendo hasta que en su bajo vientre estalló su orgasmo. Cayó sobre ella buscando aire, para, unos segundos después, ya un poco recuperado, volver a acometer para llevarla a ella al éxtasis que tanto disfrutaba. Tras unas cortas embestidas la escuchó gritar sintiendo nuevamente cómo sus músculos se ceñían a su alrededor.

Se quedaron abrazados en silencio. No hacía falta decir nada, se sumergían en una paz y felicidad que no requería palabras. Solo descansaban acariciándose tiernamente. Pasó casi una hora hasta que Alice golpeó su puerta.

- Tortolitos – les llamó – imagino que estaréis casi listos... – dejó caer las palabras con una sonrisa

- Mmm... casi ... – mintió Bella levantándose con prisa para correr al baño

Edward la observó sonriendo, mientras ella lo miraba amenazadora

- Por tu culpa Alice va a matarnos – le acusó

- No creo haber notado mucha resistencia por tu parte – se rió él levantándose de la cama y acercándose a ella para abrazarla – Si quieres puedo ayudarte con la ducha – sugirió

- Aléjate de mi, demonio tentador – le dijo apartándose de él y metiéndose al baño luego de coger un conjunto de ropa interior

Se duchó a una velocidad de vértigo. Cuando salió Edward entró a su vez para ducharse. Se vistió con un vestido rojo con finos tirantes y una falda de gasa que se ampliaba desde sus caderas. Se calzó unos tacones plateados y se maquilló muy suavemente, estaba terminando de acomodar sus rizos cuando Edward salió del baño con una toalla envolviendo su cintura. Se le escapó un suspiro viendo su musculoso pecho mientras él sonreía socarronamente. Él se vistió con unos pantalones negros que se ceñían en su trasero y una camisa negra. Este chico quitaba el aire, y Bella sabía que así sería para todas las chicas que se cruzaran en la noche.

Cuando salieron de la habitación sólo faltaba Alice, que aún siendo la primera en comenzar a arreglarse aún no había terminado.

Finalmente salieron rumbo al restaurant. Un sitio muy cálido con una decoración muy vanguardista. Grandes lámparas de cristal colgaban del techo dando una tenue iluminación al local. Las mesas redondas estaban cubiertas por amplios manteles color burdeos que combinaban a la perfección con las butacas doradas. En cada mesa había altos candelabros con colgantes de cristal. La vajilla cuadrada también en tonos dorados completaba las mesas.

Al llegar los recibió la anfitriona, que de inmediato clavó la mirada en Edward sonriéndole abiertamente. Dirigió la vista hasta la mano de Edward que descansaba en la cintura de Bella y la miró evaluadora. Bella se sintió cohibida ante el escrutinio de la mujer y bajó la vista ruborizada.

- Disculpa – llamó Alice – te dije que tengo una reserva a nombre de Alice Brandon – repitió molesta

- Oh, sí. Lo siento – se disculpó sin quitar la vista del actor y los acompañó a la mesa – Espero que aquí esté bien, aunque si queréis más intimidad les puedo ofrecer otra mesa – dijo dirigiéndose a Edward. Éste la miró un instante antes de contestar

- Aquí está bien – miró a los chicos que asintieron, antes de mover la silla para que Bella se sentara

La chica se fue para enviarles a la camarera, no sin antes sonreírle a Edward y ofrecerle "lo que sea que necesite".

- Buff, esto es agotador – se burló Alice

- Lo siento – se disculpó Edward sintiéndose culpable. Bella apretó su mano reconfortándolo.

- No cariño, no lo digo por ti. Pero la chica podría cortarse un poco, no crees? – y mirando a los demás – Es que todas las mujeres somos tan obvias?

- Casi – aseguró Emmett ganándose un golpe en la cabeza propinado por Rose

Al cabo de un momento llegó la camarera expectante. Estaba claro, la anfitriona ya le había avisado de la presencia de Edward.

- Buenas tardes, yo seré vuestra camarera esta noche. Estoy para servirles en todo lo que necesitéis – dijo sugerente mirando directamente a Edward, mientras les entregaba las cartas del menú – Puedo ofrecerles algo para beber?

Edward tenía el brazo en el respaldo del asiento de Bella y la miró con cariño preguntándole lo que quería pedir. Pidieron las bebidas y la chica se retiró.

- Otra noche comiendo rápido y bien – se burló Emmett – Eddie, eres una garantía

- A ver si tendré que cobrarte una comisión – le siguió el juego

- Y eso que no estamos interesados – le dijo acercándose a Rosalie para besarla en la mejilla – Porque serías buenísimo para conseguir chicas – todos rieron mientras Rose golpeaba el brazo de Emmett

- Ya he conseguido la que quería – Edward se acercó para besar a Bella que le correspondió efusiva

- Conseguiros una habitación! – les gritó Emmett tirando su servilleta contra ellos

La camarera volvió con sus bebidas y les tomó el pedido continuando su descarado flirteo con un Edward que la ignoraba abiertamente. Fueron muchas las personas que se dieron cuenta que Edward estaba allí y se giraban para mirarlo desde todas las mesas. Ellos ignoraban la atención, aunque algunas personas se acercaron para pedirle autógrafos o alguna fotografía. No eran pocas las mujeres que dirigían miradas envenenadas a Bella que cada vez se sentía más nerviosa, aunque Edward no se alejaba de ella ni un instante.

- Estás incómoda, cielo? – le susurró al oído con ternura

- No, pero no me atrevería a ir al lavabo sola, por si alguna de esas chicas me ataca – rió ella

Luego de cenar, al salir del restaurant Edward y Bella iban en último lugar tomados de la mano. Distraídos reían por algún comentario divertido de Jasper, cuando un blanco flash los cegó. Todos quedaron desconcertados, excepto Edward quien ya estaba más que acostumbrado al acoso de la prensa. Se puso delante de Bella cubriéndola de la vista de los paparazzis y se dirigió velozmente al parking privado del restaurant donde esperaba el coche de Emmett.

Se subieron al coche, Edward se puso de espaldas a la ventana para evitar lo más posible que pudieran identificarlo.

- Maldición! – se quejó – Alguien debió decirles que estábamos aquí – Bella buscaba reconfortarlo acariciando su mano en silencio – Lo lamento mucho, chicos.

- Hey, no te preocupes, - le tranquilizó Rosalie – pero creo tal vez deberíamos dejar la discoteca para otro momento

- Sí, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a la casa – convino Alice

- No, de ninguna manera – discutió él – ya os he causado bastantes molestias. De cualquier forma no creo que nos sigan, así que vamos a bailar.

Llegaron a la discoteca y Edward consiguió pasar al VIP ya que allí estarían más tranquilos. No era algo que le gustase hacer, no se sentía cómodo utilizando su fama para conseguir mejores lugares, pero sintió que se los debía a sus amigos.

Encontraron una buena mesa rodeada de cómodos sofás, pidieron unos tragos y se sentaron a charlar. Por las ventanas que daban a la pista de baile se podía ver la multitud, bailando bajo las luces de colores.

- Amo esa canción – gritó Alice al escuchar un tema de Lenny Kravitz. Cogió a Jasper y se fueron a bailar

Emmett y Rose se devoraban en el sofá más alejado. Bella se recargaba sobre el pecho de Edward con un daikiri en la mano. Él acariciaba sus brazos y besaba su pelo embriagándose con el perfume.

- Te he dicho esta noche cuán hermosa estás? – le susurró dejando pequeños besos en su oído y su sien

- Mmm, creo que no – le sonrió

- Oh, qué gran fallo de mi parte – le levantó la cara girándola hacia él para besarla – pues te ves exquisita – dijo contra sus labios haciéndola sonreír - Te amo

- Y yo a ti, no sabes cuánto.

- Cariño, sabes que seguramente el lunes todos sepan que estamos juntos, verdad?

Ella lo miró con una mezcla de tristeza y comprensión

- Eso será una molestia para ti…

- Para mí? Claro que no, por qué lo sería?, seré la envidia del país

- Tonto – le golpeó suavemente el brazo

- Pero me preocupa lo que pueda significar para ti – ella lo miró incrédula – Cuando al fin sepan quién eres, te perseguirán, quizás te acosen. Probablemente averigüen todo sobre ti y lo publiquen en alguna de esas revistas de cotilleos.

- No tengo nada que esconder, pero de todas formas se aburrirán pronto. No soy tan interesante, es más, soy bastante aburrida.

- No estoy de acuerdo – le dijo besándola ardientemente, bajó sus manos a su cintura para alzarla y sentarla en su regazo. El beso fue haciéndose más profundo y demandante, sus manos recorrían la espalda de Bella hasta su cintura.

Deslizó una de sus manos por su pierna colándose por debajo de la falda. Bella se estremeció al sentir sus dedos subiendo por la cara externa de su muslo. Siguieron besándose con devoción, las caricias de Edward se hicieron más excitantes, comenzó a subir por la parte interna de su pierna hasta llegar a rozar sus braguitas de encaje. Bella gimió ante la corriente eléctrica que subió desde su pubis, el metió un dedo por debajo del elástico de las bragas y acarició suavemente sus labios exteriores.

- Edward… - susurró – Deberías detenerte…

- Tú crees? – le respondió sugestivamente mientras continuaba acariciándola

- No es lo que deseo pero es lo que deberías hacer antes de conseguir que nos detengan por inmoralidad…

- Ese será el único cargo contra el que no me rebelaré – sonrió pero retiró su mano

- Anda, vamos a bailar – le dijo ella – así nos distraeremos

- Cariño… en este momento no creo que sea una buena idea – le dijo tomando su mano y llevándola a su erección. Ella sonrió y le ofreció una alternativa

- Deberías pensar en otra cosa

- Contigo aquí, crees que soy capaz de pensar en algo más?

- Te contaré cuando Emmett se disfrazó de Hawaiana en Halloween, con un tanga bajo su falda de paja – rió Bella ante la mueca de desagrado de Edward

- Ok, ya lo has solucionado – dijo él levantándose del sofá para dirigirse a la pista de baile.

Al pasar al lado de Emmett y Rose, los incitaron a ir también y los cuatro fueron a buscar a Alice y Jasper, que se besaban de pie junto a un altavoz. Fueron hacia ellos y todos se pusieron a bailar. El local estaba lleno y mucha gente reconocía a Edward al verlo. Algunos se acercaban y lo saludaban como si lo conocieran de toda la vida. Otros chicos le pedían los teléfonos de Lauren Mallory o Tanya Denali, o le preguntaban si en realidad eran tan guapas como parecían. Las chicas se le acercaban para saludarlo, sacarse fotos o directamente ofrecerle su teléfono. Pero en general la noche fue tranquila. A las 4 de la mañana, ya estaban agotados y decidieron marcharse.

Ya en el coche las chicas se durmieron cada una recostada sobre sus respectivas parejas

Cuando llegaron a la casa Edward levantó en brazos a Bella que apenas se despertó, pero volvió a acurrucarse en el pecho de su novio.

La llevó a la habitación, la recostó en la cama y lentamente le quitó el vestido y los zapatos. La cubrió con las mantas y se acostó junto a ella luego de desvestirse él también.

Bella se acurrucó de espaldas a él. La abrazó por la cintura pegándose a su espalda.

Así era cómo querría irse a dormir el resto de su vida.

* * *

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA. LES RECOMIENDO QUE NO LA ABANDONEN PORQUE SE PONDRÁ MUUUUY INTERESANTE

BESITOS Y SIGAN DEJANDOME REVIEWS PARA ASEGURARME QUE OS GUSTA

GRACIAS POR LEERME


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer

**DE HOLLYWOOD A LIVERPOOL**

**CAPITULO 9**

Se despertó sintiendo la suave respiración de Edward en su pelo. Se removió acercándose más a él.

- Buenos días, mi amor – le susurró al oído

- Hola – ronroneó ella

La tomó por la cintura acercándola a él. Ella pudo sentir cómo se iba despertando su miembro y levemente poniéndose más rígido. Movió sus caderas haciéndolo gemir. Edward le besó el cuello y la cabeza deslizando su mano hasta sus pechos. Metiendo su mano por debajo del sujetador comenzó a acariciarla tirando del pequeño pezón que se endurecía ante el contacto. Jadeando Bella tomó su mano para dirigirla bajo sus bragas, él obedeció y empezó a acariciar los suaves pliegues de su sexo. Abriéndose paso entre ellos acarició el pequeño clítoris que temblaba firmemente. Bella no pudo reprimir un gemido y llevó la mano a su erección, Edward jadeó excitado y rápidamente se deshizo de la ropa interior de ambos. Se acercó más a ella e introdujo un dedo en su húmeda cavidad sintiendo cómo ella se mojaba más y más. Retiró sus dedos al sentirla preparada para recibirlo, y dirigió el pene a las puertas de su feminidad. Lentamente introdujo la punta haciéndola jadear nerviosamente. Al notar cómo ella se adaptaba a la intromisión empujó más profundo hasta estar completamente dentro de ella. Empezó a moverse primero lentamente y de a poco añadiendo un ritmo más veloz. Con su mano le acariciaba el clítoris. Bella se removía nerviosa y excitada. En su vientre se estaba formando una tormenta de fuego y calor que amenazaba arrasar con sus sentidos. Edward era un amante experto y dedicado y con su solo aliento la hacía estremecer. Tras unas embestidas más sintió contraerse los músculos de su vagina anticipando su orgasmo, él se detuvo solo un instante para prolongar el placer, Bella se removía frenética

- Edward, por favor... – suplicó jadeante

- Por favor qué? – murmuró en su oído

- Más...

Fue la señal que Edward necesitó para moverse nuevamente con rudeza para hacerla estallar de placer gritando su nombre. Edward se vertió dentro de ella gimiendo a su vez preso de la locura del éxtasis. Se quedaron abrazados, jadeantes y sudorosos.

- Rectifico – le dijo en voz muy baja – ahora sí son buenos días

- Vaya si lo son – rió ella girándose para verlo y darle un casto beso en los labios.

Estuvieron abrazados dormitando hasta que dieron las 11 en el reloj que había sobre la mesita. Intentando no despertarlo, Bella se levantó y fue a la ducha. Se vistió y bajó a la cocina dejando a Edward para que descansara un rato más.

En la cocina se encontró a Rosalie que desayunaba leyendo el periódico.

- Buenos días – sonrió sirviéndose un café. Rose levantó la vista del periódico y le sonrió a su vez, llevándose su taza a los labios.

- Buenos días, Bells. Al fin te deja un momento sola ese chico – se burló – Ahora podrás contarme algo...

- Algo sobre qué? – se hizo la desentendida

- Sobre la economía mundial o el cambio climático, qué te parece? – le respondió sarcástica la rubia – sobre tú y cierto actor famoso, qué crees? – una gran sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Bella

- Ay, Rose! Estoy perdidamente enamorada! – le confesó

- Sí, eso creo que ya todos lo hemos visto. Y él también lo está. Pero, no sé, cuéntame más, qué planes tenéis? Ya sabes, las cosas no serán tan simples para ti. Cómo será lidiar con todas las tonterías que aparecen en las revistas sobre Edward?

- No lo sé, en realidad no hemos hablado mucho sobre eso. – confesó entristeciendo – No me atrevo a preguntar, sé que solo le quedan unos 3 meses en la ciudad. Qué voy a hacer cuando se marche?

- Lo primero, no te adelantes a los acontecimientos. Debes hablarlo con él. Pregúntale qué piensa hacer, quién te dice no se decida a quedarse en Londres, es una buena ciudad para vivir.

- Él vive en Nueva York. Su vida está allí. Qué haría él en Londres?

- Lo mismo que hace en Nueva York. Nada. Cuántas veces ha dicho que nunca está en Nueva York? Es verdad que tendrás que aceptar que debe viajar mucho, pero no quiere decir que no pueda quedarse en Londres el resto del tiempo.

- Y crees que yo podré vivir sabiendo que nunca lo veré? Qué pasará cuando se marche por 6 meses a otro país?

- Bella, todo esto lo debes hablar con él. Yo no puedo saber cómo decidiréis vivir vuestra relación, solo voy a decirte que no lo pierdas. Estás enamorada de él y él de ti. Yo los he visto cómo os miráis uno al otro. Te mereces a ese chico, y por lo poco que lo conozco a él, creo que se merece una chica como tú. No lo pierdas por terca, no seas intransigente. Ambas sabemos que tú te pones trabas que podrían dejar de existir.

- A qué te refieres? – la miró interrogante

- Lo sabes. Tú puedes viajar con él todo el tiempo que necesites.

- No es así, Rose, mi vida está en Londres.

- Él es tu vida ahora, o vas a decirme que lo dejarás sólo por no perder tu puesto en la cafetería de Aro. Piénsalo, estás terminando la universidad. Cuando acabes irás a trabajar a Swan Co. y yo respeto tus valores y tu idea de empezar desde abajo en la productora, para aprender y todo eso, pero ambas sabemos que no es necesario. Sabes que Aro está esperando que acabes la universidad para dejarte la dirección de la empresa, que es lo que te corresponde.

- No quiero dirigir la empresa. Lo sabes.

- Ya. Lo has dicho mil veces y yo te apoyaré siempre, pero sabes que ese es tu lugar

- Hablas como Jacob. Sabes lo que pienso, ese lugar es de Aro, de nadie más.

- Eres necia. – rodó los ojos impaciente – Aro no quiere ese lugar, sólo lo ha estado guardando para ti, hasta que estés preparada para aceptarlo. Y no quiere decir que crea que Jacob tenía razón, él quería ese puesto para él, egoístamente él nunca pensó en ti.

- No puedo hacerlo, Rose. Yo no sé nada de manejar la empresa. Quebraría en meses y no puedo hacerle eso a Charlie. Él dejó su vida en la empresa y yo tengo la responsabilidad de hacer que funcione y sé que lo mejor es dejar que la dirija la persona más idónea, y esa no soy yo, puedes estar segura. Es lo que mi padre creó, debo cuidarla – dijo con la mirada baja mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas. Rosalie se acercó a ella y la abrazó

- Cariño, tu padre solo quería que tú fueras feliz. Si él hubiera pensado que la empresa pudiese ser una carga para ti la habría cerrado sin pensarlo. Él y Renée solo deseaban tu felicidad. Ellos te amaban por sobre todas las cosas, y tú sabes bien que hubieran querido que tú te dedicaras a lo que te hiciera feliz. No veas la empresa como una responsabilidad, vela como un regalo que te dejaron. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero no limites tu verdadera felicidad.

- No lo sé Rose, me da miedo no hacer las cosas bien.

- No es algo que debas decidir ahora, pero piénsalo, háblalo con Aro, él te ayudará a tomar una decisión. Y también háblalo con Edward, él forma parte de tu vida ahora y tiene derecho a opinar.

- Sobre qué puedo opinar? – Preguntó sonriendo Edward que en ese momento entraba a la cocina.

- Si comemos aquí en la casa o volvemos a salir – Rose desvió la atención cambiando de tema. Se alejó palmeando la mano de Bella – Voy a despertar a los chicos o el día se irá sin que hagamos nada.

Edward se acercó a Bella por detrás, la abrazó por la cintura y se acercó a su oído

- Nunca vuelvas a dejarme solo en la cama. No soporto despertar sin ti – le dijo dejando un beso en su mejilla. Ella sonrió y se separó de él.

- Quieres un café? – le ofreció acercándose a la cafetera. Él la observó sorprendido y volvió a acercarse para mirarla de frente.

Fue entonces cuando se encontró con sus ojos rojos y húmedos como prueba de que había estado llorando. La tomó por los hombros con preocupación.

- Qué sucede, cariño? Por qué llorabas?

- No es nada – le contestó abrazándolo por la cintura – solo necesito un abrazo.

La recostó en su pecho y le acarició la espalda besándole la coronilla.

- Claro que sí, cielo. Pero luego querré que me cuentes lo que sucede, sí?

- Sí – le prometió – pero ahora no quiero hablar de ello.

- Ok, entonces dame el café que me prometiste

El día fue tranquilo. Habían decidido volver a Londres temprano ya que al día siguiente todos tenían obligaciones temprano a la mañana. Bella había acabado las clases en la universidad, por lo que tendría las mañanas libres. Planeaba cubrir algún turno en la cafetería ya que Bree, la chica que hacía el turno de la mañana, se tomaría vacaciones y Bella y Angela se turnarían los días. Además había hablado con Aro para pasarse algunos días por la productora para ir empapándose de las diferentes tareas que hacían allí.

A las 7 llegaban a la ciudad, Emmett se dirigía al Hilton. Edward se acercó a Bella y le preguntó en un susurro:

- Crees que me invitarías a dormir en tu casa hoy? – ella lo miró sorprendida y feliz y se dirigió a Emmett

- Em, Edward no va al hotel, así que nos puedes dejar en mi departamento.

- A sus órdenes – se burló Emmett haciendo un saludo militar.

- No me harás utilizar la habitación de invitados esta vez, no? – le preguntó sensualmente cuando entraron al departamento.

Se ducharon y Bella fue a la cocina a preparar la cena, mientras Edward, sentado al desayunador abría una botella de vino blanco y la servía en dos copas.

- No quieres contarme qué sucedió hoy a la mañana? – le preguntó entregándole una copa.

- No era importante – dijo restándole importancia a la vez que metía en el microondas la lasaña que había sacado del congelador.

- Todo lo tuyo es importante para mi – rebatió él – y si es algo que te hace llorar, más aún.

Suspiró sentándose frente a él.

- Hablábamos de la empresa – él la miró atento instándola a que continuara – Estaré yendo unos días por allí ahora que acabaron las clases, ya sabes, para ver un poco el trabajo, la gente...

- Eso es bueno, o no? – titubeó

- Sí, supongo que sí

- Venga Bella, no estás diciéndome todo – se quejó al ver que ella pensaba dejar el tema ahí

- Ya, es complicado. En realidad Rose cree que yo debo tomar la dirección de la compañía cuando acabe la universidad. Ella dice que ese es mi lugar y que me corresponde ocuparlo.

- Y tú qué crees? Quieres hacerlo?

- No lo sé. Yo no creo que sirva para ello. Me da miedo acabar llevándola a la quiebra

- No crees que Aro te ayudaría?

- Claro que sí, pero supongo que yo debería empezar desde abajo en la empresa, para así conocer el negocio y familiarizarme antes de dirigirla. Así empezó mi padre, sabes?. Él entró a trabajar en una productora cuando tenía 16 años. Sólo servía el café, y poco a poco fue conociendo cómo se hacía todo. Cuando fue a la universidad, estudió producción audiovisual aunque ya tenía la experiencia. Al acabar la carrera continuó trabajando y fue ascendiendo posiciones. Estudió Administración de Empresas donde conoció a Aro. A los 26 años hipotecó la casa que le habían dejado mis abuelos así como la de los padres de Renée, y compró la totalidad de las acciones de una pequeña productora que estaba al borde de la quiebra. A los 30 ya había producido cientos de cortometrajes, ni hablar que miles de pautas publicitarias y hasta un largometraje. Para ese entonces yo tenía 3 años, y había pasado los primeros años de mi vida, paseando entre sets de rodajes. Le costó mucho llevar la empresa a lo que es hoy.

- A qué le temes? – Bella sirvió la lasaña y puso los platos sobre la mesa. Sin levantar la vista de su plato le contestó

- A no estar a la altura de lo que Charlie logró. De lo que él esperaba de mí. – levantó la vista para mirarlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que amenazaban desbordarlos – Él trabajó mucho para sacar la empresa adelante, y cuando se fue la dejó para mi, y yo no creo ser capaz de continuar su trabajo. Sabes, yo no pensaba estudiar esta carrera. Antes de que mis padres murieran yo quería estudiar Arte. Ellos me apoyaban, Renée decía que yo sería una gran artista. Amaban mis pinturas y las fotografías que hacía. En el despacho de Charlie el cuadro que hay detrás de su escritorio, lo pinté yo cuando tenía 15, se lo regalé para su cumpleaños número 42 - Las lágrimas finalmente se desbordaron y rodaron libremente por sus mejillas – has entrado al estudio? Ni siquiera he estado allí desde hace 2 años.

- Por qué no lo intentas?

- Lo he intentado. – confesó – cuando volví de Roma mi psicóloga intentó convencerme que debía volver a pintar y lo intenté. Me sentaba frente a los lienzos con la paleta en la mano, y mi mente estaba tan en blanco como los mismos lienzos. Algunas veces me obligaba a pintar y resultaban unas pinturas tan tristes que acabé lanzándolas a la basura.

- Cielo, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces. Tal vez en ese momento todo era muy reciente. Seguramente volver a Londres, estar en la ciudad donde habías vivido con tus padres, tenía que afectarte. Eran muchas cosas que debías asumir de una vez. Roma no se hizo en un día. Quizás ahora podrías volver a intentarlo. Sin dudas tú estás más fuerte que hace 2 años. Tal vez encuentres la inspiración que entonces no tuviste. – acariciaba su mano sobre la mesa – O quizás puedas probar con la fotografía, tal vez sea más fácil. Yo te ayudaré, te acompañaré cuanto necesites.

- No quiero hacerlo – se soltó de su agarre rehuyendo su mirada

- Por qué no?

- Tengo miedo. Y qué si quiero volver? Si quiero volver a dedicarme a eso, solo será más difícil ocuparme de la empresa.

- Cariño, crees que tus padres querrían que te dedicaras a la empresa si no es lo que te hace feliz?

- Eso es lo que piensa Rose, pero yo no puedo defraudarles. Ellos me dieron todo, no puedo yo hacer un sacrificio para que ellos fueran felices?

- Y qué crees que los haría felices?

Lo miró sin responder aunque sabía cual era la respuesta.

- Cariño, no debes decidir nada hoy, pero piénsalo. Yo estaré contigo siempre para apoyarte en lo que decidas hacer. Sólo quiero que seas feliz.

- Soy feliz contigo

- A mi ya me tienes y no me iré nunca, así que ya puedes pedir algo más – le dedicó su sonrisa torcida

- Mmm, ya se me ocurrirá algo – dijo seductora acercándose a él para besarlo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer

**DE HOLLYWOOD A LIVERPOOL**

**CAPITULO 10**

El pitido del despertador se escuchó antes de lo que hubieran deseado. Bella lo apagó y se giró para quedar de frente a Edward. Lo besó suavemente

- Edward, hay que levantarse – le susurró

- Cinco minutos más – le contestó sin abrir los ojos, a la vez que la atraía hacia él pegándola a su pecho

- Vamos amor, tengo que llevarte al hotel

- Mmm, y si no voy hoy a rodar? – ofreció

- Esa es una posibilidad real?

- No, en realidad no – la miró y la besó con pasión – Ahora sí, buenos días – le sonrió

- Me voy a la ducha – anunció saliendo de la cama

- Te acompaño? – ella se giró para mirarlo dudosa

- Solo si prometes ser un buen chico y dejar que me duche sin intentar nada más

- Al menos puedo lavar tu espalda?

- Eso tal vez sí – sonrió

Faltando 20 minutos para las 8 de la mañana, salían luego de desayunar. Bella llevó a Edward hasta el hotel donde él se encontraría con el resto del equipo para ir al set de rodaje y de allí se fue a la empresa para encontrarse con Aro.

Edward entró al hotel y en la cafetería se encontró con Tanya. Se sentó a su lado y pidió un café para esperar que los demás llegaran y los vinieran a recoger del estudio.

- Hola rubia – la saludó cariñosamente.

Tanya era una de las pocas amigas que tenía en el equipo. Era una chica especialmente guapa y llevaba trabajando en el medio desde que tenía 10 años. Cuando 3 años antes se conocieron rodando "London Bridge" se cayeron muy bien. El repentino éxito de la película ponía muy nervioso a Edward por esa época y ella lo ayudaba a sobrellevarlo. La fama obtenida en tan poco tiempo lo agobiaba, la prensa lo perseguía, y Tanya siempre estuvo allí para apoyarlo. Siempre tenía una broma para hacer y distender el ambiente.

En aquella época Edward comenzó una relación con Lauren Mallory. Lauren era completamente opuesta a Edward, adoraba la fama y el acoso de los medios. Estaba siempre en el ojo del huracán y no le molestaba en absoluto que publicaran todo lo que quisieran sobre ellos y su noviazgo.

Él lo soportó durante varios meses hasta que explotó y acabó con esa relación. Al principio lo pasó muy mal, ya que esperaba demasiado de ella.

Él había sido sincero con Lauren cuando le decía que la amaba, porque así lo había sentido en ese momento, aunque ahora Bella le hubiese demostrado que aquello no había sido amor. Ver que para Lauren solo había significado más fama por salir con el chico de moda lo destrozó, y ahí estuvo Tanya para recoger los pedazos. Lo ayudó y lo acompañó.

Ella y Brady, su novio por aquel entonces, lo sacaron a flote. Lo acompañaban en todas aquellas presentaciones en las que Lauren se aparecía con Mike Newton, con quien tuvo un fugaz romance cuando su relación con Edward terminó.

Poco a poco la amistad con Tanya se hizo más fuerte. Cuando Tanya y Brady se habían separado hacía ya seis meses, fue Edward quién estuvo a su lado, apoyándola y levantándola. Quién la presionó para que no rechazara el papel en la secuela de la película ya que ésta había sido su primera intención. Y su amistad se había reforzado.

- Hey, chico guapo! – le sonrió – dónde has estado el fin de semana? Me dijeron que no estuviste en el hotel... – indagó curiosa

- No, estuve en Bournemouth. No había ido nunca y es un lugar muy divertido

- Ajá – Tanya arqueó una ceja – y con quién fuiste?

- Con unos amigos – se sonrojó

- Ah, sí? Qué amigos? Los del fútbol?

- Los mismos

- Venga, Edward. Seguirás sin contarme nada, verdad?

- Ay, Ta! – escondió la cara entre sus brazos – es "ella", no puedo explicarlo

- Je je – se rió – estás enamorado?

- Cómo nunca lo he estado – confesó – como no pensé que uno se pudiera enamorar. Es tan especial. Es guapa, pero eso no es lo más importante, es dulce, es cariñosa, es inteligente, divertida, qué sé yo, es todo.

- Me alegro mucho por ti, Edward, de verdad. Tú te lo mereces

- Y sabes lo mejor, me quiere a mí, pero no al Edward del cine o de las revistas, me quiere a mí, el chico normal, el que soy de verdad, el que siempre he sido.

- Oh, cariño, y cómo no va a quererte si eres la persona más especial que puede existir.

- Quiero que la conozcas, te gustará

- Claro que sí, yo también quiero conocerla. Tengo que agradecerle que haya puesto esa sonrisa en esa hermosa cara otra vez.

- El sábado nos encontramos unos paparazzis así que imagino que no tardará en salir en las revistas, pero igual preferiría que no lo supieran aún – pidió

- Tranquilo, soy una tumba. Aunque quiero conocerla

- Eso está hecho.

Bella cruzó las puertas de cristal para encontrarse a Rachel, la recepcionista de Swan Co.

- Buenos días Rache! Cómo estás? – se acercó al escritorio de la mujer.

Rachel trabajaba para la empresa desde que Charlie había comenzado hacía 20 años. Conocía a Bella desde que de niña correteaba por los despachos y su padre la dejaba a su cargo cuando tenía reuniones. Era muy traviesa, pero cuando Rachel descubrió su debilidad por las pinturas todo cambió. Se sentaba a su lado durante horas con sus crayones y los papeles que la mujer siempre tenía para ella. Rachel no tenía hijos y para ella y su marido Paul, Bella era como una hija.

- Bella, cariño! – se acercó para abrazarla – cómo estás? Hacía mucho que no te veía por aquí

- Acabé las clases la semana pasada, y hasta entonces he estado a mil. Pero ahora me verás más seguido

- Otra vez dejarás tus vacaciones para venir a trabajar?

- Un poco, supongo. Está mi tío?

- Aún no ha llegado. Tenía que pasar por el banco antes pero puedes esperarlo en su despacho.

Bella entró al despacho de Aro. Todo era igual que antes. Aro no había cambiado nada desde que Charlie había dejado esa oficina. Solamente había traído unas fotos de Renata y sus hijos James y Laurent.

Decía que Bella debía ser quién decidiera lo que quería cambiar cuando asumiese la dirección de la empresa. Ella no quería pensar en que llegara ese día.

Se sentó frente al escritorio y se puso a hojear una carpeta que contenía fotos de distintas locaciones que estaban manejando para una película sobre vampiros.

Levantó la vista y la fijó en el cuadro que colgaba sobre la pared detrás del escritorio. Era el que ella había pintado para su padre cuando aún era una niña. Se notaban sus trazos, algunos más inseguros que otros, pero había sabido plasmar el atardecer tal como lo veía desde la ventana de su habitación en la casa de sus abuelos paternos en Stratford.

Volvieron a su cabeza las conversaciones con Edward y Rose, y con ellas la confusión. En ese momento la puerta del despacho se abrió y entró Aro.

- Princesa! – la saludó con cariño – qué haces aquí tan temprano? Imagino que no has recapacitado y decidido aprovechar las vacaciones en lugar de pasarlas en la empresa, no?

- No, aún no he recapacitado – se burló ella – pero no he venido para ponerme a trabajar ya. En realidad quería hablar contigo de algunas cosas.

- Algo grave? – se preocupó él, tomándola de la mano para ir a sentarse al sofá que había bajo las ventanas.

- No, solo confusión – reconoció

- Dime, cariño, qué sucede?

- Primero hay algo que quiero contarte antes que te enteres por alguien más – Aro alzó una ceja interrogativamente – Estoy saliendo con Edward

- Edward. El chico aquel de la revista?

- Sí – Aro mostró una enorme sonrisa y la abrazó

- Felicidades cariño! Me alegro muchísimo por ti. Ya era hora que ese corazoncito tuyo hiciera lugar a algún chico. Y tú cómo estás?

- Feliz. Feliz y enamorada. Es una gran persona y me trata como nunca nadie lo ha hecho. Es tan lindo. Es inteligente, divertido, dulce, increíblemente guapo. Los chicos lo adoran, así que puedes pedirles a ellos su opinión – se burló sabiendo que su tío no tardaría en preguntarle a Rosalie o Jasper sobre el novio de su sobrina.

- Puedes estar segura que lo haré – le confirmó – y también que si te hace daño yo me encargaré de él.

- Ya. Lo sé, y creo que él también lo sabe. – rió

- Bueno, ahora dime qué es lo que te preocupa – le acarició la mejilla con ternura

- Edward dice que debería volver a pintar

- Y tú qué opinas?

- No lo sé. Tú sabes que lo intenté. Lo intenté mucho tiempo y no resultó. Ya no creo que pueda hacerlo

- Eso es una tontería y lo sabes. Eres buena, eres muy buena, solo has tenido una mala racha de inspiración. Totalmente entendible luego de lo pasó, pero poco a poco debes ir superándolo. Aprender a vivir con ello. Tu padre no habría querido que dejaras de pintar.

- Pero siento que debo hacerme cargo de lo que papá dejó para mí. La empresa, era su vida, él querría que yo siguiera con ella.

- No cariño, no te confundas. La empresa no era la vida de Charlie. TÚ eras su vida, tú y Renée, y lo único que él querría sería que fueses feliz. Y puedo asegurarte que si Charlie hubiese sospechado que tú dejarías tu pasión, que dejarías la pintura o la fotografía por la empresa, la habría cerrado sin dudarlo.

- Pero, yo…

- Ves ese cuadro que está ahí colgado – dijo mirando el paisaje que Bella tanto conocía – no había una sola persona que no entrara en este despacho a la que no le dijera que lo había pintado su hija, que era una gran artista. Y que en pocos años más sería tan famosa que todos querrían robarle esa pintura.

Las lágrimas desbordaron los ojos de Bella. Aro la abrazó acariciándola

– Estaba orgulloso de ti, pequeña. Solo quería que fueses feliz y te dedicaras a lo que tú quisieras. La empresa era SU trabajo y eso era lo que el pretendía, que fuese el suyo, no el tuyo. Toda la comodidad económica que te pudiera brindar la empresa era importante para él, pero si eso coartara tus ambiciones, ya no creo que fuera tan importante.

- No sé qué hacer, Aro… - sollozó

- No tienes que decidirlo hoy, princesa. Pero solo piénsalo, no debes ocuparte de la empresa, al menos no tienes por qué hacerlo de esta forma.

Lo miró dudando, esperando que él dijera algo más.

– Mira, eres la dueña de la empresa, no tienes que empezar sirviendo café a los productores. Sabes cuántos cafés les he servido yo? Ninguno, de verdad, solo me sirvo cafés a mi mismo y a Rachel pero porque es una gran ayuda, además de que se los ha ganado después de 20 años aquí – sonrió Aro

- Sin duda que se los ganó…

- Y sin embargo estoy en la dirección general. Esperando que tú estés lista para venir, es verdad, pero aquí estoy. Y creo que eso es lo que tú podrías hacer. Lo que yo hago, confiar en la gente que está allí, ellos deciden lo mejor para la empresa, y saben lo que hacen.

Yo estoy aquí para las reuniones de directorio una vez al mes y ya. Y no tengo ni idea cómo conseguir patrocinadores, cómo hacer una buena campaña de marketing, ni buscar locaciones para filmar, nada. Charlie lo sabía, pero él también delegaba su trabajo. Cómo crees que hacía para pasar tanto tiempo con vosotras? Él no se ocupaba de todo, solo de dirigir, y eso es lo que tú puedes hacer si quieres mantener la empresa. Y mientras tanto te dedicas a tu verdadera pasión, la pintura y la fotografía. Podrías incluso estudiar arte como siempre quisiste

- Tú me ayudarías? – preguntó en un susurro

- Oh, cariño! Claro que sí – la abrazó con ternura – Bella sabes que te adoro. Charlie era más hermano mío que mis hermanos de sangre, y tú eres más mi sobrina que lo que lo son los hijos de Cayo o Marco. Siempre estaré para ti, para todo lo que necesites, cariño. Solo quiero que seas feliz.

- Gracias, tío. Yo también te adoro – le besó la mejilla

Aro estuvo explicándole los detalles sobre la nueva película que se gestaba en la compañía, y le mostró las fotos que le habían dejado, para que decidiera en base a los presupuestos que tenían. Por supuesto que los asesores ya le habían marcado cuáles eran las mejores opciones y a él sólo le quedaba firmar la aceptación.

Le contó que al día siguiente se volvería a Roma pero estaría de vuelta en Londres dentro de dos fines de semana. Vendría con su tía Renata y quería que organizaran una cena para presentarle a su novio famoso, para poder "aclararle algunos puntos".

Aro la invitó a almorzar antes de que comenzara su turno en la cafetería, y ella aceptó encantada. Fueron a comer al Nihao, un restaurant asiático que era la debilidad de Bella. Cuando los guiaron a la mesa, se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre costumbres orientales, cuando fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del celular de Bella. Lo cogió de su bolso y al mirar el identificador sonrió enseñándole a Aro el nombre de quien la llamaba. Era Edward. Aro sonrió y le hizo unas señas con los dedos sobre sus ojos para dejarle claro que lo estaba "vigilando"

- Hola – contestó con voz dulce

- Amor… - fue la única respuesta de su chico

- Cómo estás? Qué haces?

- Bien, aunque te echo mucho de menos. Estoy en el set, pero hemos parado para comer, y tú?

- También te echo de menos, estoy comiendo con mi tío Aro, que a propósito, nos ha invitado para cenar dentro de dos fines de semana

- Genial, tengo ganas de conocerlo – dijo con entusiasmo – qué planes tienes para la tarde?

- Ninguno excepto trabajar hasta las 7

- Yo volveré pronto al hotel así que nos vemos a la tarde?

- Claro que sí

- Tengo que dejarte, pequeña. Te amo

- Yo también te amo. Nos vemos por la tarde

- Ya cuento las horas

* * *

**AQUI LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO AUNQUE UN POCO CORTITO**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ME DEJEN VUESTROS REVIEWS**

**BESITOS**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer

**DE HOLLYWOOD A LIVERPOOL**

**CAPITULO 11**

Faltaba media hora para que acabara su turno en la cafetería y Edward no había aparecido por allí. Seguramente lo habrían entretenido en el trabajo, pero ella igual sentía una cierta desilusión. Estaba recogiendo unas mesas cuando sintió las fuertes manos de Edward en su cintura. Se le acercó por detrás y besándole el pelo le susurró

- Lo siento, cariño, me he retrasado un poco – se giró sonriendo para darle un casto beso en los labios

- No te preocupes, amor, yo también he estado bastante ocupada – se zafó de su agarre para ir a la barra a dejar los vasos que tenia en las manos. Al acercarse a la barra con Edward detrás de ella, se encontró con Tanya Denali acodada en la barra y mirándola sonriente. Fue inevitable que se ruborizara ante la insistente mirada de la guapa rubia.

- Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien – le dijo Edward tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndose hacia Tanya – Bella, ella es Tanya, una muy buena amiga. Tanya, ella es Bella, la mujer de mi vida – dijo haciendo a Bella sonrojarse aún más

- Encantada de conocerte – la saludó Tanya con sinceridad – Edward me ha hablado mucho de ti y estoy muy feliz por ambos. Cuídalo mucho, es una gran persona.

- Lo sé – dirigió su mirada a Edward – haré todo lo que esté en mi mano

Edward le besó la coronilla y se sentó en un taburete al costado de Tanya, mientras Bella iba detrás de la barra para ofrecerles un café.

Edward y Tanya le contaron anécdotas de cuando se habían conocido y de los rodajes que habían pasado juntos. Cuando llegó Angela, Tanya se despidió para irse a su habitación ya que tenía algunas llamadas pendientes. Edward la acompañó y fue a buscar una maleta a su propia habitación, y volvió a bajar para encontrarse con Bella e irse juntos a su casa.

Ya en el departamento Bella preparó pollo al curry que tenía pre cocinado en el congelador mientras Edward se daba una ducha. Cuando éste salió del baño lo dejó que vigilara la comida y fue ella a ducharse.

Se sentaron a cenar hablando sobre lo que había sido el día de ambos

- Cómo te fue en la empresa?

- Bien. Estuve hablando mucho con Aro, sobre la empresa y mi participación en ella

- Y qué dice Aro?

- El quiere que yo tome la dirección general

- Y tú qué piensas de eso?

- Tengo miedo – susurró

- Claro que sí, cielo. Es normal que lo tengas, pero puedes hacerlo, tú sabes que sí. Además sabes que Aro estará allí para apoyarte y ni que decir de mi, que no te dejaré sola ni un instante.

- No podría hacerlo si no fuera así. Aro cree que si estuviera en la dirección no tendría que estar todo el tiempo en la empresa y podría delegar las decisiones, asumiendo solamente las más importantes. Y él piensa que tendría tiempo para volver a pintar y a dedicarme a la fotografía

- Eso sería grandioso, amor.

- Tengo miedo – repitió

- De no poder manejar la empresa?

- De todo. De eso, y de no poder volver a pintar. De no ser capaz de captar momentos importantes con mi cámara. No sé, me asusta – el tomó su mano a través de la mesa

- Tranquila cielo, yo estaré contigo

- Lo sé, y eso es lo que me da fuerzas para intentarlo

Llevó su mano a sus labios y la besó de una forma muy sensual. Recogieron la mesa y llenaron el lavaplatos antes de irse al sofá del salón para ver una película.

Era un thriller romántico que los aburrió a la media hora de comenzada. Bella se recostaba en el pecho de Edward que la acariciaba muy suavemente. Pequeñas descargas eléctricas iba sintiendo por donde él pasaba sus dedos. Esa caricia tan sensual la desconcentraba y perdió completamente el hilo de la película. Cerró los ojos y se giró para quedar de frente a él y besarlo, comenzó un beso suave y delicado. Pasó su lengua por sus labios entreabiertos antes de introducir la lengua en su boca y comenzar una lucha entre ambos que los iban sumergiendo en un pozo de pasión candente.

Edward respondió al beso intensificando sus caricias, Metió sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de ella y las subió por su espalda para comprobar que no llevaba sujetador. Gimió ante el descubrimiento robándole una sonrisa. Bella subió la camiseta de él y se la quitó dejando al descubierto el firme torso dorado. Movió sus manos desplazándolas hacia su busto y comenzó a acariciar sus pechos haciéndola gemir a la vez que sus pechos se endurecían y sus pezones se erigían hacia él. Bella dejó suaves besos sobre su pecho desnudo, y comenzó a bajar sus labios por su torso, su estómago y bajando hasta sus ingles. Edward gimió retorciéndose de placer. Bella le bajó los pantalones y continuó besándolo y lamiéndolo. Dirigió sus manos al palpitante miembro erecto arrancándole un jadeo

- Bella… cielo…

- Shhh… - cerró su mano en torno a su deliciosa masculinidad y la acercó a sus labios, que humedeció con su lengua. Edward la observaba excitándose más y más con esa exquisita visión. Acercó la punta a su boca y la introdujo lentamente. Cerró sus labios sobre el miembro y comenzó a chupar y lamer, movía su mano subiendo y bajando por la erección, mientras la otra le masajeaba los testículos. Siguió lamiendo con frenesí, a punto de correrse, él la tomó por los hombros para separarla

- Cariño, voy a venirme…

- Hazlo, amor, quiero saborearte… - fue lo que él necesitó escuchar para volcarse en su boca, gritando su nombre.

Bella tragó la semilla que su chico derramó en su boca y sonrió subiendo por el torso de Edward, dejando un camino de pequeños besos. Se recostó sobre él quien la acariciaba amorosamente.

- Amor, ha sido fantástico, te amo

- Y yo a ti mi amor – él la giró acostándose sobre ella, le quitó la ropa y empezó a acariciar sus pechos. Bajó su boca y pasó la lengua por uno de sus pezones, muy suavemente le dio un pequeño mordisco que la hizo arquearse de placer.

Con la rodilla le separó las piernas para dirigir la mano hacia su sexo. Acercó la mano a sus pliegues para descubrir la humedad que desbordaba.

- Cielo… estás muy mojada… - metió un dedo en su cavidad mientras con el pulgar acariciaba el pequeño centro de su placer. Ella gemía ante el contacto. Agregó otro dedo que la hizo gritar por la intromisión. Sin dejar de besar, lamer y morder sus pechos, empezó a mover los dedos entrando y saliendo de la estrecha y cálida cavidad.

- Más… fuerte… - rogó y él obedeció aumentando el ritmo casi con violencia, hasta que la sintió apretar sus músculos alrededor de sus dedos. Gemía y gritaba arqueándose para dar mayor profundidad a la penetración, hasta que alcanzó la cima más alta del placer.

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá jadeando en busca de oxígeno, el sacó sus dedos y llevándoselos a la boca los lamió en un gesto muy sensual, que la encandiló. Se acercó a ella y la besó.

Se quedaron en el sofá acariciándose hasta dormirse.

Incómoda se removió en el sofá. Miró el reloj en su muñeca

- Edward, amor – le despertó, él se removió despertándose – son las 2, deberíamos irnos a la cama

Se fueron a la cama y continuaron con el dulce sueño que habían interrumpido.

La semana fue sin contratiempos. Bella y Angela se alternaban los turnos de Bree en la cafetería. Las mañanas que no estaba en la cafetería Bella iba a la empresa. Aro había hablado con los directores de los diferentes departamentos para que le comentaran a Bella todo lo referente a su trabajo y las decisiones que tomaban. Ella no tomaba decisiones pero estaba al tanto de todos los movimientos de la empresa. De ese modo podía ir empapándose de los diferentes temas y consideraciones que debían tenerse en cuenta a la hora de aceptar, planear y llevar a cabo los proyectos que llegaban. Aún se sentía nerviosa, y a veces un poco intimidada por los conocimientos del personal de la empresa, pero Aro sabía cómo era la gente con la que trabajaba y tenía plena confianza en ellos por lo que Bella no tenía razones para dudar de sus criterios.

Edward había tenido una semana de rodaje bastante tranquila. El clima en Londres estaba siendo muy malo por lo que casi no habían grabado en exteriores tanto como tenían previsto. Esto retrasaría el tiempo de rodaje, algo con lo que Edward estaba más que complacido ya que significaba una estadía más larga en Londres, y por lo tanto más tiempo para estar con Bella.

El viernes Bella estaba en la cafetería por la mañana. El clima lluvioso mantenía a la gente en casa y casi no había tenido clientes. Sobre las 12 se presentó Alice y sonriente se sentó a la barra. Bella le sirvió un capuchino con canela como Alice adoraba.

- Te imaginaba haciendo las maletas – le sonrió Bella. Este fin de semana era el aniversario de boda de los Hale, y los hermanos se irían a Escocia con sus respectivas parejas. Habían aprovechado la ocasión para tomarse una semana de vacaciones y pasarían la semana en la casa familiar en Dumfries

- Ya están casi listas – le sacó la lengua divertida – pero no podía esperar una semana para verte, hay algo que quiero mostrarte – le dijo ganándose el ceño fruncido de Bella

- Y por qué no podías esperar? Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que mostrarme?

Alice dejó sobre la barra un ejemplar de la revista OK! y se lo acercó a Bella anunciando

- Portada y páginas 14 a 17

Bella cogió la revista con incertidumbre. En la portada había una foto gigante de ella con Edward saliendo abrazados del restaurant en Bournemouth, acompañado de un titular en grandes letras amarillas "Descubrimos a Edward Cullen". Pasó las páginas hasta llegar al artículo. Debajo de un titular que rezaba "Conocimos la nueva conquista de Edward Cullen" había un artículo detallado que explicaba que Edward había pasado el fin de semana en Bournemouth con un grupo de amigos. Se lo había visto muy cariñoso abrazando y besando a Isabella Swan, la hija del desaparecido director de Swan Co., Charlie Swan. Hablaba de todos los lugares donde habían estado, cenando, comiendo, bailando, etc. Había fotos de todo. De los chicos, de ellos dos en el restaurant, en la pizzería, en la discoteca. Parecía que hubiese habido alguien siguiéndolos todo el fin de semana y ellos no habían visto a nadie.

En un recuadro a la izquierda bajo el título de "Quién es Isabella Swan?" estaba toda su biografía. Sobre quiénes eran sus padres, cuándo y cómo habían muerto, el tiempo que ella vivió en Roma con la familia de Aro, su carrera en la universidad, su trabajo en la cafetería del Hilton, etc. Por último especulaban con que el interés de Edward tuviese relación con ser ella la dueña de la más importante productora inglesa.

Bella tenía la mirada desencajada mientras leía. Estaba atónita.

- Esto es un desastre – masculló – hablan de mí como si me conocieran – miró a Alice indignada – Lo has leído? Hablan de Charlie y de Renée!

- Lo sé, cariño. Es un asco. Y por lo que me dijo Rose, hay algo similar en la Hello y la People.

- Creen que Edward está interesado en la empresa y no en mí!

- Lo sé, pero eso son patrañas. Tú lo sabes

- Sí, yo lo sé. Pero es horrible que lo escriban así.

- Edward no te ha dicho nada?

- Estoy segura que aún no lo ha visto. Él dijo que algo así podría suceder pero no creí que se interesasen por mí. Al fin y al cabo yo no soy nadie

- Que no eres nadie! Eres la novia de Edward Cullen, y hace años que todos esperaban que Cullen tuviera una novia y ahora que la hay…

- La descuartizarán… - completó la frase de Alice

- Tonta. Claro que no. Supongo que Edward puede encargarse de eso

- Espera, Alice. De momento esperaré a ver qué sucede. No voy a quejarme con Edward al primer reportaje que aparece sobre nosotros. Yo quiero estar con él y supongo que esto es parte de ello y deberé aprender a manejarlo. No será fácil pero vale la pena si es para estar con Edward.

- Claro que sí, cariño.

La tarde pasó más rápido de lo que Bella esperaba. Sobre las cinco recibió un mensaje de Edward que decía que llegaría bastante tarde e iría directo al departamento de Bella sin pasar por el hotel.

Cuando llegó al departamento, llenó la tina, puso Debussy en su ipod, y se sumergió con las revistas que había comprado para ver los artículos que hablaban sobre ellos.

Todas tenían artículos similares aunque no incluían tantos detalles de la vida de Bella ni de la de sus padres. Tampoco hacían alusión a que Edward pudiese estar interesado en la empresa Swan.

Dejó las revistas a un lado y se sumergió en la tina buscando relajarse, llevaba mucho tiempo allí cuando sintió la caricia de Edward en su mejilla. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con dos hermosas esmeraldas que la miraban con atención y dulzura.

- Hola – susurró

- Cariño… - se acercó para besarla suavemente

- Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

- Unos minutos. Te veías tan relajada

- Ha sido un día duro – cerró los ojos

- Mmm, ha pasado algo?

- Mira eso – dijo señalándole las revistas que descansaban sobre un pequeño estante al costado de la tina.

Edward cogió las revistas y frunció el entrecejo al ver las portadas. Abrió la primera y ojeó el artículo, leyendo solamente los titulares. Hizo lo mismo con las otras dos, se detuvo en el apartado sobre ella y su mirada se endureció aún más, mientras leía. Levantó la vista para observarla con un gesto de dolor en su mirada.

- Lo siento mucho, cielo. – tiró las revistas a un lado y se acercó a ella para levantarla por los brazos y abrazarla – lo siento mucho, mi amor. Lo siento, lo siento. No sé cómo pedirte disculpas. No quería que esto saliera así. No entiendo cómo averiguaron todo esto de ti en tan poco tiempo. Y odio que escribieran todo esto en estas revistas. Odio que hablaran de tus padres. Odio que hablen de nosotros como si supieran quiénes somos. Y odio que tú te veas metida en esto.

- Está bien, Edward. Cariño, yo sabía que esto podría suceder. Está bien, de verdad, no me importa. Claro que me da mucho coraje que nombren a Charlie o a Renée, pero de verdad no me importa. No es un precio alto por estar con el hombre de mi vida. Estando contigo gano mucho más de lo que pierdo. Además no durará para siempre, supongo que pasados unos días ya no se recordarán de mí. – le dijo ella tranquilizándolo.

Se alejó un poco de él para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besarlo. Lo besó con dulzura y amor, y su beso fue volviéndose más apasionado. Sin dejar de besarla se puso de pie y la alzó sacándola de la bañera completamente mojada. Bella entrelazó las piernas en su cintura y la llevó hasta la habitación. La dejó sobre la cama acostándose sobre ella. Las manos de ella empezaron a recorrer su pecho desabotonando su camisa. Edward la besaba con ansia recorriendo su cuerpo desnudo con devoción. La ayudó a quitarle la camisa cuando Bella bajó las manos a los pantalones y comenzó a desabrocharlos. Los empujó gimiendo de frustración al ver que se le resistían. El sonrió y se levantó quitando sus pantalones y con ellos sus bóxers y sus zapatos. Volvió a recostarse sobre ella que separó las piernas con ansiedad. Llevó sus dedos a la cálida entrada comprobando lo húmeda que estaba. Gimió mientras cogía un preservativo que se puso con prontitud, y llevando su miembro al sexo de su chica, empujó invadiéndola mientras ella gritaba de placer. Sus paredes se acomodaron para albergar su delicioso huésped, mientras él comenzaba un delicioso movimiento que la llevaría al paraíso.

Sintió las paredes de su vagina apretarse suavemente en torno su miembro y alcanzó su orgasmo a la vez que ella se arqueaba hacia él jadeando con desesperación. Ambos se derrumbaron sobre la cama jadeantes y así se quedaron entre caricias.

* * *

GRACIAS POR LEERME

ESPERO QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer

**DE HOLLYWOOD A LIVERPOOL**

**CAPITULO 12**

El fin de semana lo pasaron juntos en el departamento disfrutando el uno del otro. Llovió todo el fin de semana así que no salieron sino que estuvieron allí juntos, leyendo, viendo películas y haciendo el amor. Fueron dos días dedicados sólo a ellos y lo disfrutaron como hacía mucho que no lo hacían.

El lunes llegó anticipando una semana dura. Edward debía viajar a Lancaster por unas grabaciones y no volvería hasta el viernes. Parte del equipo de rodaje se había quedado en Londres.

Desde que había sido publicado que la novia de Edward Cullen trabajaba en el Hilton, habían venido periodistas buscándola y algunos curiosos que esperaban encontrarse con Edward por allí. Había hablado con él todos los días pero no le había explicado nada de esto para que él no se preocupara. De momento había cambiado su turno con Angela porque era menos probable que la buscaran a ella por la noche. No le reveló a Edward la razón de su cambio aunque sabía que se lo tendría que explicar cuando volviera.

El jueves Bella estaba por la tarde trabajando en la cafetería cuando entró Lauren Mallory y se sentó a la barra. La miró con una sonrisa despectiva mientras le pedía un café. Cuando Bella le sirvió la miró socarrona y le preguntó

- Tú eres Isabella, no? – Bella la miró curiosa.

Edward ya las había presentado antes pero sin dudas Lauren intentaba mostrar su desprecio.

- Sí, puedes decirme Bella

- Bella. Así que tienes un romance con Edward?

- Algo así

- Algo así? – sonrió

- Somos novios

- Ya veo. Y eres algo así como la Cenicienta… - se burló

- No lo creo. No tengo hermanastras, ni Edward es un príncipe. – le contestó sarcástica

- Eres graciosa. Y, dime Bella, sabes dónde está Eddie ahora? O mejor dicho, sabes con quién está Eddie ahora?

- A dónde quieres llegar?

- No me gusta que se burlen de la gente

- A qué te refieres?

- Edward está en Lancaster

- Eso lo sé

- Tanya está con él

- También lo sé

- Y sabes qué relación hay entre Edward y Tanya?

- Son amigos

- Eso te dijeron? – Lauren la miró con curiosidad – voy a contarte algo. Hace 3 años Edward y yo tuvimos una relación. Estábamos muy bien, hasta que un día todo terminó sin que yo pudiera siquiera sospecharlo. Y sabes quién estaba con Edward? Tanya. Ella estaba todo el tiempo con él. Todo el tiempo pegada él. Tal vez sea casualidad, pero Tanya SIEMPRE está con Edward.

Yo solo te daré un consejo, no confíes tanto en Tanya. No es tan honesta como se hace ver. Siempre ha estado detrás de Edward y se muestra como su amiga. Será su mejor amiga, y también será tu mejor amiga, pero alimentará las inseguridades de Edward y lo hará dudar. Puedes escucharme o ignorarme pero yo solo te lo digo para que lo sepas. – dio el último trago a su café y se despidió dejando a Bella muy nerviosa.

Confiaba en Edward. No tenía ninguna duda de que él la quería y que estaba feliz con ella. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Lauren le había dicho. Al fin y al cabo ella siempre pensó que ella no era para él. Aunque él todo el tiempo hacía todo para demostrarle que no era así, que él la quería a ella y era con ella con quien quería estar. Pero ella no podía evitar tener dudas.

Edward volvió el viernes por la mañana y tenía el día libre para descansar del viaje, así que del aeropuerto fue directamente al departamento de Bella llegando al mediodía. Al entrar la encontró en la cocina, bailaba al son de su ipod y distraída revolvía una cazuela que había sobre la estufa.

Edward se acercó a ella abrazándola por la espalda, cogiéndola desprevenida.

- Edward! – se giró para saltar sobre él enredando sus piernas en su cintura. Lo besó con locura mientras reían. – te eché tanto de menos

- Mmm, habría venido antes si hubiese sabido que me esperaba esta bienvenida – se rió y apresó sus labios para continuar su beso – crees que podemos seguir en la habitación – sugirió.

Ella se rió separándose de él y bajándose

- Ni lo sueñes, Cullen. Estoy preparando el mejor rissotto que has probado en tu vida – dijo girándose hacia la estufa y revolviendo el contenido de la cazuela con la cuchara de madera que no había soltado

- Mmm, rissotto! Hace años que no como rissotto

- Cómo este no has comido en tu vida – se burló ella – Anda, ve a ducharte mientras yo acabo la comida, y luego me contarás qué tal tu semana

Obediente él se fue a la ducha mientras ella ponía la mesa. Cuando volvió se sentaron a comer.

- Cielo, esto está delicioso

- Te lo dije – se burló ella arrogante haciéndole rodar los ojos. – Qué tal la semana?

- Mmm, bien, agotadora. Deberemos volver a Lancaster pero no será pronto.

- Tanya había ido contigo, verdad?

- Sí. Eso estuvo bien, alguien con quien estar. Porque de haber pasado una semana entera solo con Mike habría enloquecido.

- Lauren vino a verme ayer – anunció con tranquilidad ante la sorpresa que se reflejó en el rostro de Edward

- Lauren? A ti? Qué quería?

- Dijo que yo no debería confiar en que tú y Tanya sois solamente amigos – lo dijo con un tono tan despreocupado que tuvo el efecto contrario en él y lo preocupó.

- Eso dijo? – ella asintió – y tú qué opinas?

- No lo sé. Dímelo tú. – lo miró fijamente – yo confío en ti y eso no está en discusión, nunca me lo he cuestionado. Pero, puedo confiar en Tanya? Sé que tú dirás que sí, es tu amiga y entiendo que tú confías en ella, y yo confío en ti, así que todo está bien. Pero no sé – lo miró con desconcierto – lo siento Edward, no sé siquiera por qué te lo estoy contando, pero creí que debía decírtelo. No quiero secretos entre nosotros, ni dudas.

- Haces bien, cielo. – dijo cogiéndole la mano sobre la mesa – no quiero que te guardes nada. Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que te preocupe. Tanya es una amiga, de verdad que sí. Y para mi solo es eso, es cierto que no puedo asegurar que ella no sienta algo más, yo creo realmente que ella no tiene otros sentimientos hacia mí, pero supongo que podría equivocarme.

- Edward, no quiero crear conflictos entre tú y Tanya. Es tu amiga y de verdad que no quiero que te alejes de ella porque sé que para ti es importante

- Lo sé, cariño. Y es verdad que Tanya es importante, pero tú lo eres más. Tengo muy claro sin quién no puedo vivir.

- No te pido que te alejes de ella

- Lo sé, y no me alejaré de ella, solo intentaré que todo quede claro. Pero de todos modos, no quiero que escuches mucho lo que Lauren diga. A ella no le gustó que Tanya me apoyara cuando yo lo dejé con ella. Pero Tanya solo estuvo allí para recoger mis pedazos. Yo fui quién más sufrió esa ruptura, y Tanya solamente me acompañó. Supongo además, que Lauren estará un poco molesta porque con todo este lío de las revistas a ella la han dejado en el papel de novia abandonada.

- Y por eso la toma conmigo

- No lo sé. Lauren no es una mala chica, pero tampoco creo que sea la persona más confiable. Le preocupa mucho la fama y la prensa y lo que se diga de ella. No la escuches mucho, su criterio difiere bastante del tuyo o el mío.

- Ya. Hay otra cosa que tenía que contarte – la miró dudoso – he cambiado el horario en la cafetería

- Sí, lo sé. No me has dicho por qué, Angela necesitaba cambiar su turno?

- No en realidad, pero es el horario más tranquilo

- Más tranquilo? – le preguntó sin entender

- Han estado viniendo algunos periodistas a la cafetería – el rostro de Edward se ensombreció.

- Qué quieres decir? – preguntó entre dientes – por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

- No quería que te preocuparas

- Bella… qué quieres decir con que no querías que me preocupara?

- Que sabía que pondrías esa cara

- Qué cara? – dijo poniendo cara de incredulidad

- Esa – le señaló con el tenedor mientras ambos sonreían – no es tan grave. – dijo restándole importancia – Solo han venido algunos periodistas buscándome y queriendo hablar conmigo pero no he hablado con nadie, les he dicho que no tenía nada que decir y eso es todo.

- Es todo? Pero has cambiado el horario… - le dijo suspicaz

- Ya – se sintió acorralada – bueno, está bien. Han seguido viniendo y molestando y preferí cambiar el horario ya que a la noche no vienen por la cafetería

- Aún…

- Aún… - concedió

- Lo siento, cielo. De verdad lo siento. Intentaré solucionarlo

- No tienes que hacerlo, amor

- Yo te he metido en esto, yo le buscaré la solución

- No hace falta. Y no, tú no me has metido en esto – le acarició el rostro – estamos metidos juntos en esto, y me gusta así.

- Lo sé, cariño. Pero te prometo que lo arreglaremos

- Si puedo estar contigo no hay nada más que importe – se acercó y lo besó – Anda, vámonos a la cama

- Esa es una excelente idea – ronroneó él y la tomó de la mano para dirigirse a la habitación

Las semanas pasaron y la situación se fue tranquilizando. Poco a poco los periodistas se fueron aburriendo de buscar a Bella y solo escucharla ofreciendo bebidas o cafés. Se hicieron algunas alusiones a que la relación no era lo formal que habían pensado en un principio ya que no se había visto a Edward acompañando a Bella, y no se los había vuelto a encontrar juntos. Aunque en realidad la relación iba cada vez más en serio y ellos estaban cada día más unidos.

Edward casi no pasaba tiempo en el hotel sino que prácticamente vivía con Bella en su departamento, pero aún mantenía su habitación en el Hilton de modo de evitar que resurgieran las noticias y especulaciones sobre ellos.

Edward había hablado con Lauren, aunque Bella le había pedido que por favor no lo hiciera. Él simplemente no permitiría que nadie interfiriese en su relación con Bella, así fue que decidió dejar las cosas claras con Lauren. Le explicó lo importante que era Bella para él y que no aceptaría que ella intentase interferir en su relación, a partir de entonces Lauren no volvió a dirigirle la palabra a Bella pero las miradas que le lanzaba cuando se cruzaban en el hotel parecían llevar dagas.

Bella hacía ahora el horario de la noche en la cafetería. Pasaba bastantes mañanas y tardes en la empresa hablando con los directores y empapándose del negocio. Aro estaba mucho tiempo con ella mostrándole su trabajo y dejaba en sus manos muchas de las decisiones que debería tomar. Poco a poco estaba comenzando a meterse en la empresa ya que Aro quería que ella se hiciera cargo de la dirección general cuando en febrero del año siguiente acabara su carrera en la universidad. Edward la apoyaba y la incentivaba a continuar. Aro había encontrado en él su mejor aliado para convencer a Bella. Asimismo, ambos se habían asociado para persuadir a Bella de que volviera a pintar, y lo habían logrado.

Había comenzado con la fotografía, saliendo bastante y tomando muchas fotografías que la habían hecho feliz al ver los resultados y descubrir que aún era capaz de plasmar las emociones que otros no eran capaces de ver.

La pintura había sido un paso más difícil pero poco a poco había empezado a pintar hasta que llegó el día que Edward se la encontró en el estudio volcada sobre un lienzo a las 5 de la mañana, enfrascada en una vista nocturna de Londres que le había arrancado lágrimas de emoción.

El equipo de "London Bridge" llevaba ya 5 meses de trabajo en la ciudad, y aunque el rodaje preveían que se extendiera por algo más de un mes aún, Bella veía el paso de los días con temor.

Sabía que en dos meses máximo el trabajo de Edward aquí acabaría y él volvería a Nueva York. No habían hablado de qué sucedería entonces pero ella no tenía fuerzas para iniciar esta conversación.

- Tengo una idea que quiero compartir contigo – le dijo Edward un sábado a la noche mientras cenaban pizza tumbados en el sofá viendo una película en la pantalla plana.

- Mmm – lo miró

- Qué planes tienes para la próxima semana?

- Ninguno en especial, por qué?

- Bueno, le he pedido a Garret para adelantar mis tomas a esta semana y tener la siguiente semana libre. Quería saber si tú podrías tenerla libre también ya que dentro de poco deberás volver a la universidad y te vendrían bien unas vacaciones.

- Puedo hablarlo con Aro, no creo que haya inconveniente; pero, cuál es tu plan?

- Quiero que conozcas a mi familia – eso llamó la atención de Bella que se giró para mirarlo de frente – pensé que podríamos viajar esa semana a Nueva York, y pasar tu cumpleaños allí

- Quieres que conozca a tu familia?

- Ajá, viajaríamos el sábado y volveríamos al siguiente – dijo con un tono despreocupado aunque en su interior lo invadía el miedo a que ella dijera que no. Tal vez ella no quisiera llevar su relación al lugar más serio que pudiese significar conocer a su familia y su círculo, y esta posibilidad lo atormentaba. – te gustaría? – ella lo miró con atención antes de lanzarse en sus brazos y besarlo

- Por supuesto que sí, amor. Me encantará conocer a tu familia

Una semana después estaban en la Terminal del aeropuerto de Heathrow preparados para embarcar. Ambos llevaban gafas de sol y Edward tenía calzada su ya clásica gorra a fin de no ser reconocido, aunque pasaron por el mostrador VIP y no tuvieron que detenerse. Algunas personas de las que estaban allí lo reconocieron y le tomaron fotografías o lo grabaron con los teléfonos móviles. Habían eludido a los periodistas pero sabían que no tardarían en verse esas grabaciones en Internet.

El vuelo duraba unas 8 horas y los nervios de Bella crecían de forma inversamente proporcional a la distancia que faltaba para arribar a Nueva York.

Cuando por los altavoces se comunicó al pasaje que en escasos minutos aterrizarían en el aeropuerto JFK, los latidos de Bella se dispararon al punto que juraría que Edward podría escucharlos desde la butaca a su lado. Alzó la vista del libro que tenía en su regazo y la observó sonriente

- Nerviosa? – sonrió

- Debo estarlo?

- No, claro que no. Pero, lo estás?

- Mucho – confesó ella ruborizándose. Él le pasó los dedos por las rosadas mejillas

- No tienes por qué, cariño. Te amarán casi tanto como yo

- Con que les guste me alcanzará

- Claro que les gustarás

Cuando al fin recogieron su equipaje salieron para buscar los padres de Edward que vendrían a recogerlos. Antes de pasar las puertas Bella se giró hacia él pálida, él la abrazó y la besó suavemente infundiéndole valor

- Y si no les gusto?

- Tonta, Bella. Yo te amo y tú a mí. Ellos lo saben y eso les hace feliz y les alcanza para amarte. – la apretó contra sí y se prestaron a salir.

Los padres de Edward fueron rápidamente identificables. Los miraban con una gran sonrisa y eran guapísimos. No era difícil ver de dónde Edward había sacado su belleza.

Se acercaron a ellos y Esme, su madre se lanzó a sus brazos, besándolo en las mejillas.

- Cariño, te hemos echado muchísimo de menos! Al fin han llegado – se apartó un poco y Carlisle, el padre de Edward, se acercó a éste para darle un corto abrazo saludándolo también sonriente

- Hijo, qué bueno que hayáis decidido venir – se apartaron un momento y Edward se giró hacia Bella tendiéndole la mano para acercarla

- Mamá, papá, ella es Bella. Bella, cariño, ellos son Esme y Carlisle

- Encantada de conocerlos – dijo Bella formalmente, mientras Esme se acercaba a ella y le daba un cálido abrazo

- Querida, teníamos muchas ganas de conocerte. Me alegra mucho que hayas podido venir. Edward ha hablado tanto de ti que es como si te conociésemos de toda la vida – le dijo haciéndola sonrojar

- Bienvenida a Nueva York, Bella – le dijo Carlisle acercándose también a saludarla – esta es tu casa

- Gracias. – se emocionó Bella – Edward también me ha hablado mucho de vosotros

- Vamos chicos, no creo que sea muy conveniente quedarnos aquí – comentó Carlisle viendo hacia un grupo de chicas que miraban en dirección a Edward.

Salieron del aeropuerto y se dirigieron a un imponente Mercedes negro. Edward y Bella se subieron en la parte de atrás. Esme, en el asiento del copiloto, se giró hacia ellos mirándolos a ambos con devoción. Les preguntaron por el viaje, las vacaciones, el trabajo; a su vez les explicaron cómo estaban las cosas por ahí. Bella se sintió muy cómoda con ellos, aunque la trataban con tanto amor que asustaba un poco.

Los padres de Edward tenían un dúplex en el ático de un muy elegante edificio en el barrio de Tribeca. Subieron y pasaron a instalarse con Edward en la habitación de éste. Luego de instalados bajaron a almorzar. Tuvieron una comida muy amena mientras Bella les contaba sobre la empresa, los trabajos que habían hecho, sus aficiones. Ellos a su vez le contaron también de sus trabajos. Carlisle era jefe de cirujanos en el Metropolitan Hospital. Esme por su parte, tenía una empresa de decoración de interiores y trabajaban para grandes personalidades de Nueva York.

Al acabar de comer decidieron dormir un poco, por lo largo del viaje ya que a la noche los hermanos de Edward vendrían a cenar con ellos y conocer a Bella.

- Qué tal, cariño? – le dijo abrazándola por la espalda

- Bien. Son fantásticos. Me han gustado mucho. Crees que yo les he caído bien? – le preguntó ansiosa

- Ya te dije que te amarían. Te amaban antes de verte, ahora solo confirmaron lo que ya pensaban.

- Estaba tan nerviosa – se volteó abrazándolo por la cintura

- Te dije que no debías estarlo – le besó la coronilla subiendo sus manos y masajeándole el cuello – mejor?

- Mucho – se acercó para besarlo suavemente.

Edward profundizó el beso y bajó sus manos acariciando su espalda. Bella alzó los brazos a su cuello y se apretó contra él arrancándole un gemido. Bajó las manos y la alzó por los glúteos, ella le enredó sus piernas en la cintura sin dejar de besarlo.

Caminó hasta la cama y la depositó en ella, recostándose sobre ella. Se besaron apasionadamente acariciándose por encima de la ropa. Las caricias fueron haciéndose más y más profundas y calientes. La mano de Edward subió por el costado de Bella metiéndose bajo su blusa. Pasó sus manos sobre el encaje del sujetador y los pezones de ella se endurecieron llamando su atención. Metió la mano bajo esa prisión de tela y con sus dedos índice y pulgar tironeó el pezón obteniendo un pequeño gritito de su parte. Bella deslizó sus manos al dobladillo de la camiseta de él, y tironeó de ella hasta quitársela por la cabeza. Edward le desabotonó la blusa y el broche delantero del sujetador para acariciar sus pechos con sus dos manos.

Se recorrían el pecho con hambre sin apartar sus labios de sus bocas. Edward levantó la falda de Bella por sobre su cintura. Metió su mano bajo las pequeñas bragas de encaje, donde pudo tocar la humedad de su sexo. Bella desabrochó su pantalón liberando el duro miembro que debatía por salir. Edward tiró de las bragas rasgándolas y tirándolas a un lado acomodó su miembro en la delicada hendidura de la joven. Ella separó sus piernas envolviéndolas alrededor de él, quien empujó entrando en su cuerpo solo un poco.

- Más – gimió ella y él la embistió más profundamente.

Se quedó quieto cuando toda la longitud de su pene estaba sumergida en esa profunda y suave cavidad.

– Edward… - volvió a demandar y él comenzó su impetuoso vaivén, entrando y saliendo y embistiendo un poco más profundo cada vez. Entre jadeos y gemidos la escuchó gritar su nombre con voz ronca mientras sentía cerrarse sobre su miembro las húmedas paredes de su sexo. Bella se arqueó hacia él quien tras dos embestidas se derramó dentro de ella.

Cayó sobre ella respirando con dificultad. Se giró sobre su costado atrayéndola con él para dejarla acostada encima suyo. Y sin salir de ella cayeron en un profundo y relajado sueño.

Cuando Edward y Bella bajaron una pequeña muñequita rubia cruzó el salón a gran velocidad para saltar a los brazos de Edward

- Tío Eddie! – gritó mientras éste la giraba en el aire haciéndola reír enérgicamente

- Heidi! – la besó estrujándola entre sus brazos – pequeña brujita, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado!

- Me has taído un degalo? – preguntó a media lengua obteniendo una carcajada de todos los presentes

- Heidi! – la regañó su madre que observaba sonriente a su hermano y a la chica que estaba a su lado

- Creo que me deberás dar un beso y un abrazo muy fuerte y tal vez entonces aparezca algún regalo – dijo Edward a su sobrina ganándose un apretado abrazo de esos dos pequeños bracitos.

- Y ahola?

- Heidi! Basta ya! – volvió a regañarla su madre acercándose a su hermano para coger a su hija en brazos mientras lo abrazaba con cariño – Eddie, cariño, cómo estás?

- Jane – la abrazó con calidez – cómo estás? Te he echado de menos

- Y yo a ti. – miró a Bella – no vas a presentarme a tu novia?

- Claro que sí – cogió la mano de Bella y la acercó a él – Bella, amor, ella es Jane, mi hermanita – ésta hizo una mueca – Jane, ella es Bella, ya sabes… - sonrió

Jane se acercó a Bella para abrazarla y besarla con cariño

- Bella! Estábamos todos muy ansiosos por conocerte. Estamos muy felices que estéis aquí, aunque será una visita muy corta. – Heidi aprovechó el acercamiento de su madre para abrazar también a Bella con cariño y tocarle su cabello

- Hola! Yo soy Heidi. Me guta muto tu pelo. Es muy ladgo – Bella sonrió y la besó

- A mí me gusta mucho el tuyo. Es muy dorado. – Heidi se quedó muy contenta mirando su cabello. Bella se dirigió a Jane - Yo también tenía muchas ganas de conoceros, lamento que debamos volver pronto a Londres.

- Vendremos pronto. Lo prometo – aseguró Edward – y Demetri? Dónde está ese marido tuyo?

- Ya sabes lo que es ser médico, pero prometió llegar para la cena – dicho esto tomó la mano de Bella para guiarla al salón – Ven, Bella, tenemos mucho que hablar. Quiero que me cuentes cómo has logrado llegar al cabezota de mi hermano y hacer que dejase de ser un ermitaño – le sacó la lengua a Edward provocando las risas de todos

- Y tú te vienes conmigo – dijo Edward a la pequeña Heidi quitándosela de los brazos de su madre, para acercarla a los paquetes que había dejado en una esquina del salón.

Edward le entregó varios paquetes a la pequeña Heidi que con caras de asombro abría sus regalos ampliando cada vez más su sonrisa. Jane y Bella hablaban animadas como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Jane le contaba sobre Edward, la vida en Nueva York, cuánto mimaba Edward a su pequeña hijita y cuánto lo amaba ésta última.

También conoció a Alec, el hermano de Edward y a Demetri su cuñado. Todos la trataron como si fuera de la familia y se sintió muy a gusto. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan bien. Eran una familia encantadora y se notaba lo mucho que se amaban.

Edward estaba orgulloso de su familia al igual que de su novia, y era muy feliz de que se conocieran unos a otros.

Les contó sobre los amigos de Bella y lo mucho que se divertían con ellos. Jane se entusiasmó ante la idea de que Alice, la mejor amiga de Bella, fuese diseñadora de modas. Ella adoraba la moda y estaba muy al tanto de las nuevas tendencias.

Hablaron de arte y de pintura. Esme les contó sobre los últimos trabajos de la empresa de decoraciones. Edward habló del rodaje y sobre algunas anécdotas de sus compañeros ya que ellos ya conocían lo extraños que podían llegar a ser. También lo pusieron al día sobre las últimas novedades de sus amigos que hacía bastante no veía. Fue una cena muy divertida y cuando al fin se fueron a la cama pasada la medianoche, estaban exhaustos.

Abrazados el uno al otro y acariciándose se durmieron casi de inmediato. Edward se despertó sediento. El reloj de la mesita marcaba las 4 a.m. Se separó de Bella despacio para no despertarla y bajó a la cocina.

Al entrar se encontró con Jane que calentaba un biberón.

- Hey, noche dura – susurró abrazando a su hermana

- Heidi estaba muy excitada con tanto revuelo. No cenó suficiente y ahora se ha despertado con hambre. Demetri la está cambiando mientras yo le preparo un biberón. Y tú?

- El curry estaba un poco salado. Muero de sed – confesó sirviéndose un vaso de agua de la nevera

- Sí, Demetri pensaba igual – rió Jane – Sabes, me gusta mucho Bella – confesó

- A mí también

- Es muy dulce y muy especial, no la pierdas

- No quiero perderla. Esta vez espero no ser un tonto y hacer las cosas bien.

- Lo harás bien, cariño. Lo sé. Qué harás cuando acabe el rodaje en Londres?

- Temía que hicieras esa pregunta – se quejó pasándose la mano por el cabello desordenándolo en su típico gesto de duda – No lo sé. Quiero pedirle a Bella que vivamos juntos pero supongo que deberá ser en Londres. Ella debe acabar la universidad.

- Mamá enloquecerá – rió Jane

- Qué crees que debo hacer entonces?

- Tonto, mamá enloquecerá pero preferirá que vivas en Londres con Bella si eres feliz. Tú qué crees?

- La quiero, Jane, mucho, no podría vivir sin ella

- Lo sé, cariño. Me hace muy feliz, no tienes que vivir sin ella, solo háblalo con Bella y decidiréis lo mejor para ambos. En realidad, la mejor forma de estar juntos ya que es evidente que lo mejor para ambos es estar juntos. – en ese momento entró Demetri a la cocina.

- Buenas noches, cuñadito. Lamento interrumpiros pero mi pequeña niña no da tregua

- Lo siento, amor. – Jane le tendió el biberón a su marido. Edward se puso de pie y besó a su hermana

- Ve, linda, atiende a tu niña. Luego seguiremos esta charla. Yo iré a atender a mi niña – le dedicó su sonrisa torcida y subió a su habitación.

* * *

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS

AQUI LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO

ESPERO QUE ME SIGAIS LEYENDO Y LES SIGA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA

BESITOS!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer

**DE HOLLYWOOD A LIVERPOOL**

**CAPITULO 13**

Se rascó la nariz. Algo le molestaba y volvió a sacudirlo molesta. Volvió a removerse y abrió los ojos que se deslumbraron con la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas. Se encontró con la enorme sonrisa de Edward que se cernía sobre ella y recorría su rostro con la punta de los dedos. Se ganó una deliciosa sonrisa somnolienta.

- Buenos días.

- Mmm, buenos días – se acercó para besarlo – qué hora es?

- Pasan de las 10

- Oh, es muy tarde. Qué dirán tus padres – intentó levantarse, pero él tiró de ella de vuelta a la cama

- Dirán que estábamos agotados por el viaje – recorrió su cuello con sus dedos en un toque sensual

- Esa excusa ya la utilizamos ayer por la tarde – él hizo una mueca

- Entonces dirán que estábamos agotados por haber hecho el amor durante toda la noche – ronroneó besándole el cuello

- No! – dijo ella empujándolo vergonzosa – qué van a pensar de mi!

- Pensarán que eres deliciosa y que no puedo mantener mis manos alejadas de tu cuerpo – continuó besándola

- Basta Edward. No me estás escuchando… - gimoteó

- Claro que te estoy escuchando, es sólo que tengo mejores planes – se burló él sin alejarse de ella

- No. No lo haremos con toda tu familia del otro lado de la puerta

- Crees que los Cullen nos dedicamos a escuchar al otro lado de las puertas? – prolongó su intento de seducción

- Claro que no, pero… - no encontró las palabras

- Olvídate de ellos

- No, basta, voy a levantarme – dijo con firmeza empujándolo para dirigirse al baño

Él se recostó en la cama gruñendo divertido

- Ok, puedo al menos acompañarte a la ducha?

- Está bien, pero prometes portarte bien?

- Nunca – rió él pero se levantó para ir al baño detrás de ella.

Entraron al baño y se quitaron la ropa. La tomó por la cintura y la levantó haciéndola gritar y riendo la llevó a la ducha. Abrió el grifo y el golpe de agua los estremeció.

La metió bajo el tibio chorro y comenzó a masajearle el cabello humedeciéndolo. Tomó el bote de champú y volcó un poco en su mano para lavarle el pelo en un gesto muy sensual. Acariciaba su cuello acompañándolo de suaves besos. Dejó caer agua y empezó a enjuagarle la cabeza bajando sus manos hasta alcanzar sus pechos. Bella se arqueó pegando la espalda al firme torso de él. Edward tomó la esponja que empapó del suave gel con olor a fresas. Se apretó contra ella dejándola sentir su dura erección pegada a la parte baja de su espalda, mientras con la esponja acariciaba sus pechos y su abdomen. Sin dejar de besarle el cuello llevó la mano hasta la suave hendidura de su sexo y comenzó a frotarla con delicadeza. Bella apoyó sus manos contra la pared azul de la ducha volcándose hacia delante de manera de acercar su abertura a la punta del miembro de su novio. Edward deslizó dos dedos dentro de ella haciéndola gemir mientras su cavidad se adaptaba a la intromisión. Los retiró ganándose sus protestas y de una sola embestida enterró en ella su erección, robándole un sollozo. Comenzó a moverse con necesidad sosteniéndola fuertemente por la cintura mientras con su otra mano acariciaba y tiraba repetidamente del pequeño botoncito de placer. Siguió embistiendo hasta que sintió la contracción de las paredes de la vagina en su pene, acompañadas de los gemidos de placer que se escapaban del cuerpo exhausto de su novia. Continúo su violento bamboleo hasta que un momento después todo su ser se volcó dentro de ella. Se quedó allí apoyando su pecho sobre la espalda de ella. Respiraban con dificultad buscando el oxígeno que les permitiera reponerse. Cuando estuvieron recuperados ella se giró para besarlo y ser ella quien ahora lavase su cuerpo eróticamente.

Pasaron el domingo en familia y Bella se sentía cada vez más parte de ella. Tomaron el té con la pequeña Heidi y sus muñecas en las diminutas tacitas de porcelana. Vieron películas, jugaron monopoly y hablaron y rieron mucho. Edward decidió que se quedarían toda la semana en casa de sus padres ya que los había echado mucho de menos y necesitaba empaparse de amor familiar antes de volver a Londres. No obstante visitarían su loft en Central Park, para que Bella lo conociera.

El lunes salieron a cenar con los amigos de Edward, que también hacía mucho que no se veían. Bella llevaba un vestido verde muy corto que se ajustaba a sus curvas y lo acompañaba con unos tacones muy altos, que realzabas la delicadeza de sus largas piernas. Edward se quedó sin aliento cuando la vio llegar al salón donde la esperaba junto a su hermano Alec.

- Wow – dijo Alec – deberás mantenerla alejada de los cavernícolas de tus amigos. – le sonrió a ella ganándose un golpe en el hombro de parte de su hermano – te ves fantástica, Bella

- Gracias, Alec – le contestó sonrojándose

Edward se acercó a ella y le ofreció su brazo para marcharse

- Estás hermosa – le susurró al oído – pero Alec tiene razón, deberé golpear a los chicos para que no se abalancen sobre ti

Tenían una mesa reservada en Breaking Down, un restaurant exclusivo en el SoHo, donde ya los esperaban los amigos de Edward. Llegaron al restaurant en el Volvo plateado de Edward. La ayudó a bajar y entregó las llaves del coche al valet parking.

En el vestíbulo del restaurant los recibió el anfitrión que echó una mirada de curiosidad a Bella, luego de identificar al joven actor que estaba frente a él.

- Teníamos una mesa a nombre de Riley Biers – pidió Edward

- Sí. El señor Biers ya los espera en la mesa. – caminó delante de ellos acompañándolos a una mesa ubicada en un reservado, donde ya se encontraban los chicos que al verlo se pusieron de pie de inmediato

Riley se acercó a Edward y lo abrazó con camaradería

- Tío! Al fin te dejas ver! – y dirigiéndose a Bella – Bella. Yo soy Riley, el mejor del grupo de amigos de este chico. He escuchado mucho de ti, pero debo confesar que superas con creces mis expectativas – le sonrió besándole la mano ganándose un sonrojo de la chica

- Venga ya, Riley! No coquetees con mi novia – rió Edward dándole un pequeño cachete

- Encantada, Riley. Yo también he escuchado mucho sobre vosotros

Los demás chicos se acercaron también a saludarlos y Edward fue presentándoselos a Bella. Riley era el más simpático y hablador, era médico pediatra y trabajaba en el hospital con Carlisle. Charles por el contrario, era el más tímido, pero a Bella le resultó encantador. Era muy listo y sabía mucho de arte, lo que fascinó a Bella y se embarcaron en una gran charla sobre pintura y artistas americanos. Había dejado recientemente su relación con Makenna, su novia de los últimos 4 años y aún sufría un poco por ello.

Benjamín y Tia trabajaban en publicidad para una importante agencia neoyorkina. Eran pareja desde la universidad y llevaban un año de casados. Resultaron ser muy agradables y estaban encantados con Bella. Los invitaron para cenar esa semana y así enseñarles su nuevo departamento en el SoHo.

Por último, Peter y Charlotte. Todos los chicos habían ido a la universidad con Edward y por ese entonces Peter y él compartían habitación en el campus, cuando Edward aún no había alcanzado la fama. Peter estuvo enamorado de Charlotte durante años pero ella tardó mucho en finalmente darle el sí. Eran pareja desde poco más de un año. Peter resultó ser muy introvertido y amable, y se notaba a la distancia que moría de amor por su novia. Charlotte, en cambio, le resultó a Bella un tanto déspota con su novio, y encontró que la observaba con atención y desagrado, aunque ella no entendiera la razón.

- Y Bella, qué se siente ser la novia de un chico tan famoso? – le preguntó Charlotte ácidamente

- En realidad, me gusta más la parte menos famosa – sonrió Bella mirando a su novio

- Ya. Pero no puedes negar el atractivo de salir en las revistas – Bella notó el tono malintencionado de las palabras de Charlotte.

- He salido en las revistas muchos años antes de conocer a Edward, y te aseguro que no es divertido – recordó cuando sus padres murieron y ella se vio obligada a huir del acoso de la prensa que la perseguían por ser la heredera del "imperio Swan".

Intentó sonar calmada pero quiso dejarle claro a la morena que no le interesaba la fama de Edward. Era normal que se preocuparan por él, se dijo, eran sus amigos y seguramente les inquietara que Edward saliera con alguien que solamente lo quisiera por su fama, pero no creía justo que la juzgaran sin conocerla.

- Imagino de todas formas, que si quieres dedicarte a la pintura o el arte, ayudará mucho ser la novia de Edward Cullen.

- Te equivocas, Charlotte – la cortó Edward intentando ocultar su indignación – Bella no me necesita en absoluto. Al fin y al cabo es la dueña de Swan Corporation – Bella se ruborizó y apretó la mano de Edward sobre la mesa – y sin dudas tiene muchas más posibilidades de futuro que yo.

- No sabía que eras de esos Swan. – le dijo Benjamín con admiración cambiando el rumbo de la conversación – Tienes una productora excelente, hacen cosas maravillosas.

- Charlie Swan es mi padre. La compañía quedó a mi nombre cuando él murió, aunque la dirección la lleva mi tío Aro.

- Pero Bella piensa tomar la dirección cuando acabe la universidad.

- Es brillante – acotó Tia – en la agencia vemos muchos trabajos de Swan y son excelentes, aunque ahora ya no os dedicáis tanto a la publicidad, no?

- En realidad, no. Últimamente se ha volcado más al cine.

- O sea que seré yo quién deberé quedarme con ella para asegurarme que me contrate cuando ya nadie me llame – sonrió Edward y todos rieron excepto Charlotte que los miraba molesta.

La cena fue muy amena aunque Charlotte no volvió a hablar. Decidieron que irían a un pub donde esa noche había un grupo de jazz bastante bueno, que Edward hacía años no veía. Al salir del restaurant ya había corrido la voz de que Edward estaba allí, y varios periodistas los esperaban fuera. Mientras se acercaban al coche que les había traído el valet, les tomaron varias fotografías, y entre gritos le preguntaban a Edward sobre su estadía en Nueva York, sobre el rodaje en Londres e inclusive sobre su relación con Bella.

Estuvieron en el pub escuchando el grupo de jazz. Era un sitio agradable, buena música, luces tenues, no había mucha gente y se acodaron en la barra. Bella y Tia se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre Roma. Tia había estado allí hacía mucho tiempo y le fascinaba y cuando descubrió que Bella había vivido allí por un año además de ser asidua visitante, le pidió todas las recomendaciones sobre la ciudad que solo un habitante del lugar podría conocer.

- Me gusta mucho, tío – comentó Riley llamando la atención de Edward que no quitaba la vista de su chica sentada con Tia junto a la barra, un poco más alejada de ellos. Edward sonrió y le dio un trago a la cerveza que tenía en la mano.

- Es verdad – apoyó Charles – ya era hora que la encontraras, te mereces una chica así

- Aún no puedo creer que se fijara en mí

- Edward, medio planeta se ha fijado en ti – se burló Benjamin

- Sabes a qué me refiero

- Sí, lo sé. Pero antes o después, todos encontramos la chica adecuada. Y ella es la adecuada para ti, sin dudas

...

- No hagas caso de Charlotte – le dijo Tia

- Creo que no le caigo bien

- No mucha gente le cae bien. Al principio yo tampoco le caía bien aunque creo que al menos ahora me soporta. Pero contigo, obviamente será diferente. Tú sales con Edward – dijo como si esa fuera una razón obvia.

Bella la miró sin comprender

- Ella estaba por Edward cuando se conocieron en la universidad. Su amistad con Peter comenzó porque él era el nexo con Edward, ya que compartían habitación.

- Charlotte estaba enamorada de Edward? Creía que ella y Peter se habían amado en silencio durante años

- Peter tal vez sí, pero ella tenía esperanzas respecto a Edward. Pero cuando Edward comenzó a viajar tanto, solo seguía viéndose con los chicos, ya que son sus amigos de siempre. Supongo que si querías estar cerca de Edward debías estar cerca de los chicos y por esa razón Charlotte se acercó a Peter. Por eso tardó tanto en decidirse a salir con Peter, imagino que lo hizo cuando desistió de seguir intentándolo con Edward.

- Edward lo sabe?

- Diría que incluso Peter lo sabe, solo que prefiere hacerse el tonto. Edward nunca tuvo ningún interés en ella, ni aún cuando éramos unos críos en la universidad y ella se le insinuaba descaradamente. Solo la trata bien por deferencia hacia Peter, otra razón por la que nunca se le acercaría.

- Imagino que nunca le gustan las novias de Edward.

- Imagino que no, aunque nunca conocimos a ninguna novia de Edward. Solamente a Lauren. La vimos una vez que la trajo a cenar, pero te aseguro que ella no nos gustó a ninguno de nosotros, así que no hubiera culpado a Charlotte de no tratarla bien. Es una chica tan arrogante.

- Conozco el sentimiento – rió Bella

Los chicos se acercaron a ellas. Bella recostó su espalda en el pecho de Edward que la abrazó por la cintura besándole la coronilla.

- Y Bella? Cuándo te mudarás a Nueva York? – preguntó Riley sorprendiéndola

Bella vaciló un instante antes que Edward respondiese

- No va a mudarse a Nueva York. Al menos no de momento, solo le queda un semestre en la universidad

- O sea que tú vas a irte a vivir a Londres?

- Si Bella me acepta, sí. – dijo mientras ella lo miraba sorprendida

- Espero que te acepte, porque no te queremos de vuelta sin ella – se burló Benjamín

Cuando entraron al loft de Edward, Bella quedó maravillada. Sobre un suelo de madera clara, se extendía la vivienda que tras unos amplios ventanales daba a una enorme terraza con vistas al Central Park. A un costado, la cocina en tonos metálicos se separaba del salón a través de una barra americana. Un pequeño espacio que funcionaba como comedor con una mesa redonda y sillas metálicas. Y el salón dominado por una enorme pantalla plana, rodeada de librerías repletas de libros, y estantes con cds y dvds. Un enorme sofá de piel negra y cojines por doquier.

Pegada a la pared más alejada, la moderna escalera llevaba a un entrepiso dominado por una enorme cama. A la derecha el vestidor que comunicaba con el baño. Desde la cama se observaba la hermosa vista del parque.

Edward vio con placer la aprobación en la cara de Bella.

- Te gusta?

- Edward, es hermoso – dijo embelesada – no entiendo que puedas vivir en otro sitio.

- Es mi refugio, aquí puedo ser yo. – la tomó de la mano para llevarla a la terraza – Ven

Bella se acercó a la balaustrada y Edward se paró detrás de ella mirando al parque. La noche era clara. La fabulosa luna llena vertía su plateada luz sobre el parque creando un exquisito juego de luces y sombras.

- Ven aquí – tiró de ella para recostarse en una de las tumbonas de madera

- Este sitio es hermoso, Edward. Y hoy es una noche deliciosa

- Tú eres hermosa y estar aquí contigo es muy importante para mí. – la acariciaba con delicadeza sin dejar de mirarla

- Nunca he sido tan feliz como lo soy desde que estás conmigo.

- Ni yo – confesó él – pero espero que éste sea sólo el comienzo.

Bella lo observó con amor pero sin poder ocultar su temor. Sabía que él no se quedaría mucho tiempo más en Londres y temía lo que pudiese suceder cuando el rodaje acabara. Se volvería él a Nueva York? Le pediría a ella que lo acompañara? Cómo podría ella dejar Londres? Eran demasiadas preguntas para las cuales no tenía respuesta.

- En qué piensas, cielo?

- Tengo miedo, Edward. No sé cómo podré dejarte marchar – sus ojos estaban llorosos.

- Y por qué has de hacerlo? – susurró acariciando sus mejillas

- Pronto se acabará el rodaje y ya no tendrás que permanecer en Londres

- Por trabajo, no. – confirmó – Cariño, existe una razón más importante que el rodaje por la cual yo debo permanecer en Londres – ella lo miró interrogante – Tú estás en Londres, y yo no puedo vivir separado de ti

- Qué quieres decir?

- Que me gustaría que me aceptaras en tu casa. Quisiera que viviéramos juntos y quedarme contigo aún cuando termine la película

- De verdad?

* * *

- Si tú me aceptas, claro.

- Cómo no voy a aceptarte? Sería como no aceptar el oxígeno para respirar. No puedo alejarme de ti. Pero, y tu familia?

- Mi familia eres tú, y no hay ningún otro lugar donde yo deba estar.

- Ni yo – se acercó a él y lo besó.

La besó con pasión. Lo hacía tan feliz. La amaba. Por sobre todas las cosas, la amaba; como nunca había amado a nadie y sabía que nunca podría amar a nadie. Dedicaría cada día de su vida a hacerla feliz, porque se lo debía, ya que ella era la única que lo haría feliz a él. Al fin había encontrado su lugar en el mundo. Su hogar, el que compartiría con ella; con ella y con la familia que construyeran juntos. Porque no podía pensar en un futuro sin ella, porque no existía futuro sin ella. Y el futuro siempre comienza hoy, y él se dedicaría por completo a ella desde hoy.

Hicieron el amor bajo la luz de la luna, tocándose, acariciándose y reconociéndose. Amándose de la única forma que sabían hacerlo, con total entrega. Sabiendo que de ahora en más solo podrían estar así, juntos. Y así estarían, para siempre. Construirían su vida juntos y este era el punto de partida.

Sintió a Bella estremecerse entre sus brazos, sin despertarla la cargó hasta la habitación. Así quería tenerla, en su habitación, en su cama, en su vida.

Y sabía que así sería para siempre…

* * *

GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS MARAVILLOSOS REVIEWS Y SU CARIÑO

ME HACE FELIZ SABER QUE LES GUSTA MI HISTORIA.

ESPERO QUE LA SIGAN DISFRUTANDO Y PIENSO SEGUIR SUBIENDO LOS CAPIS BASTANTE SEGUIDO

BESITOS Y SIGAN LEYENDO (Y DEJÁNDOME SUS OPINIONES :D )


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer

**DE HOLLYWOOD A LIVERPOOL**

**CAPITULO 14**

La semana llegó a su fin antes de lo que hubieran querido, y él sábado a la mañana los padres de Edward los llevaron al aeropuerto.

Había sido una semana muy divertida. Bella había pasado su cumpleaños recorriendo la ciudad. Edward compró billetes para un pequeño crucero alrededor de la Isla Ellis con una visita a la misma. Luego fueron al MoMA y comieron en un restaurant francés sobre el puerto. Ese día cenaron con toda la familia en el Greco y fueron con Alec, Jane y Demetri a tomar una copa en un pub de Little Italy, mientras la pequeña Heidi marchaba con los abuelos para pasar la noche.

El jueves cenaron con Benjamín y Tia quienes prometieron visitarlos en Londres antes de que acabara el año.

La familia los despidió obligándolos a prometer que intentarían volver a casa para pasar Acción de Gracias. Edward creía que para entonces ya habrían acabado el rodaje, aunque Bella tendría que organizar sus clases en la universidad para tener unos días libres.

Cuando llegaron a Londres 8 horas más tarde, los esperaba una horda de periodistas que ya se habían enterado que Edward Cullen había abordado un avión proveniente de Nueva York. Alquilaron un coche para poder salir más rápido y evitar los periodistas tanto como fuera posible, pero no pudieron rehuir las fotos aunque éstas los tomaron con gafas oscuras.

Lo sabían, ya no había forma de evitarlo, en esta semana todos confirmarían que Edward Cullen y Bella Swan estaban juntos.

Los primeros días después de su vuelta de Nueva York habían sido un poco caóticos. Habían salido sus fotos en las revistas, se había confirmado su noviazgo y los periodistas los seguían donde fueran. Bella dejó su trabajo en la cafetería del hotel ya que todo el tiempo había alguien allí buscando primicias sobre la novia camarera de Edward Cullen. Le resultó injusto al principio, y Edward intentó buscar alguna solución legal, pero era imposible prohibir la entrada a la cafetería a periodistas o fanáticos, ya que era un lugar público, por lo que Bella prefirió dejarlo.

Edward había dejado el hotel y se había mudado definitivamente al departamento de Kensington. Hasta el momento habían logrado despistar a la prensa, aunque creían que no tardarían en dar con su dirección. De todas formas, Edward creía firmemente que cuando pasaran los primeros meses después del estreno de la película, dejarían de ser el foco de atención y los dejarían en paz. Por ahora habían decidido quedarse en Londres aunque no descartaban que al acabar Bella la universidad se trasladarían a Liverpool a la casa que había sido de los padres de Renée. Era una casa grande y cómoda y Bella nunca había ocultado sus ganas de vivir donde había vivido su madre. Y definitivamente, Liverpool sería más tranquilo que Londres.

Bella estaba cursando su último semestre en la universidad y era más absorbente que los anteriores, así que le insumía bastante tiempo. Además poco a poco se iba introduciendo en la dirección de la empresa, y pasaba bastante rato allí, conociendo y aprendiendo sobre todo. James, el hijo de Aro, había entrado a trabajar en la empresa en el departamento financiero y estaban mucho tiempo juntos. James y ella se habían hecho inseparables durante el año que Bella vivió con Aro en Roma, y ahora que él se había mudado a Londres se habían vuelto a reencontrar. James vivía con su novia, la modelo internacional Victoria Shuterland y con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a que la prensa los siguiese a todas partes, así que comprendía muy bien a Bella y la apoyaba ante esta nueva faceta.

James compartía con Edward su pasión por los Yankees, ya que durante dos años había estado viviendo con Victoria en Nueva York, donde ella había nacido. A su vez Victoria y Edward se unían siempre en las discusiones de americanos contra europeos, que tenían con los primos, defendiendo las costumbres de cada uno. Habían llegado a una excelente relación de camaradería. Se llevaban genial y James estaba más que feliz con la relación de su prima. Él la adoraba, era como su hermana pequeña y la había visto sufrir mucho, y ahora por primera vez en muchos años ella era definitivamente feliz.

Además Bella había vuelto a pintar. Se estaba dedicando mucho a la pintura y eso se lo debía a Edward y todo el apoyo que él le daba. Él había estado allí abrazándola y confortándola cuando las primeras veces que se había puesto de pie frente a un lienzo, había recordado a sus padres sin poder dejar de llorar. Él la había incitado a que siguiera, que no se diese por vencida y lo había logrado. Ahora cada lienzo era un nuevo triunfo, y sabía que sus padres estarían orgullosos de ella donde fuera que estuviesen. Y esto sólo hacía que la familia de Bella lo apreciara más.

El rodaje llegaba a su fin. Edward tenía sus últimas tomas previstas para el último miércoles de octubre, y para el sábado siguiente el equipo de producción había organizado una fiesta de fin de rodaje. Se llevaría a cabo en un club nocturno que habían contratado para uso exclusivo del equipo aunque los integrantes podían llevar invitados, además de varios productores y directores que habían sido invitados por la productora de la película.

Edward había invitado a los chicos y éstos, en especial Alice, estaban ansiosos por asistir.

El sábado a la tarde Alice y Rosalie se aparecieron en el departamento de Bella, ya que decían que se necesitaba mucho tiempo para prepararse para una fiesta rodeadas del jet set norteamericano. Jasper y Emmett vendrían más tarde ya listos para cuando fueran a salir hacia la fiesta.

- Vamos, vamos, Bella – la instigaban entrando en el departamento – tienes que prepararte.

- Venga ya, aún es temprano. – se quejó al abrirles la puerta aún en pijama – Estábamos durmiendo, hoy me he levantado muy temprano – había tenido una clase a las 8 de la mañana y el día anterior se había ido a la cama sobre las 3 de la madrugada por haberse quedado estudiando para el examen del día de hoy.

Edward salió de la habitación con su pantalón de pijama y el torso desnudo, despeinado y restregándose los ojos somnoliento.

- Chicas.

- Mmm, Edward – se burló Rose – debería hacerte una foto con esa pinta y venderla a las revistas

- Hazlo. No te detendré. – cogió una manzana y se sentó en la cocina besando a Bella en la frente – Imagino que no habéis venido tan temprano para prepararos para la fiesta, o me equivoco?

- Te equivocas – dijo Bella con un quejido – sí lo han hecho – Edward rió y la besó en la sien

- Te compadezco, cariño

- No me compadezcas, defiéndeme – enterró su cara en el firme pecho – échalas, diles que se vayan – todos rieron

- Vamos Bella, no es para tanto. Piensa que eres la novia de Edward Cullen, no puedes aparecerte con cualquier cosa

- Edward me quiere igual

- Claro que sí, amor, pero tampoco quieres perder a tus amigas

- Eres un traidor – lo golpeó en el pecho haciéndolo reír.

- Bueno, vamos – insistió Alice – tú a la ducha – dijo señalando a Bella – y tú… no sé… haz lo que sea pero no te aparezcas por la habitación. – Edward hizo una señal militar, besó a Bella y se fue al sofá donde encendió el televisor para ver un nuevo capítulo de Beavis and Butthead.

Alice y Rose se llevaron a Bella a la habitación y la metieron a la ducha. Cuando salió la sentaron frente al espejo y le secaron el cabello y comenzaron a peinarla. Rose la maquillaba mientras Alice se duchaba y se peinaba. Alice le entregó el vestido que había elegido para ella. Era un hermoso vestido color azul turquesa, con pequeños dibujos en negro en el amplio ruedo. Por debajo de éste se dejaba ver un delicado encaje negro. Tenía escote palabra de honor y un fino lazo se ceñía debajo del busto

Alice se vistió mientras Rose se duchaba y se preparaba. Ambas llevaban vestidos también, Rose uno rojo ceñido al cuerpo con unos finos tirantes y un ruedo en picos. Alice había optado por un vestido negro con escote halter y falda de gasa con volantes.

No dejaron entrar a Edward y este tuvo que vestirse en la otra habitación. También recibió a Jasper y Emmett y los tres estuvieron viendo un partido de fútbol mientras esperaban a las chicas.

Cuando al fin salieron los chicos las vieron con ojos desorbitados

- Cielo, estás hermosa – se acercó a besarla, pero solo pudo darle un beso en la mejilla ante el grito de Alice de "Cuidado con el maquillaje"

Salieron rumbo a la fiesta. Edward, Bella, Alice y Jasper fueron en el nuevo volvo que Edward había comprado hacía 3 semanas. Rosalie y Emmett iban detrás de ellos en el BMW de Rose.

La noticia se había filtrado y la puerta de la discoteca estaba rodeada de periodistas. La discoteca tenía un parking privado pero debían pasar entre los periodistas para acceder al local.

Dejaron los coches en el aparcamiento y se dirigieron a la puerta. Los flashes los cegaron, mientras los periodistas les gritaban preguntas a Edward y a Bella, aunque ellos caminaron rápidamente bajando la vista.

- Wow, chicas, esto es increíble – comentó Alice cuando al fin entraron al local.

Había mucha gente pero el lugar igual era enorme. En ese momento Tanya se acercó a ellos abrazando a Edward

- Eddie! Bella – la abrazó también – Qué bueno que estáis aquí, no estaba segura si vendríais. – Edward le presentó a los chicos. Los saludó brevemente y tomó a Edward del brazo, separándolo de Bella y tirando de él – Ven, Edward, hay alguien con quien debemos hablar. – se lo llevó ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos.

- Wow, qué efusiva! – comentó Alice con prudencia – Qué tiene esa chica con Edward?

- Es su mejor amiga – dijo Bella restándole importancia – al menos dentro del mundo del "jet set".

- Pues creo que le gustaría ser más que su mejor amiga – agregó Rose con suspicacia

- No lo creo. Son amigos. Nada más.

- Mmm, si tú lo dices…

- Venga ya, Rose. No me atormentes, quieres?

- Lo siento, peque. No es mi intención, es sólo que esa chica, no sé, me da malas vibraciones

- Tú y tus vibraciones – se burló su hermano

Tanya acaparó a Edward casi toda la noche. Había unos cuantos productores y directores que quería que conociera. Varios le habían hecho ofertas aunque no totalmente formales y algunos otros le comentaban ideas de personajes que les gustaría que él protagonizara. Pero había una en especial que a Tanya le interesaba mucho que Edward escuchara.

Se trataba de una oferta para protagonizar una trilogía futurista. Se rodaría mayormente en Nueva Zelanda y tenían previsto grabar las tres partes a la vez, por lo cual el rodaje sería bastante largo. Pensaban rodar durante un año en ese país, y querían a Edward como protagonista masculino y a Tanya para el papel femenino. Era sin dudas una gran oportunidad pero este no era el lugar ni el momento para tomar una decisión. Todavía quedaban muchos detalles que discutir. Aunque Tanya no pensaba dejarlo pasar.

Bella y Alice hablaban con Jessica Stanley, la modelo que salía con Mike Newton, cuando Lauren se acercó.

- Hola, Bella

- Lauren. Qué tal?

- Yo muy bien, y tú qué tal? Y Edward? Lo has perdido? – preguntó con sorna

- No. Estaba con Tanya

- Ajá. No olvides lo que hablamos – se rió antes de marchar

Estaban hablando cerca de la pista de baile cuando Edward apareció abrazando a Bella por la espalda y besándole el hombro.

- Al fin apareces, tío! – rió Emmett

- Lo siento. – y dirigiéndose a Bella – Lo siento, cariño. Tanya quería que viese a algunas personas

- No hay problema – recostó su espalda contra él acariciando los brazos que la sostenían por la cintura

- Ya no me moveré de tu lado

- Edward – llamó Rosalie – esa chica Tanya, es muy amiga tuya?

- Rose… - se quejó Jasper

- Bastante, sí, por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque creo que está loquita contigo

- Rose… - se quejó ahora Bella

- Te equivocas, es una buena amiga

- Ok, te creo

Pasaban las 3 cuando finalmente llegaron a casa.

Bella se estaba quitando los pendientes frente al espejo cuando las manos de Edward comenzaron a retirar las horquillas de su cabello dejándolo caer en cascada sobre sus hombros.

- Mmm, me encanta tu vestido – le dijo mirándola a través del espejo – pero lo que más me gustará será verlo a tus pies – bajó la cremallera mientras le besaba el cuello y los hombros y dejó caer el vestido.

Sin dejar de mirar su reflejo le desabrochó el sujetador que siguió el camino del vestido. Ella se apoyó en él, y sintió sus manos sobre sus pechos. Las cogió y las apretó sobre ellos incitándolo a que la acariciara. Él la observaba gemir y disfrutar con los ojos cerrados y su pantalón se iba ajustando sobre su erección. Bajó una mano y la introdujo bajo las bragas de encaje haciéndola gritar y arquearse coló sus dedos dentro de su hendidura y comenzó a moverlos dentro y fuera. Bella jadeaba y se movía acercándose al orgasmo. Retiró los dedos y acercó su otra mano a las bragas, las tomó con fuerza y las rasgó lanzándolas al suelo. Con presteza se desabrochó los pantalones y sacó su miembro, la empujó suavemente para que quedara apoyada sobre el espejo y su abertura se acercara más a él, de una sola embestida la penetró, comenzó a moverse y fue acelerando el ritmo; se observaban a través del espejo lo que los estimulaba cada vez más, si cabía.

Bella se arqueó gritando mientras sus paredes se cerraban en torno a él al alcanzar el orgasmo. Su cara de placer se reflejaba en el espejo y la excitación de Edward aumentó llevándolo también al éxtasis y su semilla se volcó dentro de ella.

* * *

**Aquí va otro capítulo.**

**Se acabó el rodaje en Londres pero todo parece que va bien...**

**Todo puede suceder todavía.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Besitos!**

**Y por supuesto. Muchas gracias por vuestros lindos reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer

**DE HOLLYWOOD A LIVERPOOL**

**CAPITULO 15**

Se despertó sintiendo las delicadas caricias de Edward en su espalda, mientras la tenue luz del día se colaba entre las cortinas.

- Buenos días, amor

- Hola, linda – le besó la coronilla

- Qué hora es?

- Es temprano aún

- Y por qué estás despierto si aún es temprano?

- Estoy disfrutando el despertar así – sonrió

- Así cómo?

- Contigo a mi lado, enredada entre mis piernas – ella lo miró recelosa – nunca disfrutaré nada tanto como disfruto esto – había nostalgia en su voz

- Me gusta eso

Se acariciaban en silencio. Algo le preocupaba a Edward, pero ella sabía que no diría nada hasta que no estuviera preparado para hacerlo.

- Ayer conocí mucha gente

- Lo imaginé. Te perdiste con Tanya más de la mitad de la noche

- Lo siento. No quise hacerlo, pero Tanya me presentó algunas personas importantes.

- Alguien en particular?

- Sí, Stefan Malek. Es un gran director de cine independiente, pero ahora ha conseguido una productora para dirigir un proyecto bastante importante. – Bella lo escuchaba en silencio. Esperó que continuara. – Tiene este proyecto entre manos y quiere que yo lo protagonice.

- Eso es genial, Edward – lo miró entusiasmada

- Supongo…

- Qué es lo que no te convence?

- Hey, aún hay muchísimas cosas que no están claras.

- Qué cosas?

- Muchas. Me ha explicado la película pero quisiera ver el guión, también el elenco. Quiero hablar de dinero, tiempo de rodaje, no sé, muchas cosas.

- Pero a priori te resulta una idea interesante?

- No es fácil

- Vamos Edward, no estás diciéndome todo, verdad?

- No he decidido nada aún

- Pero igual puedes contarme todo lo que sabes.

- Lo que sé… bien… es una trilogía pero se rodarían las 3 películas a la vez. Por lo tanto el rodaje tardaría un año o algo así. Me quieren de protagonista y a Tanya de co protagonista. – hizo una pausa – La película se rodará en Nueva Zelanda.

Finalmente lo había había dicho lo que tanto lo atormentaba.

Irse a Nueva Zelanda por un año. Nueva Zelanda. Era demasiado lejos.

Eran 30 horas de vuelo desde Londres a Dunedin y luego el viaje a Invercargill. No podría volver a Londres en mucho tiempo y Bella tampoco podría ir a verlo ya que cuando acabara la universidad pensaba entrar a la escuela de arte, algo que había postergado por 4 años y él no permitiría que lo siguiera haciendo.

Con seguridad siquiera estaría aquí para su graduación.

Bella se estremeció y sintió una opresión en su corazón. Él sintió su leve temblor y la apretó contra él.

- Cariño, aún no he decidido nada. Es más, quizás ni me agrade el guión. Tendré más ofertas. Seguro que sí.

- Seguro que las tendrás, pero a ti te interesa esta propuesta, no es verdad?

- A priori resulta interesante, pero no sé si quiero irme tan lejos, no creo poder estar separado de ti por tanto tiempo.

- Amor, no quiero que la rechaces por mi.

- No es por ti, es por nosotros

- Crees que no podremos sobrellevar la distancia?

- Mi amor por ti es capaz de sobrellevar cualquier cosa. Pero no sé si vale la pena hacerlo.

- Edward, es importante para ti. Si es una buena propuesta, si cuando leas el guión y sepas todos los detalles, te interesa el proyecto, quiero que lo aceptes.

- Ya hablaremos de eso cuando llegue el momento,

- Quiero que me prometas que cuando llegue el momento no pensarás en mi, sino en ti, en tu carrera y lo que tú quieres lograr

- Cielo, pensar en mi me lleva indefectiblemente a pensar en ti, porque tú ya eres una parte inseparable de mi ser. Tú y yo somos uno,

Y no quiero que hablemos de esto ahora y mucho menos que te entristezcas, de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo

- Lo prometes?

- Lo intentaré, prometo que lo intentaré.

La semana siguiente Edward y Tanya tuvieron una reunión con Stefan.

La reunión duró 3 horas, y Bella no podía aguantar su agitación mientras lo esperaba en el estudio con una paleta de colores en la mano sin poder dibujar ni una línea en el lienzo.

Cuando finalmente escuchó abrirse la puerta del departamento, se quedó congelada en su butaca. Esperó que Edward viniese a buscarla. Cuando finalmente él entró, la expresión de su cara la angustió. La sonrisa de Edward no llegaba a su mirada.

- Qué tal te ha ido? – intentó sonreír y sonar despreocupada

- Bien. Pintas? – dijo desviando el tema mientras la besaba suavemente

- Lo intentaba. – dejó la paleta y el pincel sobre la mesa y se giró hacia él – Qué te ha parecido la propuesta?

- Mmm, interesante.

- Venga ya, Edward. No hagas esto. Dime por favor…

Suspiró antes de explicarle la situación

- Es una propuesta interesante de verdad. Me gustó mucho el proyecto. Me gustaría hacerlo pero no quiero irme por un año.

- Un año pasa pronto

Él la miró escéptico

- De verdad lo piensas?

- Sí. Claro que te echaré muchísimo de menos, no sé cuánto, pero seguramente en algún momento podré tomar algunos días de vacaciones para ir a verte y tú igual, no? Podremos hacerlo, cariño. Debes aceptar – su corazón se iba desgarrando a medida que las palabras iban saliendo de su boca.

Lo abrazó por la cintura intentando aguantar las lágrimas, pero no pudo engañarlo

- No tengo que hacerlo, cielo.

- Sí tienes. Edward, quiero que lo hagas.

- No lo sé, cariño

- De verdad, Edward, quiero que lo hagas – la separó de si y acunó su rostro para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

Tenía que descubrir la verdad en las palabras de Bella. Saber si de verdad era lo que quería que él hiciera

- Estás segura, amor? – sólo pudo asentir.

Se acercó a ella y la besó, con un beso que decía cuánto la amaba, cuánto la echaría de menos y cuán difícil era tomar esta decisión.

Pero sabía que podrían con ello, que el amor que sentían el uno por el otro soportaría el tiempo y las distancias, porque no había fuerza capaz de separarlos; porque lo supo siempre, desde la primera vez que la vio supo que sería para siempre, y que nada los separaría.

Jamás.

* * *

**Aquí les dejo otro capítulo. Este es un poco cortito, pero no se preocupen que siempre actualizo pronto, ya lo saben.**

**Bueno quería agradecerles muchísimo por los reviews que me han dejado, que sepáis que los espero con ansias y siempre me reconforta mucho las lindas palabras que me dejáis.**

**Espero de verdad no defraudaros.**

**Besitos fuertes y espero vuestros comentarios.**

**Cuídense mucho mis amores y nos estamos leyendo... :)  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer

**DE HOLLYWOOD A LIVERPOOL**

**CAPITULO 16**

Edward estaba acabando de organizarlo todo para viajar a Nueva Zelanda. Sólo faltaban dos semanas, pero ya que iban a estar casi un año fuera tenían muchas cosas que organizar. La producción había alquilado viviendas y coches para los actores para que se sintieran como en casa. Edward, Tanya y dos actores más compartirían una enorme mansión en Invercargill

Los últimos dos meses habían sido duros. Bella y Edward pasaban juntos el máximo tiempo posible e intentaban disfrutar al máximo cada instante. No hablaban de la distancia ni del tiempo que estarían separados, no hablaban del futuro próximo, pero cuando las luces se apagaban, cada uno se sumía en sus pensamientos y su angustia. Se echarían mucho de menos, se necesitarían y se desearían. No sabían si podrían soportar la lejanía, solamente sabían cuánto se amaban y cuánto ansiarían volver a verse. Sabían que se esperarían mutuamente porque ninguno de los dos imaginaba poder vivir sin el otro. Sabían que eso ya no era posible, sólo la certeza del reencuentro les hacía posible la despedida.

Bella no podía pedirle que renunciara a este proyecto, por el contrario, debía apoyarlo; tanto como él la apoyaba con sus pinturas, pero dolía, dolía mucho. Sabía que sería duro, pero no podía dejarle que abandonara. Sólo podrían ser una pareja completa si cada uno era una individualidad completa. Sólo siendo personas plenas podrían volcar lo mejor de sí en la pareja, y eso era lo que harían. Lo pasarían mal, ya lo sabían, pero lo superarían. Ésta era una prueba para demostrarse cuánto se amaban, y la superarían con éxito. Y cuando se volvieran a encontrar, serían más fuertes.

Habían pasado las navidades en Nueva York con la familia de Edward, para que se pudieran despedir, ya que también estarían bastante tiempo sin verse. Bella ya era parte de la familia y la hacían sentir como una más. La invitaron para que los visitara incluso cuando Edward no estuviese. Le prometieron a él que cuidarían de ella.

La universidad organizaba cada año la "Fiesta de Mundo Audiovisual", y a ella estaban invitados todos los estudiantes y egresados de las carreras tanto de publicidad, como de producción, dirección, etc. además de la gente más importante del medio.

Era una fiesta a la que los chicos asistían todos los años, desde que Emmett había entrado en la universidad, y ahora que Bella seguía la misma carrera, seguían yendo.

Este año era además algo así como la despedida de Edward. A quince días de que marchara a Nueva Zelanda ésta era algo así como su última fiesta en Londres. Se verían estos días, eso era seguro, pero seguramente para estar en casa, cenando pizzas y viendo películas, como habían hecho desde que se conocían, así que esta era la última fiesta que disfrutarían fuera de casa.

Bella salía del baño envuelta en una enorme toalla blanca mientras se secaba el cabello. Se encontró a Edward sentado en la cama con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos y mirando al suelo.

- Edward? – el levantó la vista y la miró.

Sus ojos estaban rojos. Ella tiró la toalla que llevaba en sus manos y se acercó a él.

- Cariño, qué sucede? – se arrodilló frente a él y tomó sus manos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por el rostro de Edward, la abrazó fuertemente y sollozó sobre su hombro. – Amor… - ella intentó reconfortarlo – qué sucede, cielo?

- No puedo hacerlo. No puedo irme. No ahora que te tengo conmigo.

- Cariño… es importante para ti

- No – negó – tú eres importante para mí

- Y siempre me tendrás, amor. Eso no cambiara. No lo dudes nunca. Pero esto es parte de ti, de lo que tú eres. Siempre, desde el comienzo, siempre supimos que sería difícil, pero lo superaremos, claro que lo haremos.

- No podré hacerlo

- Es sólo un viaje, piénsalo así, sólo un viaje, aunque un poco largo. Pero hablaremos todo el tiempo. Te lo he dicho muchas veces, no te será fácil librarte de mí – lo hizo reír.

Se acercó y lo besó limpiando sus lágrimas. Lo abrazó hasta que se calmó.

- Quieres que nos quedemos? – le preguntó seductora sentándose sobre él y haciéndolo sonreír

- No quieres que vayamos a la fiesta?

- Si tú quieres quedarte… yo no me opondré…

- Venga ya, pequeña bruja. Alice nos buscará para matarnos si no vamos y tú me culparás a mi – la tiró sobre la cama y se lanzó sobre ella haciéndole cosquillas. Le soltó la toalla y le besó los pechos y el vientre antes de irse a la ducha.

Llevaba un vestido rosa con escote halter que se ampliaba por debajo de sus pechos llegándole a la mitad del muslo. A Edward se le cortó la respiración al verla.

- Creo que si no te das prisa, aceptaré tu propuesta anterior – le dijo viéndola acabar de maquillarse frente al espejo

- Anda ya, Cullen. Vamos a esa fiesta – dijo con falso entusiasmo.

Llegaron a la mansión donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta. Era una mansión colonial en Windsor. El camino hacia la entrada estaba iluminado por antorchas, que daban una nota de calidez a la fría noche de invierno.

Entraron al amplio hall, la decoración moderna y minimalista contrastaba con el estilo clásico de la casa. Luego de dejar sus abrigos en la recepción, pasaron al salón. Bella encontró mucha gente conocida, algunos compañeros de la universidad, chicos que conocía a través de Emmett y Jacob. Había profesores y vio algunos publicistas que habían trabajado en Swan Co.

Tomaron unas copas de champagne y deambularon por el salón hasta encontrarse en un grupo más alejado a los chicos que hablaban con Randall y Mary, unas amigas de Emmett que hacía bastante no veían, pero que en sus años de universidad salían mucho con ellos.

- Bella! – la saludó Mary con un abrazo – cuánto hace que no nos vemos?

- No lo sé, quizás desde la fiesta del año pasado

- Sí, supongo que sí – se giró hacia Edward y extendió su mano – Mary Witherdale

- Edward Cullen.

- Hey, eres ESE Edward Cullen?

- Supongo que sí – se sonrojó. Mary se dirigió a Bella y le dio un suave codazo.

- Muy bien, Bella. Me imagino que eres la envidia de medio mundo. – Bella sonrió aunque el comentario no le resultó divertido.

- Hey, Edward, ven aquí – le llamó Emmett y le tiró del brazo hacia él – Esta es Randall, ha trabajado con ese director tuyo, Malek. – estuvieron hablando del nuevo proyecto de Edward, de los trabajos que había hecho Malek, etc.

Edward seguía la conversación y hacía acotaciones pero su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en Bella y lo que les deparaba el futuro. La observaba un poco más alejada, interactuando con varias personas que se le acercaban. Ella reía y hablaba pero todo el tiempo, giraba su cara para observarlo y sonreírle.

Edward se le acercó y se la llevó a la barra para buscar bebidas. Se acomodaron en la barra, Bella pidió un daikiri y Edward un Whisky.

- Quieres volver con los chicos?

- Mmm, creo que no… - se recostó sobre él

- La fiesta está muy bien, y tú estás deliciosa – le susurró mientras le besaba el cuello – pero hay demasiada gente rondándote y yo te quiero sólo para mí.

- Sabes que soy sólo tuya – se giró y comenzó un beso delicado y muy íntimo.

Escucharon a alguien aclararse la garganta y se separaron, se giraron y se les atragantaron las palabras.

- Bella.

- Jacob. Hola – Jacob extendió su mano hacia Edward

- Edward, verdad?

- Ajá. – contestó Edward dándole la mano también – y tú eres Jacob – no fue una pregunta

- Bella, tendrías un minuto? – lo observó dudando pero Edward decidió por ella. La empujó suavemente hacia Jacob

- Ve, amor, yo te esperaré aquí – miró a Edward aún dudosa pero se acercó para darle un casto beso en los labios

- Ahora vuelvo, cielo.

Se alejó con Jacob hasta la otra esquina de la barra

- Cómo estás Bella? Cómo va todo? Ya acabas la carrera – Bella lo miró con escepticismo

- Hablamos de mi carrera? – enarcó una ceja

- No en realidad. Quería hablar contigo porque, no sé… me gustaría que tú y yo pudiéramos ser amigos.

- No lo creo Jacob, no creo que podamos ser amigos…

- Quisiera que lo intentáramos. No sé cómo hacerlo Bella pero quiero que sepas que me he arrepentido mucho de cómo sucedió todo entre nosotros. Sé que me comporté como un miserable contigo y no tengo excusa, simplemente fui un imbécil y no creo que pueda cambiarlo. Pero quisiera pedirte disculpas. Tal vez no puedas perdonarme pero me gustaría que lo intentaras para poder demostrarte que no soy el idiota que tú crees.

- Yo no creo que seas un idiota, Jake, simplemente lo nuestro no funcionó, ya está…

- Lo sé, pero crees que podríamos intentarlo? – ella lo miró dudosa – quisiera que lo intentáramos. Claro que no me gustaría que tuvieras algún problema con Edward, sé que estás con él y de verdad que me alegra mucho que seas feliz con él.

- No tendré problemas con Edward, puedes estar seguro que no

- Crees que a él le molestaría que fuéramos amigos?

- No veo por qué, Edward sabe bien que entre tú y yo no hay nada.

- Entonces? Me darás la oportunidad de recuperar nuestra amistad?

- Supongo que podemos intentarlo

- Gracias Belly! – se acercó a ella y la abrazó – Esto es muy importante para mí.

- De nada, Jake. Ahora, si no te importa, volveré con Edward

- Adelante y, gracias Bella – ella le sonrió y se giró para volver con Edward que los observaba desde la barra.

- Qué quería? – le preguntó besándola

- Dice que quiere que seamos amigos

- Y tú qué piensas?

- Supongo que puedo darle la oportunidad. Era un buen amigo antes de que comenzáramos a salir. – se giró para abrazarlo – Pero no quiero hablar de Jacob, prefiero dedicarme a mi amor – lo besó sugerentemente.

- Aquí estáis – se acercó Jasper y pidió una bebida – te aburres Edward?

- No, por qué lo preguntas?

- Estas fiestas están muy bien, pero siempre es igual. Rosalie atiende a todos los detalles, ya que estas fiestas están muy bien organizadas. Alice detrás de todos los vestidos de la fiesta. Emmett que se reencuentra con todos sus ex compañeros y Bella y yo siempre riéndonos en la barra y esperando que acabe – sonrió mirando a Bella y codeándola – Pero este año Bella me ha abandonado – hizo un puchero

- Todavía puedes unirte a nosotros y nos reiremos de la gente – rieron los tres.

Ya era bastante tarde cuando al fin llegaron a casa. Bella se bajó de sus tacones con un gesto de alivio.

- Ya no soportaba estos zapatos

- Echaré de menos esto – ella se giró y lo miró interrogante

- Qué cosa? – le preguntó mientras él se quitaba la camisa.

- Esto. Todo. – se acercó a ella con un andar seductor - Llegar a casa y saber que en breves instantes te quitaré un precioso vestido – le bajó la cremallera y le besó los hombros – y quedarás desnuda – dejó caer el vestido al suelo – y te llevaré a la cama y te haré el amor… - la levantó en brazos y la llevó a la cama besándola

Bella se removió entre sus brazos y comenzó un beso hambriento. Edward se recostó sobre ella sin dejar de besarla. Recorrió su cuerpo con los dedos despertándole todas sus terminaciones nerviosas.

- Quiero que me hagas el amor – le pidió en susurros

- Siempre

Siguió acariciándola con delicadeza subió sus manos y le desabrochó el sujetador. Llevó las manos a sus erectos pechos haciéndola suspirar, sin dejar de besarla empezó a masajearlos ayudado por las manos de ella. Bella se arqueaba moviendo su pelvis contra la erección de Edward. Él llevó su boca hasta el duro pezón y empezó a chuparlo con avidez. Bella sentía la humedad bajando por sus pliegues y se arqueaba más hacia él, gimiendo con necesidad.

Edward deslizó su mano hasta las húmedas bragas de ella e introdujo su dedo dentro de éstas. Recorrió los labios tibios a lo que ella separó sus piernas instintivamente. Acarició su clítoris, comenzando con un toque suave que fue volviéndose más fuerte. Bella gemía y se retorcía, metió un dedo en su cavidad, luego otro y comenzó a moverlos. Ella gritaba y se estremecía subyugada por las sensaciones que se despertaban en su vientre y bajaban por él hasta su sexo. La erección de Edward crecía más y más en sus pantalones

- Más… - suplicó – más, Edward…

- Calma, cielo

- Hmm, necesito más, más fuerte…

Obedeció y comenzó a mover los dedos con mayor agresividad hasta que la sintió contraerse sobre ellos arqueándose. Tras varios espasmos cayó rendida sobre la cama respirando con dificultad. Retiró los dedos besándola sonriente.

- Ha sido maravilloso – lo besó con delicadeza y llevó las manos al pantalón, él se separó un poco a fin de facilitarle la tarea.

Le bajó los pantalones junto con sus bóxers y se los quitó con su ayuda. Lo empujó suavemente por los hombros recostándolo sobre la espalda, para llevar las manos a la dura erección y masajearla haciéndolo gemir. Cerniéndose sobre él, recorrió el pecho y el vientre con sus labios dejando delicados besos en su camino hasta su sexo. Cuando por fin alcanzó su objetivo pasó sensualmente la lengua por el glande. Él gemía instándola a continuar. Jadeó cuando ella se introdujo el pene en la boca y comenzó a chuparlo; con su mano subía y bajaba por el tronco moviendo eróticamente la boca y la lengua sobre él.

- Cielo… - murmuró él anticipando su inminente orgasmo. Ella intensificó los movimientos para llevarlo al éxtasis. Siguió succionando y apretando hasta verlo arquearse sobre su espalda. Edward apretó las sábanas bajo él gritando al momento que alcanzaba el clímax y vertía su secreción dentro de la boca de Bella, que la degustó y lamió. – Mmm… te amo, cariño – la tomó por las axilas para subirla sobre él acercándola a sus labios.

La besó en la frente y la abrazó acariciando su espalda

- No puedo pensar cuánto te echaré de menos – confesó

- Shh, no hablemos de eso ahora. Disfrutemos que estamos juntos ahora. Lo que suceda luego ya lo pensaremos luego – se movió seductora y comenzó una ronda de besos que sabía los llevarían a una nueva sesión de sexo y amor.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME LEYENDO**

**SE VA EDWARD... TODO PUEDE PASAR...**

**BESITOS Y ESPERO REVIEWS!**

**GRACIAS**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer

**DE HOLLYWOOD A LIVERPOOL**

**CAPITULO 17**

Edward estaba terminando su equipaje. Un libro, su ipod, la PSP, necesitaría distracciones para el muy largo viaje en avión.

Bella sólo lo acompañaba, ninguno de los dos hablaban, temían que si intentaran decir algunas palabras no podrían reprimir las lágrimas.

Lo vendrían a recoger del estudio de producción ya que todo el grupo que viajaba desde Londres lo harían en un vuelo privado. Por este motivo no lo acompañarían al aeropuerto y los chicos habían venido al departamento para despedirlo, aunque sabían que la verdadera razón era acompañar a Bella cuando Edward se marchara.

Cuando ya no quedaba nada por hacer, se volteó hacia ella y la observó. Ya no pudieron reprimirse más. Bella se tiró en sus brazos. Se abrazaron y las lágrimas fluyeron por los rostros de ambos. Edward le acariciaba la espalda intentando calmar sus sollozos.

- Amor… aún puedo quedarme

- No seas tonto, no quiero que lo hagas. Pero te echaré muchísimo de menos.

- Y yo a ti. Pero sabes que volveré – se separó de ella y acunó su rostro secándole las lágrimas – no lo olvides cariño. No olvides nunca que te amo, muchísimo, y nada cambiará eso. Nunca

- Yo te amo a ti, y este último tiempo ha sido el más feliz de mi vida. No te olvides de mí

- No podría hacerlo, te amo demasiado. Y no te dejaré escapar de mí nunca. – sonrió aunque su sonrisa era triste. – Vamos con los chicos.

Fueron al salón y se sentaron con los chicos. Edward abrazaba a Bella acariciándola mientras los chicos le hacían preguntas y comentaban sobre el próximo rodaje, la película, etc.

Bella se apretaba contra él intentando absorber su perfume para poder tenerlo durante los meses que estarían separados. En principio el rodaje acabaría en noviembre, pero ambos sabían que muchas veces los rodajes se prolongaban. De todas formas el viajaría a Londres cuando lograra conseguir algunos días de vacaciones, además de que a lo largo del año, seguramente tendrían presentaciones o festivales a los que asistir, y ella intentaría ir a Nueva Zelanda en algún momento.

Bella acababa la universidad en febrero pero ya en marzo comenzaría sus clases en la escuela de arte, así que no sería fácil conseguir días libres, pero de alguna forma lo harían posible.

El timbre sonó y todos se tensaron poniéndose de pie. Los chicos uno a uno abrazaron a Edward deseándole buen viaje mientras él les pedía que cuidaran mucho de Bella. Silenciosas lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de ella cuando él se giró a verla.

- Amor – se acercó a abrazarla – no llores por favor. No puedo hacerlo si te veo así

- No te preocupes, estoy bien

Se apartó para observarla y la observó sonreír levemente

- Cuídate mucho. – le susurró – Recuerda siempre que te amo. Más que a nada, más de lo que alguna vez creí que sería capaz de amar. El tiempo que pasaremos separados será el más duro de mi vida pero se hará más sencillo porque sé, y tú también sabes, que volveré a buscarte. Sólo nos hará más fuertes. Yo haré esta película y me tomaré unas laaargas vacaciones. Y tú, entrarás a la escuela de arte, y cuando vuelva organizaremos una gran exposición con todas las pinturas que tendrás.

- Te amo Edward, no sé si podré soportarlo – las lágrimas desbordaban sus ojos – pero seré fuerte por ti, por nosotros, porque este tiempo es importante para nosotros. Pero no dejaré de amarte ni un instante, y te echaré de menos cada minuto del día, y dormiré abrazada a la almohada que tiene impregnado tu perfume.

- Te llamaré siempre. Desafiaremos la diferencia horaria – se acercó a su oído y le susurró – y tendremos sexo telefónico – sonrió haciéndola reír

- Echaré de menos que me hagas el amor

- Mmm, eso incrementará las ganas que tendrás cuando me veas – se burló buscando distender el ambiente – Wow ya puedo imaginarlo – ella sonrió y lo abrazó

- Te amo – se acercó a ella y la besó. Se besaron largo rato mientras los chicos bajaban las maletas dándoles intimidad.

- Debo irme – la abrazó y volvió a besarla – No te olvides de mi – murmuró

- Nunca podría hacerlo. Te estaré esperando siempre, no lo olvides.

Se besaron una vez más y salieron del departamento. Ya en la calle, mientras subían el equipaje de Edward en la van del estudio, los chicos se despidieron; abrazó a Bella por última vez y la besó con pasión

- Te amo – la besó delicadamente y se alejó para subir al vehículo. Luego de una última mirada, el coche arrancó y Bella se derrumbó en los brazos de Rosalie.

Finalmente Edward se había marchado aunque sabía que volvería, y ella lo estaría esperando.

Los primeros días fueron duros. Sus amigas se turnaban para dormir en su casa o para llevarla con ellos. Luego de dos semanas, esta era su primera noche sola en el departamento.

Eran las 11 de la noche cuando el teléfono del departamento sonó.

- Diga?

- Amor – la voz de Edward sonó cálida al otro lado de la línea.

Había 12 horas de diferencia con Nueva Zelanda así que para Edward aún era por la mañana.

- Buenos días – sonrió

- Buenas noches para ti. Qué tal tu día?

- Agotador. Comienza el período de exámenes y he tenido mucho que estudiar. Estoy acabando la tesis y en la empresa están con las últimas decisiones sobre las locaciones para un nuevo corto y me gusta estar allí viendo lo que eligen, así que estoy agotada. Estaba por irme a la cama. Qué tal tú?

- Bien, este es mi último fin de semana libre. El lunes comienza el rodaje

- Qué tal la ciudad?

- Mmm, interesante. Aunque estuvimos en Oban, la ciudad donde se rodará, y realmente nos gustó. Te gustará. Lo mejor, las playas. Ya echaba de menos el calor

- No sabes cuánto te envidio – se quejó – Y Tanya?

- Está encantada. Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, con ella, Siobhan y Liam, hemos estado saliendo bastante y conociendo la ciudad. Aunque en el estudio no nos han dado mucho tiempo libre.

- Siobhan y Liam son los chicos que viven con vosotros?

- Ajá, son pareja y viven aquí en la casa. Son muy simpáticos y bastante tranquilos.

- Y qué haces ahora?

- Lo de siempre. Echarte de menos

- Y yo a ti

- Los chicos han salido y a Tanya la escucho dar vueltas por la casa.

- Y tú dónde estás?

- En mi habitación – le respondió con voz sugerente – y tú?

- En el sofá pero pronto me iré a la cama

- Mmm, podría ir contigo

- Me encantaría – ronroneó y se sintió húmeda de sólo imaginarlo en la cama con ella.

- Vas en pijama?

- Ajá, mi pijama rosa – era el pijama de seda que Edward le había regalado por navidades y que sabía que ella adoraba. El pantalón largo tenía pequeñas líneas azules y la camiseta sin mangas llevaba un encaje también azul en el escote que a él lo excitaba muchísimo.

- Mmm, sabes que amo ese pijama – sintió crecer su erección dentro de sus pantalones – te gustaría tocarte para mi?

- Sí, pero me gustaría más que tú lo hicieras – dijo en un susurro mientras llevaba su mano debajo de sus bragas

- Si cierras los ojos seré yo quien lo haga – Edward bajó un poco la cinturilla de sus pantalones para dejar salir su erección y la acarició imaginando que era su novia desnuda quien lo hacía. – Tócate cielo, piensa que soy yo quien lo hace.

Entre susurros la fue excitando mientras él se tocaba a su vez, primero lentamente y poco a poco acelerando el ritmo.

- Imagina que estoy aquí contigo, mi mano baja por tu vientre acariciándote – Bella iba siguiendo sus instrucciones y su sexo se humedecía cada vez más – la meto dentro de tus bragas y encuentro tus labios desbordantes de humedad. – Ella gemía escuchando la sensual voz de Edward en el teléfono – Los acaricio y tu pequeño clítoris se alza para recibirme. Con mi pulgar lo acaricio prestándole la atención que se merece. Sigo dándole placer, más fuerte y más fuerte. Tus piernas se abren, quieres más. Me quieres dentro, cielo? – le preguntó con sensualidad

- Te quiero dentro, Edward – le confirmó con voz ronca estimulándolo a su vez. Él se acariciaba, su mano subía y bajaba por la dura erección pensando en su chica que se masturbaba para él.

- Vamos, sientes mi dedo? – escuchó su leve afirmación – siéntelo, pequeña, mi dedo está entrando en ti, más profundo, más, meto otro más? Quieres otro más, cariño?

- Sí, por favor – pidió con necesidad

- Aquí tienes, mi amor. Mis dos dedos están dentro tuyo, los muevo, los muevo como a ti te gusta, dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera, más, más fuerte. Te sigo penetrando, como a ti te gusta – Bella bombeaba sus dedos dentro de su sexo tal como Edward la guiaba, sintió la proximidad del orgasmo cuando sus paredes comenzaron a cerrarse en torno a su mano.

- Edward… - gritó al borde del éxtasis – voy a correrme…

- Vamos, cielo, córrete para mí, quiero sentir cómo te corres para mí – le pidió mientras movía fuerte y rápidamente la mano sobre su rígido pene. La escuchó jadear al otro lado de la línea. Sabía que ella estaba a punto del orgasmo y eso lo excitaba.

- Ah, Edward… - gritaba a través de la línea mientras en su vientre se desbordaban las sensaciones de su orgasmo. Jadeaba por el éxtasis buscando aire a la vez que escuchaba con placer los gemidos de Edward al otro lado del teléfono.

Edward se masturbó con fuerza y todo su semen se derramó en su mano, sabiendo a su chica derrumbada sobre el sofá que tantas veces los había visto hacer el amor. Quedaron agotados y satisfechos respirando agitados.

- Amor… te amo tanto, Bella. Te echo tanto de menos. No lo puedes imaginar.

- Y yo a ti, cielo. Pero podremos con ello, verdad?

- Claro que sí. Nada nos puede alejar nunca.

- Te amo, y me da mucha vergüenza… - se sonrojó

- Qué cosa, cariño? Qué te avergüenza?

- Lo que acabamos de hacer, ha sido la experiencia más erótica de toda mi vida, y me ha gustado mucho.

- No tienes que avergonzarte, cielo – se rió él – nunca tienes que avergonzarte conmigo. Me gusta mucho que sea yo quién te brinde estas experiencias

- Lo sabes. Sabes que eres tú, sólo tú. Siempre has sido tú y siempre lo serás. Lo sabes.

- Lo sé, cielo. Y me hace muy feliz. Pero ahora debo dejarte ir a la cama.

- Si, creo que sí. Me llamarás mañana?

- Claro que sí cariño, descansa. Te amo

- Y yo a ti.

Se echaban de menos, y ambos sabían que sería muy difícil, pero lo lograrían, sabían que sí, porque el amor que sentían era más fuerte que cualquier cosa.

* * *

**HEY! DE VERDAD QUE SE HA IDO**

**LO SIENTO PARA TODAS AQUELLAS QUE ME PEDÍAN QUE SE QUEDARA PERO EL AMOR TIENE QUE SER CAPAZ DE SUPERAR TODOS LOS INCONVENIENTES.**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y LES PROMETO UN ADELANTO PARA TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJÉIS UN REVIEW**

**BESITOS!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer

**DE HOLLYWOOD A LIVERPOOL**

**CAPITULO 18**

Edward y Liam jugaban una partida de Grand Theft Auto en el salón, cuando llegaron Tanya y Siobhan. Habían estado en el centro comercial y traían películas para la noche.

- Hola – saludó Tanya – Hoy tenemos "House of Wax", "The grudge", "Syriana" y "Fun with Dick and Jane" – dijo leyendo los títulos de los dvd que llevaba en la mano.

- Comedia para mí – dijo Edward sin dejar la partida

- Igual yo – fue la opción de Liam

- Tenemos tiempo para todas, hoy será una larga noche de películas – acotó Siobhan yendo a la cocina para preparar palomitas.

...

- Lo siento, chicos. Debo estudiar el guión – dijo Edward levantándose cuando la película acabó

- No seas aburrido, Edward. – lo retó Siobhan

- Esta semana debo adelantar cinco días de grabaciones así que…

- Y eso por qué?

- La otra semana viajaré a Londres – Tanya lo miró interrogante – Bella se gradúa y quiero estar con ella. Ya lo había arreglado con Stefan así que marcharé el jueves por la mañana – se despidió y subió a su habitación.

Tumbado sobre la cama leía el guión cuando Tanya golpeó y entreabrió la puerta

- Se puede…?

- Claro Tanya – se enderezó en su cama

- La echas de menos? – le dijo sentándose en la cama junto a él

- No imaginas cuánto.

- Estás enamorado?

- Nunca había sentido algo así. Bella es realmente especial

- Ya lo creo que lo es si viajarás 40 horas solo para verla 3 días

- Es un momento importante para Bella

- Sabes que me gusta mucho Bella, pero creo que no debería pedirte que fueras, es un viaje demasiado largo para tan poco tiempo, además de todo lo que deberás compactar las grabaciones. No te parece un poco egoísta?

- No me lo ha pedido, de hecho no sabe que iré. Pero yo quiero hacerlo, necesito estar con ella ese día. Además que la echo muchísimo de menos. No te imaginas cuánto ansío verla

- Lo entiendo, Eddie. Venga, te ayudaré a estudiar, pero me lo deberás, eh… - se burló

...

- Lista para el viernes?

- Sí, creo que sí. Aro y Renata estarán en Londres y han organizado una cena en su casa. Vendrán los chicos y estarán también James y Victoria. – suspiró con melancolía – Me gustaría que estuvieses aquí

- Y a mí, cielo. Pero sabes que siempre estoy contigo, aún cuando la distancia sea mucha.

- Lo sé.

- Mañana no estaré en la ciudad así que no podré llamarte. Hablaremos el viernes, te parece bien?

- Genial. Te amo.

- Y yo.

Colgó y de inmediato marcó el número de Alice.

- Diga?

- Alice. Hola. Soy Edward

- Edward, cariño. Cómo estás? Ya tienes todo listo?

- Sí, estaré llegando a Heathrow a las 12.

- De acuerdo. Jazz irá por ti. La ceremonia de graduación es a las 5 así que podrás dormir un par de horas antes de ir al campus. Imagino que llegarás exhausto.

- Imagino que sí. Gracias por todo, Alice.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, tontito. Nos encanta que puedas venir, y Bella estará más que feliz.

- Gracias Alice. Te veré el viernes.

- Nos vemos, Edward. Descansa cuánto puedas

Luego de casi 40 horas de viaje, entre aviones y escalas, por fin estaba recogiendo su maleta en la Terminal del aeropuerto de Heathrow. Salió rápidamente para encontrarse a Jasper y Emmett que lo esperaban. Rápidamente se fueron al coche de Jasper para que no lo reconocieran aunque no creía haber tenido suerte.

Llegaron a la casa de Alice y Jazz. Luego de un rápido almuerzo y que le contaran sobre los planes para la tarde se recostó para descansar antes de salir rumbo al campus.

Estaba triste. No quería demostrarlo, pero no podía ocultárselo a sus amigas que la conocían más que nadie. Edward no estaba aquí, pero tampoco había podido llamarla por teléfono y la entristecía.

Había llegado al campus con Alice y Rosalie. Jasper y Emmett vendrían directamente para la ceremonia pero se habían retrasado. Estaba con las chicas cuando se encontraron con Aro, Renata, James y Victoria. La acompañarían este día y luego irían todos a cenar a casa de Aro.

Finalmente fue a su lugar junto a los demás graduados, mientras sus amigos ocupaban sus asientos al fondo del salón de actos.

Cuando la ceremonia acabó, se despidió de varios compañeros de su generación, prometiéndose no perder el contacto. Fue hasta donde estaban sus amigos cuando vio que había alguien más con ellos. Éste se giró y su corazón se aceleró, las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas cuando corrió hacia él y saltó a sus brazos.

- Edward! – gritó aferrándose a él, mientras Edward sonreía y la apretaba contra sí – Estás aquí! Amor, qué haces aquí?

- No podía perderme este día, preciosa. – la besó sonriendo – Felicidades, cariño!

- Vosotras lo sabíais! – acusó a sus amigas que asintieron sonrientes – Traidoras – las regañó

Saludó a los demás sin soltarse del agarre de su novio y volvió a girarse hacia él para volver a abrazarlo.

- No puedo creer que estés aquí – lo besó

- Aquí es donde yo debo estar

- Gracias, mi amor. Te amo

- Bueno, bueno, pequeña colega, no te diré que te apartes de tu chico pero, crees que podamos irnos a cenar – dijo Emmett ganándose las risas de todos.

Cenaron en casa de Aro y rieron mucho. Bella estaba feliz, Edward estaba con ella, había viajado 40 horas para estar con ella, no necesitaba nada más para ser feliz, hoy no podía estar más feliz de lo que ya lo era. Él la miraba lleno de amor, sabía que la amaba, pero en sus ojos veía mucho más.

Rose los dejó en el departamento, estuvieron abrazados en el salón más tiempo del que podían imaginar. Volvían a reconocerse y se necesitaban, se acariciaban sobre la ropa.

- Vamos a la cama – sugirió

- Claro que sí, amor. Debes estar agotado

- Sí que lo estoy, pero aún me queda un resto de energía que pretendo agotar pronto – le dijo eróticamente y la besó demandante.

La levantó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la habitación. La tumbó sobre la cama y se recostó sobre ella. Sin dejar de besarla metió sus manos bajo la blusa de ella y se la quitó con presteza. Bella llevó las manos al pecho de él y desabotonó su camisa para quitársela rápidamente. Necesitaba sentirlo desnudo junto a ella. Estaban demasiado ansiosos, se necesitaban, con prisas, con avidez, con deseo. Velozmente se quitaron los pantalones quedando solamente con su ropa interior.

- Te necesito, Edward

- Y yo a ti, cielo. Yo a ti

Le desabrochó el sujetador y lo dejó caer antes de bajar las manos a las bragas para quitárselas. Ella empujó sus bóxers hacia abajo para liberar la enorme erección que palpitaba contra ella.

Edward bajó la mano hasta la cálida entrada

- Cielo, te necesito. Necesito hacerte el amor. – le pidió permiso – No puedo esperar

- Házmelo, amor, házmelo. Te quiero dentro mío – le rogaba con urgencia.

Sentía la creciente humedad entre sus piernas y no quería retrasarlo más. Edward le separó las piernas y acariciando el pequeño clítoris la penetró. Jadeó fuertemente mezcla de placer y dolor. La embistió con necesidad, entraba y salía de su cuerpo gimiendo por el placer. Por el placer de estar con ella nuevamente, de tenerla entre sus brazos, después de haberla echado de menos cada minuto de cada día y cada noche del último mes, porque no podía vivir sin ella y este tiempo separados había sido el más duro de su vida.

La penetraba y la embestía sin dejar de acariciarla. Ella gemía y gritaba su nombre, llevó su mano hasta el clítoris rosado y lo masajeó llevándola al punto de no retorno. Lo envolvió con sus piernas para atraerlo más hacía ella, empujó más profundo cuando sintió su simiente volcarse dentro de ella, y sus paredes ceñirse sobre él alcanzando juntos el tan ansiado orgasmo.

Cayeron sobre la cama sudorosos y jadeantes. Esta había sido una experiencia muy excitante. Nunca habían hecho el amor de esta forma tan salvaje y ávida, pero era lo que hoy requerían. Se habían necesitado y anhelado demasiado en este tiempo, estaban ansiosos por tenerse y con esa ansiedad se habían tomado. Y se sentía tan bien…

Se giró y la acostó encima suyo sin dejar de acariciarla.

- Te echaba mucho de menos, Bella

- Y yo a ti, cariño

- Espérame un minuto – la besó y se levantó un momento para ir hasta su chaqueta.

Sacó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negra y se la entregó

- Felicidades. Es un pequeño regalo de graduación

- Edward… - se quejó – sabes que no hacía falta

- Lo sé, pero ya que lo he traído… - sonrió – Anda, ábrelo

Se acomodó sobre su pecho y abrió la cajita. Dentro había una delicada pulsera de eslabones de oro blanco. De uno de ellos colgaba un pequeño diamante en forma de corazón.

- Representa mi corazón, que ya es tuyo – le dijo mientras se la colocaba en la muñeca.

- Muchas gracias, mi amor. Es bellísimo. - lo miró con todo el amor que la desbordaba – Gracias por haber venido

- No hay ningún otro sitio donde debiera estar ahora mismo.

Se durmieron abrazados después de volver a hacer el amor. Estuvieron todo el fin de semana en el departamento. Hicieron el amor tanto como para recuperar el tiempo que habían estado separados, y porque, aunque ninguno de los dos lo dijera, sabían que tardarían mucho en volver a verse cuando Edward se marchase nuevamente el lunes a la noche.

El sábado a la noche los chicos vinieron a cenar con ellos pero se marcharon temprano, dándoles toda la intimidad que tanto necesitaban.

El lunes a la noche llevó a Edward al aeropuerto. Se abrazaron en silencio durante un largo rato. No quería llorar. Sabía que Edward sufría cada vez que la veía llorar, así que se había prometido que no lo haría hasta que estuviese sola en casa, y así lo hizo.

Cuando finalmente el vuelo de Edward fue anunciado por los altavoces, se separaron mirándose a los ojos con amor y nostalgia.

- Te amo

- Y yo a ti

- Te llamaré cuando llegue a Nueva Zelanda

- Te esperaré

- Cuídate mucho. No sé cuándo podré volver.

- No te preocupes, amor. Te estaré esperando siempre.

- Hazlo. Volveré a buscarte, siempre. Te amo

- Te amo

Se besaron con pasión y se separaron.

Cuando las puertas de cristal se cerraron tras Edward, las lágrimas que venía manteniendo a raya se desbordaron y fluyeron en silencio por sus mejillas. Lo amaba y lo echaría muchísimo de menos. Pero Edward le había regalado este último fin de semana, que la llenaba de fuerzas para esperarlo casi un año.

* * *

**Gracias por seguirme leyendo!**

**Espero que os siga gustando mi historia**

**Besitos para todos  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer

**DE HOLLYWOOD A LIVERPOOL**

**CAPITULO 19**

Habían pasado dos meses desde que había vuelto de Londres, después de pasar un último fin de semana con Bella.

Desde entonces los meses habían sido caóticos. La diferencia horaria que había con Londres, y sus interminables horarios de trabajo sumado a los complicados horarios de Bella entre la escuela de arte y la empresa, los habían llevado a espaciar sus llamadas telefónicas. Casi no podían hablarse porque sus horarios no coincidían, pero cuando al fin lograban comunicarse, hablaban por horas diciéndose lo mucho que se echaban de menos. Edward era el actor principal y tenía muchas más escenas que sus compañeros así que Bella se encontraba por épocas que sólo podía dejarle mensajes con sus amigos.

Aro había conseguido que Bella comenzase a empaparse con los temas de la empresa, y a ella le encantaba. No había pensado que fuese a pasárselo tan bien y disfrutaba compartiendo el trabajo con James. Éste se encargaba de las finanzas y se juntaban mucho para discutir y autorizar presupuestos. Tanto James como Aro la hacían sentir muy cómoda y la ayudaban en todo lo que necesitase, permitiendo que se encargara de la empresa sin descuidar la escuela de arte ni la pintura.

En las últimas semanas habían firmado un contrato con "Animation Crew" una importante empresa de animación que trabajaría con ellos en el último largometraje que tenían previsto.

La sorpresa para Bella había sido ver entrar a Jacob en su despacho, quien se presentó como el responsable del proyecto, ya que trabajaba para esta empresa.

Edward odió la noticia cuando Bella se lo contó, pero ésta lo tranquilizó explicándole lo bien que Jacob se estaba comportando. Y era cierto; desde que había llegado no había hecho ningún comentario sobre ellos, ni había intentado ningún tipo de acercamiento. Según decía quería recuperar su amistad con ella y era lo que intentaba y lo estaba logrando. Bella estaba tranquila trabajando con él, aunque no es que se vieran mucho.

Edward había estado trabajando muchísimo y estaba agotado. Estos meses habían rodado muchas escenas, pero según Stefan, no tantas como deberían. El clima había resultado más lluvioso de lo que tenían previsto y se habían retrasado varias tomas en exteriores. Habían aprovechado el tiempo rodando en estudio.

Edward y Tanya eran la pareja protagonista y tenían muchas escenas románticas y la gran mayoría de ellas en estudio, por lo que era la mayor parte de lo que se había grabado.

Se habían filtrado unas cuantas fotografías de éstas a la prensa, que las estaban utilizando para hablar de un posible romance entre los actores. Esto exasperaba a Edward aunque Tanya se lo tomaba sorprendentemente bien. Siempre estaba tomándole el pelo a Edward y quitándole hierro al asunto. Sin duda alguna, se sentía afortunado de tener una amiga como ella, le hacía más fáciles las cosas.

Pasaban todo el tiempo juntos y se habían hecho más cercanos de lo que ya lo eran. Ella estaba siempre ahí para él cuando más triste estaba añorando a Bella. El poco tiempo que tenían libre, Tanya buscaba actividades para ambos, de forma de distraerlo y divertirlo. Iban a la playa disfrutando de los últimos días de calor que les quedaban, salían a cenar en la ciudad, iban al cine. Muchas veces iban acompañados por Siobhan y Liam, pero muchas veces salían solos. Eran buenos amigos y compartían confidencias.

Al principio les había resultado incluso gracioso, pero los rumores sobre su romance se acrecentaban y algunas revistas ya lo daban por confirmado, entremezclando fotos de sus salidas, con besos y arrumacos de estudio de grabación.

Y la noticia acababa de llegar a Londres, aunque Bella no había visto las revistas, hasta que finalmente el lunes, recibió una llamada en la empresa.

- Isabella Swan – respondió en cuanto le pasaron la llamada.

- Bella? Qué gusto hablar contigo. Soy Lauren Mallory.

- Lauren? – preguntó con sorpresa

- Sí. Cómo estás?

- Bien…- contestó recelosa – A qué se debe tu llamada?

- Me imagino que recuerdas todo lo que te dije – le dijo Lauren con tono burlón

- A qué te refieres?

- No has visto la última edición de People?

- Mmm, no… - dudó

- Mmm – sonrió la actriz – pues deberías comprarla. Tendrás que reconocer que debiste prestarme más atención

- No sé qué quieres decir, Lauren – respondió molesta

- Mira la revista y lo sabrás. Cariños! - le dijo burlona antes de colgar.

Bella llamó a su secretaria y le pidió que le consiguiera un ejemplar de la revista. Cuando al fin la tuvo en sus manos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver la portada.

Ella sabía que no podía creer lo que salía en las revistas, pero esta foto se veía tan real, y estos días, al no poder hablar con Edward, ella se sentía tan sensible. En la portada había una foto de Edward y Tanya besándose con pasión. Edward recargaba la espalda contra la pared y Tanya se recostaba sobre él. La foto se veía borrosa, como si la hubieran tomado por sorpresa y los hubieran cogido in fraganti. Eso era lo que la hacía más real. El titular rezaba "Al fin!" y explicaba que tras meses de idas y venidas Edward y Tanya habían dejado de esconder su amor.

El artículo interior contenía fotos de ellos en diferentes lugares de la isla y en todas se les veía mirarse de manera cómplice.

Había también fotos de Bella saliendo de la escuela de arte con gafas oscuras acompañadas de un artículo que decía "La joven heredera Isabella Swan, tras grandes gafas oscuras intenta ocultar su dolor ante su ruptura con el actor del momento"

Ella sabía que no era cierto, que nada de eso podía ser verdad, pero dolía mucho. Sin pensarlo cogió el teléfono y llamó a Invercargill. Era mediodía, por lo que en Nueva Zelanda sería ya la medianoche. El teléfono sonó cuatro veces antes de que respondiera una voz femenina

- Diga?

- Buenas noches. Podría hablar con Edward, por favor?

- Lo siento, Edward no está.

- Y Tanya?

- Tampoco. Iban al cine, creo, o a cenar, no estoy segura – se le cayó el mundo encima. Esas palabras fueron como un bloque de concreto en su corazón – Quieres dejarle algún mensaje?

- No hace falta, gracias. Ya volveré a llamar – colgó y se derrumbó sobre su escritorio, llorando sobre la revista aún abierta.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un chico moreno muy alto

- Disculpa, Bella. Necesit… - se cortó al levantar la vista de los papeles que llevaba en la mano y observar la escena. Se acercó presuroso al escritorio – Bella, cariño, qué sucede?

La tomó por los hombros levantándola y la abrazó

- Dios, Bella! Qué sucede? – ella intentó separarse para secar sus lágrimas

- No es nada, Jacob. Estoy bien – el dirigió su mirada hacia la revista abierta y comprendió todo al ver las fotografías

- Oh, Bella, lo siento mucho

- No – se quejó ella – no es lo que parece

- Claro que no – la apoyó él

- Él nunca me haría algo así – afirmaba más para sí misma que para Jacob

- Claro que no, cariño. Tranquila. – la consoló acariciándole la espalda – Claro que no

- Pero es tan duro. Ay, Jake, lo echo tanto de menos

- Lo sé, pequeña. Lo sé. Pero son sólo unos pocos meses más

- Lo sé, pero no sé cómo hacer para soportarlo

- Cuando menos te des cuenta el tiempo habrá pasado. Tú dedícate a ti. A la empresa, a tus clases. Eso es lo que él quiere que hagas, y por sobre todas las cosas, no compres ni mires estas revistas. Sabes bien que todo lo que dicen son tonterías.

- Lo sé. Pero qué sentirías tú si vieras fotos de la persona que amas besándose con alguien más

- Me moriría – le dijo con sinceridad mirándola a los ojos y pensando lo duro que había sido para él cuando las fotos que veía en las revistas eran de Bella con Edward.

Bella se sintió incómoda siendo consolada por Jacob, así que se alejó de él. Cerró la revista y la tiró a la papelera.

Jacob venía a traerle unos presupuestos que quería que viera el departamento financiero, se los dejó y la invitó a un café.

Llevaban ya media hora en la cafetería de la empresa. Reían, cuando Rachel llegó a su mesa buscando a Bella, agitada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Bella sintió congelarse su sonrisa cuando se puso de pie

- Rache, qué sucede?

- Ay, Bella, cariño – se tiró a los brazos de la joven llorando – Es Aro…

- Qué sucede con Aro? – preguntó con el corazón en un puño

- Es Aro. Ha tenido un accidente de coche, cuando volvían con Renata a su casa en Roma, James acaba de llamar…

- Qué sucedió? Cómo están? – gritó sacudiendo a la mujer mientras las lágrimas volvían a descender por su rostro

- Renata está fuera de peligro, pero Aro…

- Qué! – gritó con temor

- Aro está en coma, es grave, no saben lo que pueda suceder – la mujer se desmoronó gimiendo

Su mundo terminaba de hundirse frente a sus ojos. Esto no podía estar sucediendo. Era igual que cuando 5 años antes Aro vino a casa para decirle que sus padres habían sufrido un accidente. Sólo que esta vez él no estaba aquí para consolarla. Esto no podía estar sucediendo. Aro era su familia, había sido su padre cuando Charlie murió. Qué haría ahora sin él? Podía la vida ser tan cruel…?

* * *

**Este es un capítulo cortito pero sin dudas pasan cosas. **

**Espero que os guste y que nadie me quiera matar.**

**Y bueno, ya sabéis, agradezco muchísimo todos los reviews, son los que me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo**

**besitos...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**DE HOLLYWOOD A LIVERPOOL**

**CAPITULO 20**

Estaba en su despacho, el de Aro, hablando por teléfono con James que le explicaba lo sucedido. El coche no iba a alta velocidad, pero habían sufrido un pinchazo que Aro no pudo controlar, saliéndose de la carretera.

Renata había sufrido varias contusiones pero ninguna revestía gravedad. De todas formas la tenían sedada para no intranquilizarla con la situación de Aro.

El estado de éste último era más grave. Tenía varios golpes; pero lo peor era un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, que lo mantenía en coma.

Colgó el teléfono a la vez que Jacob cortaba una llamada en su teléfono móvil.

- Ya está. El vuelo sale a las 4

- Gracias, Jake – le dirigió una muy triste sonrisa

- Los billetes debemos recogerlos en el mostrador de la aerolínea en Heathrow – ella lo miró confundida – No te dejaré ir sola

- Gracias, Jake, pero de verdad no hace falta

- No te dejaré ir sola – repitió él

Salieron hacia el aeropuerto. Bella llamó a Rose para explicarle lo ocurrido. Sus cuatro amigos estaban en Escocia, en casa de los Hale, pero cogerían un vuelo a Roma en cuanto pudieran para acompañarla.

Cuando bajaron del coche y entraron en la sala del aeropuerto, se encontraron un grupo de periodistas que esperaban la llegada del grupo musical más nombrado del momento.

Bella intentó ocultarse tras sus gafas oscuras. Jacob la abrazó manteniéndola alejada de la prensa que pareció no notar su presencia.

Recogieron sus billetes y abordaron de inmediato. Tres horas más tarde salían del aeropuerto de Fiumicino en un taxi rumbo al Hospital Santo Spirito.

En la sala de espera se encontraron con Victoria y James, que hablaba por teléfono con su hermano Laurent, quien llegaría al día siguiente de Frankfurt.

- Bella! – James la abrazó dejando el teléfono y ambos rompieron en llanto

- Cómo está? – preguntó cuando al fin se separaron.

- Muy mal – respondió James mientras Victoria lo abrazaba para confortarlo

- Está en terapia intensiva, en coma. Todo puede pasar – explicó Victoria

Tres horas después seguían en el hospital cuando un médico se acercó para darles el parte del día. No era muy alentador; de momento no había cambios, sólo cabía esperar. Hasta el día siguiente por la mañana no harían más pruebas para ver su evolución.

No había nada que pudieran hacer allí, por lo que Victoria y Jacob los convencieron de irse a la casa para descansar.

Se instalaron en el departamento de James ya que era el más cercano al hospital y les avisarían de cualquier cambio.

Luego de darse una cálida ducha, y vistiendo la ropa que James y Victoria les habían dejado, se sentaron los cuatro a beber café en silencio.

- Debería llamar a Edward – anunció Bella poniéndose de pie para ir a buscar su teléfono.

Marcó el ya conocido número de Invercargill. Tras varios tonos de llamada, fue Tanya quien respondió:

- Diga?

- Tanya? Soy Bella. Podrías pasarme con Edward? – no estaba de ánimos para cortesías. Aún recordaba las fotos de la revista pero eso ya no importaba. La vida le había puesto delante una situación mucho más dura.

- Hola, Bella – saludó sonriente la rubia – Lo siento, Edward no está aquí

- Sabes cuándo podré localizarlo?

- Mmm, no lo sé. A la noche seguramente. Sucede algo, Bella?

- No, sólo debo hablar con él. Podrías decirle que lo he llamado?

- Claro que sí. Tranquila, yo le avisaré

- Gracias, Tanya. Adiós

- Adiós

A la mañana siguiente se fueron temprano al hospital. No había novedades respecto a Aro. Renata por su parte, estaba mejor aunque continuaba sedada, pero pensaban darle de alta al día siguiente. Aún no le habían explicado la situación en que se encontraba Aro, pero sabían que no podrían retrasar mucho ese momento y era un hecho al que ninguno se atrevía a hacer frente. Aro era la única familia de Renata y sabían que quedaría destrozada.

A primera hora de la tarde llegaron los chicos desde Glasgow. Se alojaron en el Hotel Columbus muy cercano al hospital, donde se quedarían mientras Aro y Renata continuasen en el hospital.

El día se les hizo muy largo, ya que la situación no varió.

A media tarde Renata despertó. Bella fue a verla acompañada por Jacob y Alice. James le pidió que fuera ella quién le comunicase el estado de salud de su padre ya que él no se sentía con fuerzas suficientes.

Fue el momento más duro que le tocó vivir a Bella. Informarle a Renata la gravedad de su tío, y explicarle las pocas esperanzas que había, fue la experiencia más difícil que tuvo que afrontar. Entendía ahora cuánto había sufrido Aro cuando tuvo que decirle a ella sobre la muerte de sus padres. Se abrazaron durante horas llorando y consolándose mutuamente, hasta que un médico volvió a sedar a Renata para que descansase.

Cuando Bella salió de la habitación, Alice la abrazó consolándola.

- Cariño, has hablado con Edward?

- No. Lo he llamado y no estaba, así que no he podido hablar con él.

- Deberías volver a intentarlo. Seguramente él querrá saber lo que está pasando.

- Sí, supongo que sí. – dijo con una mueca, pensando en Edward y Tanya

Se apartó de Alice y volvió a marcar el teléfono de Edward, pero nadie contestó esta vez.

El día siguiente fue igual. Renata recibió el alta y se negó a irse a la casa, ya que quería quedarse en el hospital esperando que Aro despertase.

Tres días después, por fin accedió a dormir unas horas en el hotel donde se hospedaban los chicos, porque éste quedaba a escasos metros del hospital y porque Victoria le prometió llamarla ante cualquier novedad.

Bella la acompañó para ducharse y dormir también un poco. Se habían estado turnando con James y Laurent para quedarse en el hospital y ella estaba agotada. Jacob no la dejaba sola ni un instante y la acompañó al hotel.

Después de darse una ducha, volvió a intentar comunicarse con Edward, pero parecía que el destino hacía todo por separarlos

- Diga? – Tanya otra vez

- Tanya. Soy Bella de nuevo. Está Edward?

- Lo siento, Bella. Está en el estudio.

- Le has dicho que lo he llamado?

- Claro que sí – respondió la rubia con aire ofendido

- Tanya, es urgente que hable con él. Llevo 5 días llamándolo y nunca está, y no me ha devuelto las llamadas.

- Le diré que has vuelto a llamar – le respondió con clara molestia.

- Arggg! – chilló Bella al colgar tirando el teléfono sobre la mesita

- Qué sucede? No estaba tampoco ahora? – preguntó Jacob bajando el periódico que tenía en las manos

- No lo entiendo. No sé si le dice que le llamo o no, pero no puedo creer que Edward no me responda. Que no espere mis llamadas. Le he dejado el número del hotel y el del departamento de James, no puedo creer que no me llame.

- Tranquila, Bella. Seguramente Edward estará con mucho trabajo. Tal vez ella ni siquiera le vea.

- Venga ya, Jake. Trabajan juntos. Tienen tiempo de salir juntos de paseo, de besarse frente a los paparazzis… no puede alejar su boca de la de mi novio un maldito momento para decirle que lo he llamado! – gruñó molesta

- Tranquilízate, Bella. Seguramente todo tendrá una explicación. Seguramente te llame al móvil y por eso no puede comunicarse contigo.

- Ya se lo dije a esa tonta, siempre tengo el teléfono apagado en el hospital. Que me llame al hotel, al menos podría hablar con alguno de los chicos aunque yo no estuviera. No lo sé, Jake. Ya no sé si quiero escuchar la explicación. Hace más de una semana que no hablo con él. Es que acaso no le importa?

- Cálmate, cariño. Deberías descansar un poco. Toda esta situación te supera. Descansa y verás que todo se solucionara

Se cubrió la cara cuando las lágrimas la desbordaron.

- No puedo más, Jake. Ya no puedo. Mi tío se está muriendo, no hay nada que podamos hacer. Su mujer, se va desmoronando frente a mis ojos sin que yo pueda sostenerla. Y Edward ni siquiera contesta mis llamados. Ya no soporto más.

- Tranquila, cariño. – la abrazó reconfortándola mientras ella poco a poco se quedaba dormida en sus brazos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- No lo entiendo – se quejó Edward a Tanya lanzando el teléfono.

Tanya lo miró interrogante sacando la vista de su ordenador portátil.

- Qué sucede?

- He llamado a Bella todos los días y a toda hora, nunca está en casa. La he llamado a la empresa y nunca está ahí. La recepcionista de siempre no está allí y la que ocupa su lugar no sabe quién soy y se niega a darme cualquier tipo de información. Su teléfono móvil siempre está fuera de cobertura o apagado o qué se yo. He intentado hablar al departamento de Alice y tampoco soy capaz de encontrarla. No lo entiendo. Dónde diablos está? Por qué demonios no me llama?

- Edward, creo que deberías ver esto – le dijo girando el portátil hacia él para enseñarle una página web.

En Internet, en la página de la revista Ok! había una foto de Bella intentando esconderse de los fotógrafos.

Estaban en la Terminal del aeropuerto y Jacob la abrazaba. En el titular se leía: "Isabella Swan se recupera de su ruptura con Cullen" clickeó en la foto para ver desplegarse el artículo frente a su atónita mirada.

Había varias fotos de Bella con Jacob en el aeropuerto, en el mostrador de una compañía aérea, entrando a la sala de embarque, y la última que se veía había sido tomada desde lejos, pero claramente se apreciaba como Bella apoyaba su rostro en el pecho de Jacob mientras éste la abrazaba estrechamente.

Las únicas frases que fue capaz de leer decían que: "Ante la confirmación del noviazgo de Edward Cullen y Tanya Denali, que se ha hecho pública esta semana, la ex novia de aquel, Isabella Swan, busca refugio en los brazos de su viejo amigo Jacob Black, quién fuera su pareja sentimental durante varios años antes que Edward Cullen apareciese".

Aclaraban que las fotos habían sido tomadas cuando viajaban con rumbo desconocido, seguramente a fin de salvaguardar su recientemente retomada relación.

Edward palideció. Un fuerte dolor golpeó su pecho, haciéndole saltar las lágrimas. No podía ser verdad. No podía. Bella no podía estar con Jacob, él lo sabía, sabía que ella lo amaba, sabía que era suya, pero por qué no le contestaba el teléfono. Dónde estaba? Dónde se había metido?

Sería posible que finalmente la hubiera perdido como tanto temió?

**

* * *

**

**Grrr! Todo se complica! **

**Bueno, aquí les dejo otro capítulo. Sé que todas me estáis odiando. Desde ya les pido disculpas ;-)**

**Gracias por sus reviews y obviamente espero que me dejéis más. Aunque seguro que esta vez serán para matarme.**

**Besitos para todas y nos leemos.**

**PD: no se olviden de echarle un ojo a mi nueva historia a ver si os gusta. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**DE HOLLYWOOD A LIVERPOOL**

**CAPITULO 21**

La semana siguiente fue igual. Aro no despertaba. Ella iba del hotel al hospital. Pasaba mucho tiempo con Renata y Jacob siempre estaba con ella para consolarla y apoyarla. Alice y Rosalie seguían en Roma, pero Emmett había vuelto a Londres y Jasper estaba nuevamente en Escocia. Seguía intentando hablar con Edward casi a diario, pero no lo conseguía, solamente dos veces alguien le había contestado y había sido Tanya que la trataba con muchísima frialdad.

- Lo lamento, Bella. Ya se comunicará él contigo – le había dicho cortante en su última llamada, antes de cortarle la comunicación y dejar el teléfono descolgado.

Ya ni siquiera llevaba el teléfono consigo porque se ponía muy nerviosa mirándolo todo el tiempo esperando que él llamara.

Para la tercer semana desistió de llamar a Edward, ya no soportaba más la desilusión, quería poner todas sus fuerzas en mantener a flote a Renata, y pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo con Edward la desgastaba demasiado.

Edward y los demás habían dejado la ciudad. Estos días estaban rodando en Dunedin. Él intentaba distraerse y olvidar un poco su angustia por la situación con Bella. Tanya seguía con su plan de animar a Edward y lo llevaba a hacer todo tipo de recorridos por la ciudad.

Se cumplía la tercera semana del accidente. Bella, junto a Jacob y sus amigas descansaban en el sofá de la suite del hotel, cuando acababan de volver del hospital.

Rosalie miraba una revista de coches, Jacob hablaba por teléfono, Bella intentaba concentrar su atención en un libro y Alice hacía zapping en el enorme televisor.

Se detuvo en un programa de espectáculos, cuando en la pantalla apareció Edward. Lo mostraban saliendo risueño de un pub de Dunedin junto a Tanya, Siobhan y Liam.

"Los actores de la nueva trilogía de Stefan Malek, se divierten en Dunedin en un alto en sus grabaciones" decía el locutor. Bella levantó la vista de su libro para encontrarse con la vista de su novio caminando demasiado pegado a la actriz a la cual era tan cercano. Sus amigos la observaron, Alice hizo ademán de quitar el programa

- Déjalo – le ordenó Bella sin dejar de mirar la pantalla, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Cuando el corto reportaje terminó, se puso de pie sin decir nada y se fue al baño. Las chicas salieron detrás de ella.

- Cariño, estás bien? – le dijo Rosalie golpeando suavemente

No contestó, no podía hablar, se miró al espejo y se prometió que no lloraría, abrió el grifo y se empapó el rostro restregando sus ojos. Se secó la cara y salió del baño con la cara muy alta, para encontrarse con las chicas que la miraban con preocupación

- Estoy bien. – anunció – De verdad que lo estoy. No pienso derramar una sola lágrima.

- Cariño, nadie te pedirá que no llores – se acercó Rose para abrazarla

- No, Rose. Ahora mismo tengo problemas más graves que ver a mi ex novio pegado a la zorra de Tanya Denali – hizo énfasis en la palabra ex novio y nadie se atrevió a contradecirla

- Tienes razón – la apoyó Alice – Por qué no descansas un poco?

Se iba a la habitación cuando el teléfono sonó. Rose contestó y empalideció. Cuando colgó la miró con tristeza y dolor

- Qué sucede, Rose? – preguntó con un temblor en la voz. Rosalie se acercó a ella para abrazarla

- Era Victoria – dijo en voz muy baja – lo siento mucho, cariño – le dijo abrazándola

- NOOOO! – gritó mientras el llanto explotaba en su pecho – No, no puede ser, dime que no es verdad, Rosalie por favor, dime que no es verdad

- Lo siento mucho, cariño – la rubia la abrazaba y le acariciaba la espalda.

Alice y Jacob se acercaron a abrazarla también.

Los funerales se extendieron hasta el viernes de esa semana. Cayo y Marco se encargaron de que se mantuviera la discreción y no llegara a la prensa. Sólo la familia y los amigos más cercanos estaban al tanto de la muerte de Aro, y así lo preferían. Ninguno tenía fuerzas para hacer frente a las notas que pudiesen llenar los periódicos y revistas.

Bella decidió quedarse una semana más en Roma para hacerle compañía a Renata. Jacob y los chicos se volvieron a Londres aunque Jake le aseguró que volvería al fin de semana siguiente, ya que durante la semana debía ocuparse de su trabajo que había dejado bastante desatendido por tres semanas.

Fue una semana muy dura pero Bella y Renata se hacían mutua compañía. Bella había decidido que estaría viajando a menudo entre Roma y Londres para estar con su tía, aunque ésta no estaba de acuerdo con que desatendiera sus clases de Arte.

El viernes siguiente Jacob volvió a Roma, para volver a Londres junto a Bella al día siguiente.

Bella seguía muy afectada cuando el sábado aterrizaron en Londres, Jacob la sostenía de la mano cuando salieron a la calle y cogieron un taxi que los llevó al departamento de Kensington.

Se desmoronó al traspasar la puerta y Jacob tuvo que sostenerla para que no cayera, se aferró a él llorando con desconsuelo. Hacía un mes que no estaba en su casa, y cuando había marchado a la oficina un mes atrás, su vida era completamente diferente.

Su tío Aro vivía y la apoyaba cada día en su trabajo en la empresa. Pasaba mucho tiempo trabajando con James, quién no sabía cuándo podría volver a Londres, a su puesto en Swan Co. ya que junto a Laurent debía ocuparse de todos los negocios de Aro en Italia.

Pero no sólo era eso. Hace un mes atrás cuando había dejado el departamento para ir a la empresa, sabía que Edward la echaba de menos en Nueva Zelanda. Sabía que Edward la amaba, y que en pocos meses más volvería a ésta, su casa, y retomarían su vida juntos donde unos meses atrás la habían detenido. Ahora no podía estar aquí, donde fuera que mirase había un recuerdo de su vida con Edward en este mismo lugar. Se veía en el sofá desnuda junto a él, descansando después de una tarde de amor y sexo. Lo veía preparándole el desayuno en la cocina, vestido sólo con su pantalón de pijama. Lo recordaba saliendo de la ducha con una toalla envuelta en su cintura, o sin ninguna prenda en absoluto mirándola con su sonrisa torcida. Y ahora? Dónde estaba Edward, ahora? Ahora cuando se sentía tan sola, cuando más lo necesitaba, aunque no fuera más que sus palabras de aliento. Ahora que otra vez la vida la había dejado sola, dónde estaba Edward?

- Tranquila, Bella – Jacob la sostenía y le acariciaba la espalda – por qué no te das una ducha mientras yo preparo algo para comer?

- Sí – dijo sorbiendo sus lágrimas – creo que me daré una ducha – se alejó de él y caminó rumbo a su habitación. Antes de entrar se giró y volvió sobre sus pasos. Se acercó y le besó en la mejilla – Gracias, Jake – el sonrió acariciándole la cara

- Anda, ve a ducharte

Estuvo bajo la ducha hasta que la piel de sus dedos se arrugó. Cuando salió se encontró con todos sus amigos en el salón.

- Cambio de planes – sonrió Jacob – han traído pizzas

Se quedaron a cenar y la acompañaron hasta que exhausta se durmió en el sofá. Jacob la llevó a la habitación y los chicos se marcharon. Jake había decidido que se quedaría a dormir con Bella.

Dormía en la habitación al otro lado del pasillo cuando la escuchó gritar y sollozar, corrió a la habitación y se la encontró llorando en la cama.

- Ya, pequeña – la acunó entre sus brazos – fue sólo un mal sueño. – ella no podía dejar de llorar recordando la triste pesadilla en la que Edward le decía adiós alejándose sin escucharla cuando le gritaba que volviera.

Jacob se quedó con ella hasta que volvió a dormirse.

.

.

El domingo llegó y Edward agotado tumbado en el sofá, buscaba algo interesante entre los 30 canales a los que podía acceder. En el otro sofá Tanya y Siobhan se hacían la pedicura.

Le llamó la atención una noticia que hablaba sobre el éxito de la segunda parte de "London Bridge" y dejó el dial en ese canal. Cuando dejaron la noticia sobre su última película, se encontró con las imágenes de Bella y Jacob cogidos de la mano llegando al aeropuerto de Heathrow. Claramente habían sido captadas con un teléfono móvil, pero el impacto para él fue el mismo que hubiese sido de haber tenido una excelente calidad de imagen. Se anunciaba el regreso de la ex novia del protagonista de London Bridge de su romántico viaje de un mes con su nueva pareja Jacob Black.

Tanya y Siobhan lo observaban en silencio consternadas. Él estaba pálido e inmóvil. Cuando pasaron a una noticia diferente, apagó el televisor y tiró el mando del televisor sobre la mesa. Se levantó del sofá y fue hacia el teléfono

- Qué haces, Edward?

- Llamar a Bella. – dijo con tranquilidad pasmosa, mientras marcaba el número en el teléfono – ya está en Londres, no? – agregó sin dejar reflejar sus sentimientos

- Edward, son las 4 de la mañana en Londres

- Lo sé, imagino que estará en casa a esta hora – escuchó el timbre sonar al otro lado de la línea.

Timbró 4 veces pero no pensaba colgar, volvió a timbrar 2 veces más, cuando una somnolienta voz masculina se escuchó del otro lado

- Diga?

- Con quién hablo?

- Jacob Black. Quién es?

Colgó. No podía contestar. No podía creer lo que acababa de descubrir. Entonces era verdad, al final era verdad. Bella y Jacob estaban juntos. Realmente lo estaban. Soltó el teléfono con violencia y se aferró a la mesa con tanta fuerza que podía haberla quebrado, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin pudor.

Tanya se acercó a él para abrazarlo. La apartó con violencia

- Déjame Tanya – dijo y se fue a su habitación

Se derrumbó sobre su cama, sintiendo cómo todo su mundo se derrumbaba sobre él.

Ella, la mujer de su vida. La que había prometido esperarlo, la que le había asegurado que nada los podría separar, lo había dejado. Lo había dejado para irse con el hombre que le había hecho tanto daño, y él, que le había entregado su vida y su corazón y que sólo se había ocupado de amarla; él que no había hecho más que respetarla y adorarla, ahora se quedaba solo.

Nuevamente estaba solo, lo habían utilizado otra vez, pero esta vez, al irse se habían llevado su corazón.

.

.

El último mes se había alejado de todo. No miraba televisión, no leía revistas ni navegaba por Internet. Les había prohibido a sus amigos que le dijeran nada de lo que pudieran enterarse de Bella o de Jacob. Y hasta ahora le había dado resultado.

Sólo salía de la casa para ir al set de grabación. Rodaba sus escenas y se volvía a la casa.

Solamente Tanya lo sacaba del pozo en el que se había sumergido. Otra vez allí estaba Tanya para recoger sus pedazos. Iba con él al rodaje, y lo acompañaba todo el tiempo. Se encargaba de alquilar películas para que vieran juntos y hablaba con él buscando hacerlo reaccionar, pero ya se estaba cansando.

- Ya está bien, Edward – le dijo cuando lo encontró tumbado en la cama mirando el techo con la música a todo volumen – ya es suficiente

- De qué hablas, Tanya?

- Que ya está bien. Basta de revolverte en tu miseria. Ya no soporto verte así

- Nadie te ha pedido que te quedes viéndome.

- Basta ya, Edward. No lo entiendes? No puedes seguir así y yo no puedo dejarte así. No lo entiendo. Ella te olvidó, por qué no haces tú lo mismo?

- Ojalá supiera cómo hacerlo?

- Yo te ayudaré, pero debes darme la oportunidad. La próxima semana estaré en Londres, ven conmigo.

- No gracias, no iré a Londres

- Está bien. No te obligaré a ir a Londres porque entiendo que es difícil, pero en septiembre es el Festival en Manchester, y yo NO IRÉ SOLA

- Falta mucho para septiembre – dijo burlonamente

- Edward, cuando aceptamos esta película sabíamos que tendríamos compromisos extra además de grabar, y yo no voy a asumirlos todos solo porque tú estés deprimido. Te cubriré en Londres esta semana pero vendrás conmigo a Manchester, o me quejaré realmente con Stefan.

- Ok, de acuerdo, iré a Manchester pero ya déjame en paz.

.

.

Volvía al departamento desde su clase de arte, cuando vio que la esperaban en la puerta. Se detuvo, no sabía si seguir adelante o girarse sobre sus pasos. Lo pensó un instante y continuó andando, debía dejar atrás esta etapa de su vida.

- Bella – la saludó la guapa rubia

- Qué haces aquí, Tanya?

- Necesitaba verte, y hablar contigo

- Y lo has decidido tú sola, o te envió él

- No sabe que estoy aquí

- Qué quieres?

- Él ya sabe que has rehecho tu vida con Jacob

La miró sorprendida sin entender a qué se refería.

- Me imagino que esto no es un reclamo, o sí?

- Tú qué crees?

- Sólo te lo preguntaré una vez Tanya y espero que seas sincera. – Tanya la observaba altiva – Estáis juntos? Edward y tú sois pareja?

- Tú qué crees?

- No importa lo que yo crea, yo solamente te lo pregunto a ti. Edward y tú estáis juntos?

- Sí. Lo estamos

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Es todo lo que quería saber.- Tomó la pulsera que aún llevaba en su muñeca derecha y se la quitó entregándosela a Tanya – Dale esto, por favor, dile que le devuelvo su corazón ya que es evidente que no quiere que yo lo tenga.

- Él no quería lastimarte

- Ya no me interesa, Tanya, es igual para mí. Sólo te pido que os olvidéis de mí. – Se giró y entró en el edificio.

Cuando llegó a su departamento siguió hasta su habitación y se tumbó en la cama.

Lloró, creía que ya había agotado sus lágrimas en los últimos dos meses pero no fue así, creía que ya no podría sufrir más pero estaba equivocada. El corazón que creía muerto, aún podía sentir más dolor y ahora lo estaba sintiendo. Lloró hasta que cayó la noche. No contestó el teléfono cuando sonó, no abrió la puerta cuando escuchó el timbre. No fue sino hasta que sintió la voz de Alice en la puerta que se levantó de la cama y abrió.

Cuando la dejó pasar se desplomó en sus brazos.

- Bella, cariño, qué sucede? – se preocupó su amiga.

Le contó de la visita de Tanya, le explicó todo lo que le había dicho, y cómo se sentía. Lloró durante horas, mientras Alice la escuchaba llorar.

- Hoy lloraré todo lo que deba, lloraré todo y te pediré que me dejes llorar, porque las de hoy serán las últimas lágrimas que derramaré por Edward Cullen. A partir de mañana sufrir por él se acabó para mí

Y así lo hizo. Lloró hasta que se inflamaron sus ojos y enrojeció su nariz. Lloró hasta que se acabaron los pañuelos. Y cuando Alice se marchó y ella se fue a la cama, prometió que no volvería a llorar por Edward. Y así fue

* * *

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo porque sé que lo estáis esperando.**

**Soy consciente que no hago más que daros razones para odiarme pero estoy segura que al final me perdonaréis.**

**Gracias por los reviews (aunque algunos fueran amenazantes, je je je), por los alertas y los favoritos.**

**Bueno, yo cumplo mi parte de publicar pronto así que ahora os toca a vosotras dejarme un review.**

**Gracias por seguir leyéndome y Besitos fuertes!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**DE HOLLYWOOD A LIVERPOOL**

**CAPITULO 22**

Bella y James estudiaban unos presupuestos cuando Jacob entró en el despacho. Los últimos dos meses los había ayudado mucho en todo lo relacionado con Swan Co. Habían sido tiempos muy difíciles tanto para Bella como para James, y Jake había sido una gran ayuda y un gran amigo.

- Hey, chicos – saludó tirándose sobre el sofá – qué hay?

Levantaron la vista de los papeles que tenían sobre el escritorio y sonrieron.

- Tú nunca trabajas, Jacob? – se burló James

- Mmm, seh, pero me gusta delegar tareas – rió – además también acostumbro ir a comer, y para eso he quedado con la jefa

- Si no fuera que tu empresa y la nuestra no son competidoras, diría que estás aquí para robarnos información

- Querido amigo – dijo solemne – de esta empresa yo sólo quiero a su dueña – dijo arrancando una carcajada al rubio

- Jaja, entonces sí que tendrás que esforzarte – le contestó mirando de soslayo a su prima levemente sonrojada – no te bastará con llevarla a comer

- Lo intentaré, no te preocupes, James.

- Vamos, James, volvamos a esto, por favor – llamó su atención

Jacob los esperaba mirando unas revistas y papeles que había sobre la mesita frente al sofá. Levantó un elegante sobre blanco.

- Hey, estáis invitados al BIFA? – ambos lo observaron impasibles – Nosotros también vamos.

El British Independent Film Awards, reconocía el cine independiente del año. Swan Co. era una productora que hacía años se dedicaba a la producción de este tipo de cine y era un gran apoyo para los nuevos cineastas, por lo que siempre estaban invitados a este tipo de eventos, además de haber sido varias veces galardonados. En el mes de septiembre había una fiesta conocida como la Antesala de los BIFA, donde se reunían las empresas, directores y actores más destacados del último año, que aprovechaban la ocasión para presentar sus nuevos proyectos, además de recibir nominaciones para los premios que se entregarían en Londres en diciembre.

Como representante de la empresa, siempre había sido Aro quien acudía a estas celebraciones, pero este año, tras darle muchas vueltas al tema, habían decidido que Bella iría, aunque ella no estaba muy animada.

Este año la ceremonia sería en Manchester. Se trataba de una cena donde se nombrarían los posibles candidatos del año, así como también premiarían a grandes personalidades del mundo del cine independiente. Entre ellos se otorgaría un reconocimiento a Aro Vulturi, por todos estos años de trabajo al frente de Swan Co.

Bella quería que James fuese con ella a recoger el galardón, pero éste no podía estar en Inglaterra para esa fecha por lo que Bella iría sola.

- Irás a Manchester? – preguntó Bella emocionada

- Sip.

- Genial. Podemos ir juntos, no crees? No quisiera ir sola

- Claro que sí. Aunque yo estaré en Manchester desde el jueves, pero nos veremos allí el sábado. También te han alojado en el Radisson?

- Sí, sólo me han pedido que confirme la reserva.

- Será genial ir contigo – le sonrió con entusiasmo

.

.

Ya tenía listo su equipaje. Sentado en su habitación miraba la pulsera que seis meses atrás le había regalado a Bella.

Cuando Tanya volvió de Londres y le contó que se había encontrado con ella, sintió una pequeña esperanza. Esperó que Tanya dijera que todo había sido un malentendido y que Bella quería volver con él. Por el contrario, Bella le había enviado de vuelta su regalo, diciéndole a Tanya que ya no quería tener nada suyo y que era definitivo.

Desde entonces nunca se separaba del pequeño diamante. Él le había entregado su corazón y ella lo había roto. Su corazón no había sido tan duro como aquel pequeño cristal y no había superado su abandono. Se había tomado mucho tiempo buscando la joya para su novia. Debía ser algo representativo y esa figura lo era. Representaba lo que él mismo había puesto de sí en esa relación, y ella no lo había sabido cuidar.

Estos meses había intentado olvidarse todo lo sucedido. Disimulaba muy bien cuando estaba con los chicos. Salían, reían y se divertían; pero cuando en la soledad de su habitación apagaba la luz, todas las imágenes de una Bella sonriente y feliz junto a él volvían a su cabeza atormentándolo.

Había pasado tantas semanas sin dormir una noche entera, que tuvo que pedirle al médico del equipo de producción que le recetara algo. Ésta había sido la única forma en la que había logrado conciliar el sueño, y poco a poco ir recuperando un poco al Edward que creía ser.

Tanya era su único apoyo otra vez. Estaba siempre junto a él, sosteniéndolo y animándolo. Con ella se sentía protegido y muy agradecido. Aunque algunos comentarios que le había hecho Liam lo habían perturbado

Según Liam, Tanya estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Y todo lo que hacía por Edward, era en parte porque lo amaba.

Al principio le había molestado mucho creer que podía ser así. Él ya no se creía capaz de poder amar a alguien, y definitivamente Tanya era quién menos se merecía sufrir por él.

Era su mejor amiga, y él no podía pensar en perder su amistad, pero tampoco estaba seguro de poder corresponderla si era cierto que ella lo amaba. Aunque a veces, se encontraba pensando en como sería si tuviese una relación con Tanya. Quizás podría funcionar.

De todos modos ella nunca le había dado a entender que lo amara, por lo cual lo mejor era no detenerse a pensar en ello.

- Ya tienes todo preparado, Eddie? – Tanya entró para encontrárselo otra vez viendo fijamente el diamante de Bella – Otra vez Bella? – se quejó molesta

- Lo siento

- No, Eddie. No tienes que disculparte. No es por mí, es por ti, cariño. No puedes seguir así. Debes pasar página, esa chica no te merecía, no se merece ni uno solo de tus pensamientos.

- Lo sé, Tanya. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Y ahora, este viaje a Inglaterra me preocupa

- Cariño, solamente estaremos 3 días y ni siquiera pisarás Londres.

- Lo sé. Pero no puedo evitarlo.

.

.

Bella iría a Manchester en coche. Disfrutaba conduciendo y se distraería. Era un viaje largo y a los chicos les preocupaba que lo hiciera sola, pero había prometido hacer alguna parada por el camino saliendo con bastante tiempo.

Cuando finalmente llegó al hotel en Manchester y le dieron la llave de su suite, estaba exhausta por lo que decidió dormir unas horas.

Ya estaba acabando de arreglarse cuando Jacob pasó por ella. Estaba guapísimo con un esmoquin negro que se le ajustaba perfectamente a su musculoso cuerpo.

Jake no pudo reprimirse de observarla fijamente antes de emitir un sonoro silbido

- Wow, Belly. Estás hermosa!

- Gracias, - le dijo sonrojándose – Anda, entra, ya casi estoy lista

- Casi? Aún te falta algo? Mi corazón no lo resistirá

- Tonto. – dijo entrando a la habitación para acabar de ponerse los pendientes

Jake la esperaba bebiendo un whisky en el salón de la suite, cuando volvió a salir de la habitación.

Estaba espectacular y el joven se sentía más que afortunado de ser su acompañante.

Llevaba un vestido de gasa amarillo oro que se anudaba al cuello. Tenía transparencias en el pecho y una falda de varias capas que dejaba ver sus cremosas piernas.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al salón de convenciones del hotel, donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, se asombró al ver la enorme afluencia de invitados.

Había tanta gente que no podía ver ni a la mitad de los presentes. La mayoría para ella eran desconocidos aunque pudo identificar unos cuantos actores y actrices, además de algún director que había trabajado para ellos y también colegas del medio.

Los guiaron a la mesa que les habían designado. En ella estaban ya ubicados los demás comensales. Eleazar Bennet, el director de una pequeña productora de animación, y su mujer Carmen, y la pareja de fotógrafos Fred Cooper y Raoul Miller.

La cena fue muy amena. Los compañeros de mesa de Bella y Jacob, habían resultado muy simpáticos y los seis rieron mucho con las miles de historias que Raoul tenía para contar de todos los actores con los que le había tocado trabajar.

Cuando al final de la cena se dio paso al café y los licores, el famoso actor británico Vladimir Lewis, subió al escenario para hablar de las principales películas indie del año.

Todos reían con su divertido monólogo, a la vez que iba parodiando las cinco películas que habían resultado candidatas a un galardón.

Bella disfrutaba la velada hasta que Lewis nombró al afamado director Stefan Malek.

Se quejaba que este año no había ninguna película de él en cartel, pero lo disculpó diciendo que se merecía todo su respeto por estar acompañado por las bellísimas Tanya Denali y Siobhan Miles.

Bella dirigió la mirada hacia la mesa en la que estaba Malek y empalideció al comprobar que junto a él se encontraban los cuatro actores de su nueva película. Su corazón se aceleró al ver allí a Edward. Tenía un semblante mucho más triste del que ella le conocía y una pequeña sonrisa que no llegaba a su mirada.

A su lado, Tanya, enfundada en un ceñido vestido lila reía los chistes del anfitrión acercándose descaradamente a Edward.

Jacob le tomó la mano y la apretó cuando Lewis les pidió autorización a Edward y Liam para piropear a sus deliciosas parejas.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se inclinó hacia Jacob para susurrarle

- Jake, quiero irme de aquí

- Claro que no, pequeña. No puedes irte. Debes recoger el premio de Aro, cariño.

- No podré. Hazlo tú.

- No, Belly. Tú lo harás. Aro se lo merece. Qué crees que pensará el idiota de Cullen si te llaman y no te presentas? Habrá ganado y yo no lo permitiré

Bella dudó

- Te prometo que nos iremos en cuanto esto acabe. No nos quedaremos al baile.

Asintió aún dudosa pero se quedó, aunque no puedo escuchar nada más de lo que decía Lewis.

.

.

Edward se sentía completamente fuera de lugar. No tenía ánimos para festejos pero era allí donde su director quería que estuvieran. No habló durante todo el transcurso de la cena. Solamente sonreía a las historias de sus compañeros.

Cuando finalmente Vladimir Lewis comenzó su monólogo, sólo podía pensar lo poco que faltaba para que esto acabase y pudiese marchar.

Cuando Lewis nombró a Tanya como su pareja no pudo dejar de notar cómo ésta sonreía y se acercaba a él. Entonces pensó que tal vez Liam estuviese en lo cierto y Tanya sí estaba enamorada de él.

El discurso del británico poco a poco fue volviéndose más serio y solemne, cuando finalmente anunció un galardón póstumo, que este año daría la asociación a un gran colaborador.

- Como todos vosotros ya sabéis, este año nos ha dejado un grandísimo colega de la profesión.

. Cuando este verano se hizo pública la desaparición de Aro Vulturi...

Edward empalideció. Aro Vulturi? Que Aro Vulturi había muerto? Y Bella? No podía imaginar cómo estaría Bella. Aro había muerto y él no había estado allí para acompañarla. La había dejado sola cuando más lo había necesitado. Pero ella lo había dejado a él, o no?

- ... muchos de nosotros recordamos los grandes momentos que nos dejó. – continuó Lewis – yo mismo he trabajado junto a él en varias producciones de Swan Co. y puedo deciros que era una gran persona. No actuaba como el distante dueño y jefe, sino que se acercaba a su equipo de trabajo, y todos, del primero al último, teníamos derecho a opinar.

. Aro dio mucho por esta profesión, aunque no era su principal inversión, pero son personas como él, con su apoyo y dedicación, las que mantienen esta profesión y hacen posible que jóvenes directores y actores lleguen a ser grandes.

. Este es un reconocimiento a su labor y sus años de entrega

Bella tenía los ojos húmedos, mientras Jacob intentaba reconfortarla acariciando su mano

- Démosle una cálida bienvenida – Vladimir hizo una pausa señalando a la mesa donde estaba Bella – a Isabella Swan. Presidenta y directora de Swan Co.

El salón prorrumpió en aplausos. Los ojos húmedos de Edward se dirigieron a la mesa que señalaba Lewis para ver a Bella poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al escenario.

Tanya lo observaba en silencio y temerosa. Todo lo que había ganado con Edward en estos meses, sentía que se desvanecía por la simple presencia de Bella en la sala.

Si tan solo él se hubiese quedado en Nueva Zelanda como él quería. Si al menos no le hubiese rogado que viniera. Y ahora, aquí estaba, viendo la consternación en su cara. Viendo cómo aún hoy, 4 meses después, al mirar a Bella su cara reflejaba todo el amor que aún sentía por ella. Y ella, que había estado sosteniéndolo todo este tiempo, había dejado de existir para él.

Bella subió al estrado con los ojos brillantes, recogió la placa conmemorativa que le entregaron con el nombre de su tío, y se acercó al micrófono para agradecerla.

Había preparado un pequeño discurso de agradecimiento, pero tuvo que inhalar profundamente para calmar los nervios de su estómago.

Intentó no dirigir su mirada a la mesa en que sabía que estaba Edward observándola.

- Gracias, en nombre de Aro y de Swan Co., muchísimas gracias. Gracias Vladimir – dijo mirando al actor – por tus palabras sobre Aro.

. Cuando hace casi 6 años mi padre Charlie Swan murió, la compañía quedó a mi cargo. De no haber sido por Aro, Swan Co. no continuaría existiendo. Él fue quien se encargó de sacarla adelante. Siempre decía que no tenía ni idea de lo que era una productora de cine, pero nunca, absolutamente nunca, ninguna de las personas que trabajamos con él podríamos decir que esto era verdad.

. Aro tal vez no supiese de productoras de cine, pero tenía el corazón y el espíritu para hacer que todo funcionase y así lo hizo.

. Cuando este año nos dejó, pensamos nuevamente que Swan se acabaría, pero nos equivocamos. En ese momento no pudimos reconocer su legado. Él nos dejó la fuerza, la sabiduría y el amor necesarios para hacer que esto funcione, y por él lo estamos haciendo.

. A Aro le debo mi vida, mi trabajo y mi cordura. Fue el mejor padrino que la vida me pudo dar, y os agradezco a todos vosotros por haber sido parte de su vida y rendirle este homenaje. Gracias a todos en mi nombre y del resto de la familia de Aro.

Las lágrimas rodaban silenciosas por sus mejillas cuando bajó del estrado para encontrarse con Jacob que la abrazó consolándola y la guió hasta una de las terrazas del salón, para que se calmara.

Edward se levantó de la mesa cuando Bella acabó su discurso. Quiso buscarla pero no la encontró. Volvió a su lugar para esperar que acabara la ceremonia y pudiera hablar con ella.

- Estás bien, Edward?

- No. – le respondió secamente. Tanya lo miró interrogante – Aro era su única familia. Murió y yo no estuve con ella – le dijo entre dientes

- Ella te dejó – le recordó Tanya enfadada – Seguramente Jacob Black la consolaba – le espetó entre dientes ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Edward

Cuando finalizó la ceremonia, Bella, que había vuelto a su mesa, se dispuso a marchar, pero fueron varias las personas que se acercaron para saludarla y darle sus condolencias por la muerte de Aro.

Le explicaban sobre cuándo y cómo habían trabajado con él y lo maravilloso que era. Jacob se disculpó un momento y la dejó rodeada de gente para ver a unos colegas suyos, prometiendo volver pronto para marcharse.

- Bella – se paralizó al escuchar la voz de Edward a sus espaldas. Se giró después de tomar aire, pero no pudo evitar que su corazón se detuviera.

- Edward – su voz salió entrecortada pero intentó contener la emoción

- Siento mucho lo de Aro, Bella. No lo sabía.

- Está bien. Gracias de todos modos.

- Si al menos lo hubiese sabido... – se quejó apesadumbrado

- Qué? – le espetó con rabia, ganándose de parte de él una mirada de desconcierto – si al menos lo hubieses sabido, qué, Edward? Habrías contestado alguna de mis llamadas?

- Qué dices? – él no entendía a qué se refería

- Habrías dejado de revolcarte y divertirte con tu nueva novia para responder una sola de mis llamadas? – Edward la miraba incrédulo

- De qué hablas? – en ese momento Tanya se acercó a ellos colgándose del brazo de Edward. Bella la observó enfureciendo aún más

- Déjalo. No importa – se giró para marcharse pero él la tomó de un brazo y la retuvo

- Espera. De qué hablas, Bella? – Jacob llegó en ese momento y apretó su mano fuertemente sobre el brazo de Edward

- Suéltala, Cullen

- No te metas en esto, Black. No es de tu incumbencia

Claro que lo es. No dejaré que sigas lastimándola. Ya has hecho suficiente – Edward lo miró sin comprender. Bella movió su brazo zafándose de su agarre

- Déjalo ya, Edward. Esto ya no tiene sentido – se giró hacia Jacob y lo tomó de la mano – Nos vamos, Jake?

Se marcharon dejando a Edward estupefacto junto a Tanya que lo miraba cautelosa.

Subieron a la suite de Bella. Se desplomó en el sofá sin poder contener el llanto. Jacob sirvió unas copas de whisky para ambos

- Toma, cariño. Esto te tranquilizará – le acercó el vaso y se lo bebió de un trago. Le sirvió otro y se sentó junto a ella.

- No puedo creer que sea tan cínico – se quejaba

- Déjalo ya, Belly

- Y ella... – gruñó – es una zorra, una arpía, no lo puedo creer

- Ya está bien, cariño. Él no se lo merece – le pasó un brazo por la espalda y la acercó a él consolándola

Se aferró a él y hundió el rostro en su pecho, sollozando. Jacob le acariciaba la espalda.

- Por qué, Jake? Por qué no me deja en paz? No le basta con todo lo que he sufrido por él? Hasta cuándo?

- Ya, cariño. Debes olvidarte de él. – la separó de su pecho para mirarla a los ojos, secándole las lágrimas con delicadeza – No te hace bien, pequeña. Él no te merece.

- Por qué siempre tengo que equivocarme tanto? Por qué? Por qué no puedo ser feliz? – se quejaba lastimosamente

- No digas eso, Belly. Tú más que nadie te mereces ser feliz, y lo serás. Sólo debes darte la oportunidad

Se observaban en silencio. Él le acariciaba la cara. Lentamente se acercó a ella.

Lo sabía, sabía que la besaría, y no sabía si estaba preparada para eso, pero quería que lo hiciera, necesitaba que lo hiciera, necesitaba sentirse querida y deseada.

Posó sus labios sobre los de ella con delicadeza, y con su lengua fue entreabriéndolos accediendo a su tibia boca. El beso de Jacob poco a poco fue volviéndose más demandante y necesitado.

Bella tenía sensaciones encontradas, no lo podía identificar correctamente. Necesitaba esos besos, necesitaba esas caricias, aunque sabía que no era el cuerpo de Jacob el que quería, no eran las manos de Jacob las que su piel pedía, pero en este momento sólo buscaba sentirse deseada y era Jacob quien se lo podía brindar, por lo que se rindió ante él.

La acariciaba con ardor. Sus manos recorrían su cuerpo estremeciéndola donde la tocaba. Suavemente la empujó sobre el sofá y se recostó sobre ella sin dejar de besarla.

Desarmó el nudo del vestido y lo bajó dejando sus pechos desnudos. Con manos temblorosas Bella comenzó a desabotonar su camisa. Nervioso y excitado él se levantó para quitársela a la vez que se quitaba el resto de su ropa y volvía a acostarse sobre ella.

Estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía si era excitación o temor, pero no podía dejar de estremecerse ante el tacto de Jacob sobre su cuerpo.

Jake le abrió el vestido completamente y lo dejó caer sobre el sofá mientras acariciaba sus pechos con rudeza.

Bajó las manos hacia sus bragas, enredó sus dedos en ellas y las rasgó dejándolas caer sobre la alfombra. Llevó sus dedos al clítoris y lo acarició arrancándole un sollozo ahogado, metió sus dedos penetrándola con fuerza.

Se estremeció ante la invasión en su ser. Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando contener las lágrimas que rodaron por las comisuras de sus párpados.

Se estaba equivocando, lo sabía, esto era un error. Ella no podía hacer el amor con alguien a quien no amaba, y ella no amaba a nadie que no fuera Edward.

Tal vez algún día su amor por Edward se extinguiera, quizás entonces podría amar a alguien más y podría entregarse a él, pero ahora no podía hacerlo, no sabía cómo dejar de sentir la mezcla de dolor, vergüenza y desconsuelo que estaba sintiendo.

Pero sí estaba segura de que no podía hacer esto con Jake, no era justo para ella ni para él.

Él era un buen amigo, estaba enamorado de ella, y ella no podía permitir que se ilusionara con un amor que ella no sentía. Fue así que sacó toda la fuerza que encontró en su interior e hizo lo único que podía hacer.

Jacob movía sus dedos dentro de ella mientras besaba y lamía sus pechos con impaciencia. Bella apoyó las manos contra el duro pecho de él y lo empujó

- Basta, Jacob – susurró. Él no la escuchó o pretendió no hacerlo y siguió acometiéndola con sus manos mientras movía su dura erección contra el muslo de ella – Basta, Jake – dijo con más firmeza empujándolo nuevamente

Él se separó solo un instante, pero continuó besándola

- Qué sucede, Bella?

- No quiero hacerlo – sollozó y él se detuvo para observarla – Lo siento, Jake

- Por qué no, Bella? – se incorporó alejándose

- Lo siento, Jake – dijo enderezándose sobre el sofá – No puedo hacerlo – se disculpó cubriéndose tímidamente con el vestido sin valor para mirarlo a la cara

- Es por él, verdad? – su voz sonó molesta

- Lo siento, Jake.

- Es por él? – gritó enfadado

- Por favor, Jacob. No me siento preparada

- Y crees que algún día lo estarás? – le demandó con dureza

- No me grites – susurró mientras las lágrimas caían a raudales por su cara

- Y qué pretendes hacer conmigo, Bella? Eh? Hasta cuando piensas utilizarme?

- Yo no te estoy utilizando – lo miró confusa

- Ah, no? Y qué es todo esto? Qué han sido estos últimos meses?

- Creí... que... éramos amigos – le explicó sin entender

- Amigos – se burló él – tú y yo no somos amigos, lo sabes, siempre lo supiste. Sabes que estoy enamorado de ti, siempre lo has sabido...

- Yo estoy enamorada de él, siempre ha sido así, y tú siempre lo has sabido

- Pero igual no te molestó que me pasara 4 meses besando el suelo que pisabas; no te importó que te consolara todos estos meses, al contrario, te pareció muy bien que yo fuese quien te consolase cuando tu tío se murió, porque fui yo quien estuvo contigo durante el coma de Aro, no él, fui yo quien te acompañó en sus funerales, no él, y ahora resulta que no estás preparada para irte a la cama conmigo – Bella no creía las palabras que escuchaba salir de los labios de Jacob. Eran las palabras más duras que alguien podría imaginar. Se sintió tan humillada, herida, vejada

- Debo agradecerte que me acompañaras cuando mi tío murió, acostándome contigo, Jacob? Es eso lo que me estás diciendo? Sólo estuviste en sus funerales para poder llevarme a la cama? – sus ojos estaban desorbitados. Lo miraba sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Mientras hablaba se acomodó el vestido. – Solamente fingías amistad conmigo para que te lo pagara con sexo? – se giró rumbo a la habitación – Lo siento, Jake. Te has tomado demasiadas molestias. – se volteó a verlo una última vez – No debiste hacerlo, no valgo tanto.

Entró a su habitación y cogió su pequeña maleta, metió las pocas cosas que había sacado de ella. Cuando volvió a salir al salón, Jacob estaba sentado desnudo en el sofá con un vaso de whisky. Levantó la vista para observarla con sorpresa

- Adiós, Jacob. Me vuelvo a Londres

Salió de la suite sin volverse. Jacob no dijo nada. Bajó al estacionamiento del hotel y subió a su coche. Sentada frente al volante seguía incrédula.

Al final todas las personas en las que creía que podía confiar, desaparecían, se esfumaban.

Arrancó el coche preguntándose quién sería el siguiente...

* * *

**Bueno mis niñas, aquí les dejo un capítulo nuevo**

**Espero que les guste. **

**Un capítulo un poquito más largo y en el que pasaron muchas cosas.**

**Bella no podía caer con el tonto de Jacob! No lo podía permitir!**

**Me merezco un review?**

**besitos y nos seguimos leyendo**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**DE HOLLYWOOD A LIVERPOOL**

**CAPITULO 23**

Cuando Bella se giró cogiendo a Jacob de la mano, los pequeños restos del corazón de Edward terminaron de deshacerse.

Volvía a perderla. O en realidad sólo volvía a cerciorarse de que la había perdido.

No entendió sus palabras ni su enfado para con él. Ella le dijo que no le había contestado sus llamadas, pero cuándo lo había llamado y él no le había devuelto una llamada.

Por qué le reclamaba haber estado revolcándose con su nueva novia, si él nunca había tenido otra novia que no fuera ella.

Es más, era ella quién se había ido con Jacob. Él la había visto. Había visto todas las imágenes de su salida y regreso de Heathrow.

Él la había estado buscando durante semanas antes de confirmar que Jacob pasaba la noche con ella en su departamento de Kensington.

Jacob Black había dormido con ella en la que fuera la casa que ellos dos habían compartido. Y ahora ella se lo reclamaba.

Tanya jaló de su brazo y se lo llevó hasta una barra donde pidió vodka para ambos.

- Ya está bien, Edward. – le dijo molesta – qué más quieres? Las has visto, se ha ido con Black. Necesitas más pruebas?

- La has oído, Tanya. Dice que me llamó

- Y tú le crees? No te das cuenta? Se ha sentido acorralada y ya sabes, no hay mejor defensa que un buen ataque…

- Pero, y si en verdad me estuvo llamando? – le explicó – me reclamó estar con alguien más, eso es porque está celosa, y si está celosa es porque quizás aún me ama – sonó esperanzado

- Claro, te ama. Y por si acaso va a revolcarse con su novio, para que se le olvide su amor. No seas tonto, Edward. No te hagas esto. No te lo mereces.

- Ay Tanya, no lo entiendes, verdad? No sé lo que merezco, sólo sé lo que quiero y necesito, y eso es Bella. La quiero, la necesito.

- Basta, Edward. Ella ya ha elegido. Es hora de que tú hagas lo mismo.

- Yo también he elegido aunque ella no me quiera a mí. – sentenció con tristeza.

Estuvieron toda la noche rodeados de gente. Actores, directores y productores. Todos preguntándoles por sus carreras, por la nueva película que estaban rodando, etc.

Edward estuvo todo el tiempo en la barra, reponiendo sin descanso sus copas de vodka, mientras en su mente las imágenes de Bella no le daban tregua. La veía entre sus brazos desnuda, gritando su nombre, jadeando y gimiendo mientras él le hacía el amor. Luego estas imágenes cambiaban y eran los brazos desnudos de Jacob Black los que la abrazaban haciéndola gemir.

Cuando dieron las 4, ya estaba demasiado ebrio. Tanya lo llevó hasta su habitación, alegando que lo mejor era que la gente no notara su borrachera.

Cuando entraron a su habitación le quitó la corbata, la chaqueta y los zapatos. Se tumbó en la cama sobre las mantas y Tanya, molesta por su actitud, se fue a su habitación situada frente a la de él.

Estuvo tumbado en la cama con las mismas imágenes de su ex novia atormentándolo, pensaba en sus palabras buscándoles sentido pero no se lo encontraba.

En un momento de desesperación llamó a la recepción y preguntó el número de la suite de Bella, alegando que debía entregarle algo que había dejado en la fiesta. Nadie dudaría de Edward Cullen, así que 3 minutos después se encontró golpeando desesperado a la puerta de la suite 2013.

Bella no abría, golpeaba la puerta llamándola.

- Bella, soy Edward. Por favor, ábreme. Necesito que hablemos – rogaba en susurros

Nada. No escuchaba nada al otro lado de la puerta

- Por favor, Bella. Necesitamos hablar.

Finalmente escuchó movimiento dentro de la habitación y respiró con tranquilidad.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, su poca esperanza se desmoronó.

De pie frente a él estaba Jacob Black. Su cara dejaba ver que se acababa de despertar, solo llevaba puestos unos pantalones desabrochados.

- Qué quieres, Cullen? – le dijo con voz ronca

- Black. Esta es la habitación de Bella. – frente a él, el moreno sonrió

- Muy observador. Algo más?

Edward se adentró en la suite y el corazón se le detuvo. En el sofá estaba la ropa de Jacob, y sobre la alfombra pudo ver unas bragas desgarradas.

- Dónde está Bella?

- Cullen, son las 4 de la mañana. Entras en la habitación de una chica y te encuentras con su acompañante desnudo y la ropa regada por la habitación. Crees que es necesaria esa pregunta?

- Dónde está Bella?

- Basta ya, Cullen. No voy a llamar a Bella y ahora tú te marchas – le dijo empujándolo. No opuso resistencia, y cuando la puerta se cerró en su cara, se desplomó sobre sus rodillas y lloró.

Lloró por Bella, lloró por él, por su amor perdido, por su futuro destruido, por todo lo que había soñado con ella y no había podido ser.

Cuando ya no le quedaron lágrimas se fue a su habitación, pero no se atrevió a entrar. No soportaba la soledad, temía estar solo, y golpeó la puerta de enfrente.

Tanya abrió la puerta sorprendida, para encontrarse con un Edward con la cara desencajada.

- Edward! Qué sucede? – le dijo preocupada cuando él se desplomó en sus brazos

- La he perdido Tanya. Esta vez sí que la he perdido

- Cuéntame, cariño, qué sucedió? – le preguntó cansinamente mientras le servía otro whisky

- Fui a su habitación. Tenía que hablar con ella. Y estaba con Jacob.

- Estaba con él? – le preguntó asombrada y dichosa a la vez

- Sí, él me abrió la puerta y su ropa estaba tirada por la habitación – sollozó

- Ya está bien, cariño. – le dijo ella abrazándolo – Ya te lo he dicho, Edward, debes olvidarte de ella.

- No sé cómo hacerlo – se quejó

- Déjame ayudarte – le pidió acunando su cara entre sus manos

- Ayúdame, Tanya – le demandó él entre susurros

- Claro que sí, cariño – le aseguró acercándose a él para besarlo.

Edward se separó sorprendido ante el beso de Tanya. Pero al instante se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó con pasión y rudeza.

Se acostó sobre ella en el sofá, y empezó a recorrerla con sus manos por todo el cuerpo. Con necesidad, con desesperación le quitó el diminuto camisón de seda que Tanya llevaba puesto. Con rapidez ella le desabotonó la camisa y se la quitó, le bajó los pantalones con violencia.

Edward le desgarró las bragas, y con necesidad dirigió su erección hacia la húmeda cavidad de la rubia y la penetró con violencia, arrancándole un jadeo.

La embistió con premura, jadeando por aire, de sus ojos se escapaban lágrimas de rabia, de frustración y de dolor. Porque no era aquí donde quería estar, lo sabía, no era en Tanya en quien quería fundirse, pero su mujer estaba con alguien más, su mujer lo había cambiado por otro, a él, que le había enseñado a disfrutar del amor, a él a quien le había entregado su virginidad, lo había cambiado por Jacob Black.

Se derramó dentro de Tanya, y se desplomó entre sus brazos, donde lloró en silencio hasta dormirse.

Se despertó con la luz del sol filtrándose por las cortinas.

Sentía que la cabeza le estallaba. No comprendió dónde estaba, hasta que se vio desnudo con Tanya desnuda también durmiendo enredada entre sus piernas.

Toda la realidad le cayó encima como un cubo de agua fría. Tanya se despertó y lo miró sonriendo

- Buenos días, cariño

- Buenos días, Tanya – su voz no sonó tan cariñosa como la de ella.

- Cómo estás? – ronroneó ella y él se estremeció sin saber qué decir. Se incorporó sobre él para mirarlo a los ojos. – Pasa algo, Edward

- Lo siento mucho, Tanya. Esto no debió suceder. Discúlpame por favor – ella lo miró sin entender – Tú eres mi mejor amiga y yo te quiero mucho, pero…

- Pero qué? – le preguntó molesta sentándose y poniéndose la camisa de Edward.

- Lo siento – bajó la mirada, no podía mirarla de frente y decirle lo que estaba sintiendo – Esto no debió suceder.

- Eso ya lo has dicho. Espero una mejor explicación

- Tú lo sabes, Tanya. – se disculpó con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas – Sé que lo he arruinado. He arruinado nuestra amistad. Tú eres mi mejor amiga y yo… - esperó que él continuara – Lo siento, Tanya. No debí hacerlo. Tú sabes, yo estoy enamorado de Bella y eso no cambiará

- Te dejó, Edward! – le gritó furiosa – esa niñata te dejó por ese tonto musculoso y tú estás aquí, diciéndome que estás enamorado de ella, luego de haberme hecho el amor a mí.

- Lo siento, Tanya.

- Y lo que aún es más humillante – le gritó – es que estés pidiéndome disculpas por haberte acostado conmigo…

- No sé qué decir, Tanya. No sé qué quieres que diga.

- Qué quiero que digas? QUE QUÉ QUIERO QUE DIGAS? Quiero que digas que me amas, que has pasado la mejor noche de tu vida conmigo, que hace años que estabas esperando este momento… eso quiero que digas, pero tú, estúpido gilipollas, prefieres decir que esto fue un error y que lo lamentas

- No puedo decirte lo que quieres escuchar – susurró

- Ya lo sé, ya sé que no puedes decir lo que quiero escuchar, porque amas a esa estúpida niña que te abandonó por ese perro. Pero ella no va a volver, lo sabes, no? Ella no va a volver, porque ya eligió, y mira por dónde, no te eligió a ti

- Lo sé

- Lo sabes. Lo sabes, pero igual prefieres arruinar lo que nosotros tenemos por ella

- No puedo evitarlo Tanya. Dime cómo se hace y lo haré. Dime cómo se hace para olvidar a la persona que amas y te juro que lo haré – las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas – No hay nada más que quisiera hacer que poder olvidarme de Bella, poder olvidar lo que siento por ella, porque ella me ha olvidado a mí, y no puedo vivir sin ella. Pero no sé cómo hacerlo

- Dame una oportunidad, Edward. Dame una oportunidad y haré que te olvides de ella

- No, Tanya. No lo entiendes, te lastimaré, acabaré lastimándote y no quiero hacerlo, porque te aprecio, eres mi amiga y te quiero, pero no te amo, y no puedo ofrecerte lo que tú quieres, lo siento.

- Está bien, Edward – dijo poniéndose de pie y tirándole sus pantalones – Como quieras. Te agradezco que salgas de mi habitación y lamento que nuestra amistad acabase de esta forma

- Más lo lamento yo. Créeme – se puso sus pantalones y salió rumbo a su habitación.

Ya nada más podía pasar, había perdido a la mujer de su vida y no sabía ni en qué momento había sucedido, y ahora había perdido a su única amiga.

* * *

**Aquí les dejo otro capítulo para el fin de semana.**

**Cortito pero importante. Sé que me odiáis porque Edward no se resistió a la zorra de Tanya. Ya me lo diréis en algún review.**

**Besitos y espero vuestros reviews y los cambio por adelantos.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**DE HOLLYWOOD A LIVERPOOL**

**CAPITULO 24**

En su estudio, con los suaves rayos del sol otoñal entrando por la ventana, dejaba trazos de colores cubriendo el blanco lienzo.

Los últimos meses se los había pasado pintando. A diferencia de cuando murieron sus padres, la muerte de Aro parecía haberle dado una inyección de inspiración. Sabía que lo más importante para Aro era que ella continuara pintando, y no quería defraudarlo.

Últimamente pasaba tanto tiempo en casa, le apetecía tan poco salir, que todo el tiempo que podía lo pasaba en el estudio pintando. Ponía su Ipod a un volumen muy alto y pintaba. Había descubierto que era la mejor terapia para no pensar, y definitivamente ella no quería pensar.

Fue a la puerta al escuchar el timbre.

- Alice. – sonrió

- Por tu look deduzco que estás pintando – le dijo echándole una ojeada a la camiseta de tirantes y el short desgastado y lleno de pintura de Bella. Tenía el pelo recogido en un desordenado moño y en la cara, las manos y las piernas tenía líneas y manchas de colores.

- Entra. He tenido un ataque de inspiración – se burló y se dirigieron al estudio, luego de ofrecerle un refresco que cogió en su paso por la cocina.

Cuando entraron al estudio, volvió a sentarse en su taburete mientras Alice se tumbaba en el puff.

- Y de dónde ha salido tu "ataque de inspiración"?

- Mmm, no sé. Será la nostalgia de que se acabe el verano – dijo agregando dos trazos azules y observándolos con atención

- Tienes tantas pinturas como para montar tu propia exposición – comentó Alice mirando los cuadros que se acumulaban contra la pared

- Ajá. Es la idea. – confesó – Victoria le ha mostrado algunas de mis pinturas a un amigo suyo que tiene una galería en Nueva York y me ha ofrecido venir a ver lo que tengo para estudiar la posibilidad de exponerlos.

- Eso es genial, Bells. – se entusiasmó su amiga – Y eso cuándo sería?

- No lo sé. De momento sólo es una idea. Quizás no le guste lo que tengo. Supongo que debería tener más obras.

- Si sigues pintando a este ritmo podrías llenar por completo el MoMA. No has salido de este estudio desde que has vuelto de Manchester. La última semana has estado ocultándote aquí dentro. – la acusó delicadamente – Algún día me contarás qué sucedió?

- Qué te hace pensar que ha sucedido algo? – se hizo la desentendida

- Que te conozco hace casi quince años. Venga, Bells. Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntas, he compartido contigo momentos muy tristes y nunca te habías encerrado como ahora, ni te habías ocultado. Sé que algo sucedió en Manchester, además de que por casualidad Jacob no se ha visto por aquí estos últimos días.

- Jacob y yo discutimos.

- Ya, lo imaginé. Y eso por qué?

- Me confesó que solamente ha estado conmigo estos meses para llevarme a la cama, y cuando le dije que no quería hacerlo se molestó. – contó con indiferencia

- Maldito imbécil. Dime, Bells, que sientes tú por Jake?

- No lo que él quiere. No sé, Alice. No estoy enamorada de él en absoluto, no lo amo ni mucho menos. Creí que éramos amigos, pero ahora me ha lastimado. – reflexionó - Tampoco me siento con derecho a reclamarle, supongo que yo hice cosas que lo confundieron.

- Tú? Qué cosas? Tú simplemente te aferraste a un amigo, es lo que habría hecho cualquiera, él fue quien confundió las cosas

- Lo besé – confesó ante la mirada atónita de Alice. – Lo besé y dejé que me besara y que me tocara, estuve a punto de hacer el amor con él. Él creyó que lo haríamos. Honestamente yo también pensé que sucedería, - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – pero no pude hacerlo. Y eso lo molestó.

- Bella, cariño, no es tu culpa. Que él estuviese preparado para estar contigo no quiere decir que tú lo estuvieras…

- Edward estaba en Manchester. – informó ganándose una mirada de asombro de Alice – Estaba con Tanya – continuó dejando trazos sobre el lienzo

- Bells… - murmuró

- Verlo me dolió y supongo que quise demostrarme que podía seguir adelante haciendo el amor con Jake, pero no pude.

- Oh, cariño, lo siento. Pero no debes forzarte, ya sabrás cuando estés lista para pasar página, no debes forzarlo. Es normal que te sientas así, Edward fue tu primer amor de verdad, tenías muchos planes con él, le entregaste mucho, es normal que te sientas así.

Dejó la paleta de colores y se giró a mirarla.

- Y si nunca puedo pasar página? Y si finalmente no puedo hacerlo, Al?

- Claro que sí, cariño. – la abrazó confortándola e intentando infundirle valor.

.

.

El último mes había resultado ser un desastre. Desde que habían vuelto de Manchester, su relación con Tanya se había vuelto inexistente. Había intentado hablar con ella, pero cada vez que se acercaba para pedirle disculpas, ella lo despachaba furiosa, sintiéndose dolida y humillada.

Y él no sabía cómo arreglarlo. Había llegado a pensar en intentar una relación con Tanya. Si tal vez pudiese tener un verdadero romance con ella, quizás acabase enamorándose de ella y podría ser feliz. Pero sabiéndose un estúpido, siempre acababa pensando en que estaría traicionando a Bella, y no sentía fuerzas para hacerlo.

Ahora compartir la casa con Tanya era un martirio. Si él entraba al salón ella se iba. Varias veces se la había encontrado riendo con Siobhan o Liam, pero cuando él aparecía, ella sólo hacía silencio o se marchaba. La situación se había vuelto insostenible y él no sabía cómo afrontarlo.

Quedaba poco más de un mes de rodaje, pero la frialdad de Tanya lo estaba destrozando.

- Tenemos que hablar – le dijo entrando en su habitación luego de que ella dejara el salón en el momento que él llegó.

- Qué quieres ahora, Edward? – lo miró con desprecio

- Basta ya, Tanya. No podemos seguir así. No sé qué quieres que haga

- Quiero que te vayas

- No puedo. Te necesito, Tanya. – rogó con dolor en la voz

- No de la forma que yo quiero

- Tal vez pueda intentarlo, pero necesito que me des tiempo

- Cuánto tiempo, Edward?

- No lo sé – gimió – déjame intentarlo

Se acercó a él, le rodeó el cuello con sus manos y lo atrajo hacia sí besándolo. Él le respondió muy suavemente y ella intentó desabrocharle la camisa, restregando su pelvis contra él.

La separó lentamente intentando no ofenderla

- Necesito tiempo, Tanya – susurró

- No sé cuánto tiempo pueda darte, Edward

- Lo sé. – dijo a modo de disculpa

- Lo intentaré. Pero no me hagas esperar demasiado, o perderás tu oportunidad. – le recordó besándolo nuevamente.

.

Finalmente habían acabado el rodaje. Esta semana volvían a casa y estaban felices y agradecidos. El rodaje había durado el tiempo previsto aunque para ello habían tenido que compactar bastante las grabaciones y estaban agotados.

Pero ahora lo esperaban casi dos meses de vacaciones, ya que estaba decidido a siquiera considerar guiones hasta el siguiente año. Y lo que quedaba de este año sólo tenían previstas algunas entrevistas o presentaciones pero nada muy agotador. Además Stefan había arreglado para que se turnaran las entrevistas de modo que no fuera sumamente asfixiante para ninguno de ellos.

Este último mes había estado intentando una relación con Tanya. Aún no habían vuelto a dormir juntos pero estaba seguro que no tardaría en suceder.

Tanya siempre buscaba llevar la situación más allá de los besos y las caricias, pero él no creía estar preparado. Intentaba no resultar duro con ella, y solía excusarse diciéndole que estaba cansado o quería estudiar el guión, pero ella sabía claramente cuáles eran sus verdaderas razones. Seguía enamorado de Bella y no podía estar con nadie más sin pensar en la inglesa que ella tanto odiaba.

- Hasta cuándo, Edward? – se quejó levantándose de la cama de él y poniéndose la camiseta que se había quitado, cuando él volvió a rechazarla gentilmente

- Lo siento, Tanya. – se disculpó – En verdad estoy agotado

- A veces creo que piensas que soy tonta

La miró con un gesto de sorpresa

- Por qué dices eso?

- De verdad crees que no sé que no puedes hacerme el amor porque piensas en ella?

- No es verdad – bajó la vista sonrojándose

- Qué es entonces? No soy lo suficientemente guapa para ti?

- No es eso. Sabes que eres hermosa

- Quizás no soy lo suficientemente "virgen" para ti – él palideció – sin embargo ella era tan inocente – se burló – Era tan inocente que no dudó un instante, en irse a revolcar con otro cuando tú no estabas para tirártela

- No entiendo que seas tan cruel

- Qué yo soy cruel? Eres un cínico. Yo soy cruel, pero tú me tienes todos los días tumbada en tu cama rogándote que me hagas el amor y nunca puedes hacerlo. Esto es humillante

- Qué diablos quieres, Tanya? Dímelo. Qué es lo que quieres de mí? Te dije que necesitaría tiempo

- Y yo te dije que si te tomabas demasiado tiempo, tal vez no te esperaría – le gritó con rabia

- QUÉ QUIERES? DIME QUÉ QUIERES? – gritó él a su vez

- Que me lleves a la cama!

La cogió por los brazos con fuerza y la besó con violencia. Le arrancó la ropa impetuosamente y la tiró sobre la cama quitándose su ropa. Se tumbó sobre ella y la penetró salvajemente haciéndola gritar. La embistió varias veces hasta que la sintió llegar al orgasmo. Entonces, antes de que él siquiera se acercara al clímax, salió de dentro de ella y se tumbó a su lado en silencio, dejando su cara cubierta bajo su brazo.

- Edward... – le llamó intentando mover su brazo. Él no contestó – Edward, por favor..., esto no ha estado bien

- Por favor, Tanya, déjame en paz – le pidió levantándose y metiéndose al baño. Cuando volvió a su habitación ella ya no estaba allí.

.

Bajó a la cocina para desayunar antes de que los pasaran a buscar para llevarlos al aeropuerto. Liam y Siobhan se habían ido el día anterior, junto con el grupo que viajaba a Inglaterra. Los que marchaban a los Estados Unidos saldrían al mediodía.

Tanya estaba sentada en la cocina bebiendo café.

- Buenos días – la saludó inexpresivo sirviéndose una taza para él

- Buenos días

Estuvieron en silencio un largo rato.

- Edward, debemos hablar

- Lo siento, Tanya. Sé que lo que sucedió ayer no estuvo bien, y de verdad que lo lamento. Pero no puedo con tanta presión, Tanya. Lo siento

- Lo sé, cariño. Creo que soy yo quién debe disculparse

- No sé, Ta. Quizás nos equivocamos al intentar tener otro tipo de relación

- No! – gritó ella a la vez que sus ojos estallaban en lágrimas. Se tiró sobre él abrazándolo – No, Edward, no, por favor, no me dejes.

- No lo sé, Tanya – intentó separarse – no creo que esto esté funcionando

- Por favor, Eddie, no – rogó – por favor, dame un oportunidad, lo haré bien esta vez, te prometo que lo haré bien esta vez, no te presionaré, te daré tu espacio, pero por favor no me dejes

- No es por ti Tanya...

- No es por ti, es por mí, verdad?

- Es por mí – afirmó – yo no creo poder hacerlo, y no quiero herirte

- Por favor, Edward, dame solo una oportunidad. Sólo una más, te prometo que no te presionaré, haré que te enamores de mí

- No sé... – dudó él y ella aprovechó su momento de debilidad

- Sólo esta vez. Verás que funcionará. Estaremos en casa y lo haremos bien, verás que sí – rogaba ella temerosa

- Está bien – le dijo con voz suave – lo intentaré, pero necesitaré tiempo

- Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites

De verdad no quería lastimarla, ella era una buena amiga y no quería hacerla sufrir, pero era cierto que en este último mes no había dejado de pensar en Bella ni un instante, y eso no era justo para Tanya. Quizás cuando estuviesen en Nueva York las cosas mejoraran, pero él realmente lo dudaba.

.

.

Estaban cenando en casa de James y Victoria en Battersea. Victoria había invitado a su amigo Eric Yorkie para presentárselo a Bella.

Eric era el dueño de la famosa York's Gallery, una importante galería de arte del SoHo neoyorkino. Victoria le había enseñado algunas de las pinturas de Bella y él se había mostrado bastante interesado en organizar una muestra en su galería. Tenía previsto un ciclo de exposiciones de pintores jóvenes y le ofreció a Bella exponer junto a una joven pintora rusa, Irina Petrova y el egipcio Kebi Bartra.

Si estaba interesada, que lo estaba, tendría la exposición los primeros diez días de diciembre.

Tenía tres semanas para organizarlo todo. En principio, tenía las pinturas suficientes para la muestra, pero igual Eric quería verlas para ayudarla a decidir.

.

La siguiente semana se estuvo reuniendo con Eric en su estudio varias veces y eligieron las pinturas a presentar. Una semana antes de la exposición enviaría todas las pinturas y Eric quería que ella estuviera en Nueva York los días de la muestra, aunque no hacía falta que los pasara en la galería, a él le interesaba tenerla cerca.

Por esos días era la entrega de los Gotham Awards, y estaban invitados. Bella se había negado a ir en un principio, pero ante la insistencia de James aceptó, con la condición de que James la acompañara. Así que ya le gustaba la idea de aprovechar mejor su viaje a la gran manzana.

**

* * *

**

**Gracias a todas por los reviews. Para aquellas que no estén registradas, si me dejáis una dirección de correo os puedo enviar el adelanto de cada capítulo. Ya sabéis que para cada review les devuelvo un adelanto.**

**Besitos para todas y gracias por seguirme leyendo. **

**Solo quería dar respuesta a dos reviews que no estaban registrados y no tengo otro medio para responder.**

**KRISTIN: Lamento que te disgustara tanto que Edward se haya acostado con Tanya y que creas que no tiene sentido. Yo por mi parte creo que este capítulo, aunque nos disgustara queda bien en la historia total. **

**UNA LECTORA MÁS: Lamento también haberte decepcionado y ojalá me siguieras leyendo aunque entenderé que no lo hagas. Por otra parte me gustaría comentarte que al contrario que tú, yo creo que el hecho de que una mujer pueda decidir con quién quiere tener sexo y con quién no, sin sentirse obligada porque haya un tío desnudo al lado de ella, es una idea feminista y no machista. Machista sería creer que debemos dejar de lado nuestras ganas y convicciones solo porque un tío quiera llevarnos a la cama. Y te aseguro que si alguien va a sufrir por todo esto no va a ser Bella quién más lo haga.**

**Besitos!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**DE HOLLYWOOD A LIVERPOOL**

**CAPITULO 25**

Edward y sus amigos cenaban en el loft. Estos últimos días habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, después de todo lo que se habían echado de menos durante ese largo año que él había estado en Nueva Zelanda y antes en Londres.

- Hace unos días fuimos a ver una exposición de pinturas al SoHo muy interesante – comentó Riley indiferente – deberías venir a verla

- De quién?

- Eh, mmm, no sé. Unos artistas noveles – comentó mirando a sus amigos

- Sí – acotó Tia – pero se acaba el lunes

- Mmm, no sé. Quizás mañana o el viernes

- Tú cuándo te marchas, Tanya? – se dirigió Tia a la rubia actriz, que al día siguiente se iría a casa de su familia en Washington.

- Mañana, pero volveré la próxima semana – contestó recelosa.

No le acababan de gustar los amigos de Edward y sospechaba que ella tampoco era de su total agrado. No la trataban mal pero tampoco le daban mucha confianza. Pero las pocas veces que intentó decir algo sobre ellos, Edward los defendió con vehemencia por lo que prefirió callar. Su relación con Edward estaba en todo momento al filo del abismo, así que era mejor no tentar su suerte.

Cuando los chicos marcharon, ellos se fueron a la cama. Se recostó sobre Edward acariciándole el pecho.

- Irás mañana con los chicos a la muestra de arte?

- Sí, supongo que sí

- Parecía como si Tia prefiriera que yo no estuviese. Creo que no le caigo bien.

- Otra vez con eso, Tanya? Tia es una gran chica, y nunca te trataría mal.

- Tal vez sea porque le tenían tanto aprecio a Bella – sugirió

- Tanya... – le llamó la atención, porque sabía el rumbo que estaba tomando esta conversación y no le gustaba

- Ok, dejemos el tema. Lo siento. A veces me siento un poco insegura, sólo es eso – se disculpó acostándose sobre él para besarlo.

Se dejó besar y le correspondió. Aún no sentía nada haciendo el amor con Tanya, pero lo intentaba, por ella pero también por él, porque quería llegar a amarla y creía que tal vez podría hacerlo.

Le metió las manos por debajo de la camiseta sin dejar de besarlo y le acarició el pecho, descendió hasta sus pantalones y se los bajó para acariciar su miembro que poco a poco fue despertando. Sus erecciones con Tanya no eran tan inmediatas como lo habían sido siempre con Bella, ya que ésta última lo encendía con solo mirarla, pero Tanya se esforzaba mucho por excitarlo.

Lo acarició y besó, bajó sus labios a la tímida erección y lamió, chupó y succionó endureciéndolo. Cuando el duro miembro se erguía frente a ella, se quitó el pequeño camisón y las transparentes braguitas de gasa y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él introduciéndolo en su tibia y húmeda cavidad. Comenzó a cabalgarlo suavemente y poco a poco fue incrementando la velocidad. Él la tomaba por las caderas y la ayudaba a alzarse sobre él, cuando la sintió contraerse sobre su miembro, se giró tumbándola de espaldas sobre la cama y con fuertes embestidas alcanzó su tan ansiado orgasmo, cayendo sobre ella jadeante.

Tia y Benjamín lo recogieron para ir a la galería de arte por la tarde. Le recomendaron traer su chequera ya que estaban seguros que querría comprar algo. En el coche lo esperaban junto a Riley.

- A qué hora se fue Tanya? – preguntó este último

- A la mañana

- Te gusta mucho esa chica?

- Bueno, supongo que sí

- Supones que sí? – Benjamín lo miró sorprendido a través del espejo

- Cuál es la pregunta? Qué es lo que queréis saber? – preguntó molesto ante tanto rodeo

- No te molestes, Edward. Es que no creemos que te veas muy feliz con ella en realidad

- Será porque no soy feliz con ella

- Entonces por qué estás con ella? – se giró Tia para observarlo asombrada

- Porque no quiero estar solo. Me he cansado de estar solo. Me he cansado de pensar en Bella y esperar que algún día tal vez se canse del idiota de Black y quiera volver conmigo.

- Entonces Tanya es el premio de consolación

- No seas cruel, Tia. Tanya siempre fue una buena amiga, la única persona en la que podía confiar, la que estaba a mi lado apoyándome cuando Bella se rió de mí y me dejó.

- Riley también es un buen amigo y no por eso decidiste ser su pareja – acotó ella

- Ughhh – se burló Riley - ni lo intentes, tío.

- Qué quieres que haga, Tia? Que me pase el resto de mis días llorando por una chica que se burló de mí? No voy a hacerlo

- No. Creo que deberías luchar por la única mujer que amas, y si eso significa que debes perdonarle algún error que hubiese cometido, pues lo haces, la perdonas y listo. Ella es tu mujer y lo sabes. Por otro lado, dudo mucho que Bella hiciera algo por lastimarte, esa chica te amaba, estoy segura que solamente fue un malentendido

- Si, claro, un malentendido que acabó con un tío desnudo en su habitación y sus bragas destrozadas en la alfombra, lindo malentendido

- Disculpa pero no creo que tú pases tus noches con Tanya jugando ajedrez.

- No es lo mismo – se disculpó en voz baja

- Claro que no, tú eres hombre, puedes tirarte a quién quieras, no?

- Ya está bien, Tia – le pidió Benjamín

- Solo digo que esa tal Tanya no me gusta, no sé, no me genera confianza, sólo te diré eso

- Ok, lo tendré en cuenta – le respondió irónicamente y el coche se sumió en un silencio sepulcral.

Llegaron a la galería de arte. En el hall se encontraron unos pequeños librillos con fotos en blanco negro que contenían las biografías de cada uno de los artistas que completaban el ciclo de artistas noveles.

Riley cogió uno y se lo dio a Edward.

- Deberías llevarte uno a casa – Edward lo miró sin comprender pero lo tomó

Entraron a la sala de exposiciones. Sobre blancas paredes y bajo pequeños focos individuales estaban las pinturas. Algunas tenían pequeñas tarjetitas con la inscripción "Vendido".

Sin dudas eran buenas, caminó entre ellas sin que le llamara la atención ninguna en particular hasta quedar de pie frente a una vista nocturna de Londres que le humedeció los ojos. Conocía ese cuadro, era la primera pintura importante que Bella había acabado cuando había vuelto a pintar.

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Se acercó al cuadro para leer la pequeña inscripción en la plaquita dorada que decía "Isabella Swan", se giró hacia sus amigos que lo observaban emocionados.

- Tienes que luchar por ella, Edward. – le dijo Benjamín

- Una chica que te hace llorar con solo ver algo que han pintado sus manos, se merece que la busques – le dijo Tia abrazándolo – Tú te lo mereces, Edward.

Sabía que sus amigos tenían razón. Se merecía buscarla, se merecía intentarlo, luchar por ella. Y ella era una chica que se merecía ser buscada. Debía hacerlo, debía intentarlo y lo haría. Iría dónde fuera a buscarla y pelearía por ella.

Pero sabía que debía hacer las cosas bien, y para ello, lo primero era acabar esa farsa que tenían con Tanya.

Y eso era lo que haría.

.

.

- Estoy feliz, Alice – le contaba al teléfono tumbada en su enorme cama en la habitación del Trump SoHo Hotel. – la galería es guapísima y los cuadros quedan perfectamente expuestos.

- Es genial, Bells

- Y lo mejor… - quiso añadir un poco de suspense – he vendido casi la mitad de la colección!

- Felicidades, Bella! Estamos todos muy orgullosos de ti

- Gracias, Al – sonrió

- Pero tendré que comprar alguno de tus cuadros antes de que los precios se disparen – rió su amiga

- Tonta, elige el que quieras y es tuyo

- Ya sabes cuál es el que quiero, la vista nocturna de la ciudad

- Lo siento, ya está vendido

- Maldición, debo elegir otro pronto. Y qué has estado haciendo en la ciudad estos días?

- No mucho. Ya sabes, mi inevitable visita al MoMA, alguna que otra exposición de arte. Ayer estuvimos en Broadway con James y Victoria, vimos Chicago y me encantó. Y, bueno, para que tú no te enojes conmigo Victoria se ha encargado de llevarme de compras por la Quinta Avenida.

- Esa es mi chica! – gritó Alice – imagino que ya habrás conseguido tu vestido para la ceremonia.

- Tranquila, Vic me asesoró

- Es genial que tu prima sea modelo, sino no sé qué te pondrías?

- Tonta

- Cariño, te dejaré para que te arregles. Te esperamos el miércoles?

- Ajá, el martes a última hora estaremos saliendo para Londres

James pasó a recogerla a las 6. Se alojaban en el mismo hotel e irían juntos al restaurant donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. Victoria este año había participado en un documental indie sobre moda, por lo cual iría acompañando al director y compañeros de rodaje por lo que se verían en el Restaurant Cipriani.

- Estás preciosa! – le susurró James inclinándose hacia ella cuando entraban en el hotel

- Estás coqueteando conmigo? – se rió ella fingiendo un sofoco

- Quizás – le siguió el juego – no le cuentes a Vicky. Ambos rieron.

Llevaba un vestido rojo muy ajustado, con un solo hombro y una abertura al costado que dejaba ver la totalidad de su pierna cada vez que daba un paso. Su cabello le caía en rizos sobre los hombros dándole un aire sexy y elegante. Y combinaba un diminuto bolso color plata con unos infartantes tacones plateados.

James, con un traje oscuro y el cabello rubio en una tirante coleta, era el acompañante ideal. Bella y él siempre habían sido muy cómplices y ella había sido su mayor aliada cuando comenzó su relación con Victoria. Siempre se divertían mucho. James parecía que nunca se tomaba nada en serio y la hacía reír muchísimo. Así fue que, cuando al llegar al hotel se encontraron con una marabunta de periodistas esperando la llegada de los importantes invitados, éste se ocupó de posar para todos ellos, llevando a Bella de la cintura.

- Mañana saldrá en todas las revistas que la ex novia de Edward Cullen tiene un affair con el novio de Victoria Shuterland – Bella rió sintiendo un nudo en el estómago ante el risueño comentario de su primo.

Entraron al salón para encontrarse con Victoria. Todo el mundo estaba allí. Sin dudas era la fiesta más multitudinaria a la que Bella había asistido y se sentía un poco acobardada. Pero James y Victoria estaban allí y eso la distendía.

Había actores, actrices, directores, productores y todos los que tuvieran algo que ver con el cine. Bella se encontró con Mike Newton que estaba con su novia Jessica Stanley, ya que ésta trabajaba en el documental con Victoria.

La única esperanza de Bella era no encontrarse a Edward o a Tanya. Se imaginaba que seguirían en Nueva Zelanda, ya que no había visto noticias de lo contrario, aunque en realidad hacía meses que intentaba evitar las noticias del corazón.

Fueron a su mesa y se dio comienzo a la presentación de los premios.

La cena transcurrió divertida, actores muy famosos presentaban los premios, con actuaciones graciosas y ocurrentes.

Realmente se lo pasaron muy bien, y Bella se alegró de haber asistido, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no se divertía tanto.

Cuando Edward llegó al Cipriani, la cena ya había comenzado. En silencio buscó su mesa y se encontró con sus compañeros de London Bridge.

La cena fue muy divertida aunque su cabeza estaba muy lejos de ahí. Tal como lo había estado en los últimos meses, pero al menos pudo distraerse bastante.

Les contó sobre el rodaje en Nueva Zelanda, hablaron del éxito que había tenido London Bridge, etc.

Cuando la cena estaba acabando Mike lo había convencido para que se quedara a la recepción que habría en el salón de fiestas del restaurant.

Con inocencia Jessica le comentó sin mirarlo

- Has visto a Bella? – Edward se sobresaltó mirándola con incredulidad – Estaba en una mesa por allí – dijo mirando hacia la parte delantera del restaurant – Ha venido con Victoria Shuterland y su novio – Edward miró hacia donde señaló Jessica – su novio es primo de Bella… - siguió explicando la morena aunque Edward ya no la escuchaba

Sólo esperaba que se acabara esa cena para poder levantarse e ir a buscar a Bella.

Cuando la cena acabó se puso de pie y mucha gente se acercó a ellos impidiéndole salir de inmediato tras Bella, pero a lo lejos la divisó.

Estaba guapísima enfundada en un vestido rojo de infarto. Sus ojos se humedecieron al verla. La echaba demasiado de menos, la necesitaba demasiado. Tenía que volver a tenerla con él y no pararía hasta lograrlo.

La vio salir con James a una de las terrazas cerradas del restaurant. Cuando al fin pudo disculparse salió a la terraza y los vio, ambos tenían sendas copas de champagne y reían sonoramente de algo que James decía.

Lentamente se acercó, Bella estaba de espaldas riendo, James, de frente a él, levantó la vista y su semblante se puso serio al verlo. Cuando Bella notó la repentina seriedad de James se giró para encontrarse con Edward que la observaba con semblante triste

- Edward – murmuró entre dientes

- Bella – la observó e hizo un movimiento de cabeza. Se acercó y extendió la mano hacia James – James.

- Edward – le dio un apretón

- Lamento mucho lo de Aro. – James le sonrió – Hubiera querido saberlo antes pero…

- No te preocupes.

Se giró hacia Bella y le dedicó una sonrisa triste

- Bella, estás hermosa – ella bajó la mirada sonrojada

- Gracias

- Bells, cariño, voy a buscar a Vicky, luego nos vemos – ella le dirigió una mirada de pánico.

No se atrevía a quedarse sola con Edward, pero no sabía cómo disculparse.

- Nos vemos luego, Edward – se despidió James y se acercó a él antes de volver al salón y le susurró – cuida de ella, por favor.

Edward asintió con una leve sonrisa.

Bella se giró de espaldas a él y se acercó a la balaustrada. Se acercó a ella y se paró a su lado.

- Cómo has estado? – le preguntó tímidamente

- Muy bien – dijo con altivez

- Entiendo que ha sido un año difícil para ti

- Demasiado – aceptó

- Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Hubiese querido estar cerca de ti cuando todo sucedió

- Hubiese querido que estuvieses conmigo. – le reconoció – Pero no es algo de lo que quiera hablar. Ya no quiero pensar en ello.

- Qué nos pasó, Bells?

Ella lo miró con cara de incredulidad y una sonrisa sarcástica

- Qué nos pasó? – repitió abrazándola y derramando silenciosas lágrimas.

Su aroma la embriagó. Cuánto lo había echado de menos, su perfume se colaba en sus sentidos y todos sus sentimientos, que estaba segura de haber desterrado volvieron a florecer y todo el pasado se hizo presente. Se aferró a él y hundió su rostro en el pecho que tanto amaba. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Él le acariciaba la espalda hundiendo la cara en su pelo y respirando su conocido y delicioso aroma a fresias.

Se separó un momento para mirarla, acunó su rostro secándole las lágrimas. La miraba con la misma devoción y amor de siempre. Se acercó lentamente a ella y la besó con delicadeza.

Ella le respondió y el beso fue volviéndose más profundo y demandante.

Se besaron intentando recuperar todo el tiempo que habían perdido separados. Se besaron y se acariciaron como sólo ellos sabían hacerlo, y despertando en el otro las sensaciones que sólo ellos sabían despertar.

Cuando al fin se separaron en busca de oxígeno, la abrazó fuertemente

- Bella… te he echado tanto de menos… te necesitaba tanto… tenerte así… estar así

- Y yo a ti, Edward. No sabes cuánto…

Se separó para mirarla y volvió a dejar un tierno beso en sus labios

- Vámonos de aquí – murmuró contra sus labios.

Cuando ella asintió, la tomó de la mano y ocultándose tanto como les fue posible salieron del restaurant. El valet les consiguió un taxi. Iban en el asiento trasero besándose y reconociéndose hasta que 20 minutos después bajaban en la puerta de su loft.

Entraron besándose con desesperación. Cuando la puerta se cerró la ropa fue cayendo al suelo, Vestido sólo con los pantalones, y ella solamente con sus bragas, la alzó en sus brazos y subió a su habitación. La recostó en la cama y se acostó sobre ella sin dejar de besarla. Sus manos recorrían su cuerpo. La tocaba con pasión y con desesperación. Necesitaba sentirla, sentirla nuevamente y volver a aprehenderla, reconocer ese cuerpo que tanto había necesitado, que tanto había añorado.

La recorrió con todo el amor que había guardado, excitándola como sólo él sabía hacerlo, llevándola a los límites que él le había enseñado, y por los caminos que sólo él sabía marcarle.

Bajó su boca a sus pechos y comenzó a besarlos y lamerlos haciendo que sus pezones se endurecieran, y su sexo se humedeciera.

Bajó sus labios por su vientre hasta alcanzar sus bragas, las bajó con delicadeza y pasó la lengua por los húmedos y tibios labios excitándola. Subió hasta su cara dejando un camino de besos por todo su cuerpo. Se acercó a sus labios y la besó con amor, acariciando su clítoris mientras ella gemía y se retorcía bajo sus manos.

Ella llevó las manos hasta sus pantalones y los empujó para bajarlos. Él la ayudó y se los quitó.

Mientras movía sus dedos entre sus pliegues acariciando su pequeño botoncito de placer, la besaba y lamía. Bella jadeaba y se removía necesitada.

- Edward… - pidió

- Cariño…

- Hazme el amor…

- Siempre, mi amor… - la besó acercando su miembro a su cálida entrada. Le separó levemente las piernas y se introdujo en su delicada cavidad con suavidad.

Cuando estuvo completamente dentro de ella, se detuvo para observarla

- Mi amor… te he necesitado tanto… te he echado tanto de menos…

- Y yo a ti… - le dijo meciendo sus caderas incitándolo a moverse.

Él obedeció y comenzó su delicioso baile, primero lentamente e incrementando el ritmo poco a poco.

La sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos, cuando su estrecha cavidad se apretaba en torno a su miembro, mientras con gemidos y jadeos ella le anunciaba la explosión de su orgasmo. Momentos después él la seguía al paraíso derramándose dentro de ella.

Se giró a su lado llevándola con él. Quedó recostado sobre su espalda dejándola abrazada a él, acariciaba su espalda y besaba su pelo. Poco a poco escuchó su respiración regularse y la sintió dormirse entre sus brazos. Al fin Bella volvía a descansar entre sus brazos, como siempre debió haber sido y como siempre debería ser. Y como él se encargaría que fuera para siempre.

* * *

**Mis amores, aquí les dejo otro capítulo.**

**No pude actualizar antes porque el invierno me dejó una gripe que no me podía acercar al ordenador, por lo que les pido mil disculpas.**

**Espero que les guste y espero me dejéis muchos reviews.**

**Zukii-Neziie perdón por no mandarte tu adelanto pero acabo de verlo ahora. Te lo compensaré dejándote un adelanto del próximo.**

**Besitos!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**DE HOLLYWOOD A LIVERPOOL**

**CAPITULO 26**

Se despertó con la tenue luz del amanecer entrando por la ventana.

Estaba acostada sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Edward que la abrazaba posesivo. Él se despertó al sentirla removerse entre sus brazos. Acarició su espalda y sus brazos

- Buenos días…

- Hola

- Has dormido bien?

- Sí – susurró tímidamente. – y tú?

La apretó contra él y le besó la coronilla

- Cómo hacía siglos no lo hacía.

Estuvieron un rato acariciándose en silencio.

- Dónde te alojas? Hasta cuándo te quedarás?

- Estaré hasta el martes en la ciudad, en el Trump. Tengo una pequeña exposición en el SoHo. – le contó muy vergonzosa

Él sonrió recordando la pintura que había comprado tres días atrás.

- Estuve allí – ella se incorporó sorprendida para mirarlo. – Los chicos lo supieron y me llevaron. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. – le besó la nariz – Enhorabuena. Lo has logrado. Lo que Charlie y Renée querían.

- Te quedaste la pintura de Londres? – ella sabía que él amaba ese cuadro. El sonrió asintiendo.

No sabía qué sentir. Estaba feliz de saber que él tendría esa pintura, ya que ésta existía gracias a él, pero tenía sentimientos encontrados. No podía olvidar que él la había dejado para irse con Tanya. Se había olvidado de todo lo que habían vivido para irse con ella, y aún no estaba segura de poder perdonarle que la abandonara en las peores semanas de su vida para irse con Tanya.

- Quédate aquí conmigo – le pidió – deja el hotel, quédate aquí conmigo. Luego iremos donde quieras, pero no quiero volver a separarme de ti.

Ella dudo. No sabía qué sentir.

- Edward… - se incorporó sentándose en la cama. – tenemos que hablar

Él se sentó a su vez

- Cielo… - rogó – no importa. No quiero pensar más en todo ello. He sufrido demasiado pero ya no quiero pensar en lo que sucedió. – Bajó su cara para sostenerla entre sus manos – Me sentí morir cuando supe que me habías dejado por Jacob, pero ya no importa. – ella lo miraba sin comprender – ya no importa. Entiendo que no pudieras con la distancia, pero quiero que lo olvidemos.

El desconcierto se reflejaba en su cara. Que ella lo había dejado por Jacob? Era él quien la había abandonado y la culpaba a ella.

- De qué diablos hablas, Edward? – ahora era él quien la miraba con incredulidad – que yo te dejé por Jacob? De dónde has sacado eso?

- No importa ya, Bells...

- Pues a mí sí me importa – dijo molesta – porque eso no es verdad

- Da igual, Bells...

- No me crees – se quejó – No me crees, verdad?

- Vi las fotos, Bella – se excusó – Vi tus fotos en Heathrow, cuando os marchasteis y cuando volvisteis – ella lo mira anonadada – Llamé a Kensington – le espetó con rabia – era de madrugada y ÉL me contestó – levantó la voz.

Lo miraba sin lograr entender. Él sintió estallar toda la rabia y el dolor que había acumulado al imaginar a Jacob durmiendo en Kensington con Bella. Salió de la cama sin decir nada, estaba furiosa. Le estaba reclamando algo que no había existido cuando él sí había tenido una relación con Tanya. Bajó las escaleras y comenzó a vestirse. Sintió que volvía a perderla y no podía dejarla marchar. No importaba que ella hubiese estado con Jacob, no le importaba, estaba dispuesto a olvidarlo si ella estaba con él, podía perdonar todo si ella se quedaba con él. Corrió detrás de ella

- Bella – la llamó – No importa, Bells. No me importa lo que tuvieras con Jacob, no me importa. Puedo olvidarlo, puedo perdonarlo si te quedas conmigo

Se giró furibunda para verlo. No podía creer lo que él le estaba diciendo.

- Pues a mí sí me importa. Y no quiero que me perdones nada. Porque yo NO HICE nada. Nunca tuve nada con Jacob. Nada. Nunca – le gritó

Él la miró confuso pero ella continuó antes de dejarlo hablar

- Fui con Jake a Roma. Él me acompañó cuando Aro tuvo el accidente y estuvo conmigo durante las 3 semanas que Aro estuvo en coma. Estuvo acompañándome como un amigo más, de la misma forma que Rose y Alice. Estuvo acompañándome donde debías haber estado tú. Porque tú no respondiste ni una sola de mis llamadas

- Qué llamadas? – preguntó confuso y exasperado – De qué hablas?

- De los cientos de mensajes que le dejé a "tu novia" – le gritó desesperada ante la cara desencajada de él, mientras el llanto se escurría por su rostro

- Qué dices...?

- Te llamé mil veces. Te llamé cada día. Hablé cientos de veces con Tanya, le dejé el número del hotel donde estaba para que me llamaras, le dejé el número de James. Nunca me llamaste. Esperé tu llamada durante un mes, una sola llamada. Sólo una llamada en uno de los peores momentos de mi vida y no la recibí. Sin embargo veía tus imágenes en las revistas y en la televisión saliendo de fiesta con tu novia y tus amigos, mientras yo me desintegraba poco a poco en la habitación de un hotel de Roma, con Jake, Rose y Al intentando sostenerme

- No lo sabía... - susurró él completamente abrumado dejándose caer sobre el sofá – nunca me lo dijo

- Claro, tu novia no quería darte los mensajes de tu anterior pareja, supongo que es entendible

- Tanya nunca fue mi novia – murmuró

- Tanya vino a verme en Londres – él levantó su mirada con asombro

- Sé que os encontrasteis...

- Nos encontramos? – se burló – Claro que "nos encontramos", estaba esperándome en la puerta de mi casa – el asombro en las facciones de Edward no podía ser más patente – me dijo que estabais saliendo

- No es verdad – se llevó las manos y ocultó su rostro en ellas

- Se lo pregunté directamente y dijo que estabais juntos.

- Pero, tú... – intentaba encontrar una razón a la que aferrarse para justificar tanto sufrimiento. No podía aceptar que todo había sido por un error. Ella lo observaba esperando sus palabras – pero tú... en Manchester... estabas con Jake

- Sabía que sería duro recoger el premio de Aro sola y Jacob me acompañó

- Te acostaste con él... – su voz fue un suspiro apesadumbrado

- Nunca me acosté con nadie que no fueras tú

- Fui a buscarte a la suite – le espetó mirándola – él estaba allí, desnudo, mientras tú dormías en la habitación

- Me viste durmiendo con Jacob? – preguntó aunque sabía la respuesta. Vio el terror en el rostro de él, cuando toda la realidad le caía encima como un cubo de agua helada – No me viste. – afirmó – No me viste porque no estaba allí

- Pero tú... tu ropa...

- No negaré que intenté hacerlo. Quise hacerlo con Jacob. Necesitaba olvidar que tú estabas allí con Tanya. Necesitaba sentir que alguien todavía quería estar conmigo. Pero no pude hacerlo, te amaba demasiado para hacer el amor con alguien que no fueras tú. No pude hacerlo y me marché del hotel

- Pero... no puede ser...

- Nunca me he acostado con nadie más. Tú siempre has sido mi único hombre, eres el único que conoce mi cuerpo. Nunca pude hacer el amor con alguien más...

Un silencio cortante invadió la habitación

- Dime, Edward. Puedes tú decir lo mismo?

La observó sin comprenderla.

- Puedes decirme tú que no te has acostado con Tanya?

El rostro de Edward se desencajó. No podía decirle que había dormido con Tanya. No podía decirle que esta misma semana se había acostado con Tanya. Que estaba intentando olvidarla teniendo una relación con Tanya.

Él no se la merecía, sin dudas él no se merecía tener a Bella, ella era demasiado buena para él, para él y su debilidad, para él y sus dudas.

No necesitó de palabras. Sólo mirarlo bastó para comprender el silencio. Su corazón se desgarró. Él sí la había reemplazado. Él sí se había entregado a Tanya.

No la había esperado, había dudado de ella y de su amor y la había abandonado. Éste sí era el final. Había llegado el final, definitivamente.

Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta sin decir nada. Sobraban las palabras. Abrió la puerta, se volteó antes de salir y lo observó con todo el dolor que sentía mientras las traicioneras lágrimas resbalaban silenciosamente por su piel.

- Yo sí te esperé, Edward. Yo sí lo hice.

.

Cerró su maleta y se sentó en la cama agotada. Habían sido demasiadas emociones. Había creído que todo se estaba solucionando. Pensó que al fin se habían reencontrado y se equivocó. Él la había reemplazado, y la había reemplazado por Tanya; por la mujer que había hecho todo por separarlos, y lo había logrado, finalmente lo había logrado.

Qué ironía! Finalmente se dio cuenta que debió haber confiado en Lauren después de todo.

Se secó las lágrimas, prometiendo que esta vez sí serían las últimas que derramara por Edward Cullen.

Cogió su maleta, su bolso y su chaqueta y se dirigió a la habitación de su primo.

Victoria abrió con los ojos somnolientos.

- Bells? Qué sucede?

- Vic. Puedo pasar? Será sólo un minuto

- Claro. Adelante – se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. James salía de la habitación para encontrarse a Bella con su bolso y una maleta

- Qué sucede, pequeña?

- James… - dijo intentando aguantar un sollozo – necesito que me hagáis un favor. – ambos la observaron expectantes – me marcho a casa ahora mismo, necesitaré que le digáis a Eric que tuve que marchar y ya arreglaremos los papeles de la exposición.

- Bella, por qué debes irte así? Por qué las prisas?

- No quiero estar en esta ciudad. No quiero volver a cruzármelo, espero no volver a verlo

- Pero que es lo que sucedió Bells?

- No preguntes, Vic. No quiero pensar más en él. Se acabó, y esta vez realmente se acabó.

.

El teléfono sonaba insistentemente una y otra vez. Finalmente se levantó del sofá y contestó al ver el identificador.

- Jane – respondió

- Ed! Te estamos esperando para comer, mamá dijo que vendrías, dónde estás?

- Lo siento, Jane. Discúlpame con todos. No podré ir – dijo con la voz rota preocupando a su hermana.

- Edward, cariño. Qué sucede?

- No puedo hablar ahora, Jane. Por favor, discúlpame con mamá. Hablaremos luego, sí?

- Claro, cariño. Cuídate, sí?

- Gracias, Jane.

Pasaron 40 minutos hasta que escuchó los golpes en la puerta del loft y la voz de su hermana llamándolo. Se calzó sus pantalones que seguían tirados en la habitación y abrió la puerta. Jane se asustó ante la imagen caótica de su hermano. Sus ojos rojos e hinchados, su cabello completamente desordenado. Llevaba el torso desnudo, estaba descalzo y con los pantalones de un esmoquin. El resto del traje regado por el sofá.

- Cariño, qué sucede? – lo abrazó con cariño

- La he perdido, Jane. Y ahora es para siempre. Se ha ido – lloró abrazando a su hermana

- No entiendo, cariño. – lo miró confusa

- Bella…

- Bella? Has visto a Bella? – preguntó llevándolo hasta el sofá.

- Estaba ayer en la gala. Estuvimos juntos. Creí que lo estábamos solucionando y nuevamente lo arruiné – escondió el rostro entre sus manos y lloró

- Qué sucedió?

- Ella me ama, Jane. Siempre me amó, nunca dejó de hacerlo. – su hermana lo miró interrogante – Nunca me engañó, no estuvo con nadie más. Me esperó. Todo el tiempo me esperó, y yo la abandoné. En el momento más duro de su vida yo la abandoné. Ella me esperó y yo no lo hice. Me dejé engañar por la maldita de Tanya. Le creí a Tanya y no a Bella. Bella siempre me dijo que me esperaría, que esperaría que yo regresara y lo hizo y yo lo olvidé y la engañé, la abandoné. Y ahora la he perdido – se hundió en el regazo de Jane quien lo arrullaba consolándolo

- Tranquilo, Edward. Cálmate. Lo solucionarás

- No, se acabó. Esta vez realmente se acabó.

- No, cariño. Claro que no. Ella te ama y tú la amas. Eso siempre arregla todo. El amor es lo que soluciona todo y lo hará. Vamos, dúchate y ve a buscarla – la miró sorprendido – Ve a buscarla, dile todo esto. Te perdonará.

- No puedo hacerlo

- Claro que sí. Ella se merece que le pidas perdón. Y tú también lo mereces.

Jane fue con él al SoHo a buscar a Bella. No se sentía con fuerzas para conducir.

Cuando llegó al hotel y se acercó a la recepción nuevamente su mundo se derrumbó.

Bella se había ido, había cancelado su estadía a la mañana y se había marchado. La había perdido. Se desplomó sobre un sofá del hall. Jane, a su lado le intentaba consolar

- Edward? – levantó la vista para encontrarse con James que salía del ascensor de la mano de Victoria y lo miraba con asombro.

- James – suspiró – se ha ido…

- Ha vuelto a casa hoy.

- Necesito hablar con ella, James. Necesito que me perdone.

- Te pedí que le cuidaras… - reprochó

- Lo sé. De verdad que quiero cuidarla, necesito que me perdone, la necesito, James.

- Edward. Creo que es momento que la dejes marchar

- No me pidas eso, James. La necesito.

- Si la amas, intenta pensar qué es lo que ella necesita. – lo miró con dolor – Ha sido un año muy duro, Edward. Cuando mi padre murió, Bella tuvo que superar perderte a ti al mismo tiempo. Hace mucho que no ríe como antes. Y la echo de menos, costó mucho tiempo que se recuperase cuando Charlie y Renée murieron, pero ahora parecía feliz, y este año se ha vuelto a derrumbar. No puedo dejar que la sigas lastimando

- No quiero lastimarla, James. La amo. Lo sabes y ella también lo sabe.

- Deberías darle tiempo, Edward – intervino Victoria – está muy herida, pero cuando coloque todas las piezas en su sitio, lo pensará y lo arreglaréis. Podréis hablar entonces, pero deberías darle tiempo

- Victoria tiene razón – le dijo James observando a su novia. Y volteándose hacia él – Dale tiempo, Edward. Si de verdad os amáis, lo solucionaréis.

- La amo

- Y ella a ti – aseguró la pelirroja – pero dale tiempo

Se acurrucó junto a su hermana que lo observaba en silencio. Le daría tiempo si era lo que necesitaba Bella, pero no se resignaría a perderla. La amaba demasiado para permitirse perderla.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí os dejo otro capítulo y ya se que volvéis a odiarme, así que me estoy preparando para vuestros reproches y que me mandéis a los vulturis...**

**Besitos para todos y ya sabéis, un review = un adelanto.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**DE HOLLYWOOD A LIVERPOOL**

**CAPITULO 27**

- Bella, cara mia, te gustaría que fuéramos a ver el mercadillo? – la invitó su tía Renata mientras ella leía tumbada en un banco del jardín de invierno.

- Claro que sí. Qué quieres comprar?

- Nada en particular, ya sabes que me gusta mucho visitarlo, pero podemos comprar Panettone y Pan d'oro – sonrió

- Sí! – rió con entusiasmo – y también podremos comprar frutas secas – dijo como si fuera una chiquilla en la mañana de navidad. Adoraba comer frutas secas por las calles de Roma en las vacaciones navideñas. Era una tradición que había adquirido de Aro y les encantaba repetirla.

Hacía una semana había llegado a Roma. Cuando ese domingo llegó al aeropuerto JFK, empezó buscando vuelos hacia Londres, pero su mirada se topó con el mostrador de Alitalia y a último momento decidió que se iría a pasar unos días con su tía Renata en Roma.

Y así lo había hecho, desde entonces estaban haciéndose compañía. Renata le había dado su espacio. Los primeros días no había querido hablar, pero cuando se sintió más tranquila le contó lo sucedido a su tía. Ella la apoyaba y sabía que podía quedarse allí todo el tiempo que necesitase, pero Renata creía que se merecía hablar con Edward, creía que necesitaba perdonarlo, aunque ella aún no se sentía preparada.

Edward la había estado llamando a su teléfono móvil todos los días cada pocas horas durante la primera semana, pero no quería hablar con él. Terminó cambiando su número telefónico a fin de evitarlo, y de momento no sabía más de él.

Necesitaba tiempo y era lo que estaba haciendo, tomarse tiempo para tranquilizarse y tomar decisiones.

De momento, lo único seguro era que estaría en Roma hasta los primeros días de enero.

Sus amigos habían decidido acompañarla pasando las navidades con ellas en Roma. James y Victoria también cenarían allí, ya que no querían que Renata estuviese sola.

El domingo por la mañana estaba previsto que llegaran todos.

Se arreglaron cogiendo unos cálidos y gruesos abrigos ya que diciembre en Roma era helado, y se fueron a pasear por la Piazza Navona donde se celebraba el tradicional Mercado de Navidad.

Compraron turrones, panettones y pans d'oro, y por supuesto frutas secas para Bella que no se pudo resistir. Renata eligió algunas nuevas piezas para su pesebre.

Agotadas se sentaron a beber un capuchino en el Caffé della Pace.

- Has decidido algo más, piccola?

- No. No lo sé. Volveré a Londres y ahí veré. He estado pensando en dejar el departamento de Kensington e irme a Liverpool. Es lo que siempre quise hacer y tal vez esté bien que lo haga ahora, pero aún no lo he decidido.

- Y con Edward?

- No quiero verlo. Aún no estoy preparada para verlo. Me duele mucho que haya preferido creerle a ella antes que a mí

- Cara mia, el amor nos hace muy tontos

- Ya, pero no sé si me sirve como excusa. Tú sabes cuánto he sufrido

- Lo sé, piccola, y no te diré que lo perdones si no te sientes preparada, pero quiero que me prometas que no lo perderás por orgullo, porque esa sí es una excusa muy tonta para perder al amor de tu vida. La vida es muy corta, mi niña – le dijo con nostalgia.

.

Estaba tumbado en su habitación, tenía un libro en las manos pero la cabeza en otro lugar.

Sus hermanos aún no habían llegado, su madre estaba organizando la cena. Pero sus tíos ya estaban allí. Pasarían la navidad en el ático de Tribeca con la familia.

Hacía dos semanas que Bella se había ido. No había vuelto al loft de Central Park desde entonces. Jane no se lo había permitido porque le deprimía estar en la cama que había compartido con su mujer. La depresión igual lo había encontrado en la habitación de la casa de sus padres.

Estuvo llamándola durante toda la primera semana cada día y cada hora. Nunca le contestó, la llamaba al departamento de Londres y él teléfono sonaba sin respuesta. El teléfono móvil tampoco le daba respuesta.

Finalmente llamó a Alice. Alice le explicó que Bella estaba de vacaciones, había decidido tomarse unos días y ella pensaba que le haría bien un poco de distancia. Le dijo que le diera tiempo, que seguramente Bella lo buscaría cuando asentara todo lo que había pasado, aunque él no creía que lo hiciera. Pero entendió que ya no había nada que él pudiera hacer, sólo le pidió a Alice que le dijera que él la amaba, y que estaba muy arrepentido de todo lo que había hecho. Que quería pedirle perdón por todo lo que la había hecho sufrir y que estaría esperándola siempre, hasta que ella quisiera estar con él.

Creyó que era lo mejor que podía hacer, darle su espacio, respetar su decisión. Él estaría esperándola, siempre, porque sabía que no había nada más que pudiera hacer. Era él quien había hecho las cosas mal, él había estado con Tanya y había creído sus mentiras. Necesitaba que Bella lo perdonara pero sabía que no podía presionarla ya que no estaba seguro de merecerse su perdón.

Cuando Tanya había vuelto de Washington 4 días después de que Bella marchara, había ido directamente a su casa al no encontrarlo en el loft, y que Edward no contestaba su teléfono,

Cuando entró en la casa y se acercó sonriente a Edward, éste se irguió alejándose de ella.

- Edward, mi amor. Ha sucedido algo? Por qué no estabas en el loft?

Edward se separó de ella y la miró con todo el odio que sentía arder en su pecho, sus ojos se nublaron.

- Por qué Tanya? – ella lo miró confundida – por qué lo hiciste?

- Qué cosa, Eddie? No entiendo

- Creí que eras mi amiga, de verdad lo creía

- Siempre he sido tu amiga, Eddie – no entendía de qué hablaba

- Me quitaste lo único que me ha importado en mi vida. Lo único sin lo cual no puedo vivir. Me engañaste a mí y la engañaste a ella. Sabías cuánto la amaba y me hiciste creer que ella me engañaba, le dijiste que yo la había dejado, cuando sabías que no hacía más que esperarla – Tanya estaba estupefacta – y sabes, ni siquiera puedo odiarte. No puedo odiarte porque la culpa de todo es mía, porque no confié en ella, te creí a ti y no a ella. No puedo odiarte, ya bastante me odio a mi mismo. A ti sólo te desprecio

- No, Edward… - él levantó su mano indicándole que hiciera silencio

- No digas nada más, Tanya. Te agradezco que te marches. Me encargaré de hablar con Stefan para que no tengamos que compartir ningún evento relacionado con las películas. De ahora en más no volveré a dirigirte la palabra ni una sola vez en mi vida y espero que tú hagas lo mismo.

- Pero… Edward…

- No tengo más que decir, y no hay una sola palabra que quiera volver a escuchar saliendo de tu boca – se giró para marcharse pero volvió sobre sus pasos y la enfrentó – Una última cosa te diré, vuelve a acercarte a mí o a Bella, y arruinaré tu vida y tu carrera. Y sabes que lo haré.

La dejó de pie en el salón de su casa, Jane que había escuchado toda la conversación se acercó a ella y la acompañó a la puerta sin que ninguna dijera ni una palabra.

.

Pasaron las navidades en Roma todos juntos. Los chicos se alojaron junto con Bella, en el dúplex de Renata en el elegante barrio del Prati. Renata vivía en un elegante departamento de 1000 m2 que contaba con 6 habitaciones cada una con su respectivo baño. Bella hacía años que tenía allí su propia habitación. Esta había sido su casa desde que sus padres murieron y todo allí la hacía sentirse en su hogar. Por eso lo que pensó sería una estadía de unos pocos días acabaría convirtiéndose en su retiro de un mes en la capital italiana.

Estaba en su habitación con Rose terminando de maquillarse para ir al ya clásico Concierto de música clásica de la Noche de San Silvestre que se llevaba a cabo en la Plaza del Quirinale.

Tenían luego una reserva para cenar en el restaurante Dal Bolognese que se encontraba ubicado en la Piazza Popolo donde recibirían el nuevo año.

Rosalie la observaba con atención. Estaba muy preocupada por su amiga. Desde que habían llegado una semana atrás, Bella se mostraba risueña y divertida. Pero su sonrisa nunca llegaba a sus ojos y a ella no podía engañarla. La había encontrado muchas veces mirando nostálgica a través de la ventana, o en algún sofá con la mirada perdida, pero en cuanto alguno de ellos entraba en la habitación, su tan conocida sonrisa forzada se instalaba en su cara y reía como si fuera la chica más feliz de la casa.

Bella se giró y se encontró la mirada especulativa de su amiga

- Qué? – le sonrió

- Nada – le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó a ella – Me preocupas, Bells – le dijo con cariño

- Yo? Por qué? – intentó mantener su sonrisa aunque sus ojos se humedecieron

- No estás bien, Bells, aunque intentes parecerlo

- Sí que estoy bien, Rose, no te preocupes

- Claro que no, cariño. Y me duele mucho que te lo guardes.

- Estoy bien, Rose, de verdad – dijo bajando la mirada

- Cielo, debes hablar con él, lo necesitas

- No – susurró mientras las lágrimas desbordaban su mirada

Rosalie se acercó y la abrazó. Se aferró a ella y dejó salir el llanto que había creído mantener bajo control todos estos días. Rose la sentó en el sofá y esperó un momento que se calmara.

- Bells, tú lo amas, él te ama. No podéis vivir separados

- No puedo, Rose. No puedo perdonarle.

- Claro que sí, cariño. Debes perdonarlo. Te mereces perdonarlo, necesitas hacerlo.

- No creo poder hacerlo, desconfió de mí, me traicionó. Creyó sus mentiras antes que mis verdades. Tal vez no era su novia cuando ella lo dijo, pero igual en algún momento acabó decidiéndose por ella. Hizo el amor con ella y yo no estoy preparada para olvidarlo.

- Cariño, cometió un error, sin dudas cometió un error muy grande, pero todos cometemos errores en algún momento y todos nos merecemos una oportunidad, incluso Edward.

- No lo sé, Rose...

- Tómate el tiempo que necesites, pero no creo que debas dejarlo marchar. – vio a Rosalie dudar

- Dime, Rose, hay algo más...

- Alice está muy enfadada con Edward

- Lo sé, me ha visto llorar tanto que no lo puede perdonar

- Lo sé, bueno, ella no pensaba decirte nada pero yo creo que debes saberlo

- Qué cosa? – la miró extrañada

- Edward ha estado llamándote, como no podía hablar contigo llamó a Alice.

- Qué le dijo?

- Dijo que te ama, que quiere pedirte perdón por lo mucho que has sufrido por su causa, y que no quiere agobiarte. Quiere que te tomes todo el tiempo que necesites pero que sepas que él te estará esperando siempre. Hasta que tú creas que quieres estar con él, pero él estará esperándote siempre.

- Por qué me lo dices? – preguntó sin poder contener el llanto

- Porque te mereces ser feliz, y sé que Edward es la única persona que puede hacerte feliz y tú a él. Y aunque yo también creo que él ha sido un idiota mucho tiempo, también creo que es un buen chico.

- Qué debo hacer Rose?

- Tomarte tu tiempo y cuando te sientas más fuerte perdonarlo y darte la oportunidad de tener tu vida con él, que es como debe ser

.

Cuando a mediados de enero decidió volver a Londres, ya tenía algunas decisiones tomadas. Había organizado todo para irse a vivir a Liverpool. En la que había sido la casa de sus abuelos organizaría su casa y su estudio. La casa era suficientemente grande y tenía una habitación enorme y muy luminosa, con unos grandes ventanales que daban al patio trasero con vistas al Reynolds Park, en la que instalaría su estudio.

Seguiría ocupándose de la empresa pero delegaría tanto como pudiera para solo presentarse 1 o 2 veces al mes según fuera necesario. James se encargaría de todas las decisiones y sólo dejaría las más vitales para discutirlas con ella. James y Victoria habían previsto su boda para principios de julio, y entonces ella debería pasar más tiempo en la empresa, pero cuando James volviese de su viaje de novios ella volvería a Liverpool.

Estaba decidida a seguir pintando a tiempo completo y empezaría a buscar contactos a fin de realizar exposiciones en Inglaterra. Eric Yorkie había quedado muy complacido con los resultados que había obtenido con la muestra de Bella en Nueva York, y le había ofrecido organizar alguna más pero exclusivamente suya. Había aceptado pero a condición de no tener que volver a Nueva York, y Eric había aceptado. Debía dedicarse a pintar para exponer a finales del mes de marzo.

Con respecto a Edward, no tenía decisiones tomadas. Aún no sabía qué haría, pero como todos le habían aconsejado pensaba tomarse tiempo.

Llevaba una semana en viviendo en Liverpool. Las chicas habían estado con ella los primeros días ayudándola a instalarse.

Estos últimos días se había sentido muy extraña. Había cambiado muchas cosas. Había tomado decisiones importantes y tanto estrés la estaba afectando. Estaba más cansada de lo habitual, y se sentía triste estando sola en casa. Pensaba mucho en Edward y en todo lo que había pasado el año anterior, y aunque se había prometido dejar todo atrás, no podía evitar encontrarse llorando más de lo que hubiese querido. Se había hecho adicta al helado de chocolate y se pasaba tardes enteras frente a botes de helado derramando lágrimas por lo que pudo haber sido y no fue.

Rosalie estaba organizando una gala benéfica en Ellesmere Port y había decidido quedarse en Liverpool unos días ya que estaría muy cerca del evento y además podía aprovechar la ocasión para acompañar a Bella.

Cuando llegó a la casa la encontró dormida en el sofá con un bote de helado vacío a su lado.

- Bella – la llamó moviéndola suavemente por el hombro.

La miró aún somnolienta

- Rose… qué hora es? – preguntó incorporándose

- Son las cinco. Qué haces durmiendo en el sofá?

- Miraba televisión y me dio sueño

- Bells, no puedes seguir así. – se quejó su amiga – Estás todo el día durmiendo o llorando. Esto no es sano. Ya no pintas, no sé qué te pasa. – sintió cómo sus ojos se volvían a humedecer – Ahí estás otra vez. Ahora por qué lloras?

- No lo sé – sollozó – lo siento – bajó la mirada y su amiga la abrazó

- Cariño, no estás bien. Me preocupas Bells. No te alimentas bien, duermes mucho y tu ánimo está por los suelos

- No estoy enferma, Rose. No busques algo donde no lo hay. No estoy depresiva, ni anémica, ni bulímica. Solo estoy triste, es una mala racha, pero pasará. – se quejó intentando tranquilizarla – No estoy enferma

- Ya. En realidad estaba pensando más en que estés embarazada – lo dijo de una vez ante el asombro de su amiga

- Eres tonta – le espetó enfadada girándose para irse al estudio.

Rosalie entró a la cocina y empezó a preparar la cena. Se giró hacia el refrigerador para encontrarse a Bella en la puerta con las lágrimas silenciosas rodando por su cara.

- Bella, cariño, qué sucede?

- Rose…

- Qué? – se acercó a ella

- He estado pensando… - Rosalie la observó instándola a que continuara – y creo que podría estar embarazada… - rompió en llanto ante el abrazo de su amiga

* * *

**Aquí les dejo otro capítulo!**

**Espero que les guste. Todas esperaban un embarazo de Tanya pero ninguna se lo esperaba de Bella! qué puede pasar ahora?**

**Gracias a todas por los reviews, de verdad creía que en el capítulo anterior me íbais a querer matar por separarlos de nuevo pero habéis sido más comprensivas de lo que esperaba. Gracias! **

**Como ya sabéis espero vuestros reviews y a cambio les enviaré un adelanto.**

**Ah, y si os aburrís podéis pasar por mi otra historia (quienes no lo hayan hecho) y decirme qué os parece.**

**Besitos! y nos seguimos leyendo!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**DE HOLLYWOOD A LIVERPOOL**

**CAPITULO 28**

- A ver, Bells, ven aquí – la guió hasta uno de los taburetes que había junto al desayunador – por qué crees que podrías estar embarazada? Cuándo fue tu último período?

- El 3 de diciembre

- Ugh! Hace demasiado tiempo, ya te has saltado al menos 2. Dime, habéis tomado precauciones?

- No

- No?

- Yo tomaba anticonceptivos, pero los dejé cuando Edward se fue. Creo que perdimos la costumbre de los preservativos, qué sé yo. Ya sabes, Rose, era Edward. Crees que habría podido pensar si debíamos usar protección o no?

- Claro que no – dijo Rose para sí misma – Ok, coge tu abrigo. Vamos a la farmacia

- No quiero ir – sollozó Bella como si fuese una niña, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de parte de la rubia.

- De acuerdo. Iré yo. Pero cuando vuelva te harás la prueba

Rose salió de la cocina, tomó su abrigo y las llaves del coche y salió. Antes de que cerrara la puerta Bella la llamó

- Rose… - la rubia se giró hacia ella – qué voy a hacer si estoy embarazada?

- Ya pensaremos eso cuando estemos seguras

Estaban sentadas en la cama. En silencio observaban las tres pruebas diferentes que Rose había comprado. Una con 2 líneas rosas, otra con un símbolo + y una tercera con dos pequeños textos que decían "Embarazada 7-8 semanas", habían bastado para confirmar sus sospechas.

Bella estaba en estado de shock. En otras circunstancias, si todo hubiese salido como ella había soñado, éste sería el momento más feliz de su vida, y ella estaría sonriente entre los brazos de Edward que desbordaría felicidad.

Ya estarían pensando cuándo se lo dirían a la familia y si sería niña o niño. Él querría una niña tan guapa como la pequeña Heidi y ella esperaría que fuera un niño igual a su padre. Edward estaría hablando de todo lo que debían hacer antes que el bebé naciera, como pintar su habitación, comprar una sillita para el coche, etc. y ella estaría pidiéndole calma que todavía falta mucho para eso.

- Debes decírselo – dijo Rosalie con decisión

- No lo haré – le respondió con firmeza ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de su amiga

- Debes hacerlo, Bella. No puedes ocultárselo. Es su bebé.

- Es mío

- Eres tonta – le recriminó – eres tonta y testaruda. Eres cabezota

- No lo haré

- No dejaré que se lo ocultes

Bella la miró de frente con enfado

- No tienes derecho a meterte en esto. Es MI BEBÉ. – gritó

- No puedo dejar que lo hagas.

- Eres mi amiga, no suya. Por qué no puedes ponerte de mi lado?

- Es que eres tonta – bufó – no te das cuenta que estoy de tu lado. No creo que debas decírselo por él, debes decírselo por ti, por ti y por el bebé. Porque no puedes quitarte la posibilidad de ser feliz y de que tu bebé esté con su padre, sólo por ser terca y cabezota.

- No puedo decírselo, Rose – sollozó – no todavía, no estoy lista. Necesito tiempo. No quiero ser la madre del hijo oculto del actor Edward Cullen. No quiero ser ese tipo de mujer, que parece que buscase fama y dinero para su hijo y que todos piden una prueba de ADN para confirmar que él realmente es el padre.

- No seas ridícula, Bella. Tú nunca estuviste con el actor Edward Cullen. Tú siempre fuiste y serás la mujer de Edward, un chico americano muy guapo que tiene un trabajo peculiar. Vosotros nunca tuvisteis nada que ver con la fama y el dinero. Y sabes muy bien que Edward no necesita ninguna prueba de ADN para saber que el niño que llevas en tu vientre es suyo. Aún cuando lo conociera dentro de 20 años sabría que tu hijo es suyo.

- Necesito tiempo, Rose.

- Está bien – la abrazó – tómate tu tiempo. Pero prométeme que algún día se lo dirás.

Ese fin de semana se lo contó a sus amigos. Iba a tener al bebé, nunca se había planteado otra posibilidad, aunque tenía que pensar cómo organizaría su vida en torno a él.

Pero sabía que tenía tiempo, de momento solamente había organizado sus visitas al médico, donde le habían confirmado que tenía 8 semanas de embarazo.

Decírselo a Edward o no, era otro tema que aún no había decidido. Alice entendía que no quisiera decírselo ya que Edward no se había portado bien con ella, pero de todos modos la apoyaría en lo que decidiera. Rose por su parte no creía que debiera ocultárselo. Jasper y Emmett no tomaban partido en ese debate.

Pero el saber que tenía una vida creciendo en su interior le había renovado sus fuerzas, ya no pensaba sentarse a llorar y a sufrir por lo que había pasado, ahora necesitaba tener toda su atención puesta en proteger a su pequeño bebé.

..

- Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera? – le preguntó Riley sin levantar la vista de la pantalla donde jugaban una partida de Madden NFL

- Tres o cuatro meses – respondió apático

- Volverás para el verano, entonces?

- Sí. Y me tomaré vacaciones. – anunció – Diablos! – se quejó ante la risa de su amigo – nunca te podré ganar

- Deberías practicar más, con todo el tiempo libre que tienes

- Ja, prefiero leer. Vamos, la revancha

Siguieron jugando en silencio y se sirvieron unas cervezas.

- No has sabido nada de ella?

- No, ha cambiado sus números de teléfono.

- Por qué no vas a buscarla?

- Porque no quiere verme, ha llegado a cambiar sus números para que no la busque. No puedo obligarla – hablaba con una frialdad atemorizante.

- Tío, lo que no puedes es seguir así, hasta cuándo?

No volvería a llorar. No podía hacerlo, eso solo preocupaba a sus amigos y a su familia. Pero hacía meses que no podía sonreír. Era un fantasma del Edward que había sido alguna vez. La había tenido y la había perdido. Cuando creyó que la podría recuperar, volvió a perderla. Y ahora ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando. Había intentado contactarla durante los dos primeros meses desde que se fue, pero al final el teléfono de Kensington había sido cancelado al igual que el teléfono móvil.

No sabía si algún día la volvería a ver. Esperaba que ella quisiera volver con él y lo buscara en algún momento, pero cada día sus esperanzas mermaban un poco más.

De momento sólo intentaba seguir adelante. Había firmado un contrato para una nueva película y el rodaje comenzaba dentro de una semana.

Estaría tres meses rodando en Chicago una película sobre un gangster de los años 20.

Esto le daba la posibilidad de evitar las presentaciones y entrevistas que surgirían a raíz del inminente estreno de la primera parte de "Salvation or Not". La trilogía que había grabado en Nueva Zelanda cuando toda su vida se derrumbó. Fácilmente evitaría a Tanya sin el peligro de que surgieran rumores sobre ellos y su distanciamiento. Y alejarse le distraería. Le haría bien salir del loft que tantos recuerdos le traía. De las pocas noches que pasó en él con Bella. De su última noche con ella, cuando la perdió definitivamente.

En la pared de su habitación colgaba la vista nocturna de Londres más hermosa que podía imaginar. Y sólo servía para aumentar su nostalgia. No creía que algún día fuera a ser capaz de olvidarla, pero sabía que en algún momento debería intentarlo. Aunque ese momento, aún no había llegado.

..

Tumbada sobre el sofá acariciaba su vientre mirando la foto que tenía en su mano. Acababa de regresar de su visita al médico.

Se había hecho un nuevo ultrasonido y le habían dado esta hermosa foto de su bebé.

Era una niña.

Sabía que Edward querría una niña. Si tan sólo Edward estuviese con ella… Silenciosas lágrimas recorrían su rostro mientras pensaba cómo serían las cosas si Edward estuviese con ella.

La habría acompañado al ultrasonido y ahora estaría tumbado a su lado, acariciando su vientre, admirando orgulloso la foto de su hija y haciendo planes para la habitación de la pequeña.

Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil? Si tan sólo pudiera perdonarlo, si pudiera confiar en él, si pudiera creer que lo de Edward con Tanya había sido un error y que él realmente lo lamentaba. Pero no dejaba de recordarse todo el tiempo que él había dudado de ella, no le tenía confianza, no había confiado en ella, al contrario, había dudado de ella al punto de abandonarla y caer en brazos de la zorra de Tanya.

Y ahora ella llevaba dentro suyo a su bebé. El bebé de Edward, un pedacito de Edward que crecía dentro de ella. Y ella lo amaba. Amaba a su bebé y amaba a Edward, aunque no se sintiese preparada para perdonarlo, y no sabía que iba a hacer. Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que habían estado juntos y todos sus sentimientos de esa noche seguían intactos. Seguía amándolo tanto como entonces, sentía en su estómago las mismas mariposas que había sentido entonces, las mismas que anidaban dentro suyo desde que lo había conocido hacía ya casi dos años; pero también sentía el mismo dolor que había sentido cuando él le confesó que había estado con Tanya. El mismo coraje que cuando él la acusó de dejarlo por Jake. Y era difícil, difícil vivir con tantas sensaciones y tantos sentimientos.

No sabía qué iba a hacer, sólo sabía que su bebé la necesitaba, y a él se dedicaría. Con este pensamiento se levantó y se fue a la habitación del bebé para continuar con la decoración que había comenzado esa semana.

* * *

**Aquí les dejo otro capítulo. **

**Es cortito pero necesario, espero que os guste.**

**Gracias a todas por vuestros reviews, favoritos y alertas, y bienvenidas a todas las nuevas lectoras.**

**Estoy un poco triste porque a esta historia ya no le queda mucho y me da pena que se termine, así que espero que la disfruten.**

**Ya sabéis review=adelanto**

**Besitos!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**DE HOLLYWOOD A LIVERPOOL**

**CAPITULO 29**

- Corten! – dijo Alistair, dando por finalizado el rodaje de la última escena de "Chicago's law", la última película que Edward estaba grabando en Chicago.

Los últimos cuatro meses habían estado ajetreados pero él lo prefería así. Cuanto más ocupado estaba menos pensaba en Bella.

Había hecho muy buenas migas con Nahuel Assunçao, su compañero de reparto en la película.

Nahuel era un joven actor brasileño que estaba comenzando su carrera con gran éxito. Era introvertido y no disfrutaba mucho de la fama por lo que Edward se sentía muy identificado con él. Y era con él con quien acostumbraba pasar su tiempo libre en Chicago. Nahuel se había convertido en un buen amigo y confidente pero ahora cada uno volvería a casa, así que esta sería su última noche en la ciudad.

- Edward! – le llamó Nahuel – cuándo vuelves a Nueva York?

- Mañana por la mañana

- No estarás para la cena de fin de rodaje

- No estoy de ánimos

- Ya – le dijo su amigo que ya conocía el sufrimiento de Edward – Qué harás ahora?

- Vacaciones – le contestó evasivo mientras caminaban rumbo a sus caravanas

- Sabes a qué me refiero

- No sé – le reconoció apesadumbrado – No sé qué puedo hacer

- Ve a buscarla

- No quiere verme

- No lo sabes

- Me habría buscado

- Si ella es la mitad de testaruda que tú, nunca volveréis a estar juntos – dijo medio burlón

- Qué quieres que haga Nahuel? Es ella quien se fue

- Y tú se lo permites

- Y qué puedo hacer?

- Ok, Ok, haz lo que te parezca, al fin y al cabo yo no la conozco y no sé cómo son las cosas. Sólo espero que si alguna vez yo amo tanto a alguien, pueda tener la fuerza necesaria para luchar por ella

- Crees que yo no he luchado por ella?

- Creo que te has rendido muy pronto

Edward lo miró con tristeza

- Es sólo una opinión. De verdad espero que puedas arreglarlo, Edward, y que puedas ser feliz

Ser feliz, pensó, cómo podría ser feliz sin Bella?

.

- James! – Bella salió de detrás del escritorio y abrazó a su primo tanto como su enorme vientre se lo permitió – Cuándo habéis vuelto? Qué tal la luna de miel?

- Genial! La Polinesia es fantástica. Debes ir, te encantará.

James y Victoria se habían casado tres semanas atrás en una espectacular y mediática boda en Venecia, y se habían tomado tres semanas de vacaciones para viajar por la Polinesia.

Bella había estado estas semanas en Londres para ocuparse de lo que fuera necesario en la empresa, pero ahora que James había vuelto, pensaba regresar a Liverpool, donde quería pasar el último mes y medio que le quedaba antes de que naciera su pequeña.

- Y tú cómo estás? Qué tal mi pequeña Nessie? – le dijo acariciando el vientre de su prima

- Bien, muy bien – sonrió – aunque últimamente le gusta demasiado el helado de pistacho y su madre se está volviendo una ballena – regañó haciendo reír a James

- Qué tontería! Estás preciosa!

- Preciosa y enorme

- Cuándo te vuelves a Liverpool?

- Mañana o el miércoles

- Cenarás con nosotros hoy?

- Claro que sí

- Has visto las revistas, Bella? – preguntó James con cautela

Bella tembló. Siempre que alguien decía algo sobre revistas ella pensaba en Edward. Edward era el que siempre salía en las revistas y cada vez que lo había visto había sufrido, por eso últimamente sólo las evitaba. Y ninguno de sus amigos le hacían ningún comentario sobre su ex novio o lo que se pudiera estar comentando sobre él. Por eso, las palabras de James la habían hecho temblar. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran

- No. Pero James, tú sabes que no quiero saber nada de él. Las revistas solamente tienen noticias que me lastiman

- No, cielo. No hablo de Edward. No hay nada sobre él.

- Entonces? – lo miró confusa

- Han aparecido noticias sobre la boda. Ya sabes, la carrera de Vicky es muy mediática

- Qué quieres decir, James?

- Que se han filtrado muchas fotos de la boda. No solamente las que nosotros habíamos autorizado, sino algunas que no sabemos cómo obtuvieron...

- Y...?

- Y tú sales en muchas de ellas. El hecho de que seas la ex novia de Edward ha sido de interés, y que se notara tu embarazo, entiendo que ha resultado bastante llamativo.

- A qué te refieres? – le preguntó aún sin entender.

James le entregó un ejemplar de la revista People. Estaban las fotos de James y Victoria durante la ceremonia, y había fotos de varios invitados. Bella no había querido que su imagen saliera en las revistas pero se habían filtrado algunas fotos que la mostraban de varios ángulos, remarcando su "inocultable embarazo". Hablaban de lo sorprendente de la noticia y de lo bien oculto que se había mantenido el avanzado estado de gestación de Isabella Swan, la ex pareja del famosísimo actor Edward Cullen. Remarcaban también la ausencia de acompañante de la joven en la boda de James Vulturi, el hijo de su padrino.

Bella empalideció. Había ocultado tan bien su estado hasta ahora y finalmente se había filtrado a la prensa. Esperaba que la noticia no pasara a mayores y pronto se olvidaran de ella pero no creía tener tan buena suerte.

- Tranquila, cariño. Seguramente no salgan estas fotos en la edición americana ya que les hemos iniciado una demanda por publicar fotos no autorizadas, y dudo que él las pueda ver.

- Tú crees? – preguntó esperanzada acariciando a su pequeña hija que crecía dentro suyo.

- Seguro que no lo sabrá – intentó tranquilizarla abrazándola aunque sabía que era difícil que pudiera recuperar la calma.

.

Cuando Edward llegó al aeropuerto JFK, su hermana Jane lo esperaba. Detrás de ella varios periodistas y fotógrafos se abalanzaron sobre él.

No les prestó atención y no entendía qué decían, pero entre los gritos de los periodistas que se abalanzaban sobre él, mientras él se escabullía rápidamente junto a su hermana, pudo escuchar que nombraban a Bella, y le preguntaban a él sobre ella.

Velozmente salieron del aeropuerto rumbo a la casa de Jane y Demetri donde comerían con la familia.

Hacía tres semanas que no veía a su familia y estuvieron juntos hasta tarde. Jane lo invitó a que se quedara a dormir con ellos y ya al día siguiente se podría ir a su loft.

Quería planear sus vacaciones y había hablado con Riley y Charles para hacer un recorrido en coche por la costa oeste de Estados Unidos, aunque aún tenían que organizar el viaje.

Sentados en el salón bebían café. Su hermana le contaba las últimas andanzas de la pequeña Heidi, que jugaba con sus muñecas en la alfombra.

Edward sonreía observándola con amor. Amaba a esa niña con locura y la había echado muchísimo de menos.

- Eddie... – no sabía cómo encarar el tema. Él la observó interrogante. – No has sabido nada de Bella?

- Jane... – rogó

- Lo siento, Edward, pero...

- Basta – la cortó – No quiero hablar de esto

- Pero Ed...

- Por favor – la miró suplicante – ya no puedo con esto, Jane, no puedo. Necesito olvidar. Necesito olvidar y no sé cómo hacerlo. Por favor no digas nada

- Lo siento, Eddie, pero debes saberlo

- No quiero saber más... – se quejó llamando la atención de la pequeña Heidi que se levantó y se sentó en su regazo acariciándolo

Jane se levantó del sofá y rozándole la cabeza salió del salón. Edward se sentó sobre la alfombra con Heidi y la ayudó a montar la casita de muñecas que le había traído de Chicago.

Cuando su hermana volvió le entregó un ejemplar de una revista. La miró dudoso. En la portada bajo un titular sobre la que decían había sido "La boda del año"; había una foto de James y Victoria posando vestidos con sus trajes de boda.

Victoria estaba exquisita con un vestido color marfil palabra de honor y delicada pedrería y James con chaqué gris oscuro.

Sabía que no debía abrir la revista. Sabía que dentro seguramente se encontraría con imágenes de Bella, ya que eso era lo único que podía querer Jane que viera. Y temblaba de imaginar verla acompañada por algún hombre. Se estremecía sólo de pensar en confirmar que había pasado página y lo había olvidado. Sin hojear siquiera la revista, la lanzó sobre el sofá.

- No quiero verla – le dijo a su hermana antes de volver a los diminutos muebles de plástico

- Edward... – le regañó Jane

- Por qué me haces esto, Jane? – la encaró

- Cariño, me crees capaz de hacer algo que te lastime?

- No quiero verla

- Hazme caso, Edward. Debes verla

- No puedo – se quejó ante la mirada triste y atónita de su sobrina.

- Cielo, por qué no vas a jugar un rato a tu habitación? – le pidió Jane a su hijita que la obedeció no sin antes quejarse – Edward, ven aquí – lo atrajo al sofá y lo abrazó – Cariño, debes ver lo que hay aquí, hazme caso, necesitas verlo, necesitas saberlo

Edward receloso comenzó a hojear la revista hasta encontrar el artículo sobre la boda de Victoria y James. No leyó el artículo, solamente se dedicó a observar las fotos. En las primeras no vio nada realmente importante. Los novios en la ceremonia, algunos invitados, distinguió algunas modelos y algún que otro famoso. Vio a Alice y Jasper y también a Rosalie y Emmett, pero no había fotos de Bella, hasta la última página donde distinguió su hermoso semblante y las lágrimas finalmente desbordaron sus ojos.

Estaba bellísima. Llevaba un vestido rojo vino muy largo que se ampliaba por debajo de sus pechos. Su pecho, que había aumentado, era el preámbulo de su vientre. Su vientre estaba abultado, demasiado abultado. Su cuerpo, sus brazos, su cara, se veían más redondeados, pero su vientre estaba demasiado voluminoso. Se le escapó un jadeo ante la sorpresa y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la vidriosa mirada de su hermana

- No es posible – murmuró

- Sí, cariño, está embarazada

- De cuándo es esta revista?

- La revista tiene varias semanas. Es una edición inglesa. Pero no he conseguido nada más. He buscado las ediciones norteamericanas de todas las revistas que hablaban de la boda de Victoria y he buscado en internet, pero no hay nada. Sólo fotos de los novios y de muchos otros invitados pero ni una sola de Bella. Esto es todo lo que hay.

- Cuándo ha sido la boda?

- Hace cosa de un mes

- Es mío – anunció aunque no hacía falta. Ambos lo sabían. Jane asintió en silencio – Por qué no me lo dijo?

- Seguramente esté muy confundida

- Es mi hijo y me lo ha ocultado. Lleva mi hijo con ella y no me lo ha dicho

- Cálmate, Edward. Piensa lo duro que debe ser para ella.

- Y para mí, Jane? Crees que no es duro para mi? Me he perdido todo el embarazo de mi hijo – ocultó su cara y lloró

- Lo sé, cariño. Pero no pienses en lo que pasó. Debéis dejar de darle vueltas al pasado. Tenéis un futuro demasiado importante delante. No mires atrás, sólo mira hacia delante. Ve a buscarla. Ve y búscalos. Los necesitas y ellos a ti. Ve por ella. Haz lo que debas hacer pero no pierdas a tu hijo.

- Se lo has dicho a Esme?

- No. Sólo Demetri y yo lo sabemos.

- Buscaré un vuelo para Londres. Esta vez no la perderé.

Dijo más para si mismo que para su hermana. No sabía cómo lo lograría pero sabía que lo haría. Recuperaría a la mujer de su vida y con ella a su hijo

.

El timbre sonaba impacientemente en el departamento de Notting Hill, el viernes por la noche.

- Edward! – se asombró Jasper cuando se encontró el sombrío rostro de su amigo recostado en el marco de la puerta

- Jazz. Puedo pasar? – pidió con la voz entrecortada

- Por supuesto, adelante. – se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Edward se encontró en el salón de casa de Alice y Jasper con los dueños de casa acompañados por Rosalie y Emmett. Miró a todas partes con la esperanza de que Bella también estuviese allí pero ella no estaba. Alice lo miraba con semblante molesto, Rose y Jazz parecían más compasivos, y Emmett se veía realmente asombrado. Se dejó caer en el sofá completamente abatido. Se llevó las dos manos al rostro y sollozó

- Por favor, decidme dónde está. Necesito verla. Necesito hablar con ella. La he llamado y no me contesta, nunca. Acabo de llegar de Estados Unidos, he ido al departamento y no está allí, he llamado a la empresa y no me dicen nada. He ido a la empresa pero ya no quedaba nadie allí. Os lo suplico, decidme dónde está

- Lo siento, Edward – se disculpó Alice – ella no quiere verte

Edward rompió en llanto

- Por favor, Alice. No me hagas esto. La necesito. Voy a morir si no la veo pronto. Tengo que pedirle que me perdone. Necesito que me perdone.

- Tal vez debiste pensarlo antes de irte con Tanya

- Cometí un error – gritó entre lágrimas – lo reconozco, lo hice, y me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida y más. Pero necesito que me perdone. No puedo estar sin ella y sé que ella me necesita también. Por favor, que alguien me diga que debo hacer pero tengo que verla

- Edward, a nosotros nos importa lo que ella necesita... – Alice quería salvaguardar a Bella. Sabía que Bella quería mantener la distancia con Edward.

- Basta ya – se quejó Rosalie, que no aceptaba la decisión de su amiga. Todos la miraron extrañados – Está en Liverpool

- Rose! – gritó Alice mientras Edward observaba a Rosalie con una mezcla de agradecimiento y tranquilidad

- Basta ya, Alice. Lo que Bella está haciendo es una tontería

- Es su decisión, no la tuya

- Es una decisión que la está haciendo infeliz, y yo no voy a colaborar con ello – se giró hacia Edward mirándolo dudosa - Ya te has enterado, no es así? – éste asintió

- Si, y no quiero perderlos, ni a ella ni a mi bebé. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano y más para hacerla feliz. – se acercó a Rosalie y la abrazó llorando – Gracias, Rose, te estaré eternamente agradecido

- No hace falta – le dijo – sólo te diré una cosa, esa chica es mi hermana, y sólo te ayudo porque confío en ti y sé que ella te ama y te necesita. Pero te juro, que si veo una sola lágrima más caer de los ojos de Bella por tu causa, te mataré. Si le vuelves a hacer daño, te buscaré y te arruinaré Edward, y sabes que lo haré

- Y yo apoyaré a mi mujer – amenazó Emmett

- No lo haré. – besó la mejilla de Rose – Te prometo que la haré muy feliz. Los haré muy felices a ambos

- Eso espero

.

Alquiló un coche en el aeropuerto de Liverpool, marcó The Ridgeway en su GPS, y se puso en movimiento rumbo a la dirección que Rose le había dado la noche anterior.

Había dormido en Londres, en un hotel cercano al aeropuerto y había cogido un vuelo a primera hora de la mañana; no había vuelos directos a Liverpool por lo que tardó más tiempo de lo que hubiera deseado pero a las 11 de la mañana detenía el coche frente a la casa de Bella.

Los nervios lo carcomían. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el volante intentando tomar aire, mientras buscaba valor para bajar del coche.

Respiró profundamente y se acercó a la puerta de la casa. Llamó al timbre y esperó. Nadie contestó. Volvió a llamar, una y otra vez pero nada pasó.

Se sentó en el escalón de la entrada y esperó mientras las lágrimas rodaban por su cara.

- Hola! – le llamó una voz desconocida.

Alzó la vista. Una mujer de unos 70 años lo observaba de pie a la entrada del jardín.

- Esperas a Bella? – el asintió – Ella ha salido

Edward sonrió y caminó hasta la mujer secándose las lágrimas

- Sabría decirme si tardará mucho?

- Tardará un rato aún. Ha salido hace poco más de media hora y ya conoces a Bella, iba por pinturas y lienzos, y se toma horas cuando de pintar se trata.

Edward sonrió. La mujer era simpática y habladora. Lo invitó a su casa a tomar un té mientras esperaba a Bella pero declinó la oferta amablemente. No quería pensar que Bella volviera y él no la viese, no quería pensar en perderla otra vez.

.

Había estado en el centro de la ciudad. Hacía días que no salía de casa. Su pequeña últimamente había estado un poco inquieta y no se había sentido con ánimos de salir, pero hoy había estado más tranquila y había decidido hacer las compras que tenía postergadas.

Había comprado lienzos, una gran cantidad de óleos y pinceles y algunos bastidores que le hacían falta. Había aprovechado el viaje para ir al supermercado y comprar lo que le faltaba. Y ahora estaba agotada. Aún se resistía a creer que no podía caminar tanto como antes. Se sentía pesada y se cansaba demasiado pronto.

Aparcó frente a su casa y bajó del coche. Abrió el maletero y tomó unas de las bolsas de la tienda de arte. Se giró para tomar el camino del jardín que llevaba a la puerta de su casa.

Dio cuatro pasos y levantó la vista. Allí sentado en los escalones de la entrada lo vio. Y las bolsas cayeron al suelo.

- Edward – fue todo lo que pudo susurrar

* * *

**Se nos está acabando esta historia.**

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo que espero que os guste.**

**Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos.**

**Y si me dejáis algún review os envío un adelanto**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**DE HOLLYWOOD A LIVERPOOL**

**CAPITULO 30**

La vio aparcar el coche. Bajó y cogió unas bolsas del maletero. Él se levantó lentamente para acercarse a ella y ayudarla sin asustarla. Las lágrimas volvieron cuando la vio. Estaba hermosa, como siempre, aunque su cuerpo había cambiado. Sus pechos eran más grandes y la ajustada camiseta se ceñía sobre su vientre, redondeado y adorable. Era su mujer y llevaba allí a su hijo. Era emocionante.

- Edward – la escuchó susurrar cuando sus bolsas cayeron al suelo.

Se acercó lentamente hasta ella y se agachó para recoger las bolsas frente a una Bella inmóvil que lo miraba atónita.

- Bella – le dijo cuándo se irguió nuevamente frente a ella

- Qué haces aquí?

- Tenía que verte – le explicó haciéndose a un lado para que ella pasara.

Bella se encaminó hacia la casa después de tomar las bolsas de la compra del coche y Edward la siguió. Entró y se dirigió a la cocina, donde dejó las bolsas. Edward la siguió en silencio.

- Qué haces aquí?

- Tenía que verte. Tenemos que hablar.

Ella se sentó en una silla de la cocina. Estaba agotada y necesitaba descansar, y ver a Edward la había sobreexcitado.

- Creo que no queda mucho por decir

Edward cayó sobre sus rodillas y apoyó su cara en el regazo de ella sollozando. La tomó desprevenida y no fue capaz de moverse.

- No me eches, Bells, por favor. No me pidas que me vaya. No me alejes otra vez. Sólo te pido que me escuches.

- Está bien – accedió – di lo que tengas que decir.

Él suspiró sin levantarse pero alzando su cabeza para mirarla con amor. Pasó sus manos por el abultado vientre de Bella haciéndola estremecer.

- Cuándo nacerá? – le preguntó con ternura mirando alternativamente su cara y su abdomen

- La fecha que tengo es el 8 de septiembre.

- Sólo falta un mes

- Sí

- Por qué no me lo dijiste, Bells? Hubiera querido saberlo

- No sé que idea te has hecho, Edward – la miró con sorpresa – pero no quiero que formes parte de esto.

- No puedes pedirme eso. Es mi bebé también – se quejó – No voy a alejarme, no me lo pidas. No voy a hacerlo.

- Lo siento, Edward. No confío en ti. No confío en nosotros.

Edward se derrumbó sobre su regazo hasta que sintió que no tenía fuerzas. Pero no le iba a permitir que lo dejara fuera de la vida de su hijo. Podría intentarlo pero no se lo permitiría. Si Bella no lo quería a su lado al menos se quedaría al lado de su hijo.

Levantó la vista para observarla.

- Necesito que me perdones, Bells – lo miró inexpresiva – Fui un idiota, lo sé. Supongo que era difícil creer que tú me amaras así sin más. Nadie nunca me ha amado así, por mí, sin buscar nada más, y era difícil de creerlo

- Nunca entenderé que creyeras en ella y no en lo que nosotros teníamos. Pero supongo que yo tampoco confié en ti.

- Ni yo lo entenederé, me dejé engañar y no sabes lo duro que lo estoy pagando. Pero necesito tu perdón. Quiero ser parte de la vida de nuestro bebé. Quiero que hagamos nuestra vida juntos, los tres.

- Supongo que no puedo prohibirte formar parte de la vida del bebé, pero nosotros no tenemos futuro juntos, Edward, ya no.

- Déjame intentarlo. Dame una oportunidad, es la última oportunidad que te pido, te juro que lo haré bien esta vez.

- Ya no tengo fuerzas, Edward. El año pasado fue muy duro y me prometí que este año sería diferente. Sólo quiero ser feliz con mi bebé. Quiero que su vida sea feliz, no quiero más preocupaciones. Ya no tengo fuerzas.

- Yo también quiero que seas feliz, tú y el bebé, y te prometo que sólo haré todo para que seamos felices pero necesito una oportunidad.

- Puedes ser parte de la vida del bebé, pero no quiero que tengamos nada más tú y yo.

Aceptó. Aceptó lo que Bella le ofrecía. Era suficiente por el momento. Sería parte de la vida del bebé. Estaría con ella y se ganaría su confianza. Lo haría. Le demostraría cuánto la amaba y que no se separaría nunca de ella. La haría feliz y todo volvería a ser como antes. Lo sabía. Sabía que lo harían, porque ellos no podían estar separados. Porque habían nacido para estar juntos y él dedicaría su vida a hacerla feliz.

Bella intentaba mantener las distancias. Amaba a ese hombre más que a nada, pero tenía pánico de confiar con él. No se sentía con fuerzas para volver a entregarse a él, no podía volver a entregarle su corazón. Su corazón estaba demasiado frágil aún. Quería que Edward estuviese con su bebé, porque su hija merecía tener a su padre al lado y ella no haría nada para separarlos. Por su niña ella haría lo que fuera. Y si debía esforzarse para estar cerca de él, sólo para que su niña tuviese a su padre con ella, entonces lo haría. Se lo debía a su hija.

Le enseñó las fotos de los ultrasonidos, viendo la cara de orgullo y felicidad de Edward. Sintió su emoción cuando le dijo que era una niña y que quería llamarla Renesmee, aunque James ya la llamaba Nessie. Le enseñó la habitación y Edward le pidió que le permitiera montar la cuna que aún estaba en cajas, esperando que Emmett y Jasper lo hicieran el próximo fin de semana.

Alquilaría un departamento en Liverpool para estar cerca de ellas, al menos hasta que naciera Nessie y ya entonces decidiría qué hacer, aunque estaba seguro que no se iría lejos de ellas, a ninguna parte.

Ese fin de semana, Bella le permitió dormir en su casa y lo acomodó en la habitación más alejada de la suya.

Él cocinó y ella se dejó consentir. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la mimaba, y realmente lo necesitaba.

Estaba tumbada en el sofá con su ya familiar bote de helado de pistacho. Edward sentado en la alfombra recostado en el sofá a sus pies. Veían una película de esas bastante aburridas que acostumbran pasar los sábados a la noche en la televisión, cuando Renesmee comenzó a moverse.

- Edward! – le susurró Bella, cogiendo su mano y poniéndola sobre su vientre

Lo embargó la emoción de sentir a su hija y sus ojos se humedecieron. Bella le sonrió.

- Ama el helado de pistacho – le explicó – Por eso me estoy volviendo una ballena – sonrió

- Qué va! Estás hermosa – dijo sin dejar de acariciar su abdomen

- Ya – concedió con ironía – soy un hermoso cetáceo – se burló haciéndolo reír

- Tonta. Eres la mamá más hermosa del mundo

Ella ignoró su comentario. No quería que la halagara, estaba demasiado sensible y no quería confundirse aún más.

- Creo que Nessie y yo nos iremos a la cama – se disculpó levantándose

Edward la ayudó y la acompañó a la habitación.

- Encontrarás toallas en el armario del baño. Y puedes utilizar todo lo que te haga falta. Dime si necesitas algo más.

- Gracias por permitirme estar cerca vuestro – le dijo acariciando su mejilla

- Es por Nessie, Edward. No quiero que confundas las cosas

- Lo sé – bajó la vista con tristeza – pero espero que algún día me puedas perdonar. Te amo, Bells. Nunca dejé de hacerlo

Ella cerró los ojos intentando contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

- Hasta mañana, Edward – se despidió volteándose para entrar en su habitación

- Descansa

Cerró la puerta y se recargó sobre ella buscando contener todas las emociones que se comenzaban a despertar nuevamente dentro de ella.

Le costó mucho conciliar el sueño sabiendo que Edward dormía a escasos metros de ella. Nessie también estaba muy inquieta. Parecía que sintiese la presencia de su padre. Tal vez ya pudiera reconocerlo.

Cuando finalmente logró dormirse, Edward se coló en sus sueños y la acompañó durante toda la noche, recordándole todos los momentos que vivieron juntos, cuán felices habían sido y lo duro que había sido perderlo.

Edward la acariciaba recorriendo sus pechos con sus labios, dejando un camino de besos que bajaba hasta su sexo. Sintió cómo se humedecía y sus pezones se endurecían. Él la besaba y la acariciaba susurrándole palabras de amor que la excitaban más y más.

Se removía entre sus brazos agitada por el placer y la necesidad.

Sin dejar de besar sus pechos, Edward introdujo sus dedos en la tibia abertura y comenzó a moverlos suave y sensualmente, llevándola lentamente por el camino al clímax.

Se sintió desesperadamente excitada y se removió jadeante, mientras masajeaba sus pechos; movía sus caderas pidiendo más.

En su vientre se desató un maremoto de emociones y las paredes de su cavidad se cerraron en torno a los dedos de su hombre haciéndola gemir y jadear de placer.

Abrió los ojos jadeante para encontrarse en la soledad de su habitación, agotada por el orgasmo al que la habían llevado sus sueños. Se sentó en la cama buscando recuperar la calma.

La luz del día se colaba por las ventanas. Escuchó ruidos en la planta baja, que le indicaron que Edward ya estaba levantado.

Se puso una bata sobre el pijama y bajó para encontrarse a Edward en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

- Buenos días

Edward se giró hacia ella sonriente. Se le veía mucho más feliz que el día anterior. Su semblante había cambiado respecto al que traía cuando llegó a la casa.

- Buenos días – le contestó con dulzura – Cómo habéis dormido?

- Bien. Nessie estuvo un poco inquieta al principio pero luego se calmó y pasó una noche tranquila. Y tú? Cómo has dormido?

- Muy bien. Me hace muy bien saber que vosotras estáis tan cerca y que estáis bien – le confesó haciéndola sonrojar.

Pero era honesto. Hacía mucho tiempo que no descansaba tan bien y de un tirón.

- No sabía qué sueles desayunar ahora con el embarazo – confesó mirando la cocina – así que preparé un poco de todo

- Cereales y un poco de fruta estará bien – sonrió Bella observando el variado desayuno que Edward había preparado – aunque tal vez pruebe tu omelette.

- Siéntate que te serviré – le dijo acercándole una silla y besándole la coronilla cuando se hubo sentado.

Bella se envaró rígida pero no dijo nada. Sabía que esto no debería estar yendo por este camino pero se sentía tan bien que no tenía fuerzas para decir que no.

- Qué planes tienes para hoy?

- Mmm, no muchos en realidad. Sólo me apetece pasear un rato por el parque, tomar un poco de aire y sol antes que la temperatura suba mucho. Me canso demasiado si estoy fuera cuando hace mucho calor – se explicó

- Ajá, a Jane le ocurría lo mismo cuando esperaba a Heidi. Puedo acompañarte? – casi suplicó

- Mmm, sí, está bien

Sabía que no era buena idea pasar mucho tiempo con Edward, pero no sabía cómo negarse. La emoción y felicidad que veía en su cara la hacía estremecer.

- Edward... – él la observó con temor – No quiero que confundamos las cosas, lo sabes verdad? No voy a alejarte del bebé pero no quisiera que pensaras que hay algo más.

Él bajó la mirada con pesar.

- Lo sé – reconoció él con tristeza – pero no quiero perderme nada de todo lo que te hace sentir el bebé. No quiero perderme nada más. Déjame acompañarte en estos días que faltan hasta que nazca – suplicó con tristeza – Te prometo que no te agobiaré, no te molestaré, pero por favor, permíteme ser parte de todo esto.

- Sí, está bien. No pretendo hacer que te pierdas los avances del bebé, pero no quisiera que pienses cosas que no son

- Crees que algún día podrás perdonarme lo mucho que te lastimé?

- No tengo nada que perdonarte, Edward. Eso ya pasó, de verdad, ya te he perdonado, pero no puedo confiar en ti, lo siento. Sé que yo he tenido mi parte de culpa también, pero ya no creo que exista un futuro para nosotros dos.

- Por qué no, Bells? Cómo tengo que demostrarte lo mucho que te amo?

- No es un tema de amor, Edward, ya no.

- Entonces...? de qué se trata si no es de amor?

- Se trata de confianza. Qué pasará cuando alguien en quien tú confías, me acuse de algo? A quién le creerás? Y cuándo dudes de mí, buscarás despejar tus dudas o simplemente me abandonarás por alguien más? Lo siento, Edward. Creo que todo lo que sucedió nos demostró que no estamos preparados para enfrentar las distancias, no confiamos lo suficiente el uno en el otro, y tú, por tu trabajo te verías obligado a pasar temporadas lejos de mí, qué pasaría entonces?

- No crees que podamos haber aprendido de nuestros errores?

- Tú qué crees?

- Yo he aprendido mucho de mi error. Eres la única persona que he amado en mi vida, Bella. Tuve que aprender demasiado de este sentimiento. Me he encariñado con mucha gente en mi vida, no enamorado pero sí encariñado, y todos me defraudaron. Estaba acostumbrado al desengaño, sabía lidiar con la mentira y el engaño, pero no con el amor verdadero, y no lo entendí, me equivoqué, me equivoqué mucho y muy mal, pero he aprendido, y necesito que me des otra oportunidad. Sé que no me la merezco pero te ruego que me la des, te prometo que no te defraudaré esta vez – rogaba

- Lo siento, Edward. Esto es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte, si crees que no puedes con ello tal vez será mejor que lo dejemos estar. Claro que podrás estar con la niña cuando nazca, pero tal vez no sea bueno que tú y yo pasemos tiempo juntos.

- No, por favor, Bella, no. No me digas esto, por favor, permíteme acompañarte hasta que llegue Nessie. Te prometo que no me confundiré, no lo haré, pero por favor no me alejes ahora.

- Edward... no intento dejarte afuera, de verdad que no. No busco lastimarte, pero no quiero que las cosas se nos vayan de las manos.

- No sucederá, te juro que no.

- Está bien, lo intentaremos, pero si en algún momento no podemos manejarlo, deberemos dejarlo.

- No sucederá, lo prometo.

Edward estuvo el domingo en casa de Bella. Reservó una habitación en un pequeño hotel a escasos cinco minutos de allí, a dónde se trasladaría a última hora de la tarde.

Pasearon por el parque, dónde se encontraron con la Sra. Cope, la vecina de Bella que Edward ya había conocido. La Sra. Cope había sido una muy buena amiga de su abuela y trataba a Bella como a una nieta más. Se asombró mucho cuando Bella le presentó a Edward como "el papá de Nessie" y le agradeció a éste que "al fin hubiese llegado".

A última hora de la tarde Bella se había dormido mientras leía en el sofá. Edward estaba sentado a su lado simplemente observándola. El bebé se removió despertándola, para encontrarse con la intensa mirada de Edward. Sus ojos verdes seguían tristes. Podía ver en ellos un pesar que nunca había conocido. Se estremeció sonrojándose ante el intenso escrutinio.

- Supongo que es hora de que me vaya – le sonrió Edward

- Qué hora es?

- Son las 11

- Se ha hecho tarde

- Qué tal si te vas a la cama? – sugirió – será incómodo que te duermas en el sofá.

- Sí. Me iré a la cama – le dijo sentándose en el sofá

Le acarició la cara con ternura haciéndola temblar.

- Debería marcharme – ella asintió en silencio – Volveré mañana si te parece bien.

Lo acompañó hasta la puerta. Se giró antes de marchar y acariciándole el abdomen se dirigió a éste en voz muy suave.

- Cuida mucho de mami, pequeña.

Este gesto la enterneció y sus ojos se humedecieron. Se acercó a besarla en la frente.

- Cuídate y descansa. Si necesitas algo llámame, por favor. Te veré mañana

- Hasta mañana, Edward

- Hasta mañana, mi vida.

Se marchó dejándola confundida.

**

* * *

**

Se acerca el final!

**Gracias a todos por los reviews, son un gran aliciente para seguir escribiendo.**

**Bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores, favoritos y alertas.**

**A esta historia le queda muy poquito así que se acabaron los adelantos, pero la recompensa que os daré por los reviews es que cuando tenga 40 reviews para este capítulo publico el próximo, y si eso sucede hoy, entonces publicaré hoy mismo.**

**Prometido.**

**Besitos y disfrutar mis historias**

**(Os cuento que tengo dos historias más en el tintero para cuando termine DHAL que espero que os gusten tanto como a mí)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**DE HOLLYWOOD A LIVERPOOL**

**CAPITULO 31**

Cuando llegó al hotel, llamó a Jane. Sabía que su hermana estaría desesperada esperando sus noticias. Lo último que le había dicho era que volaría a Liverpool el sábado, y ya no sabía más.

- Jane – dijo a modo de saludo

- Edward! Al fin! – gritó su hermana – Edward, dónde estás? Cómo estás? Cómo ha ido todo? Cuéntame por favor, estoy histérica. La encontraste?

- Sí, cariño, la encontré. He pasado todo el fin de semana con ella

- De verdad? – escuchó el grito feliz de Jane – De verdad, cariño? Habéis arreglado todo?

- Tranquila, Jane, espera. En realidad no quiere volver conmigo – anunció con tristeza – pero me permitirá estar cerca del bebé

- Oh! Y tú cómo estás?

- Estoy bien, Jane. No te imaginas lo hermosa que es mi bebé. Es una niña. Renesmee. Bella me ha dado unas fotos de los ultrasonidos. Es tan hermosa y tan pequeñita.

- Oh, cariño, eso es fantástico

- Sí que lo es. Estoy tan feliz, Jane, feliz de saber que seré papá, que tendré una preciosa niña y que no me lo voy a perder. Bella me dejará estar con ella.

- Claro que sí, cielo. Bella nunca te alejaría de tu bebé. Y Bella cómo está?

- Oh, Jane, está hermosa; más hermosa que nunca y yo la amo tanto

- Lo sé

- Ha tenido un embarazo muy tranquilo y está muy bien, y se ve fantástica

- Y tú, cariño, cómo estás tú?

- Bien. Estoy bien. La amo, Jane, la amo y sé que ella aún me ama a mí también. La recuperaré, Jane. Te aseguro que la recuperaré.

- Ya lo creo que lo harás.

Estuvo toda la semana con Bella. Iba a verla por las mañanas y se quedaba hasta última hora de la tarde. Hablaban, paseaban, comían juntos. Estaban acabando los arreglos en la habitación de la pequeña.

Él le había contado sobre su amigo Nahuel y la última película que habían hecho juntos. Ella le explicó los nuevos proyectos de la empresa y le habló sobre la exposición que tenía en una pequeña galería de arte de Chelsea.

Compartían mucho tiempo y hacían muchas cosas juntos, pero cada vez que él buscaba acercarse un poco más, Bella se distanciaba y volvía a levantar ese invisible muro que los separaba.

Los chicos habían venido para pasar el fin de semana con ella y se habían encontrado a Edward allí. Bella lo invitó que se quedara a comer con ellos y fue como al principio, cuando siendo amigos se pasaban todos los fines de semana juntos.

Cuando Edward se marchó al departamento que había alquilado a unas manzanas de allí, las chicas subieron a la habitación de Nessie para ver las últimas ropitas que le habían comprado.

- Cómo va todo con Edward? – preguntó Alice

- Bien. Se está portando muy bien conmigo. Está muy pendiente del embarazo y de que esté todo perfecto para cuando nazca el bebé.

- Va a quedarse en Liverpool?

- Dijo que no viajará hasta que nazca Nessie, ni tampoco los primeros meses. Luego ya lo verá.

- Dejarás que siga viviendo en un departamento alquilado? – preguntó Rose

- No quiero que viva aquí conmigo

- Por qué no?

- Rose, él y yo no estamos juntos. Sólo está aquí por Nessie.

- Él está aquí por ambas. Tú no le dejas más opción que ocuparse solamente de Ness pero él seguro que preferiría estar contigo y ocuparse de ti también.

- Aún no confío en él. No he olvidado

- Buff, eres tan terca – se quejó la rubia

- Bells, sabes que Edward se ha ganado toda mi desconfianza en el pasado, pero esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Rosalie – dijo Alice ante la mirada desconcertada de Rosalie

- Bueno, gracias, Alice. Era hora que me otorgaras un voto de confianza – Alice rodó los ojos

- De verdad, Bells. Creo que se está comportando muy bien, y creo que está realmente arrepentido. Deberías considerar la posibilidad de perdonarle. Creo que sólo podrías ser más feliz, tú y el bebé. Y Edward también, obviamente.

- No estoy lista

- Crees que llegarás a estarlo alguna vez?

- No lo sé. Vosotras sabéis cuánto lo amo aún, pero también sabéis cuánto he sufrido por él. No sé si algún día podré olvidar.

- Bells, lo amas y él a ti. Qué más quieres para el resto de tu vida que estar con el hombre que amas y te corresponde de igual manera? Qué más puedes ofrecerle a tu hija que vivir con sus padres y ver cuánto se aman?

La semana transcurría tranquila. Edward la visitaba todos los días. La acompañaba en sus paseos, cocinaba para ella, y le hacía compañía. No se separaba de ella. Cuando Bella estaba en el estudio, él se sentaba con algún libro y simplemente la observaba pintar. Hablaban mucho, se contaban todo lo que se habían perdido aunque Edward se cuidaba de no hablar de la época que estuvo en Nueva Zelanda con Tanya, ni de la trilogía que habían grabado entonces.

Su mirada seguía triste, ya que Bella se encargaba de alejarlo cada vez que él intentaba un acercamiento. Para ella era muy difícil. Lo echaba de menos y quería estar con él, pero le costaba olvidar lo mucho que había sufrido. Cada vez que el bebé se movía, Edward se acercaba y acariciaba su vientre. Se pasaba horas sentado a los pies de Bella hablándole o simplemente tarareándole alguna canción a su hija. La acariciaba haciendo estremecer a la madre, que tenía las sensaciones cada vez más alteradas.

Estaba tumbada en el sofá. Edward dormitaba sentado en la alfombra con la mano en el abdomen de Bella.

- Mañana a la mañana tengo una cita con mi ginecóloga – le informó

Él levantó la vista y dudando le preguntó

- Puedo acompañarte?

- Sí, si quieres

- Claro que sí – su sonrisa llenó su rostro – Veremos al bebé?

- Sí – Bella sonrió ante el patente entusiasmo de Edward – y podrás escuchar su corazón

Los ojos de él brillaban.

- Estoy ansioso por verla y oírla

Al día siguiente la recogió temprano a la mañana para llevarla al hospital.

Las enfermeras los observaban incrédulas. Ese chico se parecía demasiado a Edward Cullen; pero qué podría estar haciendo Edward Cullen en el hospital de Liverpool acompañando a una joven embarazada?

La enfermera los hizo pasar al consultorio. Zafrina, la ginecóloga, los recibió mirando a Bella interrogante.

- Zafrina, él es Edward, el papá de Renesmee

Edward estiró su mano para estrechar la de la mujer que lo observó con sorpresa

- Edward Cullen.

- Zafrina Beckett, un placer. Estamos encantados de que puedas estar aquí para ver en directo a tu bebé – les dedicó una sonrisa alternativamente a Edward y a Bella.

- También yo. Estoy un poco ansioso – sonrió ruborizándose

- Bien, vamos allá. Cómo te has sentido estos días, Bella?

- Bien. Ness ha estado un poco más inquieta, sobre todo por las noches, pero está bien.

- Genial. Qué tal si pasas y te desvistes así te pesaremos y luego haremos una ecografía.

Bella se desvistió detrás de un pequeño biombo y se colocó una bata. Zafrina la pesó y le midió las constantes, antes de hacerla pasar a una camilla.

Le extendió el frío gel sobre el vientre y comenzó la ecografía.

Edward se quedó de pie al lado de Bella. Cuando se comenzó a ver la imagen del bebé y escuchar el latido del pequeño pero fuerte corazoncito, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro y tomó con fuerza la mano de Bella que lo observaba también emocionada.

- Edward, te presento a tu pequeña – le sonrió la doctora

- Es hermosa – susurró acercándose a Bella que lo miraba extática – Gracias, mi amor. – le dijo antes de darle un casto beso en los labios que la tomó desprevenida y le desmanteló la cordura

Salieron de la consulta, luego de fijar una cita para la semana siguiente, ya que al entrar en las últimas semanas del embarazo las consultas serían semanales.

Edward llevaba las copias de la ecografía y fotos de su bebé que Zafrina había impreso para ellos. Su mano descansaba sobre la espalda de Bella mientras se dirigían en silencio al coche. Bella estaba impresionada y nerviosa. Estaba feliz de que Edward la acompañara pero se sentía demasiado confundida. Él estaba emocionado y feliz y su reacción la confundía aún más.

Cuando llegaron al coche, lentamente la giró hacia él. Ella lo miró nerviosa mientras él le tomaba el rostro con ambas manos.

- Esta ha sido la experiencia más maravillosa de mi vida. Te estaré eternamente agradecido por dejarme ser parte de ella.

- Eres el padre, tienes derecho.

- Supongo que con todo lo que te he lastimado, he perdido bastantes de mis derechos – se disculpó – pero quiero que tengas la certeza que nunca más te haré sufrir. Jamás.

Bajó la vista. Tal vez para ocultarle lo que sentía, ocultarle que en realidad ella ya le había perdonado todo. Ocultarle que ya sabía que él no la lastimaría. Ocultarle cuánto la confundía tenerlo tan cerca. Ocultarle cuánto lo amaba y lo difícil que le resultaba todo esto.

Edward la abrazó y ella se aferró a él fuertemente. Estuvieron así por lo que les pareció una eternidad. Edward le acariciaba la espalda, hundió su rostro en el firme pecho de él, y fue como volver a casa. Fue como si al fin todo volviera a su lugar, a dónde correspondía, todo volvía a estar bien. Edward se separó un instante y le alzó el rostro para observarla. Muy lentamente se acercó y la besó con mucha delicadeza. Y al fin, ella le respondió, muy lentamente y con temor, pero le respondió al beso más esperado y necesitado por ambos.

Fue muy suave y delicado. Cuando al fin se separaron la observó con amor y felicidad. Con sus pulgares borró las tibias lágrimas que rodaron por su cara, y le besó las mejillas.

- Te amo, Bella – susurró

- Y yo a ti – le respondió luego de un largo silencio

La estrechó fuertemente contra él.

- Vamos a casa – sugirió besándole la cabeza

Ella asintió y se separó cuando él le abrió la puerta del coche. Viajaron en silencio, habían sido demasiadas emociones para un solo día, Edward le sostenía la mano entre las suyas. Bella aún no sabía cómo encararía la situación ahora, pero no podía resistirse más. Lo amaba, lo necesitaba, y ahí estaba él, para ella y para su bebé. Y cómo tantas veces le había dicho Renata, no podía perderse ser feliz por orgullo.

Bajaron del coche en silencio y tomados de la mano fueron hasta la casa. En ese mismo cómodo silencio se sentaron en el sofá del salón. Ninguno se atrevía a romper esa dulce paz que se había formado a su alrededor. Recostada sobre el regazo de Edward, se adormeció con sus suaves y tiernas caricias.

Sintió un delicado roce en su mejilla y la aterciopelada voz de Edward en un murmullo, llamándola. Abrió los ojos y se lo encontró observándola embelesado y sonriente. Edward la había llevado a la habitación

- Mmm, qué hora es?

- Son las 3. No has comido nada desde el desayuno. Deberías comer algo – susurró

- Mmm, es tarde. No sé cómo pude dormir tanto

- Estabas cansada. Te quedaste dormida en el sofá – le acariciaba la cara con cariño

- Lo siento

- Por qué, cielo? – sonrió – Me gusta verte dormir y creo que a Nessie también le gusta cuando duermes

- Esta pequeñita no me deja dormir por las noches

- Te amo, Bella – sonrió haciéndola sonrojar.

Se sintió incómoda y no le pudo decir nada. Él la besó en la frente y se alejó un momento para alcanzarle una bandeja en la que le había traído un sándwich de pollo y una ensalada.

- Gracias. Tú no comes nada?

- No te preocupes

- Podemos compartir

- Tranquila, come tú – acomodó la bandeja sobre la cama a la vez que le arreglaba las almohadas y la ayudaba a sentarse recostada en ellas

- Gracias

- Me gusta consentirte un poquito – le acarició la cara

Comió en silencio mientras Edward la observaba sentado a su lado

- Bells, crees que podría enviarle una copia de las fotos de Nessie a Jane y a Esme? – le pidió – sé que les gustaría verlas – Bella se sintió culpable por haber mantenido a la familia de Edward alejada de la que sería su nieta y sobrina

- Claro que sí. Puedes utilizar mi ordenador que está en el estudio

- Gracias, estarán felices

- Lo siento, Edward.

- Qué cosa, cariño?

- Siento mucho no habértelo dicho antes. – bajó la vista – Por mi culpa tú y tu familia no habéis podido disfrutar el embarazo de tu hija.

- No, cielo. Claro que no – le dijo acercándose a ella y reconfortándola – La culpa de todo lo que ha sucedido es mía. Yo no merecía saberlo. Tal vez no merezco que me perdones, pero no puedo vivir sin tu perdón. No puedo vivir lejos de ti. Ni lejos del bebé – le aseguró acariciando su vientre.

- Ya está bien, Edward. Sólo quiero olvidar todo lo que pasó. No quiero darle más vueltas a todo esto. Esto sólo nos hace daño y yo ya no soporto más. Necesito pasar página y quiero que tú estés conmigo en esta nueva etapa.

La abrazó y la besó emocionado por sus palabras. Por esas palabras que tanto había esperado y necesitado. Se recostó a su lado y la recargó sobre su pecho.

- Te he echado muchísimo de menos, Bells

- Y yo a ti

Estuvieron en silencio simplemente sintiéndose. Sus mentes viajaban por todo lo que habían perdido y por todo lo que tenían por delante. No tenían idea de cómo seguirían sus vidas pero sabían que seguirían juntos, que serían una familia, y eso bastaba para ellos. Ya habría tiempo para pensar en lo demás. Se tenían el uno al otro y eso era lo que importaba.

- Qué haremos ahora?

- A qué te refieres, cielo?

- No sé, Edward. Cómo sigue esto? Qué vamos a hacer? Tu vida está en Nueva York.

- Cariño, mi vida está donde estéis vosotras y no me iré a ninguna parte

- Y tu trabajo?

- No hablemos de eso ahora, cielo. No sé qué haré. Viviré contigo y con Renesmee donde tú quieras vivir, intentaré que mis trabajos sean cerca, aunque seguramente tendré que viajar alguna vez, pero no me iré ni muy lejos ni por mucho tiempo, nunca más. Tú eres lo más importante para mí – le dijo alzando su rostro para verla fijamente – Tú eres lo único que me importa y no me separaré de ti nunca más – la besó con ternura

Su beso fue volviéndose más apasionado y demandante. Se necesitaban. Se habían estado esperando demasiado tiempo y ya no podían postergarlo más. Se amaban y se necesitaban. Bella tomó la mano de Edward y la puso sobre su pecho instándolo a que la acariciara. Él comenzó a acariciarle los pechos que habían crecido desde la última vez que los había saboreado. Bajó su boca hasta el seno y comenzó a besarlo a través de la tela del sujetador. Bella se removió entre sus brazos acariciando suavemente su erección que creció aún más dentro de sus pantalones, haciéndolo gemir. Edward se separó cogiéndole la mano que intentaba desabrochar su pantalón

- Bella... – gimió – Cielo... detente

Ella continuó moviéndose contra él e introdujo sus manos bajo los bóxers de Edward, rozando con delicadeza su erguido miembro.

- Bella... basta... – se alejó de ella besándole la cara

- Lo siento – Bella se separó sollozando suavemente

- Hey, cariño – la acercó a él – tranquila, mi amor, qué sucede?

- Lo siento, sé que estoy gorda y horrible

- Hey, tontita – la besó sonriendo – qué dices, tontita, estás hermosa, eres hermosa

- Pero ya no me deseas...

- Claro que te deseo niña tonta y cabezota. No imaginas cuánto – ella lo observó con desconcierto – sólo me preocupa el bebé

- No entiendo

- Me preocupa poder hacerle daño al bebé

- No le harás daño al bebé – le sonrió acercándose a él para besarlo

- Estás segura?

- Claro que sí. El bebé estará bien. Necesito que me hagas el amor, necesito sentirte conmigo como antes.

- El bebé estará bien? – se acercó a besarla cuando ella asintió con una sonrisa.

Llevó sus manos a la camiseta de ella y se la quitó, llevándose consigo el sujetador. Bella le bajó un poco los pantalones y él se levantó para quitárselos. Le quitó los pantalones a ella junto con sus bragas, y volvió a recostarse a su lado. La giró dejándola de espaldas a él. Le besaba el cuello y los hombros mientras su mano acariciaba sus sensibles pechos que poco a poco se endurecían y se erguían haciéndola jadear.

Sin dejar de besarla y lamerla, bajó la mano por su vientre hasta alcanzar la rosada hendidura que tanto había añorado. Bella jadeaba y gemía por la anticipación. La sintió humedecerse e introdujo un dedo mientras con el pulgar le acariciaba el clítoris. Bella sentía la erección golpeando en su espalda. Cuando estuvo muy mojada Edward le tomó una pierna y la pasó sobre las suyas. Dirigió su miembro hasta la cálida cavidad y la penetró de una sola vez arrancándole un pequeño grito.

- Estás bien, cariño? – le preguntó deteniéndose en su embestida

- Sí... hazme el amor... – rogó

Asintiendo comenzó a moverse sin dejar de acariciar su clítoris.

Entraba y salía lentamente. Poco a poco fue añadiendo más velocidad. Ambos gemían y gritaban sus nombres hasta que la sintió ceñirse en torno a él, jadeante. Tenerla así, llegando al orgasmo junto a él lo puso frenético y se derramó dentro de ella acompañándola al paraíso del clímax.

Jadeantes se quedaron abrazados. Ella recostaba su espalda en el pecho de él que acariciaba su abultado vientre dejando dulces besos en su pelo. Los cubrió con la manta cuando la sintió dormirse.

- Te amo – le susurró y la acompañó al mundo de los sueños

* * *

**Gracias por los reviews!**

**Aquí les dejo el penúltimo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

**Besitos!**!


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**DE HOLLYWOOD A LIVERPOOL**

**CAPITULO 32**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que habían vuelto a estar juntos. Edward aún seguía durmiendo en su departamento aunque pasaba casi todo el tiempo con Bella en su casa.

Le había comunicado las noticias a su familia que se sentían felices. Esme y Carlisle habían decidido que estarían en Londres cuando se acercara la fecha del parto porque querían estar con ellos para recibir a su nieta.

El sábado Edward estaba en el salón leyendo un guión que le habían enviado para una nueva película que le habían propuesto. No pensaba aceptarlo a menos que el rodaje se fijara para varios meses después del nacimiento de su niña. No quería perderse los primeros meses de vida de su bebé y eso no entraba en discusión.

Bella entró al salón con cara vergonzosa. La observó preocupado.

- Bella, cariño, qué sucede?

- Tengo un antojo – se disculpó

- Helado de pistacho? – sonrió

- No. Quiero comer hamburguesas.

- Hamburguesas?

- Sí. Pero las quiero con patatas fritas y refrescos.

- Ok, ya entendí. Comida chatarra?

- Sip

- Vale. Quieres que la vaya a buscar o prefieres que salgamos

- Podríamos salir. Pensé que podríamos ir al centro comercial

- Ok, vístete y vamos

Fueron al centro comercial y entraron a un restaurant de comida rápida. Todos miraban a Edward con atención y desconcierto. Hicieron su pedido y fueron a sentarse a la terraza.

Comieron riendo. Bella decía que Nessie amaba las patatas con mayonesa porque se removía cada vez que ella se metía una en la boca.

La gente los observaba a la distancia, hasta que una chica que estaba comiendo con un grupo de adolescentes, se dirigió a ellos.

- Eres Edward, verdad? – le preguntó con confianza.

- Sí. – le contestó alzando la vista hacia ella.

- Podemos hacernos unas fotos contigo?

Asintió mirando a Bella que sonrió con aprobación. La chica le hizo un gesto a sus amigas que se acercaron a la mesa entre risas y gritos. Se hicieron fotos con Edward y le pidieron autógrafos.

Cuando ellas se alejaron todas las personas del restaurant se fueron acercando en grupos y tomándole fotografías o pidiéndole firmas.

La tranquila tarde se convirtió en una molesta marabunta que estaba agotando a Bella.

- Edward, crees que podríamos irnos a casa? Estoy algo cansada – le pidió en un momento que los dejaron solos

- Claro que sí, cielo. – le contestó poniéndose de pie y ayudándola a levantarse – Vamos

Cuando salieron varios paparazzis ya se habían dado cita en las puertas del restaurant. Empezaron a tomarles fotografías y varios reporteros se abalanzaron sobre ellos gritando preguntas. Repentinamente Bella se sintió agobiada mientras los reporteros y fotógrafos se acercaban demasiado y la empujaban. Se aferró fuertemente a Edward mirándolo con cara de pánico. Éste la tomó por los hombros y apartó a los reporteros con rudeza. Se quejaron y gritaron.

- Solías ser más simpático cuando estabas con Tanya – le espetó un chico bastante alto estremeciendo a Bella que se apretó contra su pareja.

- Tú solías ser más simpático cuando nadie te conocía – le contestó mirándolo furioso

Entre prisas y empellones lograron llegar al coche. Cuando subió se giró hacia Bella que temblaba pálida

- Cielo, te encuentras bien?

- Ajá – asintió antes de romper en llanto

Edward la abrazó calmándola

- Tranquila, cariño, ya pasó. Te han hecho daño?

- No. Pero me empujaron y tuve miedo – sollozó – tenía miedo de que pudieran lastimar al bebé.

- Tranquila, cariño. Nadie va a lastimar al bebé. Cálmate, sí? Nessie no quiere que llores

Poco a poco se fue calmando y Edward puso rumbo a la casa.

Cuando llegaron le preparó una infusión de hierbas para que se calmara y la llevó a la cama para descansar.

Se tumbó a su lado sintonizando una película en la pantalla plana de la habitación. Bella se durmió inquieta sin que él dejara de abrazarla y acariciarla.

Se despertó sobre el pecho de Edward que dormía plácidamente a su lado. Él se despertó al sentirla removerse apretándose contra él.

- Estás bien, cariño?

- Sí. Pero quiero estar así contigo. – él la acarició con ternura.

En la televisión que continuaba encendida, comenzaron a emitir las noticias. No les prestaban mucha atención hasta que empezaron a hablar de espectáculos, y allí estaban ellos. La noticia del día era que al fin habían encontrado a Edward Cullen quien últimamente se hallaba desaparecido para la prensa. Mostraban sus imágenes en el centro comercial, junto a la embarazadísima Isabella Swan.

Los reporteros comenzaron a repasar su relación, hablando de la vida de Edward en los últimos tres años incluyendo su historia con Tanya, etc. Edward cogió el mando del televisor y lo apagó sin escuchar más. Bella temblaba recordando el comentario del reportero en el centro comercial.

- Por qué dijo que eras más simpático cuando estabas con Tanya?

- Bells, por favor, - le suplicó – ese tío no me conoce, no sabe si soy simpático, antipático o sólo un imbécil. Y tampoco me importa lo que opine, ni debe importarte a ti.

- Pero eras...

- Bells, - la cortó – soy más feliz ahora contigo que lo que lo he sido nunca en mi vida; sin importar quién estuviera cerca de mí. No es eso lo único importante?

- Sí. Eso es lo único que me importa.

Esa noche estaba demasiado inquieta y le pidió que se quedara a dormir con ella. Desde entonces no lo dejó marchar. Ya no se volverían a separar.

.

El sábado había salido de cuentas. Nessie debía llegar en cualquier momento y todos estaban ansiosos esperándola, pero por el momento todo estaba tranquilo.

Esme y Carlisle habían llegado hacía una semana y se habían instalado en el departamento que Edward había alquilado. Aunque él ya se había mudado con Bella, aún lo mantenía para casos como éste.

Renata había venido de Roma para acompañar a Bella en el parto. El fin de semana también había estado aquí los chicos aunque solamente Rosalie y Alice se quedarían unos días más, hasta que naciera Nessie.

Acababa de salir de la ducha. Había salido a caminar por el parque con Edward y habían regresado hacía ya unas horas.

Alice, Rosalie, Renata y Esme estaban en el centro comercial. Edward y Carlisle tomaban un café en la cocina cuando Edward escuchó a Bella llamándolo muy suavemente

- Edward... – lo llamó desde su habitación

- Sí, cariño? – subió las escaleras muy lentamente.

Cuando entró a la habitación se encontró a Bella de pie en el medio de ésta con cara de pánico. Estaba envuelta en la toalla con la que acababa de salir de la ducha.

- Qué sucede, cariño?

Ella miró a sus pies y Edward bajó la vista para encontrarse con un charco a los pies de Bella

- He roto aguas – susurró haciéndolo jadear nervioso

- Está bien, tranquila, cielo. Tú tranquila – Edward daba vueltas por la habitación sin saber muy bien por dónde debía empezar – cálmate, a ver, tranquila.

- Edward... – se giró hacia ella con el semblante pálido – cálmate tú

- Yo estoy calmado – decía mientras daba vueltas buscando no sabía qué.

Se acercó a él y tomó su rostro entre las manos obligándolo a mirarla.

- Amor, cálmate. Estará todo bien, es sólo que Nessie quiere venir pronto. – él asintió con lágrimas en los ojos – Calma. Yo buscaré ropa para vestirme. Tú ve a la habitación de la niña y coge su bolsa y la mía. Luego llamaremos a Zafrina y cogeremos el coche para ir al hospital.

- De acuerdo – le dijo obediente

- Y también puedes decirle a Carlisle que Renesmee ya viene, sí? – él asentía pero sus pies no se movían – Amor, por favor…

Edward asintió y la besó antes de salir de la habitación. Primero fue a la habitación de Renesmee y cogió sus bolsas. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y pálido entró a la cocina. Carlisle alzó la vista y con solo mirarlo comprendió lo que sucedía

- Papá, es Nessie…, ya viene

Carlisle se acercó a él y lo abrazó

- De acuerdo, Edward. Cálmate. Dónde está Bella?

- Arriba, se está vistiendo

- Tiene contracciones?

- No, ha roto aguas.

- Bien, subiré a verla, tú ve sacando el coche.

- Debo llamar a Zafrina.

- De acuerdo, llámala, yo iré a ver a Bella.

Carlisle golpeó suavemente la puerta

- Bella? Puedo pasar?

- Sí – entró y se la encontró acabando de vestirse

- Cómo te sientes?

- Bien, sólo he roto aguas

- No tienes contracciones?

- No

- Estás tranquila?

- De momento creo que sí – sonrió – Y Edward?

- Él creo que está un poco más nervioso que tú – rió Carlisle y la ayudó a bajar las escaleras

Tras catorce extenuantes horas de trabajo de parto, Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan, llegó al mundo la mañana del 10 de septiembre.

En el hospital la esperaban ansiosos sus abuelos Esme y Carlisle, Renata, y sus tías Alice y Rosalie.

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Edward y su mano tembló cuando Zafrina le ofreció cortar el cordón umbilical.

La besó cuando la tuvo en sus brazos retorciéndose en su mantita rosa. La acercó a Bella que sonreía feliz.

- Es hermosa, mi amor. – se acercó con la niña y besó a su mujer con ternura dejando a la niña sobre el pecho de ella – Gracias, mi amor. Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo

- Gracias a ti, mi vida. – lo besó mientras él le entregaba a su niña – Gracias por darme una familia.

Se fundieron en un beso que ponía fin a tantos meses de tristezas y abría la puerta a una nueva vida. Juntos.

* * *

**Aquí les dejo el último capítulo de mi primera historia.**

**Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirla.**

**Os agradezco todos y cada uno de los reviews que me habéis dejado en cada capítulo. Me habéis halagado mucho y me habéis dado muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo.**

**Ésta era mi primera historia y la aceptación que ha tenido ha sido una hermosa experiencia y os agradezco habérmelo hecho así. **

**Espero que nos sigamos encontrando en más historias que tengo en el tintero.**

**Besitos para todos y no os preocupéis que aún nos falta el epílogo.**


	33. EPILOGO

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**DE HOLLYWOOD A LIVERPOOL**

**EPILOGO**

Bella amamantaba al pequeño Charlie viendo desde su tumbona, a Nessie y Anthony haciendo un castillo de arena junto a Edward a la orilla del mar.

Esme y Carlisle habían organizado las vacaciones en su casa de Kailua Beach. Y toda la familia se había reunido para celebrar con ellos su aniversario de bodas.

Edward acababa de volver de Chicago donde había asistido a las últimas grabaciones de su última película, y no había nada que lo hiciera más feliz que pasar el tiempo jugando con sus hijos y acompañando a su mujer.

Nunca había pensado que pudiera llegar a ser tan feliz, pero desde que, hacía ya cinco años había nacido Renesmee, toda su vida había encontrado su lugar y no había habido más que dicha para ellos.

Cuando volvieron a la casa desde el hospital con la pequeña Renesmee en brazos, Edward se arrodilló frente a ella y, con su hija de testigo, le pidió que se casara con él.

La boda fue muy íntima. Sólo la familia y los amigos más cercanos. La prensa especuló con la boda pero nadie confirmó ni desmintió los hechos. La boda era suya y de nadie más, y no importaba lo que todos dijeran o pensaran, aunque no tardaron en correr los rumores de que Edward y Bella habían tenido un bebé y se habían casado.

Decidieron quedarse a vivir en Liverpool, aunque debieron reforzar la seguridad de su hogar, ya que solía llenarse la calle de periodistas y paparazzis.

Tres años después llegó Anthony, un pequeñín de ojos verdes como su padre y cabello chocolate como el de su mamá, que había resultado el consentido de la familia.

Edward elegía muy bien sus trabajos. Sólo grababa películas cuyos rodajes no lo obligaran a desplazarse por mucho tiempo. Si se trataba de varios meses de rodaje, buscaba poder volver los fines de semana a casa para estar con la familia, o intentaba llevarse a Bella y los niños con él.

Desde que el pequeño Charlie había nacido seis meses atrás, casi no se había movido de Liverpool. Ahora se ocupaba de la empresa ya que Bella había decidido ser mamá de tiempo completo.

Con tres niños pequeños no era fácil dedicarle tiempo a la empresa, pero se dedicaba a pintar todo el tiempo que tenía libre.

- Ya ha comido mi pequeñín? – Edward se acercó para coger en brazos a su hijo menor que lo miraba sonriente.

Amaba a su familia. Sus niños eran su vida y su mujer era el oxígeno que le hacía falta para respirar.

Aún era difícil recordar lo cerca que había estado de perderla. A ella y todo lo que habían construido desde entonces. Habían vivido situaciones muy difíciles, dejándose influir por personas que no se lo merecían, pero habían tenido la fortaleza para solucionar sus problemas.

Jacob había intentado arreglar la situación con Bella y ésta lo disculpó pero ya no volvieron a verse más que eventualmente. Por su parte Tanya intentó varios acercamientos con Edward pero él nunca permitió ningún contacto con ella. No habían vuelto a compartir trabajos ni entrevistas; sí se habían cruzado en distintas galas y eventos pero no habían vuelto a intercambiar saludos.

Cuesta creer que cuando, siete años antes, Garret Sheperd le informó que debían volver a Londres para rodar la secuela de London Bridge, la película que lo había lanzado a la fama, nunca pensó que unos meses en Inglaterra fueran a cambiarle la vida. Pero desde el primer día que se sentó a la barra de la cafetería del Hilton, supo que su destino estaba con esa delicada castaña de profundos ojos chocolates.

Ahora, cada vez que su pequeña princesita de ojos chocolates iguales a los de su mamá, lo miraba sabía que nunca hubiera podido evitar caer en ese hechizo.

Se tumbó al costado de Bella y la atrajo hacia él. Sobre su pecho el pequeño Charlie comenzaba a dormirse, mientras a la orilla del mar Nessie y Tony jugaban con su prima Heidi y su abuelo.

- Me encanta estar aquí – murmuró Bella sobre su pecho – se respira tanta paz

- Y a mí me encanta que hayamos podido tomarnos estos días – le besó la frente mientras acariciaba su espalda

- Cuánto crees que podamos quedarnos aún?

- Cuanto quieras, supongo que deberemos volver para que Nessie comience el colegio, pero aún falta bastante.

- Disfrutan mucho estar con la familia. – se volteó a observarlo – Te gustaría que viniéramos a vivir aquí?

Él la miró sorprendido

- Yo iré dónde tú quieras ir. Ya he hecho el viaje de Hollywood a Liverpool, puedo ir donde vosotros queráis - aseguró

- Lo pensaré – ella se acercó a él para besarlo – seremos felices donde sea – sonrió y ambos sabían que así sería.

* * *

**Sólo resta repetir lo dicho, gracias a todos por leerme y apoyarme.**

**Espero no haberles decepcionado.**

**Besos para todos y les espero en mis otras historias; DOS HOMBRES Y UNA DECISIÓN que ya está en marcha, y MI NIÑA DE PROSPER que empecé a publicar hoy mismo.**

**Por último: ANIVERCH no tengo tu correo así que si puedes envíamelo y encantada te enviaré la historia completa.** (por si acaso envíalo con espacios para que salga correcto)


End file.
